Renaître de ses cendres
by Rosarielle
Summary: Elle,une expérience horrible. Lui,un passé douloureux. Edward et Bella ne se connaissent pas encore mais le destin en a décidé autrement. Chacun au contact de l'un, l'autre va réapprendre à vivre et découvrir ce qu'est l'Amour. TOUS HUMAINS. EB/AJ/RE/EC
1. Descente aux enfers

**Xenarielle93 et LiliTwilight = Rosarielle**

Après avoir toutes les deux lus beaucoup de fiction, nous nous sommes lancées dans l'aventure et avons décidé d'en écrire une ensemble. « Renaitre de ses cendres ».

Nous espérons qu'elle vous plaira.

Sachez que nous prenons beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fiction mais il est aussi important qu'elle vous plaise à vous chères lectrices donc n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser un commentaire.

* * *

**RENAÎTRE DE SES CENDRES**

* * *

Elle a vécu une expérience horrible. Lui a un passé douloureux. Tous les deux aimeraient oublier ce qui leur est arrivé. Pouvoir répondre aux questions qui les hantent.

Edward et Bella ne se connaissent pas encore mais les circonstances vont les faire se rencontrer.

Chacun au contact de l'autre, mais pas seulement, ils vont réapprendre à vivre et découvrir ce qu'est l'Amour.

**Que s'est-il passé ? De quelles façons vont-ils se rencontrer ? **

**Leur destin ****n'était-il pas lié finalement ?**

**Nous vous invitons à lire notre première fiction en commun (Xenarielle93 et LiliTwilight).**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 - Descente aux enfers -**

* * *

Le noir, l'obscurité, voilà tout ce qui me restait à présent. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un rêve ou je devrais dire un cauchemar. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie c'était de mourir, mourir pour ne plus souffrir mais malheureusement la mort ne semblait pas vouloir venir me chercher et je restais allongée là sans pouvoir faire le moindre geste. C'est comme si j'étais paralysée. Et toutes ces questions que je me posais et qui restaient sans réponse. Pourquoi m'avaient-ils fait ça et encore plus pourquoi lui ? Lui en qui j'avais confiance et dont j'étais éperdument amoureuse. Pourtant Emmett m'avait prévenu au début, de faire attention car Jacob avait la réputation de sortir avec de nombreuses filles juste pour le sexe mais têtu comme je l'étais, je pensais l'avoir fait changer, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. J'avais eu certes des doutes ces derniers temps vu qu'il n'arrêtait pas d'insister pour qu'on fasse l'amour mais je ne me sentais pas encore prête et je pensais qu'il l'avait compris. Maintenant je comprends que j'ai eu tord et je regrette tellement de lui avoir fait confiance et surtout de l'avoir suivit ce soir.

FLASH BACK

Je venais à peine de rentrer de la fac et posais mes affaires sur la table du salon que mon portable sonna.

_Allo, ma chérie, comment tu vas?_

_Salut Jacob, ça peut aller et toi?_

_Très bien. Je voulais te demander ça te dirait d'aller au ciné puis au resto ce soir._

_Oui pourquoi pas, vu que j'ai pas cours demain._

_Ok, je viens te chercher vers 19h00._

_Ok, à tout à l'heure, mon amour. Je t'aime._

_Ouais …. Moi aussi._

Cette conversation m'avait paru un peu bizarre, je trouvais qu'il avait une drôle de voix mais bon peut-être qu'il avait passé une mauvaise journée. Je ne m'en formalisais pas trop.

J'avais trois heures devant moi pour me préparer donc je décidais de commencer à faire un peu mes devoirs afin de m'avancer et puis je n'avais pas besoin de 3h00 pour me préparer. Et oui, je n'ai jamais été une très grande fan de la mode, ainsi mes tenues se résumaient à des jeans avec des hauts assez sympa mais pas trop sexy ou provocant. Ce sujet avait entrainé quelques disputes avec Jacob car il aurait voulu que je m'habille un peu plus sexy mais je lui avais fait très vite comprendre que ce n'était pas du tout mon genre et puis depuis qu'il avait eu une conversation avec mon frère, Emmett, il avait très vite oublié cette idée.

Bon pour en revenir à nos moutons, je venais de finir ma dissert de littérature anglaise quand je décidais d'aller prendre ma douche et me préparer. Il me restait une petite heure ce qui était largement suffisant.

Malgré mon aversion pour la mode, je décidais de faire quand même un petit effort car lors de notre dernier rendez-vous nous nous étions un peu disputés donc je voulais tout faire pour que tout se passe bien ce soir. Ainsi je mettais une jupe en jean qui m'arrivait au niveau des genoux et qui me mettait assez bien en valeur, avec un pull en col V de la même couleur et de très jolis escarpins noirs. Pour mes cheveux je décidai de les faire un peu boucler vu qu'il adorait quand je faisais cela.

Vers 19h00 pile, j'entendis la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée, je me précipitais donc accueillir mon cher et tendre. Celui-ci fut bouche bée quand il me vit, je ne regrettais vraiment pas d'avoir mis cette jupe. Même si plus tard oui. Il me félicita sur ma tenue, m'embrassa puis on parti.

J'avais vraiment passé une très bonne soirée, le film était génial et tout s'était très bien passé au resto. En sortant il me proposa de m'emmener dans un endroit assez spécial qu'il avait découvert il y a pas longtemps afin de prolonger cette bonne soirée. Si j'avais su ce qui allait se passer j'aurais dit non mais le destin en avait décidé autrement.

Tout le long du trajet, on parla de tout et de rien comme on l'avait fait au cours du diner mais lorsqu'on arriva au lieu dit, il semblait déçu et moi également car ses amis avec qui ils trainaient à la réserve étaient là. On décida quand même de les rejoindre et d'aller ensuite faire un petit tour tous les deux.

On marchait tranquillement sur la plage en se tenant la main quand il prit la parole.

_Bella … Je sais qu'on en a déjà parlé mais …. ça fait maintenant 2 ans qu'on sort ensemble et …_

Je l'arrêtais tout de suite.

_Jacob …. On avait dit que je t'en parlerais dès que je serais enfin prête,_ dis-je d'un ton se voulant calme même si un léger stress commençait à m'habiter.

_Je te comprends vraiment, je suis gentil avec toi, doux, je fais des tas d'effort pour ne pas te brusquer et tu refuses toujours.__ Tu ne m'aimes plus c'est ça ?_ dit-il en commençant à s'énerver un peu.

_Mais non qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer. Parce que je ne veux pas faire l'amour avec toi, tu crois tout de suite que j'en aime un autre._

_Mais Bella que veux tu que je pense après tout ce temps et puis je voie bien comment les garçons te tournent autour._

_Me dit pas que t'es jaloux quand même; c'est plutôt moi qui devrait te dire ça après que tu sois sorti avec toutes ces filles et qui pour certaines te tournent toujours autour. Pourtant je ne te dis rien car j'ai confiance en toi._

Je commençais moi aussi à m'énerver. Tout d'abord parce que j'en avais marre qu'on s'engueule toujours pour la même chose ces temps ci mais surtout parce qu'il ne me faisait pas confiance.

_Bon je vais retourner à la voiture et quand tu seras calmé tu me rejoindras._

Et c'est là que tout a dérapé, il m'a rattrapé et m'a retourné violemment face à lui. Il me serrait le bras plus fort que d'habitude et c'est là que j'ai commencé à avoir peur. Il m'a dit que je n'avais pas le droit de lui parler comme ça et qu'il en avait marre d'attendre. Il se jeta violemment sur mes lèvres, ce n'était pas un baiser doux comme d'habitude. Je tentais par tous les moyens de le repousser mais évidemment il était plus fort que moi. Je commençais à détester tous ces muscles et cette force qui avant me plaisait et me faisait me sentir protéger, là c'était plutôt le contraire.

Il commença à vouloir me déshabiller et là je flippais de plus en plus. Je réussis finalement à lui donner un coup de pied bien placé, il tomba à terre et j'en profitais pour m'enfuir. Vu que je n'avais pas les clés de la voiture, je me dirigeais vers l'endroit où on avait quitté ses potes. Malheureusement, ils arrivèrent vers moi mais à la vue de leurs visages je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ressentis encore plus de peur. Ils avaient l'air complètement soûl. Je voulus leur dire ce qui venait de se passer mais quand ils virent Jacob se relever, ils commencèrent à m'encercler. Je sentais que tout ceci allait mal se terminer mais je ne pouvais même pas appeler à l'aide vu qu'on était en pleine forêt. Jacob se rapprocha de nous et surtout de moi.

_Tu vas me le payer, sale g..._

C'était la première fois que je l'entendais parler comme ça et je sus à cet instant ce qui allait se produire et je n'avais qu'une seule envie c'était de mourir pour ne pas voir et surtout sentir ce qu'ils allaient me faire. Malheureusement je ressentis tout et surtout j'entendis leur voix et leurs rires.

FIN FLASH BACK

Je ne pleurais même pas en repensant à cela, c'est comme si je n'étais plus là malgré le fait que je sente le froid s'infiltrait sur chaque parcelle de mon corps. Je ne sais plus depuis combien de temps j'étais là et je m'en fichais. J'attendais juste la mort. La seule chose qui arrivait encore à me faire ressentir quelque chose c'était mon frère. J'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir le revoir avant de sombrer dans les limbes mais malheureusement je ne le pouvais pas. Cependant je pourrais retrouver mon père et ma mère. J'attendais de voir la lumière et de pouvoir les rejoindre. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie, mourir pour tout oublier.

* * *

**Alors qu'en pensez****-vous ? **

**Voulez-vous la suite de l'histoire ?**

**A bientôt**


	2. Pourquoi ?

**Bonjour, Bonsoir,**

**Nous remercions sincèrement celle qui nous a laissé notre premier ****review****.**

**Nous n'en avons pas eu d'autre depuis la publication du premier chapitre donc nous voudrions savoir si c'est parce-que vous n'avez pas apprécié notre histoire ou pour d'autres raison ? **

Bellaandedwardamour : Merci à toi pour avoir pris le temps de laisser ton avis. Nous espérons que ce second chapitre te plaira tout autant.

**Nous ne vous embêtons pas plus**

**Voici la suite de l'histoire de Bella**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 – Pourquoi ? –**

**

* * *

**

PDV de Bella

J'espérais voir la lumière et pouvoir les rejoindre. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie, mourir pour tout oublier. Mais la lumière ne vient pas. J'entendais des voix qui me parlaient.

Apparement ces personnes ne me connaissent pas vu qu'ils ne m'appellent pas par mon nom.

_Mademoiselle, vous m'entendez ? _

_Mon dieu ! Comment peut-on faire ça ? Tu as vu comme ses vêtements sont déchiraient ? Elle ne sait pas fait ça toute seule, c'est sûr !_

_Je ne sais pas. Vient, on va l'amener à l'hôpital_. _Elle a l'air en état de choc. _Lui répondit l'homme en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je ne répondis pas. J'avais peur. Peur que ça recommence ! Je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche ! Que personne ne me touche !Mon corps ou mon esprit, je ne sais pas, me plongea dans l'inconscience. Certainement pour me protéger. Je n'entendais plus, ne réfléchissait plus et ne ressentais plus rien. Mais je savais que ce n'était pas suffisant. Je voulais tout simplement mourir.

PDV de Carlisle

Comme tous les jours, j'étais en route pour l'hôpital « Saint Vincent Healthcare » de Billings, où je travaillais depuis maintenant 10 ans et comme tous les jours à l'entrée de la ville j'étais coincé dans un bouchon.

Il y a 10 ans de cela, ma femme, Esmée et mes deux enfants, Alice et Edward, étions venus nous installer dans la région du Montana à Missoula. Ce choix n'était pas venu sur un coup de tête ni à cause d'une promotion ou autre. Mais plutôt un choix réfléchit dans le but de protéger mon fils. Edward n'est pas mon ''propre'' fils même si aujourd'hui et ceci depuis 15 ans je le considère comme tel.

Travaillant à l'hôpital de Washington, j'avais été amené à m'occuper de lui pendant plus d'un an. Il était orphelin de naissance.

A l'époque Esmée venait lui rendre visite tous les jours à l'hôpital et avait été la seule à le faire parler et nous permettre de déterminer le réel problème d'Edward.

Depuis il ne nous avait pas quitté et après quelques années nous l'avions adopté. Les débuts entre Alice et Edward avaient été difficiles mais les choses avaient évolué en grandissant et depuis ils ne se quittaient plus. Si l'une était plus extravertie, l'autre était plus réservé mais cette différence de caractère ne les empêche pas d'être très proches.

Tous les deux ont fait leurs études à l'université de Missoula et travaillent depuis 2 ans. Alice s'occupe d'organiser des mariages et Edward de chevaux. Une des raisons de notre déménagement.

Aujourd'hui, mon interne, Jasper HALE, ne sera pas là. Il est en congé. Ha ! Je ris en repensant à la première fois qu'Alice et Jasper ce sont rencontrés. Le coup de foudre. Depuis ce jour là, ils sont ensembles. Je ne sais d'ailleurs pas comment fait Jasper pour supporter Alice comme petite amie mais bon. Au début je n'étais pas très ravi de leur couple, j'avais peur pour ma fille et je ne voulais pas que cette relation déteigne sur le travail de Jasper mais ils s'aiment alors j'ai du prendre sur moi. Puis cette relation avait permis à Edward, qui est un peu renfermé sur lui-même, de rencontrer deux meilleurs amis, Jasper évidement et Emmett SWAN ainsi que la petite amie de celui-ci et la sœur de Jasper, Rosalie HALE. Cette dernière est devenue la meilleure amie d'Alice. Tous ensembles ils forment une jolie bande. Chacun était là pour les autres.

J'en étais là dans mes souvenirs quand on me klaxonna pour que j'avance. Je pus prendre la rue perpendiculaire et me rendre à l'hôpital sans prendre la grande rue ce qui me permit d'éviter le bouchon.

Une fois arrivé, je me garais à ma place habituelle qui m'était réservée, pris ma sacoche qui était dans le coffre de ma voiture et montais dans l'ascenseur pour arriver dans mon service de Traumatologie.

Comme chaque matin, je dis bonjour aux infirmières que je croisais, à celles qui étaient à la réception, tout en me dirigeant vers les vestiaires pour me changer et poser mes affaires, pour ensuite me rendre à la réception pour prendre les dossiers des patients que je devais suivre aujourd'hui. Je croisais alors le chef du service des urgences.

_Bonjour Docteur CULLEN. Comment allez-vous ce matin ?_

_Bien et vous ? La nuit n'a pas été trop dure ?_

_Bien merci. A part un accident de la route ça a été calme dans l'ensemble._ _Vous ne l'avez certainement pas encore vu mais on nous a amené une jeune femme ce matin. Elle a été trouvé seule, inconsciente dans la forêt. Ce sont des randonneurs qui passaient par là qui l'on trouvait. Elle a été transférée dans votre service._

_Merci pour cette information. Je vais aller la voir. _

_A plus tard._

_A plus tard_

Je feuilletais les dossiers des patients et tombait sur celui de la jeune femme dont venait me parler le Docteur MONREAU.

Rien de plus que ce qu'il venait de me dire. Elle était toujours inconsciente et donc de ce fait nous n'avions pour l'instant encore aucune information sur elle étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas de sac à main et aucune carte d'identité. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Ce cas n'allait encore pas être facile à soigner.

Le numéro de sa chambre qui lui avait été attribuée était le 546. Je décidais de passer d'abord par sa chambre, voir si elle était réveillée ou non.

Quand j'entrais, une infirmière était là et vérifiait ses constantes. Tout allait bien à par le fait qu'elle n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance. Son visage me disait quelque chose mais je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir qui ?

_Bon, je vais voir mes autres patients, vous me bipez dès qu'elle se réveille s'il vous plait._

_Bien sûr Docteur CULLEN_

_Merci_

Je passais toute la matinée à voir le reste de mes patients. Ceux qui comme la jeune femme avaient été amenés la veille et ceux qui étaient là depuis un moment déjà. Vers 14 heures je rejoignis mes collègues à la cafétéria pour manger un morceau quand mon bipper sonna pour me prévenir que la jeune femme était en train de se réveiller. Espérons qu'elle se rappelle au moins quelques choses. Son nom serait déjà bien, pour que l'on puisse contacter sa famille.

PDV de Bella

Lorsque je repris conscience, mon esprit était embrouillait mais je compris que l'on m'avait changé de place Je n'étais plus dans la forêt. D'ailleurs pourquoi m'étais-je endormie dans la forêt ? Mais où étais-je alors ? Le sol n'était plus dur mais moue, je ne sentais plus des aiguilles rentrer dans ma peau et je n'avais plus froid mais chaud. Je fis un dernier effort et ouvrais difficilement les yeux. Où étais-je ? Où m'avaient-ils emmené ? Où est Jacob ? Repenser à lui me fit mal ! Pourquoi ? Que s'est il passé ? Que m'est-il arrivé ? J'angoissais, j'avais peur ! Mon cœur battait vite dans ma poitrine ce qui fit accélérer le bip qui était à côté de moi. Pourquoi un monitoring se trouve à côté de moi ? Pourquoi suis-je à l'hôpital ? Et comment suis-je arrivée là ?

Quelqu'un me toucha. Je ne voulais pas qu'on me touche. Je me débâtie et la femme stoppa son geste. Un homme rentra à ce moment là dans la chambre. Habillé tout en blanc avec son nom sur sa blouse ''Docteur CULLEN'' que je pus lire une fois qu'il fut près de moi. Docteur, à Oui, je suis à l'hôpital. C'est normal qu'ils veuillent m'occulter puisque je suis couchée dans un de leur lit d'hôpital. Ayant pris conscience de cela, je me calmais. Le monitor repris une allure plus normale. Le médecin me sourit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'avais pas peur de lui. Je sentais qu'il ne me ferait pas de mal. D'ailleurs c'est un docteur et je suis à l'hôpital donc personne ne me fera de mal. Mais pourquoi mon frère Emmett n'est pas là ? Pourquoi ne l'ont-ils pas prévenu ? C'est ce qu'ils font en général, non ?

_Mademoiselle vous m'entendez ? _Je n'arrivais pas à parler. Ca faisait trop mal et de toute façon aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche. J'hochais alors la tête et vit qu'il avait compris.

_Ne vous forcez pas. Ce n'est pas grave, ça reviendra quand vous aurez moins mal. Tenez, vous m'écrirez vos réponses sur cette feuille, avec... ce stylo_. Il me tendit une feuille et un stylo en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil à côté du lit. Je lui étais reconnaissante qu'il ne s'asseye pas au bord du lit mais dans le fauteuil. Car bien que je lui faisais confiance je ne voulais pas qu'il soit trop près de moi ni qu'il me touche.

_On va commencer par des questions faciles. Est-ce-que vous pouvez me dire votre prénom et votre nom ? _

Isabella SWAN. Ecrivis-je alors sur la feuille qu'il venait de me donner_. _

_Avez-vous le numéro de téléphone de vos parents pour qu'on puisse les joindre ? _

_Non. _

_Ou de vos frères et sœur ? _Tenta-il.

_Oui 0601070208. _

_A qui appartient ce numéro ? _

_Mon frère, Emmett SWAN._ Quand il lut ma réponse je crus qu'il allait faire une attaque. Il ouvrit grand les yeux et devient tout blanc.

_Vous allez bien Docteur ? Il se reprit en lisant ma question_

_Oui. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi._

_Savez-vous ce qui vous est arrivé ? _Voilà la question. Je ne me souvenais de rien. Rien de ce que j'avais fait de toute la journée d'hier. Bon sang ! Pourquoi ? Qu'avais-je fait ? Pourquoi ne me souviens-je de rien ? Pourquoi ai-je mal partout ? Et pourquoi le fait de penser à Jacob me fait encore plus mal ? Le docteur CULLEN comprit que je ne m'en souvenais pas et donc ne pouvais pas répondre à sa question.

_Calmez-vous. Ce n'est pas grave. Vous êtes en sécurité ici. Votre mémoire reviendra petit à petit. Il faut être patient. Je vais aller chercher les résultats de vos examens. En attendant reposez-vous d'accord ?_

_Oui._

_Bien. A tout à l'heure Mademoiselle SWAN. _Il me sourit puis sortit de la chambre.

PDV de Carlisle

Bon sang ! Comment vais-je expliquer ça à Emmett ? Il faut que je l'appelle tout de suite ! Non, avant je vais voir ses examens. Je dois tout savoir de son état avant d'en parler à son frère. Ce que disent ses examens vaginaux. Je décidais donc d'aller d'abord au labo et ensuite j'irai dans mon bureau appeler.

_Bonjour Emilie, avez-vous terminé les examens de Mademoiselle SWAN ?_

_Oui. Tenez les voici. _Je lui pris le dossier et commençais à regarder ce dont j'avais le plus besoin de savoir._ Pauvre petite. Je ne m'y ferais jamais je pense. Je ne comprends toujours pas comment des hommes peuvent ils faire ça ? _

Je ne me formalisais pas sur le 'ILS' mais compris pourquoi elle l'avait employé. Isabella SWAN n'a pas été violée par un mais plusieurs hommes. Je souris pour la remercier de son efficacité puis parti dans mon bureau. Il faut que je réfléchisse à la démarche à suivre. Chaque cas est différent et difficile. Mais là ça l'est encore plus étant donné que ma patiente est la sœur de l'ami de mes enfants. Et que je connais très bien ce garçon. Connaissant Emmett, j'étais certain qu'il allait tout faire pour retrouver ces salopards. Oui, ce n'est pas très poli mais je n'avais pas envi de l'être. Comme Emilie, je ne m'y ferais jamais et surtout je ne comprendrais jamais leurs raisons. Si raisons il y a d'ailleurs ? J'avais besoin d'un conseil. Comme souvent quand je n'étais pas sûr de ce que je devais faire j'appeler ma femme. Elle décrocha au bout de la 3ème sonnerie.

_Esmée, c'est moi. _

_Bonjour mon amour_

_J'ai besoin de ton aide. Est-ce-que tu es seule ?_

_Non, les enfants sont tous là. _Merde.

_J'ai besoin de discuter avec toi. Seule. _

_D'accord. J'y vais tout de suite._ C'était un ange. Mon ange.

_Merci._

_De rien_. Puis elle raccrocha.

En attendant qu'elle arrive, je vérifiais le reste des examens d'Isabella SWAN. Je préfère appeler Emmett une fois que j'aurais parlé à Esmée.

Trois-quarts d'heure plus tard, quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

_Entrez. _Ce fut Esmée_._

_Tu as fait vite_. La remerciais-je en la prenant dans mes bras et l'embrassant.

_Et bien tu avais l'air contrarié. Je suis vite venue._

_Merci. _Lui dis-je lui faisant signe de s'asseoir.

_Explique-moi._

_Tu te souviens de la sœur d'Emmett, qu'il nous a montré en photo ?_

_Bien sûr._

_Et bien elle est dans mon service depuis ce matin. Elle a été retrouvée en plein forêt par des randonneurs qui l'ont amené ici inconsciente. Je ne savais pas qui s'était jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille il y a deux heures._

_Mais comment tu sais que c'est la sœur d'Emmett._

_Elle ne peut pas parler mais elle me l'a écrit avec son nom complet et le numéro de téléphone. C'est bien sa sœur. _

_Tu l'as prévenu ?_

_Non. Pas encore. Je voulais d'abord t'en parler parce-que ce n'est pas tout. Elle a été violée par plusieurs hommes et elle ne s'en souvient pas. _

_Mon dieu. _Hoqueta-elle de frayeur_. Comment ont-ils pu faire ça ? c'est horrible ! La pauvre. Emmett va être fou de rage ! _

_Tu as raison. C'est pour ça que je voulais t'en parler en premier et que tu sois avec lui quand je devrai lui en parler._

_Bien sûr. Mais comment elle a pu te dire son nom et celui d'Emmett si elle ne se souvient pas de ce qui lui est arrivé ?_

_Sa mémoire a fait un tri pour se protéger. De façon inconsciente, tout ce qui pouvait lui être douloureux a été occulté. Elle se souvient de tout sauf de ce qu'elle a fait toute la journée d'hier._

_Parce-que ce qu'elle a vécu est horrible pour elle._

_Oui._

_On sera là. Tout le monde sera là pour elle. _

_Je sais. Mais il va falloir faire attention avec Edward. _

_Bien sûr._

_Bon, j'appelle Emmett._

_Oui mais il faut aussi que les autres le sache. Ils étaient tous à la maison quand je suis partie. Ils doivent encore y être je pense._

_Je vais leur dire de tous venir_

_Mais ne lui explique pas au téléphone. Il pourrait rouler vite et avoir un accident._

_Tu as raison. Merci d'être là._

_C'est normal. _

_Bonjour Emmett, c'est Carlisle._

_Ha Docteur CULLEN, comment allez-vous ? _Que répondre ? Que j'allais bien ? D'une certaine façon s'était le cas, moi j'allais bien mais d'une autre...

_Ca peut aller. D'y moi, j'ai besoin de tous vous parler. Est-ce-que vous pouvez venir à l'hôpital ?_

_Bien sûr mais qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? Est-ce-que tout va bien ?_

_Je ne peux pas t'expliquer au téléphone. On vous attend. A tout de suite. _Et je raccrochais_. _

Nous étions allés voir Isabella pour voir comment elle allait, quand nous étions rentrés elle dormait donc nous sommes revenus au bureau et avions attendu que les enfants arrivent. Une heure plus tard, tout le groupe arriva dans mon bureau.

_Bonjour les enfants._

_Bonjour papa, pourquoi tu nous as tous fait venir ? Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?_

_Venez avec moi._

Pour être plus à l'aise et pouvoir tous s'asseoir nous sommes partis s'installer dans la salle de repos. Je demandais en passant à la secrétaire que l'on ne me dérange plus de la journée sauf cas exceptionnel.

* * *

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? **

**Voulez-vous la suite de l'histoire ?**

**A votre avis comment vont-ils le prendre ?**

**Que va-t-il se passer ensuite ?**

**A bientôt**


	3. Horrible Nouvelle

Bonjour, Bonsoir chères lectrices.

Bellaandedwardamour : Tu as été la première à nous laisser une trace de ton passage. Nous t'en remercions beaucoup. Voici le chapitre suivant. Nous espérons qu'il te plaira tout autant.

elo-didie : Bienvenue. Merci pour ton commentaire sympathique. Bonne lecture

Marion26 : Bienvenue à toi, voici la suite de l'histoire, nous espérons ne pas avoir été trop longue. Bonne lecture.

Vos commentaires nous on fait énormément plaisir.

Nous sommes ravies que vous ayez apprécié ce début d'histoire

Comme nous nous avons apprécié de la co-écrire, Xenarielle93 et moi même Lililarose

* * *

**Chapitre 3 – Horrible nouvelle –**

* * *

POV CARLISLE

Je ne savais pas par où commencer redoutant leur réaction, en particulier celle d'Emmett et de mon fils.

Je les regardais un à un. Alice était assise sur Jasper, comme Rosalie sur Emmett tandis qu'Edward était debout, je pouvais voir qu'il n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise et ce depuis l'accident qui avait eu lieu 3 ans auparavant. Tous semblaient encore plus inquiet et je sentis alors ma femme me serait la main pour me montrer qu'elle était là et qu'elle me soutenait. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et commença à parler.

_Ce que j'ai à vous dire n'est pas facile à dire. Emmett je suis vraiment désolé de t'annoncer cela comme ça mais ta __sœur a été emmenée à l'hôpital ce matin par des randonneurs qui l'ont retrouvé inconsciente dans la forêt._

_QUOI ? Où est-elle? Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas appelé tout de suite?_

_Emmett calme toi s'il te plait. Ce n'est pas tout._

_Comment ça ce n'est pas tout, Carlisle je vous apprécie beaucoup mais ma patience à des limites._

Rosalie tentait de le calmer mais je savais que c'était peine perdu car depuis la mort de leurs parents, il était devenu très protecteur envers sa petite sœur d'après ce qu'il nous avait dit. Esmée me regarda et me demanda si je voulais qu'elle continue mais je lui fis signe que non, c'était mon rôle d'annoncer ce genre de nouvelles, même si j'avais encore du mal à m'y habituer après toutes ces années. Je repris mon courage à deux mains pour lui annoncer la suite qui allait être beaucoup plus compliquée.

_Emmett après lui avoir fait des analyses on a pu voir qu'elle a été ... violée ... par plusieurs hommes._

Et là, contrairement à ce que je pensais, personne ne réagit, ils étaient tous tétanisés. Je pouvais voir sur le visage d'Emmett plusieurs émotions. Le choc, la tristesse, la colère. Esmée et Alice jetèrent un coup d'œil à Edward qui était devenu blanc. Et d'un coup tout explosa. Edward sortit en courant avec Esmée et Alice qui lui coururent après. Tandis qu'Emmett se leva d'un coup, je me demandais comment il allait réagir sachant qu'il était très impulsif.

POV EMMETT

Quand Carlisle m'avait appelé, je pouvais entendre à sa voix qu'il voulait me dire quelque chose d'important, alors quand il me dit que l'on devait tous venir, je ne perdis pas une minute, à peine j'avais raccroché que je dis à tout le monde de se dépêcher d'aller à l'hôpital. Ils avaient tous inquiet même Alice qui parle tout le temps s'était tue. Dès qu'on arriva à l'hôpital, on se précipita au bureau de Carlisle. Edward n'avait pas l'air bien et chacun essayait de le rassurer le plus possible surtout Jasper qui a toujours eu cette capacité de nous calmer. Carlisle nous accueilli dans son bureau avec Esmée.

_Bonjour les enfants._

_Bonjour papa, pourquoi tu nous as tous fait venir ? Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? , _demanda Alice d'une voix inquiète.

_Venez avec moi._

Il nous emmena dans la salle de repos et nous demanda de nous installer. J'étais vraiment stressé et je voyais Carlisle et Esmée me jetaient des coups d'œil inquiets. Et il commença à nous parler, dès que j'entendis le nom de ma sœur, la boule de stress que j'avait depuis le début se décupla et je commençais à m'énerver sur Carlisle en lui demandant pourquoi on ne m'avait pas prévenu plus tôt, je n'avais qu'une envie, la voir et la prendre dans mes bras. Mais lorsqu'il m'annonça que ce n'était pas tout, je m'attendais au pire, Rosalie tentait de me calmer mais je ne ressentais plus rien à par de l'énervement.

Et ensuite la nouvelle tomba, je n'arrivais pas y croire, ma petite sœur s'était fait violée et en plus pas qu'une seule fois, je n'arrivais même plus à bouger, j'avais l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar. Toutes les émotions inimaginables me traversèrent mais la plus forte était la colère et une haine immense envers ceux qui lui avaient fait ça. Et d'un coup tout explosa, Edward parti en courant suivi de près par sa mère et sa sœur, je savais ce qu'il ressentait mais je ne pouvais penser à rien d'autre qu'à ma sœur et ses porcs qui avaient osé lui faire ça. Si je les retrouvais, je n'en ferais qu'une bouchée, ils avaient osé faire du mal à la prunelle de mes yeux, ma sœur était tout pour moi et encore plus depuis l'accident. Dire que je lui avais promis que je serais toujours là pour elle, je m'en voulais tellement, je n'aurais jamais du la quitter même si on prenait souvent de nos nouvelles mais je n'étais plus aussi présent.

Pendant toutes mes réflexions j'avais eu le temps de me lever et de donner un coup dans le mur proche de moi. Rosalie n'osait pas m'approcher, la seule personne qui était encore capable d'y arriver, c'était Jasper. Il mit sa main sur mon épaule et me retourna face à lui. Je ne comprendrais jamais comment il faisait cela mais juste par le regard, il arrivait à me calmer et me montrait qu'ils étaient tous là pour moi et que tout irait bien. Je lui fis un signe de tête pour lui montrer que j'avais compris et que je me calmais. Je me retournai donc vers Carlisle qui comprit tout de suite ce que je voulais, il fit un signe pour le suivre jusqu'à la chambre de ma sœur. Rosalie se rapprocha de moi et me prit la main, rien que par ce geste je sentis qu'elle était là pour moi. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre dans ces moments là.

Dès qu'on arriva devant la chambre, la boule de stress revint, je n'osais pas entrer et voir dans quel état elle était et surtout j'avais peur qu'elle m'en veuille de ne pas avoir été là pour elle. Carlisle me serra l'épaule pour m'aider à entrer, je pris une grande bouffée d'oxygène et pénétra enfin dans cette chambre.

POV EDWARD

Emmett nous avaient demandé de nous dépêcher car Carlisle nous attendait à l'hôpital. A ce moment précis, tout remonta en surface, je revenais 3 ans en arrière et la nausée me vint. Alice me jeta un coup d'œil et me tira dehors en me disant que tout irait bien. Toute la durée du trajet, j'étais ailleurs, je n'entendais plus aucun bruit, personne ne parlait mais même si c'était le cas je n'aurai rien perçu tellement j'étais déconnecté. C'est comme un zombie que je me dirigeais vers le bureau de mon père et ensuite dans la salle de repos. Je m'attendais au pire et j'avais bien raison. Dès que Carlisle commença à nous parler, je savais qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave et vu les regards que mon père et ma mère lançait à Emmett, je pus comprendre que ça le concernait.

Et effectivement cela concernait sa sœur, je ne l'avais jamais encore rencontré mais grâce aux photos qu'il nous avait montrées, j'avais l'impression de la connaitre. Emmett commença à s'énerver mais mon père lui dit de se calmer car ce n'était pas tout. Dès le début, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment et quand mon père annonça ce qui lui était arrivé, j'ai cru que le ciel me tombait sur la tête, je sentis mes jambes me lâcher. Je ne pouvais pas y croire, pourquoi le destin s'acharnait sur moi car même si je ne connaissais pas Bella, je savais qu'on aller encore passer par des moments durs. Dire que je commençais à aller un peu mieux mais non, il a fallu que ça recommence. Je ne pouvais plus rester dans cette pièce, j'avais trop chaud et la nausée de tout à l'heure me pris encore. Je quittais donc cette pièce sans prévenir mais tous le monde savait pourquoi je réagissais comme ça, je crois bien que quelqu'un me courrait après pour me rattraper mais je ne voulais voir personne. Une infirmière qui était dans le couloir me regarda bizarrement mais je m'en fichais, plus rien n'avait d'importance à par m'enfuir de ce lieu maudit.

POV EMMETT

Je venais de rentrer quand je la vis allongée comme un ange sur ce lit d'hôpital, elle était en train de dormir. Je m'approchais de son lit, m'assis sur le siège à côté d'elle et lui pris la main pour lui montrer que maintenant j'étais là. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté dans cette position, c'est comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Au bout d'un certain temps, je la sentis bougé. Elle marmonnait des choses incompréhensibles et s'agitait dans son sommeil. J'essayais de la calmer comme je le pouvais en lui disant que j'étais là et qu'elle n'avait plus rien à craindre. La seule chose que je pus comprendre avant qu'elle se calme et ouvre les yeux était qu'elle suppliait Jacob d'arrêter. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, ce n'est pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Je n'eux pas le temps de m'attarder sur ce sujet que je sentis Bella me regarder. Elle était encore plus pale que d'habitude, j'avais tellement peur qu'elle m'en veuille mais à ma plus grande surprise elle me sourit et me pris dans ses bras. Je la serrais aussi fort que je le pouvais pour lui montrer à quel point je m'en voulais et que désormais je serais toujours à ses côtés.

Je sentis ses larmes couler, je me reculais, lui essuyais ses larmes et mis mon front contre le sien.

_Je suis tellement désolé ma chérie, je n'aurais jamais dû partir aussi loin de toi._

Je ne pouvais empêcher mes larmes de couler. J'avais toujours essayé d'être fort pour elle en évitant de pleurer mais aujourd'hui c'était plus fort que moi, tout le stress accumulait depuis l'annonce s'évacuait. Elle prit une feuille et un stylo et commença à écrire quelque chose. Je ne comprenais pas avant qu'elle me la tende.

_Emmett ne pleure pas et puis ce n'est pas ta faute. D'ailleurs je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis ici._

Je la regardais interloquer, je me retournais pour demander à Carlisle mais je me rendis compte qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans la chambre. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais seul mais je ne m'attardais pas sur ce point, il fallait que je vois Carlisle pour lui demander pourquoi elle ne se rappelait plus de rien.

_Ma puce, tu ne te rappelles vraiment pas ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

_Non, c'est le flou complet, je me suis juste réveillée ici en ayant mal partout._

_Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va aller mieux maintenant, je ne t'abandonnerais plus. Tu vas venir à la maison._

_Emmett, tu sais bien que je ne veux pas m'imposer. _

_Arrêtes de dire des bêtises__ et puis c'est moi qui t'invites et de toute façon tu n'as pas le choix, le temps de ta convalescence il ne faut pas que tu sois toute seule_.

Elle n'écrivit plus rien sachant que c'était peine perdu et que de toute façon je réussirais à la convaincre. Elle fit sa petite moue que j'adore tant, je réussis à sourire même si le cœur n'y était pas. Je ne cessais de penser à ce qu'elle avait pu dire pendant son sommeil. Alors que j'étais encore perdu dans mes pensées, quelqu'un cogna à la porte. Quand je me retournais, je vis Carlisle et les autres qui le suivaient.

Carlisle s'approcha de Bella.

_Re bonjour, Bella est-ce que vous allez mieux?_

_Oui, ça va mieux maintenant que mon frère est là. _

Bella regarda les autres de manière gêné et se retourna vers moi pour me faire comprendre qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il y avait autant de monde dans sa chambre. C'est vrai qu'elle ne les connaissait pas encore.

_Ma chérie, je te présente Rosalie, la femme de ma vie, _dis-je en souriant_, puis voici Jasper son frère, Alice sa petite amie qui est aussi la fille de Carlisle et Esmée. Tout le monde, je vous présente ma petite sœur préférée._

Elle me donna un coup de coude et leva les yeux au ciel pour dire que j'étais trop bête vu que j'étais sa seule et unique sœur. Tout le monde rigola à ce petit moment de complicité. Malgré tout on pouvait voir qu'ils étaient tous gênés et ne savait pas comment agir avec Bella.

Seule Esmée se rapprocha.

_Je suis vraiment très contente de pouvoir enfin te rencontrer depuis le temps que ton frère nous parle de toi, même ... si j'aurais préféré dans de meilleures circonstances, _dit-elle sur un ton triste pour la fin.

_Moi aussi, j'avais hâte de pouvoir enfin vous rencontrer et en particulier celle qui fait battre le __cœur de mon grand frère._

Elle regarda vers Rosalie et lui fit un de ses sourires que j'aime tant et qui me fait toujours craquer. Ma belle lui rendit le même sourire et osa enfin s'approcher.

_Ravie de te rencontrer Bella, ton frère m'a tellement parlé de toi que j'ai l'impression de te connaitre déjà._

Puis tout le monde vient enfin lui faire la bise. L'atmosphère commença lentement à s'apaiser, j'en profitais pour prendre Carlisle à part pour lui demander pourquoi elle ne se rappelait de rien tandis que les autres discutaient avec elle. Ce dernier comprit tout de suite et me dit qu'il allait lui en parler.

_Bella_, l'interpella t-elle,_ j'ai reçu vos résultats ..._

Ma sœur l'interrompit en lui écrivant qu'il pouvait la tutoyer.

_Très bien, donc je disais que j'ai reçu tes résultats, je voulais donc savoir si tu préférais que les autres sortent. _

Il lui dit cela même si tout le monde était déjà au courant. Elle me regarda puis les autres et finalement fis un signe de la tête disant que les autres pouvaient rester. J'étais content de voir qu'elle s'entende aussi bien avec les gens que j'aime et qu'elle soit assez confiante en eux pour les laisser écouter ses résultats. Je me rapprochais d'elle et lui pris la main en la serrant.

Elle me regarda, me sourit et retourna sa tête vers Carlisle.

_Bon, je suis vraiment désolé de t'apprendre cela comme ça, j'aurais préféré trouver une meilleure manière de te l'annoncer_, il s'arrêta en reprenant son souffle, _Bella tu as été ... violée ... par plusieurs hommes._

Je sentis sa main se crisper, tous le monde tourna son visa

ge vers elle, elle était comme tétanisée. J'étais en train de me demander si on avait bien fait de lui avouer maintenant alors qu'elle était encore faible et qu'elle ne parlait déjà pas. Tout le monde restait aussi figé et personne n'osa parler.

POV BELLA

Dès que j'avais vu Emmett à mon chevet, mon cœur s'était réchauffé, il semblait si mal, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi mal depuis la mort de nos parents et encore même ce jour-là il avait réussit à retenir ses larmes afin d'être fort pour moi. Je tentais de le réconforter en lui disant qu'il n'était aucunement fautif et je me demandais bien pourquoi il réagissait comme ça vu que moi-même je ne savais pas ce qui m'était arrivé.

Puis j'ai pu enfin faire la rencontre de Rosalie, ses amis, Esmée et Carlisle même si ce dernier je l'avais rencontré précédemment.

Ils étaient tous vraiment très gentil comme je me l'étais imaginé, je sentais que j'allais très vite devenir très proche avec eux. Puis Carlisle se dirigea vers moi et commença à me demander si je voulais que les autres sortent le temps qu'ils m'annoncent mes résultats. Je regardais vers mon frère et les autres, pour la première fois de ma vie je me sentais bien avec des gens que je connaissais à peine, voilà pourquoi j'acceptais qu'ils restent. Ils semblaient tous tendus et encore plus Emmett, je commençais vraiment à m'inquiéter, était-ce si grave que cela. J'essayais de me souvenir de ce qui avait bien pu m'arriver mais rien ne vint, fichu amnésie.

Carlisle commença donc à parler, je pouvais entendre à sa voix qu'il ne savait pas comment me l'annoncer, le stress commença à s'immiscer en moi. Et là ce fut le choc, je ne retins que quelques mots dans tout ce qu'il avait pu dire. VIOLEE... PLUSIEURS... HOMMES.

Suite à cette annonce tout me revint, toutes les images de ce qui a pu m'arriver défilèrent devant moi. Jacob, notre discussion, le moment où il m'a agrippé, ma fuite, ses amis, le viol, les rires et surtout la douleur.

Voilà pourquoi j'avais si mal quand je repensais à lui. Je n'entendais et ne voyais plus rien, c'était comme si mon esprit était détaché de mon corps. Et cette envie de mourir que j'avais ressentis sur le moment me repris encore plus violemment.

* * *

**Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre?**

**Il vous a plu? **

**Que pensez-vous des réactions de chacun?**

**Que va t-il se passer ensuite?**

**A bientôt**


	4. Se changer les idées

**Bonjour à tous (si il y a) et à toutes fidèles,**

**Merci beaucoup ****pour tous vos commentaires, vos encouragements et votre patience.**

**Pour moi (Lili) il m'ait difficile en ce moment de prendre du temps pour écrire les chapitres car je dois écrire un mémoire de fin d'étude qui me prend le plus clair de me temps.**

**Je pense que vous pouvez facilement comprendre que j'y passe du temps.**

**Quoi qu'il en soit nous vous livrons notre quatrième chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira tout autant que les précédents et tenterons de ne pas mettre autant de temps à vous donner la suite.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Rappel du chapitre précédent

**PDV de Bella**

Carlisle commença donc à parler, je pouvais entendre à sa voix qu'il ne savait pas comment me l'annoncer, le stress commença à s'immiscer en moi. Et là ce fut le choc, je ne retins que quelques mots dans tout ce qu'il avait pu dire. VIOLEE... PLUSIEURS... HOMMES.

Suite à cette annonce tout me revint, toutes les images de ce qui a pu m'arriver défilèrent devant moi. Jacob, notre discussion, le moment où il m'a agrippé, ma fuite, ses amis, le viol, les rires et surtout la douleur.

Voilà pourquoi j'avais si mal quand je repensais à lui. Je n'entendais et ne voyais plus rien, c'était comme si mon esprit était détaché de mon corps. Et cette envie de mourir que j'avais ressentis sur le moment me repris encore plus violemment.

* * *

**Chapitre ****4 – Se changer les idées –**

* * *

**POV Carlisle**

A la suite de mon annonce, Bella fut plongée immédiatement dans un état comme si elle faisait un cauchemar. Les yeux fermés, elle n'écoutait plus les appels d'Emmett qui tentait désespérément de la réveiller, sa tête bougeait dans tous les sens de droite à gauche et des sons incompréhensibles sortaient de sa bouche.

De suite, je m'approchais du lit et pris la place d'Emmett. Je sortis ma lampe et relevais les paupières de Bella pour voir si ses pupilles répondaient. C'est bien ce dont je me doutais, elle était en train de revivre ce qu'elle avait vécu et pour se protéger son esprit l'avait mis dans un état second entre le cauchemar et le sommeil.

_Qu'__est-ce-qu'elle a ?_ S'inquiéta Emmett.

_Elle revit ce qu'elle a vécu._ _Je vais lui donner un médicament pour qu'elle dorme sans rêve_. Je piquais la seringue dans le bras droit de Bella une fois que j'eu trouvé la veine. _Voilà._ Elle se calma tout de suite. _On va la laisser se reposer, maintenant elle va dormir jusqu'à demain matin. Venez les enfants. Emmett… _

_Je vais rester avec elle_.

_Emmett_… Je suis de garde ce soir. Je te promets que je viendrai la voir toutes les heures. Mais elle va dormir jusqu'à demain matin. Alors tu vas aller dormir, comme vous tous et tu reviendras la voir demain si tu veux.

_D'accord. _

Chacun des enfants l'embrassèrent sur la tempe puis nous sortîmes tous de la chambre. Je me rappelais alors qu'Edward n'était pas venu avec nous et que nous ne l'avions plus vu depuis que j'avais annonce à tous dans la salle de repos ce qui était arrivé à Bella.

Ne t'inquiète pas, il doit être rentré à la maison maintenant.

Tu as probablement raison. A demain.

Emmett, je te promets que je t'appelle dès qu'il y a quelque chose. Allez dormir maintenant.

A demain papa.

A demain les enfants.

Emmett, Rose, vous venez dormir à la maison.

D'accord, merci.

Je partis voir mes autres patients et les enfants ainsi qu'Esmée rentrèrent à la maison.

**PDV d'Edward**

A la mort de mes parents dans un accident de voiture dont nous avions été victimes, alors que j'avais à peine 10 ans, Carlisle et Esmée m'avait adopté. J'avais alors hérité d'une fatigante mais adorable petite sœur, Alice. Je me souviens qu'au début c'était la guerre entre nous mais elle avait été là dans les moments difficiles, patiente même si je l'envoyais souvent bouler et surtout là il y a de ça 3 ans. Nous étions allés à l'université de Missoula, c'est là que nous avions rencontré Emmett et nous travaillons maintenant depuis 2 ans. Alice en tant que responsable d'organisation de mariage et moi je m'occupe de chevaux à problèmes.

Après que mon père nous ait expliqué ce qui était arrivé à la sœur d'Emmett, j'étais parti en courant de l'hôpital. Trop de souvenirs me revenaient en mémoire. Un passé que j'espérai oublier mais que je savais depuis longtemps, je n'oublierais jamais.

Comment on peut faire ça à quelqu'un ? Que l'on aime ou non, que l'on connait ou non, c'est un acte cruel ! Je n'avais pas la force de les rejoindre dans la chambre de cette fille. Isabella, si je me souviens bien ce que nous avez dit Emmett, la première fois qu'on l'avait rencontré avec Alice. Tout comme moi, il adorait sa petite sœur et ferait tout pour elle. Je comprenais que trop bien ce qu'il devait ressentir.

Après avoir erré des heures en ville sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, j'avais pris un taxi sans me soucier du tarif exorbitant que ça aller faire et rentrais à la maison rejoindre les autres qui devaient certainement s'inquiéter de ne pas avoir de mes nouvelles depuis. Alice avait bien essayé de me joindre mais je n'avais pas répondu. Pour lui dire quoi de toute façon ? Que l'état d'Isabella me rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs ? Ca elle le savait déjà.

- _Nous sommes arrivés Monsieur._ Le chauffeur me sortit de mes réflexions. Nous étions garés devant le chemin menant au ranch et il était plus de minuit.

- _Merci. Combien je vous dois ? _

_- 136 dollars, s'il vous plait._

_- Tenez. _Je lui donnais l'argent et sortis de la voiture.

Je pris le chemin et arrivais enfin devant le ranch. Esmée et Alice étaient installées dehors. Ma mère était au téléphone, certainement avec Carlisle.

- _C'est bon, il vient de rentrer. A demain mon chérie. _Elle raccrocha.

- _Edward, tu es enfin rentré !_ Alice se précipita vers moi et me pris dans ses bras. Puis Esmée aussi.

- _Maman, je suis désolée._

_- C'est rien Edward. Vient t'assoir, Alice tu peux nous refaire de la tisane s'il te plait_

_- J'y vais. _

Ma sœur partit dans la cuisine pendant que ma mère et moi nous nous asseyâmes dans la balancelle qui était sur la terrace.

_- Comment tu te sens ?_Elle était inquiète, je le voyais bien sur son visage, tout comme Alice. Celle-ci revient avec un plateau qu'elle posa sur la petite table puis s'assit dans le fauteuil à côté de nous après nous avoir donné une tasse à chacun.

_- Ca va, ne vous __inquiétez pas._ _J'avais juste besoin de prendre l'air. Où sont Emmett et Rosalie ? Il faut que je m'excuse, de ne pas être resté avec lui alors que…_

-_ Ne t'inquiète pas, on a tous compris. Je suis certaine qu'il ne t'en veut pas. _Tenta de me rassurer ma mère. Jasper à donner un somnifère à Emmett. Avant de partir. Rosalie et lui dorment dans la chambre d'amis.

_- D'accord. _

_- Va te coucher Lili. On ne va pas tarder nous aussi._

_- Tu as raison maman, je tombe de sommeil._ Ma sœur nous souhaita une bonne nuit puis partit dormir.

- _Bonne nuit ma chérie. _

_- Comment va-t-elle ?_ Je n'eu pas besoin de dire son nom qu'Esmée compris de qui je voulais parler.

- _Ca va aller Edward, elle a eu beaucoup de chance mais elle va s'en sortir_. Ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. _Nous serons là pour ça_. Bien sûr. _Ton père lui a donné quelque chose pour qu'elle dorme paisiblement, il va veiller sur elle cette nuit, tout comme Jasper et les autres iront la voir demain. _Elle a raison de dire les autres, moi je ne me sens pas la force d'aller la voir pas encore en tous cas. _Elle ne restera pas toute seule_. _Puis tu connais ta sœur, elle a décrété que Bella deviendrait sa meilleure amie sans la connaître. Elle va tout fait pour lui changer les idées._

- _Tant mieux._

Le silence se fit. Etant en été, nous pouvions entendre les grenouilles croassées dans l'étang d'à côté, les grigris chantés, les chevaux, toutes sortent d'animaux en fait. Ce silence n'était pas pesant mais réconfortant.

- Allez, va te coucher. Je vais ranger ça puis je vais aller au lit moi aussi.

- D'accord maman. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit mon chérie.

Je passais dire bonne nuit à mes chevaux tout en me dirigeant vers ma petite maison en bois que nous avions fait construire il y a un an pour que j'ai mon chez moi et laisser les parents un peu tranquille.

Alice, elle, avait emménagé avec Jasper dans une petite maison non loin du ranch.

Je n'avais pas la force de prendre une douche maintenant, je me brossais rapidement les dents, me déshabillais pour me retrouver en boxer puis me glissais dans mon lit. Marcher des heures dans la ville m'avait épuisé, je mis mes écouteurs, il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

_**Partir un jour sans retour**_**  
**_**Effacer notre amour**_**  
**_**Sans se retourner ne pas regretter**_**  
**_**Garder les instants qu'on a volés**_**  
**

Arriverais-je un jour à avancer et ne pas regretter de ne pas avoir été là ? De ne pas avoir pu faire quelque chose ?

_**Partir un jour sans bagages**_**  
**_**Oublier ton image**_**  
**_**Sans se retourner ne pas regretter**_**  
**_**Penser à demain, recommencer **_

_Recommencer quelque chose à nouveau_**, **j'en ai besoin**  
**

_**Pour l'envie que l'on a**_**  
**_**De guider ses pas**_**  
**_**Pour garder ses émois**_**  
**_**Ecouter son coeur qui bat **_

_Rebattra t-il un jour ? J'aimerai bien le croire mais pour l'instant je n'y crois plus. Plus personne ne me fait battre mon cœur comme il battait pour elle. __**  
**_

_**Pour savoir regarder**_**  
**_**Un ciel étoilé**_**  
**_**Tendre les mains**_**  
**_**A son destin**_**  
**_**Vouloir plus fort,**_**  
**_**Encore demain**_

_**Partir un jour sans retour**_**  
**_**Effacer notre amour**_**  
**_**Sans se retourner ne pas regretter**_**  
**_**Garder les instants qu'on a volés**_**  
**

_**Partir un jour sans bagages**_**  
**_**Oublier ton image**_**  
**_**Sans se retourner ne pas regretter**_**  
**_**Penser à demain, recommencer**_**  
**_**Pour l'amour**_**  
**_**Que l'on donne**_**  
**_**Et qui s'abandonne**_**  
**_**Un mot que l'on pardonne**_**  
**_**Pour un rêve qui nous étonne**_**  
**_**Pour le goût retrouvé**_

_Retrouver le gout d'avancer, ne pas regarder en arrière, recommencer quelque chose avec quelqu'un d'autre. Sentir son cœur qui bat pour elle. Rêver d'un futur ensemble, libre, heureux…_

_**De la liberté**_**  
**_**Ouvrir les yeux**_**  
**_**Sans se dire adieu**_**  
**_**Ne penser à rien,**_**  
**_**Rêver un peu**_

_Ne plus y penser, avancer et rêver. Faire de son passé une force et non un mauvais souvenir qui vous terrasse dès qu'un élément le fait ressurgir. __  
_  
_**Partir un jour sans retour**_**  
**_**Effacer notre amour**_**  
**_**Sans se retourner ne pas regretter**_**  
**_**Garder les instants qu'on a volés**_**  
**_**Partir un jour sans bagages**_**  
**_**Oublier ton image**_**  
**_**Sans se retourner ne pas regretter**_**  
**_**Penser à demain recommencer**_

Recommencer quelque chose avec quelqu'un…

**PDV de Bella**

Quand je me réveillais dans cette chambre d'hôpital ce matin là, le soleil filtrait à travers les rideaux que l'on m'avait tiré. Mon frère avait ma main dans la sienne et sa tête reposait sur le rebord de mon lit. Une jeune fille que j'avais vu hier, Alice si je me souviens bien, était assise dans un fauteuil de l'autre côté de celui d'Emmett.

- _Bonjour._ La saluais-je.

Elle releva les yeux de son livre qu'elle était en train de lire quand elle m'entendit bouger puis me sourit. Le sentiment que j'avais ressentit la veille était le même, je n'avais pas peur d'elle, je me sentais en confiance alors je lui souris en retour.

- _Bonjour Bella._ Merci Emmett de leur avoir dit que je préférais que l'on m'appelle Bella au lieu d'Isabella. _Tu as bien dormi ?_ _Tu veux quelque chose ? _Chuchota t-elle pour ne pas réveiller Emmett.

_- __Je n'ai_ _fait aucun rêve ni cauchemar donc ça va._ _Peux-tu me donner un peu d'eau s'il te plait ?_

_- Bien sûr._ Elle attrapa le verre qui était sur ma table de chevet et le rempli avec la bouteille qu'elle avait du ramener puis me le tendit.

-_ Merci_. Ca fait du bien. J'avais la bouche pâteuse et boire un peu d'eau me fit du bien. _Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?_

_- Emmett ne pouvait plus tenir de venir te voir. Mes parents l'on empêchait pour qu'il te laisse te reposer tranquille mais ça n'a pas pu marcher bien longtemps donc je l'ai accompagné. _

_- Désolée._ Mon ventre grogna de façon pas du tout discrète, ce qui réveilla d'ailleurs Emmett et fit rire Alice.

- _Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ?_ Ronchonna t-il.

- _Je vais dire à l'infirmière que tu es réveillée pour qu'elle t'amène un plateau repas. _Je la remerciais et elle partit.

- _Comment tu te sens ?_ Me demanda mon frère en me prenant dans ses bras. J'avais fait bonne figure devant Alice mais là je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps et fondis en larme. Comment avaient-ils pu me faire ça. A moi ? Il m'avait dit tant de fois m'aimer ! Je l'aimais ! _Bella dit moi qui ta fait ça ? Ils ne vont pas s'en sortir comme ça ! _Non je ne pouvais pas dire à Emmet qui m'avait violé. Je suis certaine que si je lui dis il va foncer à la réserve et les tuer. Mais n'étais-ce pas tout ce qu'ils méritent après tout ? Non, je l'aime. Ou devrais-je dire, je l'aimais. Oui je l'aimais à un point que j'étais prête à me donner à lui pensant que c'était l'homme de ma vie. Maintenant je ne ferais plus jamais confiance à un homme. Ils vous disent qu'ils vous aiment mais la seule chose à laquelle ils pensent c'est au sexe. C'est répugnant ! Je me sens sale. Ils m'ont sali. Plus personne ne voudra de moi après ça. Je ne me sens pas la force d'avancer. Comme je regrette de ne pas avoir écouter Emmett. Il avait raison, je rêvais beaucoup trop. Comment vais-je avancer ? Recommencer ma vie après ça ? Mes pleurs redoublèrent de plus belle._ Calme-toi ma Bella. Je suis là. Je vais m'occuper de toi. Je te le promets. Cava aller. Je te promets que ça va_ _aller._ J'entendis à peine quelqu'un frapper à la porte et rentrer dans la chambre jusqu'à ce que la personne soit à mon côté. Je ne voulais pas que l'on me touche. Je ne fais confiance qu'au CULLEN, les amis de mon frère mais c'est tout. Il ou elle posa sa main sur mon bras et je commençais à me débattre jusqu'à ce que je m'aperçoive que c'était le médecin que j'avais vu la veille et qui m'avait endormi dans un sommeil sans rêve ni cauchemar. Le Docteur Carlisle CULLEN, comme je pouvais le lire sur ça blouse.

- _Isabella…_

_- Bella_. Le corrigeais-je.

- _Pardon. Bella. Bonjour je suis le Docteur CULLEN. Vous vous souvenez on s'est vu hier soir avec mes enfants et votre frère. J'ai croisé Alice qui m'a dit que vous étiez réveillé_. _Je vous ai apporté ceci._ Il me posa un plateau sur mes genoux alors qu'Emmett se rasseyait correctement et il me tendit aussi deux médicaments. _Vous les prendrez en même temps, ça vous fera du bien. _

_- Merci. _

_- Je vous laisse manger tranquille, je reviendrai vous voir en début d'après midi. Bon appétit._

_- Merci Carlisle. _

_- C'est normal. _

Le docteur nous laissa, Alice retourna à son livre après avoir repris sa place et moi je découvris ce qu'il m'avait apporté et commençais à manger. Je souris en voyant le plateau. Un sandwich et une barre au chocolat.

_- Merci beaucoup Alice. _

- _J'ai pensé que la nourriture de l'hôpital ne te plairait pas donc j'ai dit à mon père que je me chargeais de te prendre à manger et nous l'avons caché sous la cloche._

_- Merci_

**PDV d'Alice**

Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien pendant que nous mangions notre repas jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett nous laisse pour retourner travailler et aider sa Rosie, comme il aimait le dire, à réparer une voiture.

_-__ A tout à leur Bella, je repasserai dans la soirée avec Rosie. Lili, on se voit au ranch._

_- A ce soir. _Le saluâmes en cœur Bella et moi.

- _Alors, qu'est-ce-que tu fais dans la vie Alice ? _Me demanda t-elle une fois qu'Emmett eu fermé la porte de la chambre. Certainement pour ne pas que je lui pose la question avant. Je vais lui répondre et verrai plus tard si elle veut bien se confier.

_- Et bien, je suis organisatrice de mariage, j'ai ouvert ma propre boutique il y a deux ans, après mes études. Je t'y amènerai un jour si tu veux. __Jasper, que tu as vu hier soir, est mon petit-ami, c'est le frère de Rosalie. Il est Interne ici, il travaille avec Carlisle. Nous avons emménagé ensemble dans une petite maison, pas loin du ranch. En fait nous sommes tous voisins. Comme ça on est ensemble sans être ensemble. J'ai un frère. _Je remarquais qu'elle essayait de se rappeler si elle avait vu quelqu'un d'autre donc je rajoutais le nom de mon frère. _Il s'appelle Edward, il n'était pas là hier. Nous avons rencontré Emmett quand nous étions à l'université de Missoula. Je me souviens encore la première fois qu'il nous l'a présenté, c'était le même soir que j'ai fait la connaissance de Jasper._

_- Tu me racontes ?_

_- Et bien voilà, l'hôpital avait organisé une soirée de charité auquel ma famille avait été conviée. Jasper, que l'on ne connaissait pas à l'époque, avait invité son meilleur ami qui n'était autre qu'Emmett et était accompagné d'une grande blonde nommée Rosalie. _

_Edward et moi étions installés à notre table quand nous avons vu débarqué Emmett avec un jeune homme blond et une Barbie blonde à son bras. Au début je peux te dire que je l'avais mauvaise, jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett face les présentations et nous dise qu'en fait la jeune femme était la sœur de son meilleur ami qui s'appelait Jasper. Et c'est là que mes parents, Carlisle et Esmée nous on rejoint et que mon père nous a dit que Jasper était un de ses internes. __On s'est tous très bien entendu et depuis on ne se quitte plus. Jasper et moi, tout comme Rose et Emmett de leur côté, nous nous sommes revus plusieurs fois et une chose en emmenant une autre, nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble. _

Nous fûmes interrompus par un coup à la porte.

_-__ Entrez_

_- Comment ça va Bella ? _

_- Alice me change les idées donc ça peut aller._

_- Tant mieux. Je suis là pour te dire que je viens de signer tes papiers de sortie. Tu vas venir passer quelques temps avec ma famille ainsi qu'Emmett et Rosalie._

_- Je ne veux pas déranger._

_- Tu ne nous déranges pas. _

_- Alice a raison, tu es la bienvenue. _

_- On peut partir quand ? _Lui demandais-je.

_- Dès que vous êtes prêtes. Voici les papiers. Tu diras à ta mère que Jasper et moi rentrons manger ce soir. _

_- Merci._

_- Bien à ce soir les filles. Rentrez bien. Alice tu t'occupes bien de Bella. _

_- Compte sur moi. _

_- Ho et Bella, si Alice te saoule, je te donne l'entière autorisation de lui dire. Et aussi, ne dites à personne que je vous ai donné l'autorisation de sortir. Personne n'est au courant à par Esmée. C'est une surprise._

_- D'accord. _Rît-elle.

**PDV d'Edward**

J'étais tranquillement en train de prendre mon déjeuné dehors sur la terrace de ma petite maison, face à mes chevaux lorsque mon téléphone sonna.

_- Salut Emmett, comment ça va ? Et ta sœur ? Je m'en veux de ne pas être resté avec vous hier._

_- On va bien. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends, je ne t'en veux pas donc cesse de t'en faire, ok ?_

_- Ok._

_- Cool. J'ai un service à te demander._

_- Tout ce que tu veux. _Oui, je lui devais bien ça. Peut importe ce qu'il me demandera je le ferais.

* * *

**Alors, alors,**

**Vous avez apprécié ce chapitre ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**Que croyez-vous ce que c'est comme service qu'Emmett demande à Edward ?**

**Va-t-il l'accepter ?**

**Que va-t-il se passer ?**

**Et à votre avis comment va se passer l'accueil de Bella avec les autres ?**

**A vos reviews**

**Bisous et à bientôt**

**Merci de nous lire.**


	5. Rencontre surprise

**Hello, comment allez-vous bien aujourd'hui ?**

**Voici le cinquième chapitre de notre fiction.**

**Nous espérons qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à nous faire partager vos impressions.**

**D'ailleurs, la personne qui postera le 25****ème**** review gagnera un long extrait du chapitre.**

**A plus tard en bas**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 : Un rencontre surprise**_

* * *

**PDV d'Edward**

J'étais tranquillement en train de prendre mon déjeuné dehors, sur la terrasse de ma petite maison, face à mes chevaux, lorsque mon téléphone sonna.

_- Salut Emmett, comment ça va ? Et ta sœur ? Je m'en veux de ne pas être resté avec vous hier._

_- On va bien. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends, je ne t'en veux pas donc cesse de t'en faire, ok ?_

_- Ok._

_- Cool. J'ai un service à te demander._

_- Tout ce que tu veux. _Oui, je lui devais bien ça. Peut importe ce qu'il me demandera je le ferais.

_- En fait je voudrais que tu viennes m'aider pour aller récupérer Spartan, le cheval de Bella et si tu voudrais bien t'en occuper le temps que Bella reste avec nous ?_

_- Oui pas de problème, un cheval de plus ou de moins, ça ne me dérange pas._

_- Génial, comme ça je pourrais lui faire la surprise. Et puis peut-être que de te voir t'en occuper, elle pourra se remettre plus vite et surtout vaincre sa peur._

_- Vaincre sa peur ?_

_- Je pensais t'en avoir déjà parlé. Et bien depuis toute petite, ma sœur adore les chevaux, c'est pourquoi on lui en avait offert un, mes parents et moi. Cette passion lui vient de notre mère mais depuis l'accident elle ne s'en occupe plus et refuse de le monter. Pourtant elle a un réel don avec eux, voilà pourquoi je pensais que tu pourrais l'aider._

_- Non je n'étais pas au courant. Je tacherais de faire de mon mieux pour l'aider mais tu ne penses pas qu'elle aura du mal ... à me faire confiance vu ... ce qu'il lui ... est arrivé ? _J'avais vraiment du mal à parler de ça alors je ne m'imagine même pas devoir parler avec elle et la côtoyer sans ressentir cette tristesse et cette douleur qui me hante depuis 3 ans.

- _Peut-être qu'au début elle aura du mal mais on fera tout pour l'aider, il faut qu'elle s'en sorte._ Sa s'entendait au ton de sa voix qu'il avait dû mal à se contrôler mais qu'il était aussi déterminé à tout faire pour aider sa sœur.

- _D'accord, je l'aiderais du mieux que je peux._

_- Merci, mec. Vers quelle heure je peux venir ?_

_- Vers 14h c'est bon._

_- Ok. A tout alors._

_- A +_

Je raccrochais et m'enfonçais encore plus dans mon siège. Cet appel qui aurait pu paraitre anodin pour n'importe qui me laissa complètement stressé avec la boule au ventre.

Ce n'est pas que je ne voulais pas rencontrer Bella mais ma peur de souffrir encore en voyant et côtoyant cette fille prenait le pas sur tout. Je commençais à peine à me remettre et il avait fallu que la sœur de mon meilleur ami subisse cette chose ignoble qui m'a enlevé celle que j'aimais le plus sur cette Terre. Le monde est vraiment mal fichu ou alors j'ai du faire quelque chose de mal dans une vie antérieure pour que l'on s'acharne sur moi maintenant.

Voilà que je commence à partir dans des délires, il faut que je me calme ! Tout va bien se passer et puis qui sait, peut-être que cette fille pourra aussi m'aider ?

Pour me changer les idées et surtout me relaxer un peu, je pris une bonne douche bien chaude.

Cela eu l'effet escompté, certes pour un cour laps de temps mais c'était toujours ça de gagner.

A 14h pile, Emmett arriva dans sa jeep. J'avais déjà préparé la voiture avec la remorque pour le cheval. Pendant tout le trajet, on parla de choses et d'autres afin d'oublier ces derniers jours plus qu'éprouvant pour chacun d'entre nous. Emmett semblait très excité mais aussi très stressé, ce qui était rare chez lui. Depuis que je le connaissais, il était toujours gaie, énergique et avait toujours le mot pour rire. J'espère vraiment qu'on réussira à redonner gout à la vie à sa sœur et ainsi retrouver cette joie qui nous habitait tous avant ce terrible évènement même si dans mon cas, cela sera plus compliqué.

On arriva vers 15h30 chez Bella. Sa maison était vraiment immense, j'étais subjugué par le paysage. Emmett sourit face à ma tête.

- _Tu dois te demander ce que fait ma sœur toute seule dans une aussi grande propriété ?_

_- A vrai dire, oui. Je pensais que tu m'avais dit qu'elle ne s'occupait plus de son cheval._

_- Et bien en fait, c'est ou plutôt c'était la maison de nos parents. On a vécu toute notre vie ici alors quand ils sont morts, on n'a pas pu la vendre. Quand je suis parti, j'ai voulu qu'elle se prenne un petit appartement en ville pas loin de chez Rose et moi mais elle s'est entêtée à rester ici._

_- Mais qui s'occupe de son cheval ?_

_- On a embauché deux amis pour ça, Angela et son petit ami Ben. Bella trainait avec eux au lycée. On a du vendre certains de nos chevaux, on a juste gardé le mien et celui de Bella. Mais vu qu'Angela est enceinte, ils n'ont plus trop le temps de s'en occuper c'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé de le faire._ _T'inquiètes pas pour le mien, il est mort y a pas longtemps, il ne reste que Spartan._

_- Ok. Sinon tu m'as dit que ta sœur avait un don avec les chevaux, en quoi ça consiste ?_

_- Tu vas peut-être me prendre pour un dingue… _

_- Vas-y, dis toujours ?_

_- Elle s'occupe des chevaux à problème mais pas vraiment comme le font les autres. Tu as déjà vu le film "L'homme qui murmurait à l'oreille des chevaux". _J'acquiesçais de la tête ne comprenant pas très bien où il voulait en venir_. Et bah comme le mec dans ce film, elle est chuchoteuse, je ne sais pas si ça se dit comme ça, en tout les cas, elle arrive à les apprivoiser en faisant ça._

Je restais quelque secondes stupéfait, je n'avais jamais cru en ces choses là et j'étais en train de me demander s'il ne se foutait pas de moi.

- _Je le savais que tu me croirais pas. Tu sais, moi aussi au début j'ai eu dû mal et pourtant. Quand j'y ai assisté, j'étais vraiment sur le cul. Ma mère était vraiment aux anges, j'ai appris par la suite que ce talent lui venait de cette dernière. Quand elle ira mieux, elle pourra te montrer._

Il avait vraiment l'air sincère, il n'avait pas ce sourire qui signifiait qu'il mentait. Qui sait, peut-être que c'est vrai ?

Suite à cette révélation, je me surpris à vouloir la rencontrer le plus vite possible rien que pour voir si elle avait vraiment un don. Certes elle ne pourrait le faire de suite, il faudra du temps avant qu'elle se remette de ce traumatisme et encore plus de celui de la perte de ses parents.

- _Ca à l'air vraiment dingue mais je te laisse le bénéfice du doute._

_- C'est déjà ça ! J'ai hâte de voir la tête que tu feras quand tu la verras faire !_ Dit-il en rigolant un peu

C'est sur cette dernière parole, assez enjouées, qu'on se dirigea vers l'écurie.

Son cheval était vraiment magnifique. Pourtant je m'y connais en cheval et on peut dire que j'en ai vu passé mais celui-ci semblait différent des autres. C'était un Alezan cuivré, un des plus beaux que j'ai jamais vu. Il avait une petite bande blanche sur la tête. Et il avait un de ces regards, un de ceux qui vous clouent sur place sans bouger. J'avais cette impression étrange qu'il essayait de sonder mon âme comme pour voir si j'allais lui faire du bien ou du mal. Il jeta un regard vers Emmett puis vers moi et il se rapprocha de l'entrée de son box. Emmett n'avait pas eu l'air choqué ou étonné par cette attitude, cela devait donc être normal, puis le cheval finit par se retourner vers moi.

- _Bah alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_- Hein, heu rien. J'admirais juste son cheval._

_- Toi aussi t'es en admiration devant ce cheval ? Je me rappelle, la première fois où Bella l'a vu. Elle est restée plantée comme toi devant lui sans bouger. Spartan ne bougeait pas non plus, c'était comme s'ils communiquaient sans émettre le moindre son. Ce jour là, mes parents m'ont dit qu'il fallait la laisser seule avec lui. Sur le coup, je n'ai pas très bien compris mais quelques temps après qu'on se soit éloigné, ils se sont rapprochés l'un de l'autre tout doucement. Et là ils ont commencés à faire des genres de cercles tout en préservant le lien visuel. J'avais l'impression d'assister à un genre de danse. Puis après un certain temps ils se sont enfin rapprochés jusqu'à se toucher. Bella s'est rapprochée de son oreille, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle lui a dit mais peu de temps après, la journée même elle le montait. Et pourtant quand ma mère et mon père l'avait acheté, l'éleveur leur avait dit qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à faire confiance aux hommes depuis que son dernier maître avait tué sa mère juste devant lui._

J'étais totalement hypnotisé pas ces paroles, je les buvais littéralement tout en fixant mon regard dans celui de Spartan. Et dire que peu de temps avant je n'y croyais pas vraiment mais en écoutant cette histoire et surtout en voyant ce cheval, je n'étais plus du tout sûr de ce qui était vrai ou non. Je ne me rendis même pas compte qu'Emmett avait terminé de parler. Il dû me toucher le bras et me faire des signes devant les yeux pour que je revienne enfin sur Terre.

- _Désolé, tu disais ?_

_- Tu vas me dire que tu étais encore subjugué, _dit-il en rigolant à moitié._ On dirait que tu commences à me croire._

_- On dirait bien oui mais il me tarde de le voir en vrai. _J'étais vraiment tout excité, un vrai gosse, je ne me reconnaissais plus du tout.

- _C'est sûre. Bon allez, on y va, sinon on est bon pour couché ici._

Emmett ouvrit la porte du box tandis que j'hésitais sur le seuil, je ne savais pas s'il allait se laisser approcher même si depuis le début il ne semblait pas effrayé par ma présence. Je n'eus pas besoin de réfléchir plus longtemps car celui-ci s'approcha tout seul, je levai ma main de manière automatique toujours sous le choc et ce dernier vint toucher ma main de sa tête.

- _On dirait qu'il t'aime bien, qui sait peut-être que tu as toi aussi un don._

_- Non dans mon cas, c'est juste de l'expérience et puis il a du sentir que je côtoie des chevaux._

_- Ouais, peut-être. R_épondit-il en faisant une moue.

_- Bon, on y va ? D_is-je pour couper court au sujet.

Il ne dit rien mais je voyais bien qu'il gardait toujours un sourire aux lèvres, au moins j'aurais réussis à le faire rire ce qui était rare depuis l'annonce du viol de sa sœur.

Après que ce premier contact se soit bien passé, on fit sortir Spartan de son box, on prit les équipements avec lesquels Bella s'occupait de lui et on se dirigea vers la remorque. Il y entra sans aucun problème, ce cheval m'épatait de plus en plus. Nous reprîmes la route tranquillement vers la maison de mes parents et la mienne et mîmes moins de temps que pour l'aller malgré le poids de la remorque.

Quand on arriva au ranch, je vis qu'Alice venait d'arriver mais elle n'était pas seule, une jeune fille l'accompagnait. Je me demandais bien qui ça pouvait être quand j'entendis Emmett crier : "_Bella" !_

C'était donc elle. Elle était vraiment magnifique, c'était la seule femme que je trouvais belle depuis l'accident. Je commençais à m'imaginer à ses côtés, lui parler et surtout l'aider à vaincre sa douleur et ses peurs. Je fus pris d'une folle envie de la protéger et de tout faire pour qu'elle puisse se remettre.

Emmett venait de descendre et de prendre Bella dans ses bras. Je descendis et me dirigea vers eux. Il venait à peine de la reposer à terre que nos regards se croisèrent. Je fus parcouru d'un frisson, mon corps était comme attiré par le sien. Bien trop vite à mon goût, elle détourna le regard mais je pus déceler un petit rougissement qui me fit sourire malgré moi.

Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend, bon sang ! Comment je peux réagir comme ça à son égard alors qu'on ne se connait même pas et surtout après ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? Comme si elle voudrait retourner avec un homme après tout ça ! Et puis surtout, je ne pouvais, non, je ne devais pas ressentir ce genre de sentiments alors que mon coeur est déjà pris. Ma soeur m'entendrait, elle me ferait encore la morale en me disant que je suis encore jeune et que j'ai droit au bonheur comme n'importe qui, mais au fond de moi je n'étais pas encore prêt à tourner la page, la douleur était encore trop présente.

* * *

**PDV d'Emmett**

Après être sorti de la chambre de ma soeur, j'avais rejoint Rosalie au garage pour l'aider à réparer une voiture. Ca faisait 2 ans qu'on avait ouvert notre garage, "notre bébé" comme aimait l'appeler ma Rose. Assez vite on avait gagné une bonne réputation, il est vrai qu'au début beaucoup avait eu du mal à croire que Rosalie était capable de réparer une voiture mais avec le temps, les gens avait vu qu'ils avaient tord. Elle était même encore plus douée que nos deux mécaniciens qu'on avait engagé, Tyler et Mike.

Je venais à peine d'arriver au garage qu'une idée me vint concernant ma petite sœur. Je voulais tout faire pour que sa sortie de l'hôpital et sa convalescence se passent bien et surtout qu'elle se remette le plus vite possible même si pour cela il faudra beaucoup de temps et de patience.

Depuis le matin je me triturais l'esprit et j'avais enfin trouvé mais pour cela il me faudrait l'aide d'Edward, j'espérais qu'il accepte même s'il y avait de grande chance pour ça soit le cas.

Je me dirigeais vers le garage - au passage je fis un signe aux gars - pour aller voir ma Rose.

- _Salut, mon coeur._

_- Hey, bébé._

Dès qu'elle me vit, Rose se dirigea vers moi avec ce regard qui me faisait fondre à chaque fois. On aurait dit un félin s'approchant de sa proie, j'aimais vraiment ce côté chez elle. Elle s'arrêta devant moi, mit ses mains autour de mon cou, m'embrassa tendrement puis se recula tout doucement.

- _Alors comment elle va ? Elle n'a pas trop mal ?_

_- Ca peut aller, elle reparle c'est déjà ça._

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas, on fera tout pour l'aider._

_- Oui je sais, merci d'être là, je ne sais pas comment je ferais sans toi et les autres._

_- C'est tout à fait normal, mon cœur._

_- Sinon je voulais te dire que cet aprèm je ne serais pas là car j'ai eu l'idée d'aller chercher le cheval de ma sœur, peut-être que ça pourra l'aider. Je vais appeler Ed pour lui demander de m'accompagner._

_- Pas de problème, on n'a pas trop de boulot aujourd'hui, je m'en sortirais avec les garçons._

_- Cool, bon j'appelle Ed et je viens t'aider. Je viendrais te chercher pour aller voir Bella._

_- Ok._

Je partis dans un coin du garage et appelais Edward.

_- Salut Emmett, comment ça va ? Et ta sœur ? Je m'en veux de ne pas être resté avec vous hier._

_- On va bien. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends, je ne t'en veux pas donc cesse de t'en faire, ok ?_

_- Ok._

_- Cool. J'ai un service à te demander._

_- Tout ce que tu veux._

_- En fait, je voudrais que tu viennes m'aider pour aller récupérer Spartan, le cheval de Bella. Et si tu voudrais bien t'en occuper le temps que Bella reste avec nous ?_

_- Oui pas de problème, un cheval de plus ou de moins, ça ne me dérange pas._

_- Génial, comme ça je pourrais lui faire la surprise. Et puis peut-être que de te voir t'en occuper, elle pourra se remettre plus vite et surtout vaincre sa peur._

_- Vaincre sa peur ?_

_- Je pensais t'en avoir déjà parlé. Et bien depuis toute petite ma sœur adore les chevaux c'est pourquoi on lui en avait offert un mes parents et moi. Cette passion lui vient de notre mère mais depuis l'accident elle ne s'en occupe plus et refuse de le monter. Pourtant elle a un réel don avec eux voilà pourquoi je pensais que tu pourrais l'aider._

_- Non je n'étais pas au courant. Je tacherais de faire de mon mieux pour l'aider mais tu ne penses pas qu'elle aura du mal ... à me faire confiance vu ... ce qu'il lui ... ai arrivée. _Je sentais à sa voix qu'il avait du mal à s'exprimer sur ce sujet. La douleur était encore très présente chez lui.

- _Peut-être qu'au début elle aura du mal mais on fera tout pour l'aider, il faut qu'elle s'en sorte._ J'étais dans le même cas que lui sauf que j'avais une envie folle de cogner les mecs qui avaient pu lui faire ça. Il faut que je me calme car ça ne l'aidera jamais.

- _D'accord, je l'aiderais du mieux que je peux._

_- Merci, mec. Vers quelle heure je peux venir ?_

_- Vers 14h, c'est bon ?_

_- Ok. A tout alors._

_- A +_

Je raccrochais puis allais aider Rose. En une demi-heure on avait fini et je pus partir rejoindre Edward.

L'aprem se passa relativement bien, comme je le pensais Edward eu dû mal à croire ce que je lui disais pour le don de Bella mais quand je lui racontais la première fois où elle avait vu Spartan et surtout quand il le vit, il commença à changer d'avis.

Cela me fit du bien de parler de ces souvenirs, cette époque où tout allait bien, on était heureux, certes je n'avais pas Rose ni mes amis mais mes parents étaient là et surtout ma sœur était heureuse. Elle était toujours souriante, insouciante, pétillante et pleine de joie. Tout le contraire depuis l'accident et encore plus après ce qu'il venait de lui arriver. Je me fis encore la promesse de tout faire pour qu'elle retrouve toutes ses caractéristiques que j'aimais tant chez elle. Et par dessus tout qu'elle retrouve confiance en les hommes.

On était sur le chemin du retour, j'étais en train de me demander si j'aurais encore le temps d'aller voir Bella ce soir vu l'heure déjà avancée. Je fus interrompu dans mes pensées quand je vis Alice qui venait d'arriver au ranch. Je pensais qu'elle serait restée avec Bella jusqu'à que Rose et moi on arrive. Mais telle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir Bella sortir du côté passager. Je ne pus m'empêcher de crier son nom. Edward venait à peine de se garer que je sortis précipitamment de la voiture et courus vers elle.

Je la pris dans mes bras et ne pus m'empêcher de la serrer comme si je l'avais pas vu depuis des siècles. J'entendis son rire, ce rire que j'aimais tant. Je la déposais parterre, Edward venait de nous rejoindre. Ils se regardèrent sans se dire un mot. Puis Bella détourna le regard et rougit. Elle avait toujours eu ce genre de réaction quand elle rencontrait des inconnus mais cela c'était atténué avec l'âge. Peut-être qu'Edward n'aurait pas autant de mal qu'il le pensait à aider ma soeur, c'est vrai que ce dernier a toujours eu du succès avec les filles même si depuis l'accident il ne s'était mis avecpersonne et ne prêtait aucun intérêt à toutes ces filles qui lui tournaient autour.

Je fus stoppé dans mes pensées par la voix d'Alice.

_- Bella je te présentes Edward, mon frère, Edward voici Bella._

Elle avait un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle devait avoir surement vu la gêne qu'il y avait entre eux. Edward pris la parole en premier.

_- Enchanté, Bella. Je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance._

_- Moi aussi, _dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

* * *

**PDV d'Esmée**

Carlisle venait de m'appeler pour me dire qu'on aurait une invitée ce soir. Tout de suite je compris de qui il parlait. J'étais toute excitée, je ne connaissais pas Bella depuis longtemps mais je m'étais déjà prise d'affection pour elle. Carlisle et mes enfants me diraient que ça venait de mon côté mère poule et ils avaient raison. Depuis toute petite j'adorais les enfants et je n'avais qu'une seule envie en avoir toute une ribambelle. Certes on en avait eu qu'un de manière naturelle mais Edward était devenu très vite comme mon vrai fils. Je l'ai toujours considéré ainsi même si je ne l'avais pas mis au monde. Dès que je l'avais vu, j'avais su au plus profond de moi que ce petit garçon deviendrait mon fils quoi qu'il arrive. Puis mes enfants avaient grandis et ils avaient rencontrés Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett et très vite ils étaient devenus comme mes enfants. Et je suis sûre que ça sera la même chose pour Bella.

Je me mis rapidement au travail pour préparer tout pour ce soir. Je voulais que tout soit parfait pour son arrivée et que son séjour se passe le mieux possible.

Vers 17h30, Rosalie m'appela pour me demander si Emmett et Edward étaient déjà revenus, je lui répondis que non mais que si elle le voulait elle pouvait venir à la maison pour l'attendre vu qu'elle avait fini plus tôt. C'est ce qu'elle fit.

Cela devait faire à peine une heure qu'elle était arrivée que j'entendis deux voitures s'arrêtaient dans la cour. Je sortis. Je vis Emmett courir et se jeter dans les bras de sa sœur, ça se voyait qu'il l'aimait et qu'il tenait vraiment à elle. J'étais vraiment très attendrie par ce lien qui les unissait. Puis Edward se dirigea vers eux et je pus voir dans ses yeux cette étincelle que je n'avais plus revue depuis bien longtemps. Il regardait Bella comme s'il était en présence d'un ange et cela devait être la même chose pour Bella car celle-ci ne bougeait pas non plus et tenait son regard fixait dans celui de mon fils. Puis Alice fit les présentations. Je sentis que ce séjour nous réserverait de très belles surprises.

* * *

**PDV de Bella**

Carlisle venait de sortir de la chambre, j'étais vraiment contente de sortir aujourd'hui, je commençais à me sentir à l'étroit dans cette chambre et cela me rappelait trop ce qui m'était arrivé.

Même si je ne pensais pas que j'irais mieux en sortant, ça sera toujours ça de gagner. Et puis je ne supportais pas la transfusion qu'ils m'avaient mise, cela me donnait des haut le cœur rien que d'y penser.

Je finissais mon déjeuner tout en discutant avec Alice. Plus le temps passait, plus je l'appréciais. J'avais toujours eu du mal à me lier d'amitié avec les gens, même Angela j'avais mis plus d'un mois avant d'être vraiment à l'aise. Je lui posais plein de questions sur sa vie, sa famille, ses goûts. Cela m'intéressait beaucoup mais c'était surtout pour éviter qu'elle me pose des questions sur moi, même si je me doutais que ça ne pourrait pas durer éternellement comme ça. Ce qui ne loupa pas.

- _Et toi sinon qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ton frère nous as dit que tu faisais toujours des études mais il nous a pas dit de quoi?_

_- Et bien en fait je fais des études pour être comportementalistes animalier mais surtout avec les chevaux._

_- Ah oui, c'est vrai, ton frère nous a dit que tu adorais cet animal, tu en a un en plus ?_

- _Oui ... Il s'appelle Spartan, mais..._ Je ne savais pas si je pouvais lui parler de la suite sans qu'elle ne me pose des questions sur mon passé. Je sentais au fond de moi que je pouvais lui faire confiance, c'est peut-être pour ça que je me décidai à lui dira la suite. _Mais je ne m'occupe plus de lui depuis ... l'accident._

Elle perdit son sourire, elle devait être au courant et s'en voulait certainement de me rappeler cet évènement.

_- Ce n'est pas grave, Alice, tu ne pouvais pas savoir, je vois qu'Emmett vous a raconté pour nos parents mais il n'a pas du tout vous dire._

_- Désolé, non comme tu dis il nous a pas tout dit. Tu sais nous aussi on a des chevaux, enfin c'est surtout mon frère qui s'en occupe, peut-être que ça te fera du bien d'en voir même si tu ne t'occupes plus du tien._

_- Peut-être oui, c'est vrai qu'au fond de moi ça me manque._

Elle avait peut-être raison, il était certainement temps que je recommence à m'occuper de Spartan et puis qui sait, peut-être que ça m'aidera à oublier un peu ce que j'avais subi.

D'un coup, une envie folle de voir Spartan me prit, il devait sans doute se demander pourquoi ce n'était plus moi qui m'occupait de lui alors qu'avant je ne pouvais passer une journée sans passer du temps avec lui. Parfois j'allais le voir quand Angela ou Ben le laisser courir dans le champ qu'on possédait. Je pouvais passer des heures à le regarder. Il s'arrêtait souvent et me fixait, j'avais toujours eu cette impression qu'il était le seul à me comprendre, je n'avais jamais eu besoin de mots pour communiquer avec lui, c'est comme si on était lié.

La première fois que j'étais retourné le voir après l'accident, il m'avait fixé et avait fait un hochement de la tête comme pour me dire qu'il comprenait que je ne vienne pas le voir et que ce n'était pas grave. Il semblait me dire qu'il attendrait le moment où je serais prête.

Je fus stoppée dans mes pensées par Alice qui me demandait ce que je voulais faire en attendant de rentrer au ranch.

- _Je ne sais pas trop, tout ce que tu veux tant qu'on n'est pas enfermé._

_- On a qu'à aller se promener au parc. De l'air pur et du soleil, ça te fera du bien. _

_- Ca me convient tout à fait, j'ai si mauvaise mine que ça, _lui dis-je en jouant dans son jeu. Elle dû penser au début qu'elle avait fait encore une gaffe mais je lui souris pour lui montrer que je la taquinais.

_- On dirait que tu ressembles à un vampire, _dit-elle en rigolant.

Je me joignis à elle, cette fille était vraiment géniale. Elle savait vous remonter le moral et sa joie de vivre était très communicative, je sens qu'on va très vite devenir de très bonnes amies.

Je partis prendre une douche et une demi-heure plus tard on était prête pour sortir. Alice me dirigea vers sa voiture, une belle Porshe jaune, elle était vraiment magnifique et pourtant je n'étais pas une grande adepte des voitures. J'étais plutôt tourné vers les motos grâce à ... Jake même si je pense que maintenant j'aurais beaucoup de mal à remonter sur un de ces engins.

Je me repris assez vite avant de fondre en larme, je ne voulais pas gâcher cette belle après midi.

Un petit quart d'heure après, on était en train de se balader dans le parc tout en parlant de choses et d'autres. Je passais vraiment un très bon moment, je ne pensais à rien d'autre qu'au moment présent. Je ne la remercierais jamais assez pour cet agréable moment.

Vers 18h, on prit la route du ranch. J'avais hâte de voir la tête d'Emmett quand il se rendrait compte que je n'étais pas à l'hôpital, au début il flipperait surement, puis quand il viendrait ici il sera vraiment hystérique.

On venait à peine d'arriver, j'admirais le paysage quand j'entendis une voiture arrivait

derrière nous. Je sortis et vis Emmett qui courut vers moi et me prit dans ses bras en me faisant tourner comme quand j'étais petite. Je ris et lui demandais de me reposer avant que je sois malade.

Il venait à peine de me reposer que je vis un jeune homme s'avançait vers nous. Il était assez grand, musclé comme il faut, une mâchoire carré, un nez très fin, des lèvres qui ne donnait qu'une seule envie, les embrasser, des yeux d'un vert ensorcelant mais ce qui retint le plus mon attention ce fut ses cheveux d'une couleur cuivrée, tout à fait fascinante, ils étaient coiffés de manière décoiffés ce qui lui donnait un air très sexy.

Tout à coup, je me rendis compte que j'étais en train de fantasmer sur ce mec alors que je ne le connaissais pas et surtout je ne devais pas ressentir cela après ce qui m'était arrivé, je ne pouvais pas, cela n'est pas normal, pas sain. J'avais envie de me donner des claques mais je me repris, je détournais le regard mais je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir. Et voilà je venais de me trahir. Quelle poisse !

Alice interrompu mon discours intérieur en faisant les présentations. Edward prit la parole en premier et je ne pus que tomber sous le charme de sa voix. Je me mis une baffe mentalement.

_- Enchanté, Bella. Je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance._

_- Moi aussi, _dis-je d'une toute petite voix.

* * *

**Alors, alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de notre chapitre ?**

**Ca vous à plu ?**

**Que va-t-il se passer ensuite à votre avis ?**

**Edward va-t-il réussir à aider Bella ?**

**Nous vous rappelons que l'auteur du 25****ème**** commentaire aura droit à un extrait du prochain chapitre.**

**Alors, à vos reviews**

**Et à bientôt**

**Bisous, bisous.**


	6. Bienvenue au Ranch Cullen

**Salut à toutes !**

**Nous revoilà enfin ! **

**Désolée pour cette attente très longue mais vous savez ce que c'est, les exams passent avant tout !**

**Maintenant ils sont terminés, pour ma part en tous cas. Donc on pourra écrire la suite plus rapidement.**

**Bravo à Littlemissbelly qui nous a posté notre 25****ème**** commentaire !**

**Nous ne vous embêtons pas plus, place à la lecture de ce chapitre !**

**On se retrouve en bas.**

**PS : **Pour info, lorsque Carlisle a fait passer les tests à Bella à l'hôpital, il a évidemment vérifié qu'elle n'était pas enceinte. Et ce n'est pas le cas, heureusement. Il n'a pas voulu appeler la police non plu car il veut en parler avec elle, savoir si elle voudra porter plainte ou non. Vous aurez la réponse plus tard.

* * *

_Rappel du chapitre précédent_

**PDV de Bella**

Tout à coup, je me rendis compte que j'étais en train de fantasmer sur ce mec alors que je ne le connaissais pas et surtout je ne devais pas ressentir cela après ce qui m'était arrivé, je ne pouvais pas, cela n'est pas normal, pas sain. J'avais envie de me donner des claques mais je me repris, je détournais le regard mais je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir. Et voilà je venais de me trahir. Quelle poisse !

Alice interrompu mon discours intérieur en faisant les présentations. Edward pris la parole en premier et je ne pus que tomber sous le charme de sa voix. Je me mis une baffe mentalement.

_- __**Enchanté, Bella. Je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance.**_

_**- Moi aussi, **__**dis-je d'une toute petite voix.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Bienvenue au Ranch Cullen**

* * *

**PDV de Bella**

J'étais un peu mal à l'aise. Heureusement la femme de Carlisle, Esmée si je me souviens bien, sortit du ranch et s'avança vers nous.

- _**Bonsoir Bella. Tu vas bien. **_J'hochais la tête pour lui répondre._** Bienvenue chez nous. Tu es ici chez toi. Emmett, prend ses affaires dans le coffre d'Alice, Edward aide le. Viens Bella**_**.** Non je n'avais pas peur avec elle, ni avec toute la famille d'ailleurs. Esmée avait quelque chose qui me donnait confiance. Elle était chaleureuse et toujours souriante. Elle me prit par le bras, Alice de l'autre et me firent entrer dans leur ranch. C'était magnifique. J'en avais presque la bouche ouverte. Alice le remarqua.

- _**C'est ma mère qui a tout décoré, elle adore ça. Elle en a même fait son métier**_. Me dit-elle à l'oreille. _**Donne-moi ton manteau Bella que je te débarrasse**_. Je l'enlevais et lui donner. C'est vrai qu'il faisait bon. Un feu crépitait dans la cheminée.

- _**C'est magnifique chez vous.**_

- _**Merci ma chérie. Les filles vous voulez une tasse de chocolat chaud ? A moins que Bella tu souhaites te reposer dans ce cas Alice te montrera ta chambre**_.

- _**Ca va. Je veux bien du chocolat chaud en fait.**_ Lui répondis-je en lui souriant.

- _**Parfait je vais les préparer. Installez-vous dans le canapé, je vous les apporte. **_

Je suivis Alice et m'installais à côté d'elle face à la cheminée. Mon frère et Edward entrèrent à ce moment-là. Je me dis qu'ils avaient mis bien du temps pour prendre seulement mes quelques affaires. Enfin… Je croisais son regard et son sourire. Je lui rendis et détournais vite ma tête. Encore un fois, sauvée par Esmée.

- _**Les garçons, allez-vous laver. Vous nous rejoindrez que quand vous sentirez bon.**_ Alice rigola et moi aussi. Emmett nous ébouriffa les cheveux à toutes les deux.

- _**Ne riez pas vous !**_ S'offusqua-t-il.

- _**Ok maman. A plus tard.**_

- _**Tu manges avec nous ce soir Edward, il y a Bella ?**_

**- **_**Bien sûr.**_ Il tourna sa tête, me sourit et sortit du ranch.

**- **_**Emmett, tu peux prendre ta douche dans la salle de bain de la chambre d'ami. Je dois avoir quelques habits qui t'iront.**_

**- **_**D'accord. Merci Esmée.**_Il prit l'escalier et monta à l'étage. Au bout d'un moment nous entendîmes l'eau couler.

- _**Voilà les filles. Tiens Bella.**_ Elle me tendit une tasse. _**Fait attention, c'est chaud.**_ Oui en effet. _**Ton père a appelé, ils seront là bientôt. Jasper finit ses visites et ils rentrent. **_

-_** Cool. **_

-_** Après votre chocolat, Alice tu montreras sa chambre à Bella. Pendant ce temps je préparerais le dîner**_.

- _**Pas de problème. Rose ne va pas tarder, je l'ai appelé en venant avec Bella. Elle finissait de remplir ses papiers et elle m'a dit qu'elle allait partir directement.**_

_-__** Bon, nous ne mangerons pas trop tard pour une fois. Merci Bella !**_

- _**De rien.**_ Ris-je. Elles me suivirent. Une magnifique jeune femme blonde, élancée, rentra en nous souriant. Elle posa ses affaires, suspendit son manteau et nous rejoignis.

- _**Bonsoir les filles. Bonjour Bella.**_ Alors c'est vraiment elle la petite-ami de mon frère. Waow. _**Où sont les garçons ?**_

- _**Ton chérie est sous la douche, Edward est allé chez lui la prendre aussi et les Docteurs arrivent bientôt.**_

- _**Cool. Un repas tous ensemble avec ma belle-sœur en plus. **_

_-__** Ouep ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours hein ? **_Emmett descendis les escaliers et se mit entre Rosalie et moi._** Alors Bell's comment tu trouvas ma Rose ?**_ Me demanda-t-il.

_-__** Laisse la tranquille.**_ Le morigéna-elle. _**Je ne la connais que par ce que tu m'as dit. J'ai envi de la connaître par moi-même. Enfin, si elle le veut bien sûr ?**_

- _**Bien sûr.**_ Lui souris-je. Waow, je trouve que je souris beaucoup ce soir. Et à mon avis ce n'est pas fini.

- _**Tu viens Bella, je vais te montrer ta chambre.**_

- _**Je te suis. **_

- _**Je t'ai monté tes affaires Bell's.**_

-_** Merci.**_ Je lui fis un bisou sur la joue et suivis Alice. Arrivé au bout du couloir, elle poussa une porte.

- _**Voilà ta chambre Bella. Installe-toi comme tu veux. Comme t'a dit ma mère tu es ici chez toi.**_

- _**Merci.**_

- _**Si tu veux prendre une douche ou poser ta trousse de toilette, la salle de bain est là. **_Elle ouvrit la porte en face de nous. Je la suivis dans la salle de bain. _**Pour les toilettes c'est ici.**_ Elle poussa la porte en face de nous. Puis nous ressortîmes._**Et si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit pendant la nuit, ma chambre est juste en face de celle-ci et celle des parents à l'autre bout du couloir. Bon, je te laisse tranquille. Tu descends quand tu veux.**_

- _**Merci. A tout à l'heure.**_ Elle me sourit puis sortit en refermant la porte.

Je n'avais pas grand-chose. Je pris ma trousse de toilette, celle qu'Alice m'avait donné à l'hôpital et posais le peu que j'avais dedans sur l'étagère au-dessus du lavabo. Il faudra que je retourne à la maison prendre quelques affaires, je ne peux pas rester comme ça. Je commençais à me déshabiller. Je vis alors mes bleus. Mes yeux commencèrent à s'embrouiller lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte de la salle de bain.

- _**C'est moi soeurette. Je voulais voir comment tu allais. Je peux entrer ?**_ Je m'essuyais les yeux avec la serviette et lui ouvrit. Malheureusement mes yeux avaient rougis et Emmett comprit.

- _**Ca va aller petite sœur.**_J'éclatais alors en sanglot. Mon frère me prit dans ses bras m'assit sur ses genoux après cette assis sur le rebord de la baignoire. _**Je suis là. Je vais prendre soin de toi. On va tous prendre soin de toi.**_ Au bout d'un moment il me remit droite et me regarda dans les yeux. _**Bella est-ce-que tu as mal ? Parce-que si c'est le cas, on peut en parler à Carlisle, il te donnera certainement quelque chose pour te soulager. **_Pour toute réponse, j'hochais la tête. _**Tu veux que je lui en parle ? Où tu te sens de lui dire ?**_

- _**Dis le lui s'il te plait.**_

- _**D'accord. En attendant, tu allais prendre une douche non ?**_

- _**Oui**_

-_** Alors vas-y je te laisse tranquille.**_ Il m'embrassa sur la tempe. _**A tout à l'heure.**_ Il referma la porte.

Je finis de me déshabiller et me mit sous le jet d'eau après avoir testé la température. La douche me fit du bien et m'aida à me détendre.

Après m'être rincée je coupais l'eau et sortit de la salle de bain une fois que je me suis enroulée dans une serviette. Je pensais que j'allais devoir remettre mes habits mais non. Sur le lit, un jean ainsi qu'un sous-pull beige et un pull noir m'attendaient avec un mot.

_Bella,_

_Tu ne pensais tout de même pas remettre tes vêtements si ?_

_Voici quelques fringues que j'ai pu te dénicher pour toi. Je pense qu'elles t'iront._

_Nous irons chez toi en ramener d'autres si tu veux ou encore mieux, faire du shopping entre filles. _

_Rose et moi serions ravies que tu viennes avec nous._

_Alice._

Je mis donc les habits qu'il y avait sur mon lit (je n'avais pas envi de contrarier Alice), ils m'allaient parfaitement puis finis par descendre rejoindre les filles et mon frère. Je m'installais entre mon frère et Alice à qui je fis un immense sourire et la remercie doucement. Les autres arrivèrent à ce moment-là.

- _**Bonsoir les enfants.**_ Nous salua Carlisle tout en posant ses affaires.

- _**Bonsoir Bella**_. Jasper alla prendra Alice dans ses bras et Carlisle fit pareil avec Esmée tout en me regardant et me souriant.

- _**Alors Bella, Alice a été sage sur la route ?**_

- _**Ca a été.**_

- _**Bien, tant mieux.**_

- _**Allez à table les enfants.**_ S'exclama Esmée.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je finis par me retrouver entre mon frère et Edward avec en face de moi Alice, Jasper et Rosalie. Carlisle et Esmée chacun aux extrémités de la table. Cette dernière posa le plat sur la table et nous le dégustâmes tranquillement en parlant de tout et de rien. Enfin, eux parler surtout. Moi je ne faisais qu'écouter les histoires que racontaient Carlisle et Jasper sur leurs patients à l'hôpital ainsi qu'Alice avec ces clients et leur mariage ou encore mon frère et Rosalie à leur garage. Et enfin Edward qui répondit aux questions de ses parents et Alice sur les chevaux.

- _**D'ailleurs Bella, Emmett m'a dit que tu aimais les chevaux…**_

- _**Oui mais je ne monte plus.**_ Cela jeta un froid à la table. Vite comblé par Carlisle qui changea de sujet. Je le remerciais intérieurement.

Hormis ce moment le rester du dîner se passa dans la bonne humeur avec les blagues de mon frère, la frénésie d'Alice lorsque je lui dis que je suis d'accord d'aller avec elles faire les boutiques…

Nous passâmes au salon pour le dessert. Cette fois encore je me retrouvais entre Edward et Emmett. Alice sur les genoux de Jasper, Rose sur ceux d'Emmett puis Carlisle et Esmée tous les deux dans les bras sur le divan d'à côté.

Je ne savais pas l'heure qu'il était lorsqu'Edward se leva pour nous souhaiter bonne nuit et qu'il rentra chez lui.

- _**Bon on va rentrer nous aussi.**_

- _**Il n'en est pas question Rose. On va s'arranger mais Emmett et toi restez dormir ici. Au moins cette nuit.**_

- _**Maman a raison. Avec Jasper nous allons dormir sur le divan, nous vous laissons notre chambre. **_

- _**Vous rigolez ! On ne va pas vous prendre votre lit quand même !**_

- _**Bien sûr que si !**_

- _**Et il n'y a pas à discuter !**_ Renchérit Jasper. Rose et Emmett s'interrogèrent du regard.

- _**D'accord ! On dort ici !**_ Approuva Rosalie.

Nous nous souhaitâmes à tous bonne nuit puis montâmes nous coucher. J'allais fermer la porte de ma chambre lorsque m'on frère m'appela.

- _**Et Bell's. Si tu as le moindre problème tu viens me voir d'accord ?**_

- _**N'hésite surtout pas Bella.**_ Rajouta Rosalie.

- _**C'est promis ?**_

- _**C'est promis.**_

- _**Bien alors à demain. Bonne nuit.**_

- _**Bonne nuit.**_ Cette fois ils rentrèrent dans leur chambre et je fis pareil. Comme pour les vêtements Alice m'avait laissé un pyjama sur mon oreiller. Je la mis, allais me brosser les dents puis je rabattais la couverture sur moi lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Je ris. Qui ça pouvait bien être encore ?

- _**Entrez.**_ La tête d'Esmée apparu à l'encadrement de la porte.

- _**Emmett a dit à mon mari que tu avais mal à certains endroits. Carlisle m'a donné cette crème pour toi. Je pense qu'elle te soulagera. Tu veux bien que je t'aide à te la mettre ?**_ Comment lui dire non. Pas que je n'étais pas pudique mais avec elle je ne sais pas. Je me sentais bien. Je sais qu'elle ne va pas me juger.

- _**Oui, merci.**_ J'enlevais mon haut. Et me passa la crème dans le dos puis là où j'avais mes bleus et griffures. Je ne pouvais pas me retenir et je fondis en larmes. _**Je suis désolée.**_

- _**Non, ne le sois pas Bella. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.**_ Elle me remit le haut de mon pyjama, me prit dans ses bras en nous allongeant sur le lit puis rabattit la couverture sur nous. _**Ce n'est pas de ta faute Bella.**_ _**Pleure, ne te gêne pas pour moi. **_J'agrippais son pull. _**Je reste là, avec toi.**_ _**Je vais prendre soin de toi Bella. On va t'aider à surmonter tout ça ma chérie.**_

- _**Pourquoi Jacob m'a fait ça ?**_ _**Pourquoi ils m'ont fait ça ?**_ Sanglotais-je.

- _**Je ne sais pas ma puce, je ne sais pas. Mais tu n'y es pour rien tu m'entends. Tu n'y es pour rien. **_

A force de pleurer et épuisée, je finis par m'endormir dans ses bras.

* * *

**Le lendemain - PDV de Bella**

Quand je me réveillais le lendemain matin, Esmée n'était plus là. A la place, Alice me faisait face et Rosalie était derrière moi. Toutes les deux dormaient encore. Ne voulant pas les réveiller et voyant la position dans laquelle nous étions, je décidais de ne pas bouger.

Maintenant je me souviens qu'elles sont venues en pleine nuit. J'avais encore revécu mon v… et j'avais enfin ouvert les yeux quand les filles nous ont rejoints. Je m'étais réveillée encore une fois puis plus rien après que Carlisle m'ait donné un somnifère. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte qu'Esmée était partie.

Au bout d'un moment Alice finit par bouger et ouvrir les yeux. Je mis un doigt sur ma bouche pour lui signifier de ne pas faire de bruit.

- _**Ca va mieux ?**_ Me demanda-t-elle en chuchotant.

- _**Oui merci. Désolée pour cette nuit, je ne voulais pas… **_Alice me fit un bisou sur la joue.

- _**Ne t'en fais pour ça Bella. On le fera tant que tu ne seras pas bien. Et ne me remercie pas, c'est normal.**_

- _**Bonjour les filles.**_ Nous salua Rosalie en se frottant les yeux.

- _**Bonjour.**_ La saluâmes en cœur.

- **M…** Alice me coupa la parole.

- **Pep.** Elle me fit les gros yeux. _**Tu n'as plus le droit Bella. Et Rose est d'accord avec moi.**_ Je tournais ma tête vers celle-ci. Grave erreur, j'étais presque certaine qu'Alice lui faisait un clin d'œil derrière mon dos.

- _**Elle a raison.**_

- _**Je vois. **_Nous rîmes. Emmett rentra dans la chambre doucement.

- _**Je vois qu'on s'amuse bien ici !**_ Il sauta pratiquement sur le lit._** Comment tu vas petite sœur ?**_

- _**Ca va. **_Je tentais d'être convaincante.Je ne sais pas si cela marcha ou pas mais en tout cas aucun d'eux ne me le fis remarquer.

- _**Cool. Venez alors, Esmée a préparé le petit-déjeuner.**_

Les filles partirent chercher leur robe de chambre (Alice en prêta une à Rosalie en fait) puis nous descendîmes.

- _**Bonjour mes chéries. Allez, venez prendre votre petit-déjeuner. **_Nous nous assîmes à la table. _**Les filles, servez-vous. Ici vous avez du café et là du thé, des viennoiseries qu'Edward a ramené ce matin**_ (Esmée souleva un torchon de la corbeille) _**et là du pain chaud **_(pareil avec une autre corbeille)_** avec de la confiture**_.

- _**Merci ma petite maman.**_

- _**Merci Esmée. **_La remerciâmes Rose et moi.

- _**Bon, je vous laisse prendre votre petit-déjeuner, je vais prendre ma douche.**_ Nous dit-elle en nous embrassant chacune notre tour.

Nous mangeâmes tranquillement - je pris un croissant avec du thé – tout en parlant de tout et de rien.

- _**Bon, je vous laisse les filles vous prenez bien soin de ma petite sœur hein ? Je vais rejoindre Edward et voir si je ne peux pas l'aider.**_

- _**Aujourd'hui, on reste avec toi, Emmett aussi. Nous sommes toutes les deux propriétaires, Emmett et moi de notre garage et Alice de son agence, donc nous pouvons faire ce que nous voulons.**_ Elles tapèrent toutes les deux dans leur main.

- _**Tu vas aller prendre ta douche, nous aussi d'ailleurs et on se retrouve ici dans une heure. Ca te va ?**_

- _**D'accord.**_ Cette fois j'étais vraiment enthousiaste. Je savais bien qu'elles faisaient ça pour me changer les idées et tout mais j'étais contente. Elles avaient l'air vraiment sympa et de faire ça sans se forcer.

Je pris donc ma douche, me séchais et m'habiller avec les habits qu'Alice m'avait encore fois apporté. Pantalon noir collant, pull blanc et des bottes. Puis je descendis et les trouvais toutes les trois en bas.

- _**Allez, on va te faire faire le tour du propriétaire et puis nous avons aussi une surprise pour toi. **_

- _**C'est parti.**_ Elles me prirent chacune par un bras et nous sortîmes de la maison.

Nous fîmes le tour des terres. A chaque enclos les filles me présentèrent les chevaux. Ils étaient tous plus magnifiques les uns que les autres.

Mon cheval me manquait. Il est vrai que depuis l'accident et après la mort de mes parents je ne montais plus mais je l'aimais toujours. Je ne suis jamais arrivée à le vendre. Du coup Emmett fait venir Angela, une amie d'enfance et son petit-ami, pour s'en occuper.

Il faudra quand même que j'aille le voir dans pas longtemps. Pas pour le sortir évidemment mais comme ça. Pour lui montrer que je ne l'ai pas oublié.

J'ai toujours eu un don avec les chevaux. Ma mère m'a toujours dit que j'avais un lien encore plus particulier avec lui. Que quand j'étais sur son dos, nous ne faisions plus qu'un. Je pense qu'elle avait raison. Et ce que ce lien a disparu ? Je ne crois pas non. J'avais à la fois envi de voir mais aussi très peur que tout ça est disparu avec eux.

Puis nous arrivâmes enfin au dernier paddock où elles me présentèrent plus particulièrement les chevaux qui y étaient. Évidemment c'étaient les leurs. Deux « Apaloosa », un « Palomino » et un « Hesse ».

Esmée fit un appel de langue et ils galopèrent tous jusqu'à nous. L'un d'eux s'approcha de moi et vient se gratter à mon épaule.

- _**Bonjour Bella, je te présente « Spanco », mon cheval.**_ Cette voix c'était celle d'Edward. Il se mit à mon côté et caressa la tête de son cheval Alezan tout en me souriant. _**Spanco, voici Bella. Elle va vivre quelque temps avec nous. Il faudra être gentil avec elle d'accord ? **_Je ris quand Spanco répondit à Edward en hochant la tête. Tout le monde me suivit. Mon frère nous rejoint.

- _**Alors Bell's t'as vu tous ces chevaux ?**_

- _**Oui, ils sont magnifiques. **_Je vis du coin de l'œil le sourire échangeait entre Edward et Emmett.

- _**Tu viens Bella, on a une surprise pour toi.**_ _**Ferme les yeux.**_ Je fis ce que mon frère me demandait. Je lui étais reconnaissante de seulement me prendre par la main.

- **Tu es prêtes Bella ?**

- **Oui ! **

**- Tu peux ouvris les yeux alors. **C'est ce que je fis.

* * *

_**Alors, alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de notre chapitre ?**_

_**Ca vous à plu ?**_

_**Que va-t-il se passer ensuite à votre avis ? Comment va réagir Bella en voyant Spartan ?**_

_**Allé, lâchez vos commentaires ? Nous avons besoin de connaître votre avis sur cette fiction !**_

_**A bientôt !**_


	7. Découverte et Souvenirs

**Salut chères lectrices ! **

**Nous revoilà avec le chapitre suivant de notre fiction! **

**Nous espérons qu'il vous plaira.**

**N'hésitez pas à nous faire savoir vos remarques en laissant un commentaire que nous nous appliquons à répondre.**

**Lyllou, Punkette et UrbanGirl : La suite est là! Nous sommes ravies que vous ayez apprécié ce début certes difficile mais faites nous confiance ça va s'arranger avec le temps... et on a coupé là au précédent chapitre pour garder un peu le suspense... Lol.**

**Pour les autres, nous espérons avoir répondu à tout le monde. Si ce n'est pas le cas nous nous en excusons.**

**Allez, Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 7: Découverte et souvenirs**

* * *

**PDV de Bella**

* * *

J'étais assez angoissée par cette surprise, à vrai dire je n'ai jamais trop aimé les surprises et ce depuis l'accident de mes parents. En effet, le jour de leur mort, ils m'avaient appelé pour me dire qu'ils avaient une surprise pour moi quand ils rentreraient, malheureusement ils n'ont jamais pu me donner quoi que ce soit vu qu'ils étaient morts au cours de cette randonnée. Et dire qu'on aurait dû être avec eux. Une vague de tristesse me prit tout à coup, j'essayais de me calmer pour ne pas que mon frère se doute de quelque chose et surtout pour ne pas gâcher leur joie. Je fus interrompue dans mes pensées par la voix de mon frère.

**- **_**Tu es prêtes Bella ?**_

_**- Oui !**_

_**- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux alors**_. C'est ce que je fis.

Je sentais autour de moi une odeur que je connaissais très bien et quand j'ouvris les yeux, je pus voir un cheval s'approcher de moi. Ce cheval n'était autre que le mien, mon cher et tendre Spartan. A cet instant précis, plus rien n'existait autour de moi, à part lui. Il ne s'approcha pas trop près comme pour me laisser le temps de me remettre, j'avais toujours aimé la manière dont il agissait à mon encontre. Malgré le fait que je ne m'occupais plus de lui, il ne semblait pas m'en vouloir, c'est comme s'il savait ce que je ressentais et qu'il me laissait le temps de guérir. Malheureusement, suite aux derniers évènements, cette guérison semblait très dure à atteindre. Je me focalisais sur l'instant présent et surtout sur son regard. Notre lien avait toujours était basé sur le visuel, à chaque fois je me plongeais dans ses yeux je pouvais alors communiquer avec lui. Cela pouvait paraître étrange pour les gens mais pour moi cela m'avait toujours semblé normal, comme si je discutais avec un humain.

Je fus encore sortie de mes pensées par Emmett qui me fit une légère pression sur mes épaules.

**- **_**Bella, ca va ?**_Me demanda t-il sur un ton légèrement angoissé.

Je détournais mon regard de Spartan et je vis que tous avaient le regard posé sur moi, je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je ne parlais plus mais cela devait leur avoir semblé assez long vu comment ils me regardaient. Je pouvais voir qu'ils avaient tous l'air anxieux et qu'ils se demandaient surement s'ils avaient bien fait de me faire cette surprise. A dire vrai, je ne savais pas trop quoi penser. Bien sûr, j'étais très heureuse de le revoir mais cela me faisait repenser à mon passé. Ce temps où mes parents étaient encore vivants, ce temps où on étaient tous ensemble et heureux. Je ne pus empêcher mes larmes de couler, sales traitresses, je savais que mon frère comprendrait tout de suite ce qui me passait par la tête. Et cela ne manqua pas. Il me retourna face à lui.

_**- Bella, je suis vraiment désolé, je pensais que ça te ferais plaisir de le voir, c'est peut-être trop tôt,**_me dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

_**- Ce n'est rien Emmett, tu as eu raison, il me faut juste un peu de temps pour me remettre.**_

_**- Je sais ce que tu ressens petite sœur ou tout du moins en parti, je suis sûre qu'ils seraient contents de te voir renouer des liens avec Spartan.**_

Je savais qu'il avait raison, cela faisait un moment que j'y pensais mais une part de moi avait peur, peur d'avoir perdu mon lien, peur de ne plus savoir comment y faire avec lui et surtout peur de me reconstruire pour ensuite retomber. On peut pas dire que la vie avait été très clémente avec moi, que ce soit la mort de mes parents puis ensuite ce viol. Rien que de penser à cela, les images me revenaient et surtout une atroce envie de vomir. Je devais vraiment arrêter de penser à cela et essayer de profiter du moment comme me le dirait si bien Emmett. Je pris une grande inspiration et me retournais vers Spartan.

_**- Je sais que tu as raison mais j'ai tellement mal et …. peur.**_

_**- Peur de quoi ma puce ? **_

_**- De ne plus savoir comment faire, et ….. **_

_**- Et quoi ?**_

_**- Souffrir,**_ dis-je d'une toute petite voix même si je me doutais qu'il l'avait entendu. Il me retourna encore une fois et me pris le visage entre ses mains.

**- Petite sœur**_**, tu ne seras plus jamais seule, je te l'ai promis. Je ne ferais plus cette erreur. Je prendrais soin de toi ainsi que tous les autres. Tu n'es plus SEULE !**_

**SEULE**, ce mot résonnait en moi. C'est ce que je ressentais depuis la mort de nos parents, malgré le fait qu'Emmett avait toujours été là pour moi, je me sentais affreusement seule. Peut-être parce que je m'en voulais de vivre alors que les êtres que j'aimais le plus, sans parler de mon frère, n'étaient plus. Mais aussi parce que normalement j'aurais dû être avec eux mais vu que j'étais malade ce jour-là, ils avaient préféré que je reste bien au chaud à la maison. Emmett lui avait une soirée de prévu mais vu que je n'étais pas bien il avait annulé ses plans pour rester avec moi.

Je me rappel de ce jour et surtout le soir.

_Flash Back_

On était en train de regarder un film tout en mangeant des cochonneries comme on avait l'habitude de le faire quand nos parents n'étaient pas là. Notre mère détestait qu'on se goinfre de sucreries. J'étais en train de me chamailler avec lui quand le téléphone sonna. Mon frère se leva tout en me tirant la langue, un vrai gosse. Je levais les yeux au ciel comme j'avais l'habitude de la faire. Il décrocha le téléphone et commença à discuter avec je ne sais trop qui. Je pensais au début que c'était un de nos parents mais vu la tête qu'il faisait ce n'était pas le cas. Je perdis tout à coup mon sourire quand je l'entendis dire « **Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé **». Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Il raccrocha assez vite et resta dans cette position. Je me dirigeais vers lui en lui demandant ce qu'il se passait. Il me regarda et je compris, je n'avais pas besoin de mots pour comprendre. Ce jour-là est resté à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire, j'avais tout juste 17 ans. Emmett a su rester fort pour moi mais je savais qu'il était aussi atteint que moi, je l'entendais souvent pleurer dans sa chambre mais jamais devant moi.

_Fin du Flash Back_

Cette fois-ci ce n'est pas Emmett qui me tira de mes pensées mais le portable d'Alice.

**- **_**Désolé, c'est le boulot, faut que je le prenne.**_ Dit-elle en s'éloignant vers le ranch. Les autres avaient toujours le regard sur moi, il fallait vraiment que je me ressaisisse et que je leur montre que j'étais heureuse de ce qu'ils avaient fait pour moi.

**- **_**Je suis vraiment désolé, j'étais encore une fois partie dans mes pensées. C'est vraiment très gentil de m'avoir fait cette surprise.**_

_**- Tu es sûre que ça te fais plaisir, Bella tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de nous mentir.**_

_**- Non, non je t'assures, ça va mais je ne te promets pas que je vais tout de suite aller vers lui.**_

_**- Je sais, ne t'inquiètes pas, tu iras à ton rythme. J'ai eu l'idée de le faire venir ici pour ne pas qu'il soit seul et vu qu'Edward s'occupe de cheval, j'ai pensé que …..**_

_**- Tu as très bien fait, merci beaucoup Edward **__,_ dis-je en me tournant vers lui pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation. Je ne sais pas si j'avais bien fait de le regarder car mes pensées d'hier à son encontre me submergèrent encore une fois. Il me sourit et encore une fois je rougis. Quelle poisse !

**-**_** De rien Bella, c'est un plaisir et puis ton cheval est vraiment magnifique et très docile,**_ me répondit-il toujours avec ce même sourire. Je ne savais quoi répondre à ce genre de compliment.

**- **_**Euh... merci pour lui. **_

_**- Tu veux qu'on te laisse un peu avec lui, même si tu ne le touches pas encore,**_me demanda Emmett sur un ton qui se voulait encourageant mais très hésitant. Je pouvais percevoir qu'il était vraiment très triste et qu'il espérait vraiment que Spartan réussirait à me soigner. D'un côté j'avais très envie de rester seule avec lui pour lui montrer que je ne l'oubliais pas et surtout parce qu'il m'avait manqué, mais d'un autre côté j'avais peur que les autres le prennent mal.

**- **_**Je ne sais pas trop... je voudrais pas que vous pensiez que vous me gênez... ce qui n'ai pas le cas.**_ Je m'embrouillais littéralement et Emmett vint encore à mon secours.

**-**_** Bella, si je te le proposes c'est que ça ne nous dérange pas, on peut comprendre que tu ai besoin de temps seule avec lui.**_Je les regardais tous et chacun me sourit me montrant que ça ne les déranger pas du tout.

_**- D'accord alors, merci beaucoup à vous.**_

_**- Si t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit, on est là.**_

_**- D'accord.**_

Chacun s'éloigna non sans m'avoir serrer dans leur bras avant, tous sauf Edward qui ne semblait pas comment agir à mon encontre. Cependant il me sourit et cela me marqua encore plus. Je ne sais pas comment il faisait mais à chaque fois qu'il me regardait ou que je le regardait, je me sentais toute chose, comme un ado qui serait soumise à ses hormones. C'était vraiment pathétique !

Non mais c'est vrai, je ne devrais pas réagir de la sorte ou tout du moins mon corps devrait ne plus pouvoir ressentir ce genre de chose pendant un long moment. Je devais être encore parti très loin dans mes pensées car quand je revins à la réalité, Emmett et les autres avaient déjà atteint l'entrée de la maison. Je me retournais donc vers les chevaux et en particulier le mien. Il était toujours au même endroit depuis le début et avait toujours son regard sur moi. Je me focalisais donc à nouveau sur ses yeux ses yeux qui m'avaient toujours hypnotisé et ce depuis le premier jour. Tout le monde m'avait toujours dit que j'avais un don incroyable pour l'avoir amadoué si facilement, mais ils se trompaient ou tout du moins ils ne se doutaient pas que Spartan avait lui aussi un don. En tout les cas pour moi il avait un don car il avait toujours eu un pouvoir hypnotique que ce soit sur moi mais aussi les autres. Certes cela était plus fort entre nous vu que nous étions tous les deux dotés de dons mais malgré tout il réussissait à hypnotiser les humains mais surtout les autres chevaux. Ces derniers pouvaient l'éviter ou alors venir vers lui selon ses volontés. J'étais la seule à avoir perçu cela.

Je me rapprochais quelque peu de la rambarde pour m'y assoir malgré tout, il ne fit pas un mouvement. Il devait attendre de voir l'autorisation dans mon regard, pour l'instant je n'étais pas prête et il le comprenait. Il me fit un hochement de tête et retourna à ses premières préoccupations.

Je pus alors librement l'observer. J'aurais pu rester des heures ainsi sans bouger tellement j'étais hypnotisée par ce qui se déroulait sous mes yeux.

* * *

**POV EDWARD**

* * *

Je ne pouvais m'arrêter de la regarder, mes yeux étaient attirés comme par un aimant, c'était très déroutant, ça faisait plus de 3 ans que je n'avais pas regardé quelqu'un de cette manière et surtout ressenti ce genre de sentiments.

Heureusement ma mère vint nous sauver tous les deux car je vis bien qu'elle était tout autant mal à l'aise que moi. Pendant que ma mère lui faisait visiter la maison, on en profita avec Emmett pour faire sortir Spartan sans que Bella ne s'en rende compte, on comptait lui faire la surprise le lendemain. Après l'avoir mené dans un enclos, on alla décharger la voiture et on se rendit à la maison.

Ma sœur et Bella étaient assises sur la canapé, cette dernière tourna la tête dans notre direction et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire. Ce sourire aurait pu paraître anodin à n'importe qui mais ceux qui me connaissaient vraiment pouvaient se rendre compte que ce sourire n'était pas comme les autres. En effet, je n'avais jamais autant souri ces 3 dernières années, cette fille avait vraiment un pouvoir sur moi mais je m'empêchais de trop y penser car je ne voulais pas lui faire peur vu tout ce qu'elle avait vécu et au fond de moi je savais que je n'étais pas encore tout à fait près à retrouver quelqu'un même si tous les membres de ma famille m'y poussait. Je savais que ça leur faisait du mal et surtout à ma mère qui rêvait tellement de me voir à nouveau heureux. Il est vrai que depuis le drame je n'étais plus le même. Certes je faisais bonne figure devant les autres mais au fond de moi j'étais comme mort, je n'étais plus que le reflet de moi-même. Malgré les thérapies et tout le soutient de ma famille, je n'arrivais pas à surmonter ce trou béant qui avait pris possession de mon cœur. Le seul refuge restait mon métier, le contact avec les chevaux me permettaient de libérer et de ne plus penser à rien d'autre. J'étais comme dans une bulle, un monde rempli de calme et sérénité et surtout sans tristesse et larmes. La musique n'avait plus aucun effet, je ne pouvais plus jouer de piano depuis le drame car toutes les chansons que j'avais composées _lui_ étaient destinées. Et dire que j'aurais pu devenir un grand musicien, _elle_ m'avait toujours encouragé ainsi que mes proches à réaliser ce rêve de gosse mais suite à _sa_ mort, je m'étais reporté sur le ranch.

Je revins à l'instant grâce à ma mère.

- _**Les garçons, allez-vous laver. Vous nous rejoindrez que quand vous sentirez bon.**_ Les filles rigolèrent et Emmett leur ébouriffa les cheveux. Je restais en retrait près de ma mère. Celle-ci me pris le bras et me regarda en souriant. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi elle faisait ça mais vu qu'elle ne me faisait aucune remarque je n'en tins pas rigueur.

- _**Ne riez pas vous !**_ S'offusqua Emmett

- _**Ok maman. A plus tard.**_

- _**Tu manges avec nous ce soir Edward, il y a Bella ?**_

_**- Bien sûr.**_ Je tournais ma tête vers les filles, leur sourit mais surtout à Bella et sortis du ranch.

Je me dirigeais vers chez moi dans un état second. Je n'arrivais pas à me l'enlever de la tête. Elle occupait toutes mes pensées, dès que je fermais les yeux je la voyais. Comment une personne que je connaissais à peine pouvait avoir cette emprise sur mon être? Je me détestais de penser à ça, je n'avais aucunement le droit de penser à quelqu'un d'autre et encore moins à la sœur de mon meilleur ami surtout pas après ce qu'elle avait subi. Comme si elle pourrait refaire confiance à un homme et encore moins à moi. Je me ruais dans ma salle de bain et pris une bonne douche froide pour me ressaisir, il fallait vraiment que je me calme et que je reprennes mes esprits. Je restais une bonne demi heure sous l'eau pour me détendre. Ensuite, je me préparais tranquillement. J'attendais d'entendre la voiture et la moto de Jasper pour retourner à la maison. Je ne voulais pas trop revoir les autres pour l'instant, peut-être de peur qu'Alice ne se doute de quelque chose ou encore pour ne pas repartir dans mes pensées concernant Bella. Déjà que j'aurais du mal pendant le repas, je ne voulais pas en rajouter. Malheureusement pour moi, je les entendis 5 min plus tard, je n'avais d'autre choix que de les rejoindre. Je sortis donc et les rejoint près du perron.

- _**Bonsoir fils, alors comment vas-tu ?**_ Je pouvais percevoir au ton de sa voix qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi, comme d'hab.

- _**Bonsoir papa, je vais très bien ne t'inquiètes pas**_**.** Il ne sembla pas très convaincu tout comme Jasper mais il ne me fit aucune remarque.

- _**Bon d'accord, allons rejoindre les autres avant qu'Emmett ne fasse une crise**__,_ dit-il en rigolant.

- _**On arrive Carlisle**__,_ Jasper venait de me barrer la route tandis que mon père rentra à la maison. Puis il se retourna vers moi._**Edward, je vois bien que tu essayes de faire bonne figure et je sais aussi que tu ne veux pas en parler mais saches que je suis là si t'as besoin ainsi que tous les autres.**_Je savais que je pouvais compter sur lui ainsi que les autres mais comme il l'avait dit je ne voulais pas en parler ou tout du moins pas pour l'instant.

- _**Merci Jasper.**_Il me sourit et se dirigea vers la porte, je lui emboitait le pas.

Dès qu'on entra mon père et Jasper allèrent dire bonjour à leur moitié et aux autres. Puis ma mère nous demanda d'aller à table. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me retrouvais à côté de Bella, elle aussi semblait tout autant surprise. Cela n'allait qu'accroitre mon sentiment de malaise face à elle. Le repas se passa tranquillement et dans la bonne humeur. Chacun discutait de choses et d'autres. Je ne faisais que répondre aux questions de mes parents et Alice sur les chevaux. Malgré tout je jetais de temps en temps des coup d'œil à Bella, celle-ci ne parlait pas mais semblait écouter très attentivement les différentes discussions. J'en profitai pour amener le sujet des chevaux avec elle.

- _**D'ailleurs Bella, Emmett m'a dit que tu aimais les chevaux…**_

_**- Oui mais je ne monte plus.**_ Cela jeta un froid à la table. Je ne penses pas que c'était le bon moment pour en parler. Emmett me jeta un regard triste mais aussi stressé. Il devait sans doute se demander si sa surprise de demain était bonne ou non. Mon père en profita pour changer de sujet.

Hormis ce moment le rester du dîner se passa dans la bonne humeur avec les blagues d'Emmet, la frénésie d'Alice lorsque Bella lui dit qu'elle était d'accord d'aller avec elle et Rosalie faire les boutiques. Alice devait vraiment jubiler, je sens qu'on entendrait parler de cette journée shopping pendant un bon moment. Emmett semblait très content de voir Bella s'intégrer aussi facilement à notre grande famille et surtout de la voir sourire. Elle avait vraiment un magnifique sourire et surtout j'adore ses petits rougissements quand je la surprend en train de me regarder ou que je lui souris. Et voilà que je repars dans mes fantasmes, j'allais vraiment pas bien, faut vraiment que je me fasses soigner.

Puis nous passâmes au salon pour le dessert. Cette fois encore je me retrouvais à côté de Bella. Tandis qu'Alice était sur les genoux de Jasper, Rose sur ceux d'Emmett puis Carlisle et Esmée tous les deux dans les bras sur le divan d'à côté. On mangea tranquillement tout en discutant. Le temps passait vraiment très vite, je ne me lassais pas de contempler Bella même si j'essayais d'être discret pour que personne ne le remarque. J'aurais pu rester des heures à la regarder mais le sommeil vint me me rappeler qu'il était temps d'aller me coucher après cette journée très riche en émotions. Je me levais donc et souhaitais bonne nuit à tout le monde avant de rejoindre mon chez moi.

Je me brossais les dents vite fait et me déshabillais pour me retrouver qu'en boxer puis me glissais sous ma couette. Je pensais que j'allais trouver le sommeil rapidement vu la journée que je venais de vivre mais malheureusement non. Je bougeais pendant je ne sais combien de temps, quand j'en eu assez je me levai et décidai d'aller fumer une clope. Mon père serait là,il m'aurait fait la morale mais j'en avais vraiment besoin. Je mis donc un bas de jogging et sortais sur le perron. Il faisait assez bon pour rester dehors sans haut, c'est ça que j'aimais dans cette région. Il faisait toujours beau et chaud. Tout était calme comme toutes les nuits, seul les bruits des animaux étaient audibles et cela me rassurait. Je n'avais jamais trop aimé les bruits de la ville voilà pourquoi j'étais resté ici pour travailler. Être au contact de la nature et des animaux m'avait toujours plu.

Je fumais tranquillement en essayant de penser à rien puis je décidais d'aller me recoucher en espérant que le sommeil viendrait cette fois-ci.

Le lendemain je me levais assez tôt, malgré le manque de sommeil, je me sentais reposé. J'avais réussi à dormir sans faire le moindre cauchemar. Je n'en faisais pas toutes les nuits mais vu les derniers évènements, je pensais qu'ils reviendraient et heureusement non. Je filai prendre une douche rapide, puis je bus un café. Ensuite je partis dire bonjour à mes chevaux et voir s'ils avaient encore assez de nourriture vu que la veille j'avais oublié d'aller les voir avant d'aller me coucher. J'étais vraiment perturbé en ce moment. Puis j'eus l'idée d'aller chercher le petit déj pour les autres, je me souvenais qu'Emmett nous avait dit que sa sœur adorait les viennoiseries.

Après avoir amené le petit déj aux autres, je partis m'occuper de mon cheval. Emmett me rejoigna un quart d'heure après.

_**- Salut vieux !**_

_**- Salut Em !**_

_**- Comment tu vas aujourd'hui ?**_

_**- Très bien et toi ? **_

_**- Ça va aussi. Sinon t'es sûr que ça va?**_ Cela ne présageait rien de bon, malgré tout je décidais de ne rien laisser paraître.

- _**Oui pourquoi tu me demandes ça comme ça ?**_

_**- Edward je sais que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être le genre de mec très sérieux par rapport à Jasper mais je veux que tu saches que si tu as besoin de parler je suis là. **_

_**- Merci Emmett mais je t'assures tout va bien. En tout les cas si j'ai besoin je te fais signe. **_

_**- Ok. Sinon je voulais savoir si tu veux bien venir avec nous faire visiter le ranch à Bella et puis après on lui montra sa surprise. **_

_**- Oui pas de problème. Je m'occupes un peu de Spanco en attendant. **_

_**- Ok. Je peux faire quelque chose.**_

Je voyais bien qu'il était un peu stressé par cette surprise, je lui demandais donc de m'aider à remettre du foin dans les enclos. Emmett resta finalement plus longtemps à m'aider décidant de laisser les filles faire la visite et de les rejoindre juste pour la surprise. Pour ma part, je terminais deux ou trois trucs et je les rejoignis tout en restant en retrait pour observer les réactions de Bella. Nous fîmes le tour des terres. A chaque enclos les filles présentèrent les chevaux à Bella. Elle semblait vraiment heureuse de cette visite et était émerveillée à chaque enclos.

Puis nous arrivâmes enfin au dernier paddock où il y avait nos chevaux respectifs. Ma mère fit un appel de langue et ils galopèrent tous jusqu'à nous. Mon cheval s'approcha de Bella et vient se gratter à son épaule. Je souriais à cette vue, il semblait bien l'apprécier. J'en profitais pour faire part de ma présence et pour lui présenter Spanco.

**- **_**Bonjour Bella, je te présente « Spanco », mon cheval.**_ Elle sembla surprise de me voir mais resta tout de même émerveillée. Je me mis à son côté et caressa la tête de mon cheval tout en lui souriant. _**Spanco, voici Bella. Elle va vivre quelque temps avec nous. Il faudra être gentil avec elle d'accord ?**_Elle rit quand Spanco répondit à ma question en hochant la tête. Tout le monde la suivit. Puis Emmett en profita pour nous rejoindre.

_**- Alors Bell's t'as vu tous ces chevaux ?**_

_**- Oui, ils sont magnifiques. **_J'échangeais un sourire avec Emmett.

- _**Tu viens Bella, on a une surprise pour toi.**_ _**Ferme les yeux.**_ Emmett lui prit la main. Je pouvais voir qu'il était très excité mais aussi très anxieux.

- _**Tu es prêtes Bella ?**_

_- __**Oui ! **_

_**- Tu peux ouvris les yeux alors.**_Et c'est ce qu'elle fit.

J'avais pensé à toutes les réactions possible mais celle-ci était très impressionnante. Bella était comme figée. Son regard était rivé sur son cheval tout comme celui-ci. Moi qui était pressé d'assister à ce genre de phénomène depuis qu'Emmett m'en avait parlé j'étais servi. Tous le monde avait son regard rivé sur Bella, les émotions qui prédominaient dans leur regard étaient la surprise, l'angoisse, l'anxiété. Ils devaient tous se demander pourquoi elle ne réagissait pas, c'est comme si elle s'était statufiée. Malgré tout, dans son regard je pouvais percevoir un véritable combat intérieur. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais aimé pouvoir lire dans se pensées rien que pour savoir ce qu'elle éprouvait à cet instant précis. Au bout d'un moment Emmett lui fit une pression sur les épaules.

- _**Bella ça va,**_ lui demanda-t-il sur un ton légèrement angoissé.

Elle détourna son regard de Spartan et vit qu'on avait tous le regard posé sur elle. Et tout d'un coup elle se mit à pleurer, à cet instant précis mon cœur se déchira, je n'avais qu'une seule envie, la prendre dans mes bras et la réconforter. Emmett la retourna face à lui.

**- **_**Bella, je suis vraiment désolé, je pensais que ça te ferais plaisir de le voir, c'est peut-être trop tôt,**_ lui dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

**- **_**Ce n'est rien Emmett, tu as eu raison, il me faut juste un peu de temps pour me remettre.**_

_**Je sais ce que tu ressens petite sœur ou tout du moins en parti, je suis sûre qu'ils seraient content de te voir renouer des liens avec Spartan.**_

Bella sembla réfléchir puis avoua qu'elle avait mal et surtout peur de ne plus savoir comment faire et souffrir. Emmett la retourna encore une fois et lui pris son visage entre ses mains avant de lui dire qu'elle ne serait plus jamais seule, qu'on prendrait soin d'elle. Suite à sa phrase, Bella se figea de nouveau tout comme moi. Je ne sais pas si on avait réagit à propos de la même chose. Le dernier mot qu'il avait employé tourné en boucle dans ma tête. **SEULE ! **Combien de fois m'étais je sentis seul depuis 3 ans. Contrairement à Bella je n'avais pas vécu deux drames aussi rapproché ni ressenti le même genre de douleur mais malgré tout je pouvais comprendre une partie de sa souffrance. On était tous les deux des victimes. Je pouvais me rendre compte que malgré notre présence elle se sentait seule car elle seule avait vécu ce genre de chose. Moi aussi je me sentais souvent seul, malgré tout l'amour de mes proches et leur soutient depuis 3 ans, je me sentais affreusement seul.

Puis tout d'un coup le portable d'Alice vint me sortir de mes pensées. Celle-ci s'excusa en disant que c'était le boulot. Bella devait être surement repartie dans ses pensées puisqu'elle s'excusa. Puis elle nous remercia pour la surprise. Emmett ne semblait pas convaincu de sa réponse mais celle-ci le rassura, malgré tout elle lui dit qu'elle n'irait surement pas le voir tout de suite. Emmett la rassura également en lui disant qu'elle avait tout son temps. Je la comprenais que trop bien, cela était pareil pour moi concernant la musique, cependant j'espérais qu'elle guérirait plus vite que moi et qu'elle arriverait à se rapprocher son cheval contrairement à moi qui ne pouvait plus m'approcher de mon piano.

Je fus tiré de mes pensées par la douce voix de Bella.

**- **_**Tu as très bien fait, merci beaucoup Edward**_**. **Je lui souris et encore une fois elle rougit.

**- **_**De rien Bella, c'est un plaisir et puis ton cheval est vraiment magnifique et très docile.**_

_**- Euh... merci pour lui. **_

_**- Tu veux qu'on te laisse un peu avec lui, même si tu ne le touches pas encore,**_lui demanda Emmett sur un ton qui se voulait encourageant mais très hésitant.

**- **_**Je ne sais pas trop... je voudrais pas que vous pensiez que vous me gênez... ce qui n'ait pas le cas.**_ Elle ne semblait pas comment exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait mais Emmett vint l'interrompre.

**- **_**Bella, si je te le propose c'est que ça ne nous dérange pas, on peut comprendre que tu ai besoin de temps seule avec lui.**_

Elle nous regarda tous et on lui sourit tous pour lui montrer qu'on comprenait.

**- **_**D'accord alors, merci beaucoup à vous.**_

On la laissa donc après qu'Emmett lui ait rappelé que si elle avait besoin on était là. Chacun se dirigea vers la maison tandis que je retournais vers les premiers enclos. Malgré tout je ne retournais pas tout de suite à mes préoccupations, je restai un moment à l'observer.

Elle s'était rapprochée de la rambarde puis s'était assises dessus. Cependant son cheval ne l'approcha pas, il lui fit juste un hochement de la tête et reprit ses précédentes occupations tandis que Bella l'observait. Elle me fascinait, je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un autant émerveillé devant un cheval. A cet instant précis, je me fis la promesse de tout faire pour aider à renouer avec son cheval et surtout la faire sourire de nouveau car c'était la plus belle chose que je n'ai jamais vu depuis 3 ans.

* * *

**Alors, Alors, avez-vous apprécié ce chapitre?**

**Dites-nous comment vous l'avez trouvé.**

**Avez-vous des suppositions à nous faire sur ce qui s'est passé il y a trois ans? **

**Nous attendons vos reviews.**

**Et n'oubliez pas notre blog à l'adresse suivante : .com/**


	8. Faire connaissance

**Salut chères lectrices ! **

**Voici la suite de notre aventure!**

**Nous espérons que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira.**

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et mises en favoris. Même si on ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi vous aimez notre fiction pour certaines c'est toujours plaisant de ce dire que si vous mettez l'auteur/fiction en favoris c'est que vous l'appréciez au moins un minimum. **

**Normalement nous avons répondu aux commentaires de tout le monde sauf celles qui n'ont bien évidemment pas de compte.**

**Punkette**** :**** Nous ne pouvons pas te répondre directement car tu n'as pas de compte donc nous allons le faire ici. Merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires sympathique. C'est gentil de prendre le temps d'en laisser à chacune de tes lectures. Pour ce qui est de pdv différents perso , je (LiliTwilight) trouve que ça anime un peu plus la lecture et permet de voir ce que pense les autres personnages...**

**Comme l'a dit Lili merci beaucoup pour tes coms, ça fait plaisir de voir que les gens aiment notre histoire, et je trouve très sympa que tu laisses des coms alors que tu n'as pas de compte. Pour les points de vue Lili a parfaitement bien dit ce que je pensais, je trouve cela très intéressant d'avoir des points de vue différent car comme cela on peut voir ce que chacun ressent et s'identifier à eux.**

**Allez, nous ne vous embêtons pas plus longtemps et vous souhaitons une Bonne et agréable lecture !**

* * *

**Faire connaissance**

* * *

**PDV d'Edward**

* * *

Après avoir observé Bella un moment je finis tout de même par la laisser seule et je partis donner à manger aux chevaux puis rentrais chez moi prendre une douche avant de retourner manger avec tout le monde. Bella était rentrée et discutais avec Alice et Rose, assises sur le divan dans le salon tandis qu' Emmett et Jasper faisait de même en face d'elle.

- **Tu es là. On va pouvoir passer à table. Venez les enfants, le dîner est prêt.** Nous appela ma mère en sortant de la cuisine.

Les autres se levèrent et nous nous installâmes à table dans le salon. Je me retrouvais en face de Bella. Mon père aida ma mère à amener les plats sur la table puis nous mangeâmes dans la bonne humeur. Emmett racontais des blagues pour faire rire les filles.

- **C'est Toto qui est à l'armée. Le commandant lui demande : A quoi sert un fusil, une mitraillette et un tank ? Tu me ramènes ta réponse lundi ! **

**. Oui mon commandant.  
Le lundi retour à la base et le commandant demande à toto :  
. À quoi sert un fusil ?  
. A fusiller mon commandant  
. Bien, à quoi sert une mitraillette ?  
. A mitrailler mon commandant.**

**. Bien toto et un tank ?  
. A tankuler mon commandant ! **

Je vous jure, Emmett et ses blagues... Mais j'étais heureux de voir Bella rire de cette façon. On dirait qu'elle est bien ici avec nous, qu'elle prend confiance. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je jalousais un peu Emmett, que ça soit lui qui arrive à la faire rire. J'aimerai bien qu'elle reprenne goût à la vie grâce à moi... _Mais qu'est-ce-que je raconte!_ En plus, Emmett m'a donné une tâche pas facile. Et pour la réaliser il va falloir que je passe du temps avec Bella et son cheval. Et ça ne peut fonctionner que si elle me fait confiance et qu'elle reprend confiance en son cheval. J'ai envi qu'elle me face confiance, qu'elle n'ait pas peur de rester seule avec moi et qu'elle comprenne que les hommes ne sont pas tous comme ces salopards tel que ce Jacob. Comment à t-il put lui faire ça? Comment ont-ils pu lui faire du mal? Moi la seule chose que j'ai envi en la regardant, là, assise en face de moi en train de rire avec mes meilleurs amis, ma sœur et mes parents, c'est de la connaître et de la protéger, contre tout et contre tous!

C'est lorsqu'Alice proposa quelque chose à Bella que je reviens au moment présent.

- **Est-ce-que ça te dit de venir te promener avec nous demain en ville Bella? **

-** Bien sûr! **Lui répondit Bella enthousiaste. Si elle savait comment était ma sœur et Rosalie dans les magasins elle ne serait pas autant d'accord de les suivre. Elle n'aurait pas cédé aussi facilement. Remarque ça lui fera du bien de sortir entre filles.

- **Cool! **S'exclama Alice, ravit que Bella accepta sa proposition.

- **Bonne idée les filles. Comme ça je suis sûre que ma petite sœur ne sera pas seule et sera entre de bonnes mains pendant que j'irai au garage pour vérifier que tout va bien. Je reviendrai certainement en fin d'après-midi. **

- **Nous aussi.**

- **J'en profiterai pour aller faire les courses alors. **Nous informa Esmée.

- **Si je comprend bien je serais tout seul demain alors? **Leur dis-je.

- **Tu penses que tu vas pouvoir t'en sortir?** Me demande Jasper moqueur.

- **A qui le dis-tu!** Nous rigolâmes tous.

Après le repas nous prîmes le dessert dans le salon puis nous finîmes tous par aller nous coucher.

Je rentrais chez moi, me mis en boxer et tee-shirt puis me glissais entre mes draps. C'est en pensant à Bella et à la journée qui venait de se terminer que je finis par m'endormir.

* * *

**PDV de Bella**

**- Trois semaines plus tard -**

* * *

Mes journées étaient bien remplies. Alice et Rosalie m'amenaient partout pour me distraire et faire en sorte que je pense à autres choses: shopping, cinéma, musées...

Malheureusement mes nuits étaient peuplées de cauchemars. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de revivre ce que Jacob et ses amis m'avaient fait. Alice et Rose avaient même fini par dormir avec moi la plupart du temps et délaisser leurs hommes. Je m'en voulais un peu pour ça mais mon frère m'avait rassuré en me disant que ça ne faisait rien si ça me permettait de dormir un peu plus. Il est vrai que sans elles à mes côtés je n'arrivais pas du tout à fermer l'oeil et faisait des nuits blanches avant de finir par m'endormir d'épuisement.

Par ailleurs, tous les soirs j'allais rendre visite à Spartan. Il n'y avait pas un soir où je n'y dérogeais pas. Il en avait même pris l'habitude et venait m'attendre maintenant près de la barrière. Et moi j'avais pris l'habitude de faire ce petit tour avec Edward. Je savais qu'il donnait à manger aux chevaux alors j'allais avec lui et nous finissions par Spartan où Edward me laissait seule pour aller prendre sa douche avant que nous nous retrouvions pour manger tous ensemble.

Et ce soir n'échappa pas à la règle. Edward était parti se laver et moi j'étais assise sur la barrière en train de regarder mon cheval galoper dans le près. J'avais de plus en plus envi de reprendre l'équitation mais j'avais peur. Peur de ne plus savoir, peur de tomber, peur que notre lien entre Spartan et moi est disparu avec le temps, peur que quelque chose soit cassé en moi, que Jacob me l'ait cassé...

J'étais dans mes pensées lorsque quelqu'un, que je n'avais ni vu ni entendu arriver, se racla la gorge derrière moi. J'eus tellement peur que je manquais tomber en arrière de la barrière mais fus retenu par deux bras forts qui m'encerclait . Mon sauveur me remit sur mes pieds rapidement voyant certainement que j'allais me débattre s'il ne me relâchait pas. Quand je retrouvais mes idées claires, je trouvais ridicule d'avoir eu peur comme ça. Je ne devais pas avoir peur d'Edward. Je sais qu'il ne me ferait rien de mal, bien au contraire, sans lui je serais tombée la tête en arrière de la barrière.

- **Désolé Bella. Excuse moi je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Est-ce-que ça va? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal? **Me demanda Edward inquiet.

- **Non, non. Ça va. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir rattrapé. **Le rassurais-je.

-** De rien. **Me sourit-il. Et là je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir. C'est vrai qu'il était sacrément mignon, bien foutu, musclé à souhait, gentil, il venait de m'éviter une sacré chute qui soit disant passant serait peut être pas arrivé si il n'était pas venu derrière moi sans que je ne m'en aperçoive... _STOP! On se calme Bella! Non mais je me sens pas bien moi! Après ce qu'il vient de m'arriver, je ne devrais pas penser ça d'un mec! NON!_

- **Comme je t'ai vu encore sur la barrière je suis venu te dire qu'on allait certainement bientôt passer à table. **Se justifia t-il, gêné.

- **D'accord. ** Je lui emboitais le pas et nous rentrâmes au ranch. Alice nous fit un immense sourire en nous voyant arriver. _Qu'est-ce-qui lui prend?_ Je n'en fis cure et suivais les autres après avoir donné mon manteau à Edward qui le suspendit à la patère de l'entrée. _En plus il est gentleman aussi! Bella! Oui, Oui, je me calme._

- **Vous êtes là tous les deux. On va pouvoir manger alors. **Comme depuis 3 semaines maintenant, je me retrouvais entre Alice et Rosalie, en face d' Edward.

- **Edward, c'est bien demain que Monsieur DOMANICO t'amène sa jument non? **Lui demanda son père

-** C'est ça. Demain en début de matinée. **

- **Et demain nous on retourne travailler.** Nous informa Alice avec lassitude. Emmett et Rose étaient retournés travailler depuis une semaine, ne pouvant pas faire autrement avec les commandes qui arrivaient mais Alice et Esmée étaient restées avec moi. Sauf que demain tout le monde sera au travail.

- **Edward tu prendras bien soins de ma sœur hein? **

- **Bien sûr!** Répondit l'intéressé. Me regarda celui-ci en me souriant franchement. Et voilà que je me sens mal à l'aise par son regard. Je ne devrais pas mais qu'est-ce-qu'il m'arrive? Pourquoi ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire et être ravi de me retrouver seule en sa compagnie? Même si je savais bien que je n'allais pas passé mon temps avec lui vu qu'il allait travailler avec ses chevaux et que moi j'allais profiter du silence du ranch pour essayer de dormir un peu plus.

- **Parce-que je te la confie alors je compte sur toi! **Continua mon frère pour nous faire sortir de cette connexion.

-** Emmett, je peux me débrouiller toute seule!** Répliquais-je.

- **Je sais bien mais on ne sait jamais. **

- **De tout façon, je reviendrais en fin de matinée. Tu ne seras seule que le matin. Profite de faire la grasse matinée.** Nous informa Esmée pour couper court au discours de mon frère. Je l'en remerciais. Je n'avais pas peur de rester seule avec Edward bien que je savais très bien que je ne ferais pas la grasse mat' même si j'allais essayer de dormir un peu plus.

Après le repas nous nous installâmes au salon où nous, les filles, prîmes un tisane de Camomille avant d'aller dormir.

Carlisle avait ramené des Somnifères de son boulot et il faut dire que j'en prenais depuis une semaine et que ça me faisait du bien. Je dormais « un peu » mieux.

Je m'étais certainement endormi sur le divan puisque je sentis des bras forts me porter et me poser sur quelque chose de mou, mon lit probablement et j'entendis la porte se fermer. Puis quelqu'un m'enleva mes chaussures, mon pantalon avant de rabattre la couette sur moi et de refermer la porte.

Cette nuit là, pour la première fois, je rêvais que je montais Spartan et que l'on galopait dans les montagnes du Montana...

Quand je me réveillais le lendemain matin, il n'y avait pas de bruit dans le ranch. Je sortis de mon lit, mis ma robe de chambre et descendis au salon, personne, en cuisine, personne. Un enveloppe était posée sur la table avec mon nom dessus. Je m'en emparais et lisais ce qu'il y avait marqué d'un belle écriture.

_Bella,_

_Comme je te l'ai dit hier soir, je suis partie au marché et reviendrais certainement en fin de matinée. _

_Tu trouveras de quoi petit-déjeuner dans le frigo (une assiette est prête pour toi) et n'hésite pas à te faire du café. _

_Edward est certainement en train de travailler avec le nouveau pensionnaire qui est arrivé ce matin, n'hésite pas là non plus à aller le déranger au moindre problème. Mon fils se fera un plaisir de t'aider._

_Passe une bonne matinée_

_A plus tard_

_Esmée_

J'étais donc toute seule avec Edward, comme c'était prévu. J'ouvris le frigo et trouvais l'assiette en question avec des œufs brouillés et du jambon. Je mis l'assiette au micro-onde pour la réchauffer et m'attaquais à faire du café. Bon comment marche cette machine? Je mis le filtre, l'eau et trouvais le café près de la machine que je mis dans l'ustensile prévu à cet effet et tentais de rentrais ce truc dans la machine, en vain!

- **Mais bon sang, pourquoi ça veut pas rentrer ce truc!** M'énervais-je à voix haute après bien dix minutes de vaines tentatives!

* * *

**PDV d'Edward**

* * *

Monsieur DOMANICO nous avait amené sa jument ce matin de bonnes heures. Mes. Emmett m'avait aidé à la faire rentrer dans le rond de longe avant de partir pour rejoindre Rosalie au travail. Ça faisait déjà plus d'une heure que je la faisais travailler à la longe pour voir comment elle réagissait. Son propriétaire m'avait expliqué qu'il l'avait acheté à quelqu'un qui la battait et que maintenant il lui était impossible de la faire rentrer dans un Van. Ses collègues avaient été obligé de lui donner des sédatifs pour l'amener jusqu'ici.

Je décidais de faire une pause et d'aller au ranch pour boire un coup avant de reprendre mon activité. C'est en rentrant, sur le pas de la porte, que j'entendis quelqu'un s'énerver après quelque chose.

- **Mais bon sang, pourquoi ça veut pas rentrer ce truc!**

Certainement Bella qui devait être réveillée puisque nous étions que tous les deux sur le domaine. Je me dirigeais donc vers la cuisine, là d'où provenait les cris. Effectivement elle pestait contre la cafetière qui, il est vrai, est difficile à enclencher. Je m'approchais d'elle.

- **Laisse moi faire.** Elle ne m'avait certainement pas entendu arrivé puisqu'elle sursauta et devient toute rouge. Soit disant passant ses rougeurs lui allaient à merveille! Elle était magnifique. Je sortis de ma contemplation et mis la machine en route pendant qu'elle attrapait son assiette qui était au micro-onde. **Tu as bien dormi?** Nous nous essayâmes à la petite table de la cuisine.

- **Oui, beaucoup mieux. **J'étais ravi pour elle. Alice m'avait raconté ses cauchemars et j'avais mal pour elle. **Et toi?**

- **Très bien, merci.** Je nous servis du café après que la cafetière est bipée pour signifier que c'était prêt et lui mis la tasse devant elle.

- **Merci.**

- **De rien. Bon, je te laisse tranquille. Je retourne travailler. Si tu as le moindre problème je suis au rond de longe, n'hésite pas à me demander. Et fais comme chez toi. Tu peux regarder la télé, te promener sur le domaine, fais ce que tu veux. **

- **Merci. **

- **Atout à l'heure Bella.**

- **A tout à l'heure.**

* * *

**PDV de Bella**

* * *

Après qu'Edward soir retourné travailler et avoir fini mon petit-déjeuner, je remontais dans ma chambre prendre une douche. Je me savonnais avec mon savon à la fraise que les garçons m'avaient ramené et en profitais pour me laver aussi les cheveux. Une fois propre, je sortis de la douche, une serviette autour du corps et allais m'habiller. Alice certainement m'avait laissé sur une chaise un leggins noir ainsi qu'une tunique bleue courte et mes bottes marrons en cuir.

Le temps était au beau fixe et le soleil éclatant. Je décidais de faire un tour sur le domaine, j'avais envi de me dégourdir les jambes et de profiter de la tranquillité de la nature.

Vers 12heures je retournais au Ranch. Esmée était rentrée pendant ma promenade.

- **Bonjour Esmée.**

- **Bonjour Bella. Comment vas-tu ce matin?**

- **Très bien et vous?**

**- Ha non, pas de ça avec moi. Tu peux me tutoyer.**

**- Très bien. Comment vas-tu alors?**

**- Je vais très bien moi aussi. Qu'as-tu fait de beau ce matin.**

**- Rien de particulier, je suis allée me promener. C'est magnifique ici.**

- **Oui. Nous aimons beaucoup cette région. **

- **Est-ce-que je peux vous... t'aider? **J'aimais bien faire la cuisine.

- **Si tu veux. J'ai coupé les tomates pour une salade mais je n'ai pas encore fait la sauce. Nous sommes que tous les trois à midi. **

- **D'accord, je m'en occupe.**

J'aidais Esmée à faire le déjeuner tout en discutant de tout et de rien.

- **Tu peux appeler Edward s'il te plait? Il doit être au rond de longe en train de s'occuper d'un des chevaux. Je vais mettre la table. Il ne reste plus qu'à mettre la table et on va pouvoir manger.**

- **D'accord. **

Je me rinçais les mains, sortis de la maison et me dirigeais vers le rond de longe. En effet Edward y était et s'occupait d'une jument. Certainement celle qui était arrivée ce matin.

- **Elle est magnifique. Pourquoi son propriétaire te l'a amené?**

- **Il l'a acheté il n'y a pas longtemps et il s'est rendu compte qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas monté dans un Van. Il pense qu'elle a été battu et que maintenant elle en a peur. ** M'expliqua t-il en continuant à la faire tourner. **Bon c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Tu peux m'aider et m'ouvrir la barrière s'il te plait?**

- **OK.** Il sortit du rond de longe et je le suivis jusqu'au paddock où après avoir détaché le licol de la jument elle partit au galop dans le champ.

- **Allez, on va manger.** Nous repartîmes vers le ranch.

-**Vous êtes là. On va manger dans la cuisine puisqu'on est que tous les trois.** Nous dis Esmée. Nous nous lavâmes les mains puis nous assîmes à table. Esmée posa le plat de salade sur la table et s'assit avec nous. Elle fit le service et nous commençâmes à manger.

- **Alors, comment ça se passe avec la jument de Monsieur DOMANICO?** Lui demanda-t-elle.

- **Je pense que ça devrait aller. On a fait connaissance ce matin et elle s'est bien comportée.**

- **Tant mieux. **

- **Il faut que j'aille chercher du foin cet après-midi chez Monsieur et Madame MERAZ**

- **A « Great Falls »?**

- **Ouais. Ça te dit de venir avec moi Bella?** Me proposa-t-il. Je ne sais pas trop...

- **Tu devrais y aller Bella. Si tu as aimé les paysages d'ici en te promenant ce matin tu vas adoré ceux de là-bas.** Me poussa Esmée voyant mon mal aise. Finalement rien ne m'empêche d'aller me promener avec Edward. Je lui fais confiance et je me sens bien avec lui. Aucune gêne.

- **Pourquoi pas.**

- **Cool.** Il eu l'air d'être ravi que j'accepte sa proposition puisqu'il me sourit franchement. Sourire que je ne pus m'empêcher de rendre.

- **Par contre ont part de suite après mangé.**

- **Aucun problème.**

Nous finîmes de manger tout en parlant de tout et de rien. Après le repas je me levais ainsi qu'Edward pour aider Esmée à débarrasser.

- **Laissez les enfants, allez vous préparer pour partir. Je vais ranger. J'ai tout mon temps cet après-midi.**

- **Tu**** es sûre? **Lui demandais-je.

- **Certaine! **

- **Merci.**

- **On se retrouve ici dans demi-heure Bella, ça te va?**

- **Très bien. Je serais prête. **

- **OK. **

Il repartit chez lui se préparer et moi je montais dans ma chambre en faire de même.

Je me changeais, je mis mon jean et mon pull bleu, mes bottes en cuir avant de m'attacher les cheveux en queue de cheval et de me maquiller légèrement. Une fois prête je redescendis au salon. Edward n'était pas encore revenu. Je remontais rapidement récupérer mon sac que j'avais oublié sur la chaise dans la chambre. Quand je reviens au salon Edward était enfin là.

- **Je suis prête. **Il se releva du divan et je ne pus m'empêcher de le détailler du regard. Je remarquais alors qu'il faisait de même avec joues s'empourprèrent automatiquement. Il avait du prendre une douche, ses cheveux étaient encore un peu mouillés, il avait troqué son jean pour un pantalon noir et son sweat-shirt pour une chemise bleu avec un pull beige sur les épaules.

- **On peut y aller alors.** Dit-il en sortant de sa contemplation.

J'attrapais ma veste, mis mon sac à l'épaule et suivis Edward jusqu'à son camion. En vrai gentleman Edward vient m'ouvrir la portière qu'il referma une fois que je fus arrivée à m'installer. Puis il fit le tour et vient me rejoindre côté conducteur.

- **C'est parti! **S'exclama t-il en mettant le contact et en démarrant.

* * *

**PDV d'Edward**

* * *

Après manger nous nous sommes installés au salon et nous avons discuté un bon moment tous ensemble avant que Bella ne s'endorme son mon épaule.

-**On devrait peut-être la monter dans son lit non? **Demandais-je à ma mère. Pas que je n'avais pas envi que Bella dorme sur mon épaule mais je préférais qu'elle dorme tranquillement et confortablement dans son lit.

- **Tu as raison. Tu arriverais à la monter dans sa chambre sans la réveiller? Elle dort tellement bien que ça serait dommage qu'elle se réveille. Après elle aura bien plus de mal à se rendormir si non.**

-**Aucun problème.** Je me décalais et me levais du divan où nous étions installés pour passer mon bras sous sa nuque et l'autre sous ses genoux en faisant bien attention de ne pas la réveiller sa tête contre mon torse. Puis je montais les escaliers avec Bella dans mes bras et ma mère derrière moi. Arrivés à l'étage Esmée m'ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Bella. Je déposais celle-ci sur son lit avec précaution puis sortais de la chambre en refermant doucement la porte pour ne pas faire de bruit. Après être redescendu je souhaitais une bonne nuit à tout le monde et allais moi aussi me coucher. Je me brossais les dents, me mis en boxer et tee-shirt et me glissais dans mon lit.

Je fus tiré de mon sommeil par mon réveil qui bippait sur ma table de nuit. Je l'avais réglé tôt sachant que Monsieur DOMANICO devait passé de bonne heure m'amener sa jument ce matin avant de partir travailler. Je ne perdis pas de temps car il ne me restait qu'une heure avant qu'il arrive. Je sautais de mon lit et allais prendre une rapide douche qui me réveilla. J'allais à la cuisine mettre en route un café puis me préparais mes tartines en attendant.

Je terminais de le boire et de manger ma dernière tartine au Nutella quand je vis par ma fenêtre un camion passer. Je regardais ma montre, c'était bien l'heure. J'engloutis ma dernière bouché et sortis de chez moi pour aller à la rencontre du propriétaire et de sa jument.

- **Bonjour Monsieur DOMANICO, je suis Edward CULLEN, c'est moi qui vous ai eu au téléphone.** Le saluais-je.

- **Bonjour Monsieur CULLEN. Ravi de faire votre connaissance.**

- **Moi de même.** Nous nous serrâmes la main. **Je vous présente mon meilleur ami Emmett et ma mère Esmée CULLEN. **Il fit de même avec eux puis alla ouvrir les portes de son van pour faire sortit sa jument.

- **Je vous présente Prunelle, ma jument. **

- **D'après ce que vous m'avez dit au téléphone, elle a peur de monter dans un van, c'est bien ça?**

- **Oui, j'ai été obligé de lui faire une piqure pour la faire monter. **

- **On va la mettre dans un près pour elle seule. **

-**Je vous suis. **

Nous l'amenâmes dans le près à côté de nos chevaux, juste à côté du rond de longe. Emmett partit travailler et ma mère nous laissa seuls. Je discutais avec Monsieur DOMANICO de sa jument puis il partit lui aussi à son travail. Il était déjà en retard. J'allais mettre mes chaps et prendre la longe quand ma mère vient me voir.

- **Edward je vais y aller moi aussi. Bella dort toujours et je lui ai laissé un mot dans la cuisine.** **Si vous avez le moindre problème n'hésitez pas à m'appeler, je serais là de suite. Je reviendrai certainement avant midi. **

- **D'accord, à tout à l'heure.**

- **A tout à l'heure.**

Elle partit et j'allais chercher mon cheval avant de m'occuper de Prunelle. La piqure que Monsieur DOMANICO lui a fait doit se dissiper avant que je la fasse travailler un peu.

Au bout d'une heure et demi j'allais remettre Spanco dans son près et allais chercher Prunelle pour l'amener dans le rond de longe. Tout se passait très bien et vers midi Bella viens nous rejoindre. Certainement pour me dire que le dîner était prêt.

- **Elle est magnifique. Pourquoi son propriétaire te l'a amené? **Me demanda-t-elle.

Je lui expliquais la raison de la présence de Prunelle ici tout en finissant ce que je faisais puis nous rentrâmes au ranch.

Nous mangeâmes dans la cuisine puisque nous étions que tous les trois.

En fin de repas je préviens ma mère que cet après-midi je devais aller chercher un peu de foin avant que l'on nous livre. C'est en y repensant que je proposais à Bella de venir avec moi. A dire vrai je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'a poussé à le faire. Je n'avais pas trop réfléchi sur le coup et avant qu'elle ne me donne sa réponse je me disais qu'elle allait refuser de peur de se retrouver seule à seule avec moi mais heureusement pour moi ma mère la poussa un peu et elle finit par accepter. J'avais envi de passer un moment avec elle et faire sa connaissance.

Après être retourné chez moi prendre une bonne douche et me changer je retrouvais Bella dans le salon du Ranch.

Quand elle arriva en bas des escaliers en me disant qu'elle était prête je ne pus détacher mon regard d'elle. Qu'est-ce-qui me prenait? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Ou plutôt si, je la trouve très belle. Je me sens inexplicablement attirée par elle. Elle portait un jean taille basse, un pull bleu et des bottes en cuire.

Je finis tout de même par arrêter de la déshabiller du regard et lui dis que nous pouvons alors y aller. Elle attrape son manteau qui était suspendu à la patère, à l'entrée, puis nous nous dirigeâmes au camion. Je lui ouvris la portière passager et la refermais sur elle après qu'elle se soit installée. Je fis le tour du camion en vérifiant que les deux portes étaient bien fermées et montais côté conducteur. Après avoir vérifié la position du siège et du reste, m'être attaché, je mis le contact et nous partîmes.

* * *

**PDV d'Esmée**

* * *

Monsieur DOMANICO avait amené sa jument ce matin. Après j'étais partit faire les courses mais avant j'avais laissé un mot à Bella lui rappelant que je n'étais pas là ce matin et qu'elle se retrouverait donc seule avec Edward puisque les autres étaient retournés travailler. A midi j'étais rentré et avait fait le déjeuner avec Bella qui était revenue de sa balade et qui avait voulu m'aider. Je n'avais pas pu refuser son aide voyant qu'elle avait vraiment envi de m'aider. Nous avions discuter un peu de tout, c'est comme ça que j'avais appris qu'elle aimait beaucoup faire la cuisine. C'est ça mère qui lui avait appris ainsi que dessiner et monter à cheval.

Le dîner prêt, j'avais demandé à Bella d'aller chercher Edward qui devait s'occuper d'un des chevaux. Ils finirent par arriver et nous passâmes à table.

Je voyais bien les regards qu'ils s'échangeaient et c'était bien la première fois depuis longtemps que je voyais mon fils comme ça. Alors quand il avait proposé à Bella de l'accompagner chercher du foin et que cette dernière hésitait, je n'avais pas pu faire autrement que de la pousser un peu pour qu'elle finisse par accepter.

Je me doutais bien qu'elle avait peur de se retrouver seule à seule en compagnie d'un garçon mais je savais pertinemment que mon fils ne lui ferait aucun mal bien au contraire.

J'étais donc on ne peut plus ravi de les voir partir tous les deux, qu'elle fasse revenir les bonnes manières d'Edward et de voir le camion quitter le chemin de terre pour prendre la route.

* * *

**PDV de Bella**

* * *

Nous roulions depuis déjà une demi heure et depuis nous discutions et faisions connaissance tout en écoutant de la musique qui passait à la radio.

J'avais appris qu'Alice est en fait sa demi-sœur. Qu'il a été adopté par Carlisle et Esmée après la mort de ses parents d'en un accident de voiture quand il était plus jeune. Qu'au début entre Alice et lui ce n'était pas toujours évident mais qu'au fil du temps ils se sont fait confiance et qu'il la considère comme sa propre sœur. Qu'il a toujours voulu s'occuper des chevaux tout comme moi...

- **Couleur préférée?** Facile comme question pour amorcer ce premier contact.

- **Bleu**

- **Moi aussi.**

- **Animal préféré? **Lui demandais-je.

- L**e** **Cheval.**

- **Évidemment.** Ris-je. **Idem.**

- **Est-ce-que tu envisages de remonter un jour à cheval?**

- **Peut-être.** Peut être que le rêve où je galope avec Spartan est en fait un signe et pas seulement tout droit sortit de mon imagination.

- **Livre préféré?**

- **Oaw j'en ai plein...**

- **Le premier qui te passe par la tête sans réfléchir alors.**

- **Leçon d'équitation.**

- **Veux-tu m'aider à m'occuper de Prunelle?**

-**Oui.** Il me sourit franchement. Cette réponse était bizarrement sortit sans que je n'ai eu à réfléchir.

- **J'en suis ravie. Emmett m'a parlé de ton don. **

- **Ha. **Fut le seul son que je peux sortir.

- **Ça t'embête? **

- **Non. C'est juste que...**

- **Oui? **Me demanda-t-il de continuer.

- **Que je sais pas si je l'ai encore. **Lui répondis-je franchement.

- **C'est chose là ne disparaisse jamais.**

- **Je n'en suis pas sûre.**

-**Est-ce aussi le fait que tu as peur de ne pas savoir remonter à cheval?** Il lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert ma parole.

- **En partie, oui.**

- **Je peux te promettre que ça aussi, c'est comme le vélo ça ne s'oublie pas.**

- **Peut-être. **

**- Nous sommes arrivées. **Nous empruntâmes enfin un petit chemin de terre avant d'arriver devant un ranch où Edward se gara. Quand nous descendîmes un homme d'un certain âge nous avait rejoint.

- **Bonjour Monsieur MERAZ.** Le salua Edward.

- **Bonjour mon garçon. Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Jean. Je vois que tu n'es pas venu seul cette fois.**

- **Paul je vous présente Bella SWAN.**

- **Bonjour Mademoiselle. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. **Me dit-il en me serrant la main.

- **Moi de même.**

- **SWAN? Vous êtes la sœur d'Emmett?**

- **C'est ça. **

- **Sacré garçon.** Nous rîmes. **Allez, venez, il faut qu'on charge le foin. Edward tu peux avancer le camion jusqu'à Paul là-bas. **Lui dit-il en désignant un jeune homme que je distinguais en face d'un bâtiment.

- **D'accord.**

- **Venez Bella, on va les rejoindre.**

- **Je vous suis. Nous rejoignîmes ce fameux Paul.**

- **Paul, je te présente Bella SWAN, la sœur d'Emmett. Bella, Paul.** Je n'eus pas le temps de lui serrer la main qu'il me fit la bise. En tournant ma tête vers Edward qui refermait la portière je vis que celui-ci regardé Paul d'un œil noir. Qu'est-ce-que ça signifie? Enfin, de toute façon je m'en fous de ce Paul.

- **Allez, c'est parti!** S'exclama Jean en ouvrant les grandes portes du bâtiment alors que Paul mettait sa chaîne en marche avec la musique.

- **Bella, je ne t'ai pas fait venir avec moi pour nous aider donc si tu veux aller promener je t'appelle dès qu'on a terminé.**

- **Mais si je veux vous aider?** Le défiais-je.

-** C'est beaucoup trop lourd pour une fille**. Répondit-Paul à sa place.

-**Ha oui? Non mais pour qui il se prend ce gamin. Si il croit que c'est la première fois que je transporte du foin il se met le doigt dans l'oeil. **

- **Tu risquerais de te casser un ongle.** Rétorqua-il tout fier de sa répartie. Il ne me fallut pas plus longtemps avant d'aller jusqu'à une des bottes de foin, de la soulever et de la mettre dans le camion. Je me retournais vers Paul et le regardais alors un sourcil en l'air. Les deux autres rigolaient bien.

- **Alors?**

- **Je pense qu'il faut que tu te taises Paul. **Le prévient Monsieur MERAZ.

- **Tu peux nous aider mais ne vient pas pleuré si ton ongle du petit doigt est cassé après.**

- **Aucune chance.**

Finalement je les aidais à mettre le foin dans le camion puis après un verre en leur compagnie Edward et moi finîmes quand même par rentrer.

-**Bon, on continue notre discussion de ce matin? **Me proposa Edward au bout d'un moment.

- **Si tu veux.**

Malheureusement nous arrivâmes beaucoup trop tôt au ranch à mon goût. Edward et moi fîmes notre petit tour et après avoir passé un moment avec Spartan pendant lequel Edward prenait sa douche. Après quoi nous dînâmes tous ensemble comme tous les soirs. Alice et Rose m'ont demandé comment s'était passée ma journée avec Edward. Certainement Esmée qui a du leur dire que je l'avais passé avec lui. En fin de soirée, trop fatiguée par ma journée, je souhaitais une bonne nuit à tout le petit monde et allais me coucher non sans avoir remercié Edward de m'avoir amené avec lui cet après-midi.

Je me brossais les dents, me mis en pyjama et me glissais sous la couette. Je n'eus qu'à poser ma tête sur l'oreiller pour m'endormir. Cette nuit là encore je rêvais de galoper dans les près sur Spartan... mais pas seulement... je rêvais qu'Edward était avec nous. Sauf que ce rêve c'est transformé en cauchemar...

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre, qu'est-que vous en dîtes?**

**Vous avez aimé ou pas?**

**Laissez nous votre avis, nous avons vraiment besoin de savoir ce que vous pensez de notre fiction.**

**A bientôt chères lectrices**

**Bisous Bisous**

**LiliTwilight et Xenarielle93**


	9. Rapprochements

**Salut à toutes chères lectrices,**

**Tout d'abord , bienvenue aux nouvelles lectrices.**

**Ensuite, merci beaucoup pour tous vos reviews sympathiques! Merci!**

**C'est très encourageants de voir que vous aimez notre histoire. Nous prenons beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire ensemble et c'est encore amplifié quand nos lectrices nous disent aimé ce que on leur fait partager.**

**Je (LiliTwilight) pense avoir répondu à toutes celles qui ont un compte, si ce n'est pas le cas je vous prie de m'excuser et vous promets de le faire la prochaine fois.**

**Pour celles qui n'ont pas de compte ou en tout cas à qui je n'ai pas répondu, voici ici vos réponses :**

**MrsShaly ****(je crois que Xenarielle93 t'a répondu personnellement donc je vais le faire pour moi): Merci beaucoup pour tous tes commentaires, comme certaines tu en as laissé, je crois bien, à tous nos chapitres et tous très sympathiques. Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, ça fait énormément plaisir de savoir que nos lectrices aiment ce que nous faisons.**

**Comme beaucoup tu te poses aussi la question sur ce qu'est arrivé dans le passé à Edward. Tu vas avoir un petit indice ici. Encore merci pour tes reviews et pour nous lire. Bonne lecture !**

**PS : Tu peux remercie Audrey pour sa blague. C'est elle qui m'en a donné l'idée.**

**Punkette ****: Merci à toi aussi d'être toujours là au rendez-vous et de nous dire ce que tu penses de nos chapitre. Ravies que notre histoire te plaise. Ouais, je me suis bien amusée à remettre Paul en place. Non mais pour qui il se prend. Lol. Bonne lecture à toi aussi.**

**Amy06 ****: Bienvenue à toi. Et merci pr ton review ! Nous sommes contente que notre prologue t'ai donné envie de lire notre histoire. Merci de te raviser et de ne pas nous étrangler. En même temps toi comme les autres n'aurez alors plus la suite... Lol. Je (Lili) comprend ce que tu veux dire pour les points de vu différents. Je me suis un peu emballé l'autre fois mais il y en aura moins à l'avenir . En plus ça me gène moi aussi et c'est trop prise de tête quand il y en a trop dans le même chapitre... La suite tant attendue est là donc nous te souhaitons une bonne lecture !**

**Choukinette76**** : Merci pour ton commentaire très sympathique ! C'est un début difficile on en est consciente mais c'est ce qui fait que l'histoire est prenante . On a envie que tout s'arrange... Nous sommes ravies que ce qu'on écrit et notre façon de le faire te plaise. Nous, nous prenons beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire ensemble. Et de rien, nous sommes contentes de vous la faire partager. Bonne lecture. **

**Voilà, cette fois je pense que c'est bon, toutes nos lectrices ont eu une réponse.**

**Nous ne vous embêtons pas plus et vous laissons découvrir la suite de notre aventure !**

**BONNE LECTURE A TOUTES**

* * *

Rappel chapitre précédent

Je me brossais les dents, me mis en pyjama et me glissais sous la couette. Je n'eus qu'à poser ma tête sur l'oreiller pour m'endormir. Cette nuit là encore je rêvais de galoper dans les près sur Spartan... mais pas seulement... je rêvais qu'Edward était avec nous. Sauf que ce rêve c'est transformé en cauchemar...

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Rapprochements**

* * *

**PDV de Bella**

* * *

Et dire que tout avait bien commencé. On se promenait tranquillement avec Edward en discutant de nos vies. Il avait réussi quelques jours avant à me faire renouer un lien avec Spartan et même à le remonter. Je me sentais de nouveau vivante, j'avais retrouvée une partie de mon âme qui me manquait depuis des années. Edward m'avait alors convaincu de partir faire une petite promenade pour me permettre de vaincre ma peur lié à l'accident de mes parents. Et encore une fois il avait réussi. Le temps était superbe. Cela faisait deux heures qu'on étaient parti du ranch quand le temps commença à se gâter. Spartan et Spanco commençaient à s'agiter et cela ne me rassura pas du tout. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment et ce dernier ne tarda par à se manifester. L'orage commença à éclater. Edward me dit de le suivre vu qu'il connaissait un raccourci pour rentrer plus vite au ranch. J'étais de plus en plus stressée et une boule commençait à se former dans ma gorge, je n'avais plus ressenti cette peur panique depuis mon agression. Au moment où on passait près d'un précipice, un éclair zébra le ciel et la foudre s'abattit sur un arbre 50m devant nous. Spanco prit peur et cabra. Malheureusement Edward tomba tout droit dans le précipice. Je ne pus m'empêcher de crier, je ne voulais pas que ça recommence. La scène se rejouait devant moi à l'infini. Et à chaque fois je ne pouvais m'empêcher de crier son nom, je ne voulais pas le perdre, pas lui, pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi. J'avais l'impression d'avoir reçu un poignard en plein cœur. Je ne sais combien de temps je restais dans cet état, tout ce que je sais c'est que plus le temps passait plus mon mal être grandissait, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de hurler mais rien ne changeait il tombait et retombait indéfiniment. Un véritable cauchemar !

Quand d'un coup je sentis deux bras puissant me serrer et une voix me murmurer.

**- Je suis là Bella, tout va bien, ouvre les yeux. Je t'en prie ma belle réveille toi.** Cette voix j'aurais pu la reconnaître entre mille mais cela ne pouvait être vrai, il était mort, je l'avais vu. Il me serra alors dans ses bras en me chuchotant que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Je pouvais sentir son odeur si envoûtante, je respirais à pleins poumons avant d'ouvrir les yeux et murmurer.

**- Edward, Edward c'est bien toi?** Il m'éloigna un peu de lui et pris mon visage entre ses mains si douces et rassurantes.

**- Oui c'est moi ma belle, tu as fait un mauvais cauchemar c'est tout. **Il me regardait avec ce regard si envoûtant, malgré tout je percevais dans ses yeux une pointe de tristesse, d'inquiétude et aussi de l'amour. Je ne pouvais croire à ce que je voyais dans ses yeux, je devais avoir rêver, oui c'est ça je rêvais.

Je fus ramener à la réalité par des bruits provenant de la porte. Je vis Jasper, Alice et ses parents quittés ma chambre, je n'avais même pas remarquer qu'ils étaient présent ni depuis quand.

Je retournais ensuite mon attention sur Edward, celui-ci me regardait fixement, je me sentis rougir, Heureusement qu'il faisait trop sombre, je ne voulais pas qu'il remarque mon malaise et surtout l'effet qu'il avait sur moi. Je ne sais combien de temps on resta dans cette position avant qu'il prenne la parole.

- **Je penses que je vais te laisser dormir, tu dois être épuisé...** Je l'interrompis de suite, je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en aille car je savais que dès le moment où il aurait quitté ma chambre et que je me serais rendormie, mon cauchemar reviendrait.

**- S'il te plaît restes, ne me laisses pas.** Je le vis hésiter quelques secondes puis il m'adressa ce sourire que j'aimais tant chez lui avant de me prendre dans ses bras et de nous allonger sur mon lit. Je me sentais si bien dans ses bras, calme et sereine, je savais que j'étais en sécurité et qu'avec lui je ne risquais rien. Je m'endormis très vite bercée par sa voix si mélodieuse qui me chantait une chanson qui m'était inconnue mais qui m'apaisa directement. Je me sentais flotter, je ne fis plus de cauchemar cette nuit-là, au contraire je rêvais que j'étais dans mon lit pendant qu'Edward me jouait cette fameuse chanson au piano. Ce rêve semblait si réel que s'en était déroutant mais le pire c'est que je lisais encore de l'amour dans son regard. Je ne comprenais plus ce qu'il se passait chez moi en ce moment mais je décidais de ne pas m'en soucier pour l'instant. J'étais trop épuisée pour réfléchir à tout ça et me laissais donc bercer par ce doux rêve.

* * *

**PDV d'Edward**

* * *

Comme tous les soirs depuis que Bella était chez mes parents, on avait mangé le dessert et bu le café dans le salon à parler de tout et de rien. Bella était en train de raconter comment elle avait rembarré Paul lorsqu'on était chez Monsieur MERAZ, elle semblait si fière par cette anecdote et je pouvais voir qu'Emmett était heureux de la voir de nouveau sourire et rire.

Il est vrai que c'était le plus beau spectacle auquel j'avais pu assister ces dernières années. Elle était devenue essentielle à nos vies, comme si on l'attendait depuis toujours. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien depuis plus de 3 ans. En sa présence, je me sentais de nouveau moi même, je n'avais pas besoin de faire semblant comme avec les autres, c'était tellement déroutant mais bon aussi. Je ne savais plus vraiment où j'en était ces derniers temps.

Je partis me coucher avec toutes ses réflexions dans la tête, j'eus un mal fou à m'endormir, je n'arrêtais pas de me retourner dans mon lit. Quand je trouvais enfin le sommeil, mes rêves furent peupler par ce si magnifique ange, même dans mes rêves elle était présente. On était en train de faire notre petit tour dans le ranch comme tous les soirs mais cette fois-ci s'était différent. Je ne sais comment mais Bella était sur le point de me parler de son agression. Elle semblait si démunie mais elle tenait plus que tout à se libérer. J'étais sur le point de l'encourager quand je fus stoppé par la musique de Muse ( Supermassive Black Hole ). Je mis quelques temps à me rendre compte que j'étais en train de rêver et que cette musique provenait de mon portable. J'allumais donc ma lumière et vit qu'il était plus de 3h du mat. Je maudissais intérieurement la personne qui avait eu le malheur de me réveiller et surtout interrompre mon rêve. Cependant quand je vis que c'était Alice, je fus pris d'une peur panique. Je décrochais rapidement.

- **Edward, c'est moi, Alice. **Elle semblait vraiment inquiète.

- **Oui j'ai vu Alice. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

**- C'est Bella. **Elle n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus. J'avais déjà raccroché.

Je me levais rapidement et enfilais les premières fringues que je trouvais à porter de main et me ruait vers la maison de mes parents. Ma mère m'ouvrit rapidement et je pus voir rien qu'à la vue de son visage qu'elle était très inquiète. Ma mère s'était très vite accrochée à Bella, elle la considérait comme sa propre fille, elle avait toujours eu un instant maternel très développé. Elle incarnait tout ce qu'on pouvait recherché chez une mère.

Je dévalais les escaliers deux par deux et me dirigeais rapidement vers la chambre de Bella. Je trouvais Jasper devant la porte, lui aussi avait l'air très inquiet, il me fit un sourire compatissant et me laissa entrer. La vue qui s'offrait à moi me déchira le cœur. Mon père et ma sœur étaient en train d'essayer de calmer Bella et de la réveiller tandis que cette dernière n'arrêtait pas de se débattre et de crier à l'aide mais surtout mon prénom. Je restais un moment pétrifié, une multitude de questions m'envahirent. Pourquoi criait-elle mon nom de cette manière mais surtout pourquoi moi ? Je fus stoppé dans mes interrogations par ma sœur qui se rua vers moi dès qu'elle vit que j'étais arrivé.

**- Edward, enfin. On a tout essayé pour la réveiller mais elle ne réagit pas. Papa ne veut pas lui donner un médicament, il vaut mieux qu'elle se réveille d'elle-même.** **Vu qu'elle criait ton nom, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais y arriver.** Je la coupais afin de la rassurer. Je savais bien qu'elle voulait m'épargner depuis le drame.

**- Tu as bien fait Alice, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. **

Je la serrais dans mes bras avant d'aller m'assoir sur le lit de Bella. Je ne réfléchis par un instant. Je la pris directement dans mes bras et lui chuchotais que j'étais là, que tout allait bien. Je la suppliais de se réveiller. Sans m'en rendre compte je l'appelais « ma belle ». Elle sembla réagir à ce moment précis. Elle stoppa tout mouvement mais ne se réveilla pas pour autant. Je la serrais donc plus fort dans mes bras en la rassurant encore afin de lui montrer que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Et enfin elle se réveilla, je pus sentir que son corps commençait à se calmer dans mes bras. Cela me remplit d'une immense joie et fierté. Malgré qu'elle soit réveillée et qu'elle sente que j'étais là, elle ne pu s'empêcher de me demander si j'étais bien là. Et bien évidemment je la rassurais encore une fois.

Je fus complètement happé par son regard. Elle semblait si désemparée, cela me brisait le cœur. Je n'aimais pas la voir comme ça, elle paraissait si faible et fragile, je fus pris d'un instinct de protection à son encontre. Je ne sais combien de temps on resta dans cette position avant d'entendre la porte se refermer, je ne pus détacher mon regard de Bella tandis que celle-ci avait tourné ses yeux vers la porte. Elle n'avait pas du remarquer leur présence. Puis elle me regarda de nouveau. Elle semblait plus paisible et calme. Au bout d'un certains temps, je revint à la réalité et me rendis compte qu'elle devait sûrement être épuisé, je lui dis alors qu'il valait mieux que je la laisses dormir même si au fond de moi, je ne pouvais me résoudre à la quitter. Elle m'avait complètement envoûté, d'habitude je faisais tout pour lutter mais ce soir je n'en avais pas la force et surtout pas l'envie.

Elle me regarda avec tristesse avant de me supplier de rester avec elle. Je n'osais pas y croire, cela me semblait si surréaliste. Puis la joie et le bonheur me submergea. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire avant de la serrer de nouveau dans mes bras et m'allonger sur son lit. Elle se blottit contre moi en s'accrochant à mon tee shirt de manière désespéré, comme si elle avait peur que je ne m'enfuis ou disparaisse. Je remontais la couette sur nos deux corps enlacés. Afin de l'aider à s'endormir, je chantonnais une chanson que j'avais composé il y a peu.

Je n'avais plus inventé de chanson depuis la mort d'_Amy_. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui m'inspirait auparavant mais ça c'était avant de rencontrer Bella. J'avais donc inventé cette chanson il y a trois jours. C'était encore une nuit où je ne trouvais pas le sommeil et au lieu de sortir pour fumer je fus pris d'une envie folle de jouer du piano. Je m'étais donc mis à jouer. Au début, mes doigts tremblaient quelque peu, l'émotion sûrement. Puis très vite, j'avais commencé à jouer une mélodie qui m'étais complètement inconnue. La seule chose que je savais c'est que quand je fermais les yeux je voyais le visage de Bella. C'était elle qui m'avait inspiré. J'étais totalement transporté, je ne percevais plus rien en dehors des touches de piano et du visage de Bella. Elle s'endormit très vite et je sentis son cœur se calmer, elle était calme et sereine. Je me laissais bercer par le son de cœur et sa respiration. C'était le plus beau son que je n'avais jamais entendu. J'étais totalement hypnotisé, je n'arrivais pas encore à assimiler tous ces sentiments que je ressentais à son encontre ou alors je voulais me convaincre que je ne les comprenais pas. J'essayais de ne plus penser à ça et de me convaincre de laisser faire le temps. Je resserrais ma prise au niveau de sa taille et me laisser transporté vers le royaume de Morphée.

* * *

**PDV Bella**

* * *

Je fus réveillé par les rayons du soleil qui passaient à travers les volets. Je ne sais pas quelle heure il était mais je n'avais pas du tout envie de me lever maintenant, je me renfonçais donc dans mon lit. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de sentir quelque chose de dur sous moi, mais le plus troublant c'était que cette chose bougeait. Je restais pétrifiée, je n'osais ouvrir les yeux de peur de découvrir ce que c'était.

Je pris deux bonnes minutes à tenter de me calmer et d'enfin ouvrir les yeux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne l'avais pas perçu avant, sûrement la peur, mais dès que j'eus ouvert les yeux je sentis un parfum envoûtant. Ce dernier ne pouvait qu'appartenir qu'à une seule personne : Edward. Puis je me rendis compte de la position dans laquelle je me trouvais, j'étais totalement allongée sur lui, ma tête reposant sur sa poitrine qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration (quel son magnifique) mais le plus dérangeant était que nos jambes étaient carrément imbriquées.

C'est à cet instant précis que je le sentis presque gémir, en effet je venais de rabattre ma jambe contre sa virilité sans m'en rendre compte. Je sursautais et fit un bond, il se réveilla en sursaut. Le pauvre, je ne voulais pas le réveiller de la sorte mais entendre ce son m'avait fait repensé à mon agression. Toutes les images me revenaient. Je me mis en position fœtale et balançait mon corps d'avant en arrière tout en ayant les yeux fermés. Je sais que c'était ridicule de réagir de la sorte, Edward ne me ferait jamais de mal mais je ne contrôlais plus mon corps, j'étais totalement paralysée et seul mon subconscient agissait. Je ne sais combien de temps je restais dans cette position avant d'entendre sa voix et son souffle sur mon visage. Il posa une main sur mon bras, il ne voulait sûrement pas me brusquer en me prenant dans ses bras. Je sentais au ton de sa voix qu'il était vraiment inquiet et triste.

**- Bella, tout va bien, ce n'est que moi, Edward,** il insistait sur son prénom de peur que je le prennes pour quelqu'un d'autre, **je suis désolé si je t'ai fait peur. Je t'en prie réponds moi ma belle. **Il s'interrompit juste après avoir prononcé ces deux mots. Un flash back de cette nuit me revint, mon cauchemar et ensuite deux bras qui me serraient et Edward qui me susurrait ces mêmes mots. Je ne les avais pas rêvé alors. Une bouffée de joie me submergea et je me calmais directement.

J'ouvris les yeux tout doucement pour tomber sur son regard si envoûtant. Deux yeux d'un magnifique vert, je n'avais jamais vu des yeux aussi beaux et expressifs. Je pourrais rester des heures et des jours entiers perdu dans son regard. Je fus ramenée à la réalité par la douceur de sa main sur ma joue, il devait encore être inquiet vu que je n'avais rien dit depuis je ne sais quand. Je respirais un bon coup pour me donner le courage de lui répondre.

- **Ca va, désolé d'avoir réagit de cette manière mais ça m'a surprise de te voir dans mon lit.**

- **Ne t'inquiète pas je te comprends. J'aurais du te laisser hier après ton cauchemar tu n'aurais pas eu si peur ce matin... **Je ne pu m'empêcher de l'interrompre, je ne voulais pas qu'il croit qu'il avait mal agit, au contraire grâce à lui j'avais merveilleusement bien dormi après mon cauchemar. Je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi depuis très longtemps.

**- Non, ne t'excuses pas, tu as très bien fait de rester, j'ai beaucoup mieux dormi grâce à toi.**

Je pus voir une lueur de joie dans ses yeux, cela me troubla encore plus que je ne l'étais. Serait-il possible que lui aussi soit troublé par ma présence comme moi je l'étais par la sienne. Je n'osais cependant pas y croire, Qu'est-ce qu'un homme comme lui pourrait me trouver et ce encore plus depuis mon agression. Personne ne voudrait d'une pauvre violée comme petite amie. Déjà que je me trouvais banale auparavant mais depuis le drame c'était encore pire, je me dégoutais, je ne pouvais plus me regarder dans une glace sans avoir envie de pleurer. Cependant je ne voulais pas le dire aux autres, et encore moins à Emmett car cela le rendrait encore plus triste et lui donnerait encore plus envie de savoir qui m'avaient fait ça. Je n'étais pas encore prête à lui révéler ainsi qu'aux autres qui avaient pu me faire ça. J'avais bien trop honte pour cela et surtout peur de la réaction d'Emmett. Il avait toujours été protecteur avec moi et ce encore plus depuis la mort de nos parents. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'il ait des problèmes avec la police à cause de ça, _ils_ n'en valaient pas la peine.

Je fus sorti encore une fois de mes pensées par la douce voix d'Edward.

- **Je suis content de savoir que tu as bien dormis. Tu sais tu nous as fait très peur hier. Tu dois sûrement te demander pourquoi c'est moi qui est avec toi et non ma sœur.**

- **Je suis désolé... **Je n'aimais pas leur causer de la peine. Je baissais la tête mais il me releva le menton en me faisant son sourire que j'aimais tant.

- **Tu n'a pas à être désolé Bella, on comprends tous que ce n'est pas... évident pour toi.** Il semblait hésiter et je pu sentir une pointe de tristesse mais aussi de la colère dans sa voix. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, cela m'intriguait énormément mais avant que je n'ai pu lui poser la question il avait déjà secoué la tête et m'expliquait pourquoi il était là.

**- Vu que ma sœur et mon père n'arrivait pas à te réveiller, Alice m'a appelé. Tu criais mon nom dans ton cauchemar voilà pourquoi elle pensait que j'arriverais mieux à te calmer et elle a eu raison. J'ai voulu te laisser par la suite mais tu as insisté pour que je restes, je n'ai pas pu te dire non tu avais l'air si désemparée. **Les images de mon cauchemar me revinrent en même temps qu'il me racontait la nuit dernière. Je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner face à ces images horribles mais aussi sentir mon cœur se serrer.

Edward se rapprocha de moi et me prit directement dans ses bras. Il avait du sentir mon trouble. Je posais ma tête sur son épaule et respirais à pleins poumons son odeur, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais elle me rassurait et me rendait plus calme et sereine. Ce mec avait vraiment un pouvoir sur moi, cela m'effrayais et me remplissait de joie aussi. Je sentis sa main caresser mes cheveux. Je sentais mon cœur s'accélérait à chaque caresse, j'espère qu'il ne l'entendait pas car je ne sais pas comment je pourrais lui expliquer sans me mettre à rougir. Je ne voulais pas qu'il croit que je m'attachais trop à lui et qu'il décide de s'éloigner par la suite s'il venait à savoir ce que je pouvais ressentir pour lui, quoi que je n'étais même pas sûre moi même de ce que je pouvais ressentir. Heureusement quelqu'un toqua à la porte au même moment et on entendit la voix d'Alice à travers la porte.

-** Vous êtes réveillé, je peux entrer ?** Je me détachais d'Edward avec regret, celui-ci semblait aussi déçu de devoir me lâcher, il me sourit et me fit un baiser sur le front avant de répondre à sa sœur. Je restais pétrifiée par ce geste, mes joues s'enflammèrent d'un coup et ma respiration se coupa

**- Tu peux entrer Alice,** puis il me murmura, **respire Bella, **avant de rigoler.

Alice ouvrit rapidement la porte avant de sautiller vers nous. Elle vint se jeter dans mes bras directement sûrement pour savoir si j'allais mieux. Je ne pensais pas les avoir autant inquiété.

-** Ca va mieux Bella, tu sais nous as fait une peur bleu hier, mon père ne savait pas** **comment faire pour te calmer, puis j'ai eu l'idée d'appeler Edward, en tout les cas ça a marché. ** Encore une fois elle n'arrêtait pas de parler et ce dès les matin mais bon c'était normal vu ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, je ne pouvais lui en vouloir, au contraire cela me donnait envie de rire, ce que je fis ainsi qu'Edward.

- **Quoi, pourquoi vous riez, c'est pas drôle.** Elle fit mine de bouder et cela ne pu qu'amplifier nos rires. J'essayais de me calmer afin qu'elle ne le prenne pas mal.

- **Désolé Alice c'est juste que tu poses tellement de questions que je n'ai même pas le temps de te répondre et puis je me demandais comment tu faisais pour être aussi énergique dès le matin.**

- **Alors ça on se le demande tous les jours Bella, on a déjà essayé de trouver le bouton marche/arrêt mais on a jamais réussi,** répondit Edward en rigolant d'avantage. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre très longtemps, Alice lui donna un claque sur le bras.

- **Oh tu sais bien que je rigole ma Lilice,** il lui fit une petit moue trop adorable, il me faisait littéralement fondre.

**- Ouais, c'est ça rachète toi,** lui répondit Alice en souriant. J'avais l'impression de me voir avec Emmett. Nos disputes ne duraient jamais longtemps non plus et le moindre prétexte était bon pour qu'on se chamaille. **Bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais j'étais venu vous dire que le petit -déjeuner était prêt, tu restes avec nous Edward ? **Ce dernier me regarda en souriant avant de se retourner vers sa sœur.

**- Avec plaisir !**

J'étais vraiment sous le choc, ce mec allait me rendre dingue. Alice elle avait un énorme sourire et nous regardait à tour de rôle, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sentais que j'allais très vite en entendre parler et cela ne manqua pas vu qu'Edward décida de rentrer chez lui pour prendre sa douche, j'aurais bien aimé lui demandé de rester juste pour éviter qu'Alice me harcèle de questions mais je savais que cela l'aurait encore plus excitée. Avant de partir il me fit un baiser sur le front et ébouriffa les cheveux de sa sœur, cette dernière lui fit les gros yeux tandis qu'Edward sortit en rigolant à moitié. Je décidai d'en profiter pour me lever également mais Alice ne m'en laissa pas le temps.

**- Stop, où tu comptes aller comme ça ?**

**- Bah me préparer vu qu'on doit aller déjeuner. **

**- Non pas avant de m'avoir dit ce que signifiait ce regard que mon frère t'as lancé.**

**- J'en sais rien moi, t'as cas lui demander.** Moi même je n'étais pas sûre de ce que cela signifiait et même si c'était le cas je ne lui en aurait pas parler tout du moins pas pour l'instant.

**- Alors dis moi comment c'est passé votre nuit.**

**- Il m'a réconforté et on s'est endormis, point à la ligne.**

**- Rien d'autre. **Je n'aimais pas la tournure que prenait cette conversation et elle commençait vraiment à m'agacer.

**- Quoi tu voulais que je lui sautes dessus, non mais franchement tu crois que je penses vraiment à ça après ce que j'ai vécu.** Sans le vouloir je commençais à m'énerver après elle.

**- Mais non Bella je ne pensais pas à ça, je pensais juste à la discussion que vous auriez pu avoir. Désolé si j'ai pu te froisser ou te mettre mal à l'aise.** Et voilà que je l'avais rendu triste, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait chez moi franchement, dès qu'il s'agissait d'Edward je devenais complètement dingue.

**- Non c'est à moi de m'excuser, je ne voulais pas te parler comme ça, c'est juste que j'ai du mal en ce moment.**

**- C'est tout à fait normal, c'est encore trop récent, mais je te jure qu'on fera tout pour que tu ailles mieux. Et puis tu sais Edward ne te feras jamais de mal, lui aussi a énormément souffert et c'est la première fois qu'on le voit aussi heureux et proche avec quelqu'un depuis ce qu'il lui est arrivé. **Pour le coup j'étais sous le choc, il ne m'avait jamais fait part de cela, j'étais très intriguée.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?**

**- Désolé ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire, vaut mieux que ça soit lui mais ne lui dit pas que je t'en ai parlé sinon il m'en voudrait. Il t'en parlera quand il se sentira prêt. **

Pour le coup, je la comprenais, il en était de même pour moi, je ne me sentais toujours pas prête pour en parler mais bizarrement je sentais au fond de moi que je voulais lui en parler à lui en premier, c'est fou car on se connaissait depuis moins d'un mois mais je me sentais bien avec lui.

Après cette petite discussion, Alice me laissa aller dans la salle de bain non sans m'avoir serré dans ses bras avant. Dire que je pensais qu'il me faudrait du temps avant que je puisse laisser quelqu'un me toucher, je m'étais bien trompée.

Je partis donc prendre une douche avant de retourner dans ma chambre. Comme toujours Alice m'avait préparé une tenue, un jean taille basse avec un petit top noir et une chemise rouge à carreau. Après m'être habillée et coiffée, je descendis rejoindre les autres dans la cuisine. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir tout le monde attablé, je devais être la dernière.

Je partis faire la bise à chacun avant de m'asseoir à côté d'Edward. Le petit déj se passa dans la bonne humeur, malheureusement Emmett fut mis au courant de mon cauchemar et moi qui voulais lui épargner cet événement. Alice réussit à le calmer en lui expliquant qu'Edward avait réussi à me calmer mais elle omit quand même le fait qu'il ai dormi avec moi, cela valait mieux, je n'aurais pas pu faire face à la curiosité de mon frère. Edward aussi sembla soulagé par cela.

Après le petit déj, on partis tous dehors faire une petite promenade, l'air frais me fit du bien après cette nuit pleine de rebondissements. On parla de tout et de rien, Esmée et Carlisle étaient restés à la maison pour se reposer et passer un petit moment entre eux, il est vrai que ces derniers temps, ils n'avaient pas pu beaucoup être ensemble vu que Carlisle travaillait beaucoup.

Alors qu'on discutait de choses et d'autres Alice eu l'idée de sortir en ville ce soir, elle voulait qu'on aille dans un bar qu'ils connaissaient bien. Je me raidis à l'annonce de cette idée, j'étais complètement figée et des frissons me parcourra. Edward du voir mon malaise car il mit son bras autour de mes épaules pour me rassurer, je me sentais si bien dans cette étreinte, je m'apaisais de suite.

- **Alice je ne crois pas que c'est une bonne idée.** Il dit cela en me jetant un regard.

- **Oh oui mince.** Je pensais qu'elle changerait d'avis mais comme toujours je me trompais. **Mais on sera tous avec elle, il ne lui arrivera rien. En plus ce bar ne craint pas. **

- **Bella ma puce, Alice a raison, on sera tous là et puis cela pourrait te faire du bien de sortir un peu. **Me dit mon frère. Je le regardais puis tournais mon regard vers les autres. Ils avaient raison peut-être que ça me ferait du bien et puis je ne serais pas seule.

- **Bon d'accord je veux bien mais je te préviens Alice je ne passe pas 3h dans la salle de bain.**Tous le monde rigola sauf Alice bien sûre. Elle soupira mais me fit quand même la promesse.

On se promena encore un peu jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. Aujourd'hui on fit un barbecue dehors vu qu'on était tous ensemble. Je m'étais vraiment attachée à chacun, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait sans eux, ils avaient été si gentil de m'accueillir comme cela. La seule chose qu'il me manquait c'était la fac, j'ai toujours aimé étudier mais heureusement une ancienne amie de la fac, Kate, avait proposé de me les amené. Tous les vendredi elle venait au ranch, ça me faisait du bien de la voir, elle me racontait les derniers ragots et oui elle en raffolait, je n'en étais pas très partisane mais j'adorais la voir aussi excitée. Elle me rappelait Alice par moments, voilà pourquoi elles s'entendaient aussi bien depuis que je les avais présenté. D'ailleurs j'eus l'idée de l'inviter ce soir.

- **Alice, ça te dérange si Kate vient avec nous ce soir.** Une lueur s'alluma dans ses yeux,je connaissais déjà la réponse mais je voulais voir sa réaction.

- **Oh oui ! Ca serait génial, j'adore cette fille.** Tout le monde rigola face à son enthousiasme.

- **Si je n'étais pas sûre que tu m'aimes, je penserais que tu es amoureuse de Kate,** dit Jasper en souriant.

- **Mais non mon Jazzou, tu sais bien que je t'aimes trop pour cela. **Pour le coup il ne sourit plus du tout tandis que tout le monde se marrait suite au surnom qu'elle lui avait donné. Evidemment la réaction de mon frère ne se fit pas attendre.

**- Jazzou... c'est quoi ce surnom, t'as pas de bol mec. Maintenant je sais comment je pourrais t'appeler.** Et ce fut encore l'hilarité générale.

- **L'écoute pas mon amour, c'est parce qu'il est jaloux.**

**- Ouai ouai c'est ça, même pas en rêve.**

Après ce bon moment, on décida de tous regarder un film. Avant je partis appeler Kate, tout comme Alice, elle était super excitée. Cette soirée promettait d'être mouvementé.

Après avoir regardé deux films, Alice décida qu'il était temps qu'on se prépare pour ce soir. Il était que 17h30 mais bon vu que je l'avais empêcher de s'occuper de moi pendant des heures, je pouvais bien lui faire se plaisir là au moins. Les garçons partirent chez Edward pour se préparer tandis que nous les filles on avait deux salle de bain pour nous 3.

Je pris une bonne douche bien chaude puis retourna dans ma chambre, pour mettre la tenue qu'elle m'avait préparé. Une belle robe bustier bleu nuit avec une ceinture noir à la taille et pour chaussures des petits escarpins noirs également. Elle voulait vraiment ma mort, moi qui détestais les robes et les chaussures à talon j'étais servi, mais bon je fis quand même un effort et le résultat était vraiment époustouflant. Les filles me félicitèrent pour mon look avant de s'atteler à ma coiffure (Alice) et le maquillage (Rosalie). Le résultat fut parfait, ces filles étaient vraiment très douée.

Vers 19h00, on descendit en bas. Les garçons étaient déjà là, ils portaient chacun un jean délavé avec une chemise de couleur différente, une rouge pour Emmett, une noire pour Jasper et une bleu nuit pour Edward. Ce dernier était magnifique, je restais pétrifiée devant cette merveilleuse vision, cela devait être la même chose pour lui vu qu'il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Après que les garçons nous aient félicité pour nos tenues et qu'on ait souhaité une bonne soirée à Carlisle et Esmée, on sortit tous pour partir. On prit deux voitures.

Bizarrement je me retrouvais seule avec Edward dans sa voiture tandis que les autres avaient pris celle d'Emmett. Je soupçonnais que cela soit une idée d'Alice, ce serait pas la première fois ni la dernière malheureusement.

Le trajet se passa merveilleusement bien, moi qui pensais que ça serait tendu vu ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit, mais non au contraire, je me sentais encore plus à l'aise qu'auparavant. On reprit notre jeu du questions-réponses. On ne mis que 20 min pour arriver au bar, _le Twilight's club._ Comme toujours Edward sortit très vite avant de venir m'ouvrir ma portière et comme toujours je ne pu m'empêcher de rougir et sourire bêtement, j'étais vraiment pathétique mais bon que voulez-vous, ce mec me rendait dingue.

Il me tendit le bras que j'acceptai derechef, il devait se douter que je n'étais pas très rassurée même si je le montrais pas. On rejoignit les autres devant l'entrée du bar. Emmett s'approcha de moi avant de me chuchoter : _**T'inquiètes pas sœurette, on est tous là, il ne t'arrivera rien. Amuse toi et profites, tu le mérites. **_Ces paroles me firent chaud au cœur, je savais qu'il disait vrai mais me l'entendre dire m'émouvaient et me rassuraient d'avantage. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sauter au coup pour le remercier.

Après ce petit moment tendresse, on pénétra tous dans le bar. L'ambiance était vraiment géniale, le design parfait et très chaleureux. Je ne connaissais pas du tout cet endroit mais j'étais déjà conquise, je comprenais pourquoi Alice était aussi enthousiaste de venir ici. Je vis au loin près du bar Kate qui nous attendait. On la rejoignit. On se fit tous la bise avant de rejoindre une table qui était apparemment réservé. En effet Alice m'avait dit plutôt qu'ils avaient l'habitude de venir souvent dans ce bar, voilà qui expliquait tout.

Cinq minutes après qu'on soit installé, une serveuse arriva pour prendre notre commande, bien évidemment il fallut qu'elle essaye de draguer Edward même si ce dernier ne se rendait compte de rien vu qu'il n'arrêtait pas de me regarder moi. N'empêche cela était assez énervant et très déroutant, depuis quand j'étais devenue jalouse envers les autres filles avec qui il pouvait traîner, quoi que je ne l'avais jamais vu avec personne, mais cela n'expliquait rien. Je devenais complètement dingue en sa présence ou alors c'est Alice qui avait déteint sur moi.

On passa donc notre commande puis on discuta de choses et d'autres. On s'amusait vraiment bien, l'ambiance était vraiment géniale Alice, Kate et Emmett mettait vraiment l'animation comme toujours. Ces derniers étaient en train de mettre au point un pari quand d'un coup j'eus une sensation de malaise et d'angoisse me traversait. Je ne savais pas de quoi cela venait, je scannais la foule pour voir ce qui aurait pu provoquer cela quand d'un coup je me tendis. Ce n'était pas possible, je devais rêver ou en l'occurrence cauchemarder. Il ne pouvait pas être là, pas lui, pas maintenant. Edward du sentir mon trouble car il se tourna vers moi, je ne pouvais pas le regarder, j'étais tétanisée. Je voulus me lever pour partir, m'enfuir de ce lieu et surtout de lui. Malheureusement je n'en eu pas le temps car au moment où je me levais, le regard de ce dernier se pose sur moi et là ce fut le noir complet. Juste avant de sombrer je perçu les voix affolés de mes amis m'appeler et en particulier la voix d'Edward.

* * *

**Voilà, nous espérons que ce chapitre vous a plu ! C'est terminé pour aujourd'hui.**

**Dites nous ce que vous en pensé.**

**Si vous avez aimé ou non ?**

**Ce que vous avez aimé et qu'au contraire ne vous a pas plu ?**

**A votre avis qui a vu Bella ? Les autres vont-ils faire le lien ?**

**La suite au prochain épisode.**

**Bisous Bisous**

**Xo Xo**

**Merci pour votre lecture en tout cas**

**A bientôt**


	10. Une soirée chaotique

**Salut à toutes chères lectrices,**

**Merci à toutes pour vos très sympathiques commentaires!**

**Normalement tout le monde a eu une réponse à chacun de ses reviews sauf celles qui n'ont pas de compte :**

**Vanina : **Merci pour ton commentaire. Ravies que notre fiction te plaise. C'est important qu'on le sache et ça nous motive pour vous écrire la suite.

**Punkette : **Merci à toi réponse à ta question (que tu n'es, je te rassure, pas la seule à te l'avoir posée) se trouve dans ce chapitre. En tout cas nous sommes très contente que ce que nous te faisons partager te plaise. Bonne lecture donc. A plus tard en bas du chapitre.

**NB : Je n'ai pas fait de droit dans cette filière là donc il y a peut-être des choses qui ne se passent pas comme ça dans la vrai vie mais après tout c'est une fiction...**

**BONNE LECTURE A TOUTES**

* * *

**Rappel chapitre précédent**

Ce n'était pas possible, je devais rêver ou en l'occurrence cauchemarder. Il ne pouvait pas être là, pas lui, pas maintenant. Edward du sentir mon trouble car il se tourna vers moi, je ne pouvais pas le regarder, j'étais tétanisée. Je voulus me lever pour partir, m'enfuir de ce lieu et surtout de lui. Malheureusement je n'en eu pas le temps car au moment où je me levais, le regard de ce dernier se pose sur moi et là ce fut le noir complet. Juste avant de sombrer je perçu les voix affolés de mes amis m'appeler et en particulier la voix d'Edward.

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Une soirée chaotique**

* * *

**PDV d'Edward**

* * *

Nous étions tous installés à notre table habituelle quand, sans que nous ne sachions pourquoi, je vis que la tête de Bella allait taper contre le coin de la table. Je pus la rattraper de justesse. Elle venait de s'évanouir.

- **Bella? **L'appelais-je, espérant qu'elle se réveille et nous explique la raison de son état. **Hoho, Bella ?**

- **Mais qu'est-ce-qu'elle a ? **

**- Pourquoi elle s'est évanouie ?**

- **Je sais pas... **Répondis-je à Alice et Rose.

- **Jacob, je veux pas ! Lâche moi ! Non ! Lâchez moi ! Au secours ! Aidez-moi ! **Entendîmes-nous de Bella qui bougeait dans tous les sens et se débattait. J'avais du mal à la tenir pour ne pas qu'elle tombe de sa chaise.

- **Qui s'est ce Jacob ?** Demandais-je aux autres. Ma sœur haussa les épaules.

- **C'est son petit-ami, ou devrais-je dire son ex...** Cracha Emmett tout en scannant la foule. Puis d'un coup se leva de sa chaise, donna un coup à Jasper l'invitant à le suivre. **Restez-là. **Nous demanda t-il en la voyant reprendre connaissance.

C'est quand je relevais ma tête pour les repérer et que je vis Emmett qui avait empoigné un type, Jasper avait fait de même avec un autre et... Paul aussi. Mais qu'est-ce-qui se passe à la fin?

- **Bella ?** Elle continuait quand même à se débattre malgré le fait qu'elle reprenne connaissance petit à petit. **C'est moi, Edward. **Tentais-je de la rassurer.** Je ne te fais pas de mal. Tu es avec Alice, Rose et Moi.**

- **Edward ?**

- **Oui, je suis là. **

- **Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ?** Nous demanda t-elle.

- **Tu t'es évanouie.** Lui expliqua ma sœur. **Tu discutais avec Edward tout en regardant la salle et d'un coup tu t'es évanouie.**

- **J'ai juste eu le temps de te rattraper avant que tu n'ailles cogner ta tête contre la table, heureusement. **Oui, heureusement que j'avais de bons réflexes parce-qu'elle aurait été bonne pour une visite aux urgences.

- **Jacob, c'est Jacob qui...** Et là elle fondit en larme et s'accrocha désespérément à ma chemise. Je passais ma main dans ses cheveux pour essayer de la calmer, en vain.

- **Venez, on rentre au ranch, ça sert à rien de rester ici. **Notre sortie était gâchée de toute façon et l'état de ma Bella ne s'arrangeait pas. MA Bella... C'est pas le moment.

- **Ta raison. **

Je prie Bella dans mes bras, niché son visage dans mon coup et après que ma sœur est déposée de l'argent sur la table nous rejoignîmes la sortie.

- **Mais Emmett et Jasper ?**

**-Ils doivent... Ils sont là.**

En effet mes deux meilleures amis ainsi que Paul avait chacun empoigné un mec, les maintenaient dos au mur du bar et étaient près à leur donner des coups.

- **QU'EST CE QUE TU AS FAIT A MA ****sœur**** JACOB !** **QU'EST CE QUE TU LUI AS FAIT ?** Lui cria Emmett. Bon, ben cette fois je sais qui est ce Jacob. C'est donc lui la raison de l'état de Bella.

- **HO MAIS J'ETAIS PAS TOUT SEUL !** Dit-il en rigolant.

Du fait de ce que je venais d'entendre, tout ce mis en place dans ma tête. Tout était de sa faute. C'est lui qui... eux qui... La colère pris place dans tout mon corps et là la seule chose qui m'importait le plus, en dehors de garder Bella contre moi, c'était de la venger. Chose que je n'avais pas pu faire la dernière fois car c'était trop tard et nous ne savions toujours pas qui en était le responsable. Mais pas cette fois. Cette fois le crime qu'ils avaient commis n'allait pas rester impuni. Je ne le permettrai pas. JAMAIS !

Ni une ni deux, je poussais les filles à la Volvo où elles s'installèrent avec Bella à l'arrière.

- **Veillez sur Bella et surtout restez dans la voiture.** Leur implorais-je. **Je reviens ma belle.** Lui dis-je en lui faisant un tendre baisé sur le front avant d'aller aider les gars.

Lorsque j'arrivais ils étaient tous en train de se battre, heureusement pour nous Jasper, Emmett et Paul étaient plus fort qu'eux et les maîtrisaient sans peine bien que le dit Jacob était plus coriace. Je me joignais à eux et assoner un coup de poing en plein visage de ce salopard de Jacob qui manqua de s'écrouler au sol.

- **Tiens ! Ça c'est pour Bella ! Connard ! **

- **Merci mon frère !** Me remercia Emmett.

Je n'eus pas le temps de voir les filles arriver que je reçu un coup assez violent qui me fit me retrouver à terre.

-** EDWARD !** Entendis-je m'appeler. J'étais certain que c'était Bella, je reconnaîtrais sa voix entre mille maintenant. Une main passa dans mes cheveux et l'autre était posé sur mon torse. Je ne voulais pas l'effrayer de trop et me relevais pour m'assoir comme je pus. Je n'avais pas non plus remarqué que les flics étaient là et que c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que la bagarre avait cessé.

- Ça** va Bella.** La rassurais-je en encrant mon regard dans le sien. Je voulais lui montrer que j'étais sincère et que ce n'était pas si douloureux que ça finalement. **Je vais bien.**

- **J'ai eu peur.** Sanglota t-elle.

-** Je sais.** Je la pris dans mes bras un moment puis lorsqu'elle se fut calmée je finis par nous relevais difficilement avec l'aide d'un des flics qui s'approchait de nous et d'Emmett.

- **Alors Emmett, tu m'expliques pourquoi quelqu'un comme toi se bat avec ces 3 jeunes ?** Apparemment celui-ci le connaissait. Emmett ne répondit pas et regardait sa sœur qui était toujours dans mes bras.

- **Allez, tous au poste. **S'impatienta t-il.

- **NON, C'EST PAS NOTRE FAUTE ! C'EST EUX QUI ONT COMMENCE ! ON Y EST POUR RIEN !**

- **Fermez-là !** Cria l'agent à Jacob. **Mesdemoiselles, rentrez chez vous, vos hommes seront relâchés selon leurs explications. On appellera leurs parents au commissariat.** Emmett ni moi n'avions lâché Bella du regard jusqu'à ce que la voiture des flics est pris la route.

* * *

**PDV d'Alice**

* * *

Il a fallu que les flics passent par là à ce moment-là et qu'ils arrêtent les garçons. Que ce soit Jacob et ses deux acolytes c'était bien fait pour eux et même devrais-je dire, c'était normal, c'est tout ce qu'ils méritaient mais pas Jasper, Emmett et Edward! Car oui, tout était de leur faute, j'avais vite compris que c'était eux pour Bella. Alors évidemment, les poings n'étaient rien, rien comparé à ce qu'ils lui avaient fait, j'avais alors laisser les garçons leurs donner à tous les 3 des coups et j'en étais même fière, je les aurai même aidée si je n'avais pas peur d'en prendre. Sauf qu'Edward en avait pris un méchant ce qui avait fait précipiter Bella vers lui et finalement heureusement que les flics étaient là car je ne sais pas ce qu'il se serait passé ensuite.

Emmett n'avait pas voulu répondre au flic, certainement pour sa sœur et du coup maintenant nous en étions à les suivre en voiture, Bella et moi dans celle d'Edward et Rosalie dans celle d'Emmett et ceci jusqu'au commissariat où nous entendîmes l'un deux appeler mes parents. Nous nous assîmes toutes les 3 sur les chaises et attendîmes qu'Esmée et Carlisle arrive. Bella assise entre Rose et moi se rongeait les ongles de nervosité.

- **Bella ce n'est pas de ta faute tu m'entends.**

- **Si ça l'est. Si je ne m'étais pas évanouie nous n'en serions pas là maintenant. **

- **Tu n'en sais rien. Et de toute façon ton frère, ni Edward et Jasper d'ailleurs, n'auraient laisser une occasion de te venger. **

-** Si je n'avais pas évoqué le nom de Jacob dans l'état que j'étais Emmett n'aurait pas fait le rapprochement et ils ne se seraient pas battu.**

- **Écoute moi bien...**

Heureusement mes parents ne mirent pas longtemps à venir et je ne pu continuer à donner tort à Bella.

* * *

**PDV de Carlisle**

* * *

Nous étions tranquillement installés dans le divan en train de regarder un film tous les deux avec ma femme quand le téléphone sonna.

- **Hallo**** ?**

- **Bonjour, je suis Monsieur MERAZ du commissariat de la ville, votre fils, Monsieur Edward CULLEN ainsi que ses deux amis Monsieur Emmett SWAN et Monsieur Jasper WITLOCK sont en garde à vu. Le commissaire Monsieur COOPER souhaiterez vous voir.**

- **Très bien, nous arrivons, nous serons là d'ici un quart d'heure.**

- **Qui c'était ? Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?**

- **Les garçons sont au commissariat, le commissaire souhaite nous voir.**

- **Mais qu'est-ce-qu'ils ont fait ? **

- **Je sais pas, la personne que j'ai eu ne m'a pas expliqué et m'a simplement dit de venir.**

- **On y va. **

Je fermais la maison pendant qu' Esmée s'installait dans la voiture puis allais la rejoindre côté conducteur et après avoir mis la voiture en route, je nous conduisis au commissariat. Je garais la voiture sur une place à l'ombre et nous en sortîmes pour nous dirigeais vers l'entrée. Là, un homme, certainement celui que j'avais eu téléphone, était assis à l'accueil. Nous nous avançâmes à sa hauteur.

- **Bonjour, nous avons été appelé par un inspecteur. Nous sommes Monsieur et Madame CULLEN. **

- **En effet, veuillez vous assoir, je vais prévenir Monsieur COOPER que vous êtes arrivés. Si vous voulez bien patienter**. Nous fit-il en nous indiquant derrière nous.

- **Qu'est-ce-que vous faites là ? **Alice, Rosalie et Bella était assises sur les chaises.

- **Nous avons suivi les garçons, on savait qu'ils allaient vous appeler alors on voulait être là aussi. **

- **Vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé ?** Leur demanda Esmée inquiète.

- **Ils se sont battus devant le bar...**

- **Mais pour qu'elle raison, diable ont-ils fait ça ? **C'est en voyant Bella se ronger les ongles et sa façon d'être que je compris que quelque chose s'était passé et la concernée. Je fis signe à ma femme en lui montrant Bella du menton.

**- Hô !** Elle avait compris.

Un des flics s'avança vers nous. Certainement le commissaire COOPER.

- **Bonsoir Monsieur et Madame CULLEN, je suis Monsieur COOPER. **On se serra la main. **Vous voulez bien me suivre dans mon bureau je vais vous expliquer la situation. Mesdemoiselles on vous appellera dans un moment. Attendez là.**

**- On vous suit.** Lui dis-je.

Il nous fit entrer dans un bureau et nous invita à nous assoir. Il s'assit en face de nous.

- **Alors vous allez nous expliquer les raisons de notre présence ici et celle des enfants ? **Lui demanda ma femme qui commençait à être impatience.

- **Connaissez-vous Monsieur BLACK, Monsieur ULEY et Monsieur ALTERA. **Nous demanda t-il en nous montrant 3 photos.

- **Non. Je n'ai jamais vu ces jeunes hommes avec les enfants et jamais entendu parler.**

- **Moi non plus.** Lui répondit aussi Esmée.

- **Qui sont-ils ?** Lui demandais-je à mon tour.

- **Bien. Je vous ai fait venir car nous avons surpris Monsieur CULLEN, Monsieur SWAN et Monsieur WITLOCK entrain de se battre avec ses 3 personnes que je viens de vous citer.**

- **Pour quelles raisons ?**

- **Après maintes discutions avec eux il en ressort que l'une des 3 filles, Mademoiselle SWAN, la sœur de Monsieur Emmett SWAN, a été violé par ces 3 garçons. Etiez-vous au courant ?**

- **Nous ne connaissions pas ses agresseurs mais elle a été amenée dans mon service par un randonneur qui la trouvé dans les bois, seule et après quelques examen nous avons découvert qu'elle avait été violé par plusieurs hommes. Elle n'a jamais voulu porter plainte et nous ne l'avons pas forcé. Depuis elle fait des cauchemars et dort très peu malgré les médicaments que je lui ai prescrit.**

- **En faisant vos analyses à l'hôpital, avez-vous pu découvrir l'ADN des personnes qui ont commis ce crime ?**

- **Oui ! **Un sourire illuminé mon visage. Si on arrive à prouver que c'était bien eux alors les 3 jeunes hommes iraient en prison et Bella serait alors plus tranquille.

**- Je vous demande cela car après avoir auditionné les jeunes sur les raisons de cette bagarre il en ressort que les violeurs de cette jeune femme sont Monsieur BLACK, Monsieur ULEY et Monsieur ALTERA. Qu'ils étaient allés mangés tous ensemble au bar et que les 3 garçons sont arrivés. Certainement en les apercevant, Mademoiselle SWAN s'est évanouie et a crié je cite : «**_** Jacob, je veux pas ! Lâche moi ! Non ! Lâchez moi ! Au secours ! Aidez-moi ! **_**». Monsieur SWAN connait Monsieur BLACK et la reconnu. Il lui a demandé de lui expliquer ce qu'il avait fait à sa sœur avec ses amis et comme ni Monsieur BLACK ni Monsieur ULEY ni Monsieur ALTERA n'a répondu, ils se sont battus. C'est ce que vos 3 garçons ont répondu lorsque nous les avons interrogés séparément. **

**- Et les 3 autres ? **Mon sixième sens me dit que ce n'est pas le cas.

**- Comme vous vous en doutez certainement, eux ne disent pas la même chose.**

**- Ça serait trop beau. Et eux que disent-ils ?**

- **Qu'ils n'ont jamais fait ça et qu'ils ne connaissent pas Mademoiselle SWAN. Hors d'après Monsieur SWAN ils se connaissaient puisqu'avant que ça se passe Mademoiselle SWAN et Monsieur BLACK étaient en couple. C'est pourquoi avec votre accord, je souhaiterais m'entretenir de façon simultanée avec les 3 jeunes femmes. Et évidemment nous allons vérifier ce que disent les 3 autres jeunes.**

- **Il me semble même qu'ils avaient rendez-vous avec une amie au bar. Peut-être était-elle avec eux quand ça c'est passé. **L'informa Esmée.

- **Nous verrons cela avec vos filles. Bien, nous en avons encore pour un moment. Je vais vous demander d'attendre dans la salle d'attente si vous le souhaitiez à moins que vous vouliez rentrer chez vous, auquel cas nous vous rappellerons pour vous informer de l'état d'avancement de cette histoire. Il faut également que je contacte les parents des autres enfants. **

- **D'accord. On va attendre dans la salle d'attente. Au moins dans un premier temps.**

- **Comme vous voulez. Monsieur CULLEN si vous avez quoi que ce soit qui peut confirmer les dénonciations de vos enfants concernant le viol et les violeurs ça serait une preuve majeure car il va de soit que bien que l'on arrive à savoir que Monsieur BLACK et Mademoiselle SWAN se connaissaient avant l'agression cela ne prouve en rien que ce soit lui et ses deux acolytes qui ont fait le crime.**

-** Je vais retourner à l'hôpital et vous ramène les analyses.**

- **Parfait. Ça serait une preuve d'inculpation et donc irréfutable. **

Esmée m'accompagna à la voiture pendant que le commissaire COOPER demandait aux filles de le ès avoir souhaité du courage à ma femme je me dirigeais vers l'hôpital. Avec toutes les analyses que nous avions faîtes nous pourrons alors comparer les ADN des 3 hommes qu'ils ont arrêté avec celles des analyses.

Je me garais à ma place au parking et me dirigeais à mon bureau une fois la voiture fermée, en prenant l'ascenseur pour m'y rendre directement.

- **Bonjour Docteur CULLEN, qu'est-ce-que vous faites ici. Vous ne devez pas travailler normalement aujourd'hui si ?** Me salua Caroline à l'accueil du service.

- **Non, non. Je suis simplement passé prendre quelques documents important dont j'ai besoin. Bonne journée.**

- **Merci, vous aussi.**

- **Bonjour Docteur CULLEN. **Me salua une des infirmière que je croisais avant de rentrer dans mon bureau que j'allumais.

- **Bonjour Eva.**

Bon alors, le dossier de Bella. Heureusement pour moi les archives du mois étaient classées dans mon bureau par ma secrétaire Eléna avant d'être remplacer par celles du mois d'après.

SWAN, SWAN, SWAN...Vu qu'Eléna ranger parfaitement tous les documents il ne me fallu pas longtemps pour trouver ce que je chargeais. J'attrapais le dossier et le rangeais dans chemise avant de refermer le bureau et faire le chemin en sens inverse. Je saluais mes collègues et repris l'ascenseur qui menait au parking, montais dans ma Mercedes et retournais au commissariat.

Je donnais le dossier à Monsieur COOPER et allais rejoindre ma femme en attendant les analyses qu'ils allaient faire faire par leur labo et les comparaisons.

- **Alors ? **Rosalie et Alice étaient là mais pas Esmée.

- **On a été interrogé chacune notre tour et maintenant ils parlent avec Bella, maman est avec elle.**

- **Bien, au moins elle est pas toute seule. Comment ça s'est passé ?**

- **Le commissaire nous a pausé des questions, si on connaissait les 3 garçons, si on savait pourquoi ils se sont tous battu et si on savait que Bella a été violé... **

- **D'accord. C'est certainement pour voir si ce que vous dites et en accord avec ce que les garçons ont dit. **

- **Par contre il nous a dit que les autres ne disaient pas la même chose que nous tous. Comment on va prouvé que c'est nous qui avons raison ?**

-** J'ai fait des analyses à Bella quand elle a été amenée dans mon service, on a pu en retirer l'ADN de ses violeurs. Je viens de donner nos analyses au commissaire, ils vont voir avec leur labo pour comparer l'ADN qu'on a trouvé et celles des 4 garçons.**

- **D'accord.**

Nous ne dîmes plus rien et attendîmes que quelqu'un vienne nous donner plus d'information. Une demi-heure plus tard Bella et Esmée apparurent. Sans rien dire Esmée prit Bella sur ses genoux et la berçait tendrement. Je voyais bien que ce n'était pas le moment de demander comment venait de se passer l'interrogatoire alors nous attendîmes que l'une des deux parlent quand elles se sentiraient prête. Mais avant que cela soit le cas le commissaire suivit par nos 4 garçons arrivèrent.

- **Vous êtes libre jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Je vous demanderai cependant de ne pas quitter le territoire.**

- **Merci.** Remerciais-je Monsieur COOPER en lui serrant la main. Esmée fit de même ainsi que les enfants.

- **Veuillez signer les papiers à l'accueil et vous pourrez rentrer chez vous.**

- **D'accord.**

Monsieur COOPER nous accompagna jusqu'à l'accueil où les garçons signèrent quelques papiers puis nous rentrâmes enfin à la maison.

* * *

**PDV d'Edward**

* * *

Sur tout le trajet menant au ranch aucun de nous n'avait prononcé un mot dans la voiture. Nous n'aurons la confirmation que demain que les 3 salopards iront en prison. Heureusement que mon père a pu amené ses analyses au commissaire, sans ça il y avait peu de chance que l'on puisse prouver que c'était bien ça, car nous, nous croyons bien évidemment Bella mais il faut des preuves irrévocables pour que la justice soit faite. De toute façon il n'y a que ça qu'ils méritent.

En attendant cet interrogatoire a bien chamboulé Bella qui ne parle pas et qui est murée dans un silence depuis que nous avons quitté le commissariat.

Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte j'avais pris la main de Bella dans la mienne et lui passais mon pousse en petits cercles sur le dos de celle-ci ce qui la calmait petit à petit.

Jasper s'était proposé de prendre le volant de ma Volvo et sans hésité je l'avais laissé faire. Il nous gara devant le ranch puis nous descendîmes de la voiture.

- **Vous devriez aller dormir les enfants, on parlera de tout ça demain. **Nous dirent les parents en montant les escaliers.

- **Bonne nuit.** Nous leur souhaitâmes tous.

Je ne savais pas comment me comporter et que faire. Bella n'avait pas lâché ma main depuis que je lui avais pris dans la voiture et maintenant il était l'heure d'aller dormir et qu'elle se repose après cette horrible soirée. Je vis qu'Alice et Jasper étaient déjà montés et je pensais qu'il était temps que je rentre aussi chez moi, pour laisser la place à Emmett et Rose qui allaient certainement dormir sur le canapé vu l'heure et les évènements. D'ailleurs eux aussi avaient déserté la pièce pour nous laisser un peu d'intimité certainement. Bella n'avait pas l'air décidé à me rendre ma main.

-** Tu devrais aller dormir, il se fait tard, je vais te laisser te reposer.**

- **Non ! **S'exclama t-elle. **Reste, s'il te plait. Ne me laisse pas seule. **Elle avait encré ses yeux dans les miens et ceux-ci me suppliaient. Je n'avais plus qu'une envie, c'était de prendre soin d'elle et de la garder contre moi. Alors évidemment j'acceptais sa demande.

- **D'accord. **

Nous montâmes dans sa chambre. Pendant qu'elle était dans la salle de bain en train de se mettre en pyjama, Alice toqua et passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- **Tiens, tu seras plus à l'aise avec ça.** Elle me tendit un tee-shirt. **Je le garde au cas où.**

- **Merci beaucoup, tu es adorable. **

-** Ça va aller tu penses ?**

- **J'espère. ** Nous entendîmes l'eau arrêter de couler.

- **Bonne nuit.**

- **Bonne nuit Lili.**

Bella sortit de la salle de bain au moment où Alice refermait la porte sur elle.

- **C'était qui ?** Me demanda t-elle. Je me retournais vers elle et lui sourit.

- **C'était Alice qui venait me donner ce tee-shirt pour dormir. **Lui montrais-je.

- **C'est gentil de sa part. **Elle se glissa entre les draps.

- **Oui... Je reviens.** Lui dis-je en lui faisant signe de la main que j'allais à mon tour dans la salle de bain.

J'enlevais mon jean et ma chemise pour garder seulement mon boxer et mis le tee-shirt qu'Alice venait de me donner pour ensuite rejoindre Bella. Elle avait éteint la lumière, seule la lune éclairait la chambre et me permit de voir pour me coucher à ses côtés.

- **Edward ? **

- **Oui ? **

- **Je peux te demander de me prendre dans tes bras ?**

- **Viens là.** J'ouvrais mes bras, elle vient poser sa tête dessus et l'autre sur mon torse. Une fois qu'elle fut installée je refermais mes bras autour de son corps fragile. Je sais très bien que cette position va m'empêcher de dormir mais j'étais à la fois ravie qu'elle me l'ai demandé et que cela l'aide à dormir plus paisiblement.

- **Merci. **L'entendis-je me dire faiblement.

- **Avec plaisir. **Un silence s'installa entre nous que je décidais de rompre.** Bella si tu veux parler de ce qui s'est passé ce soir je suis là, je t'écoute. **A mon grand désespoir elle fondit en larmes dans mes bras. Je resserrais alors ceux-ci plus fort. **Chut Bella, je suis là. Tout va bien se passer. Plus personne ne te fera de mal, je te le promet.**

- **C'est Jacob qui... qui... **Elle n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase tellement que ses sanglots étaient important.

- **Je sais Bella.** Je passais ma main sur son dos pour qu'elle se calme et posais ma joue sur le haut de sa tête qui était dans mon coup. **Calme toi. **Petit à petit ses sanglots s'apaisèrent et au bout d'un moment elle finit par s'endormir, sa main accrochée désespérément à mon tee-shirt sur mon torse et sa tête dans mon coup, sa respiration se fit plus calme.

C'est dans cette étreinte que je rejoignis moi aussi les bras de Morphée, épuisé par toute cette journée.

* * *

**Voilà, nous espérons que ce chapitre vous a plu ! **

**Quand pensez-vous ?**

**Nous attendons votre avis pour savoir ce que vous pensez de notre histoire et nous booster pour la suite de notre aventure.**

**Nous sommes loin d'être arrivés à la fin encore.**

**Il va se passer plein de chose...**

**A bientôt**

**Bisous Bisous**


	11. Contre choc et Révélation

**SALUT LES FILLES!**

**Merci à toutes pour vos sympathiques reviews et d'être toujours là malgré les délais entre les chapitres!**

**Ca fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que vous aimez ce que nous vous faisons partager!**

**Nous espérons que vous allez vraiment apprécier ce chapitre.**

**Il est important pour la suite de l'histoire **

**et en même temps il va aussi répondre à certaines questions que vous êtes nombreuses à vous poser.**

**Nous ne vous embêtons pas plus et vous laissons découvrir ce chapitre.**

**Comme d'hab, on se retrouve à la fin.**

**! ! ! BONNE LECTURE ! ! !**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : le contrechoc et révélation**

* * *

**PDV de Bella**

* * *

Je ne sais pas où je me trouve, il fait noir et je ressens une peur panique s'insinuer en moi. Je regarde dans tous les sens mais je ne vois rien, il n'y a aucun bruit jusqu'à ce que j'entende des ricanements se rapprocher. Je me mets donc à courir le plus vite que je peux. J'ai l'impression que cela ne sert à rien, j'entends toujours les voix qui me poursuivent et se rapprochent de plus en plus. Puis j'arrive sur la plage. Alors que je me dirige vers la route, quelqu'un se matérialise devant moi, je peux voir son visage grâce à la lune. Je retiens mon cri, je suis totalement paralysée.

-** Salut chérie, je t'avais dit que tu me le payerais. Plus personne ne pourra t'aider maintenant, tu es à moi.**

J'entends les voix derrière moi, je suis cernée, j'allais mourir je le savais. Ses amis m'attrapent les bras tandis que Jacob se rapproche de moi.

- **Non lâchez moi, arrête Jacob, arrête...**

**- Bella, Bella réveilles toi, il n'est pas là, tu es en sécurité.**

Je me débattis comme une malade mais je réussis tout de même à me réveiller. Sur le coup, je fus complètement désorientée. Je regardai partout autour de moi avant de tomber sur deux émeraudes envoutantes. Je me noyai littéralement dans son regard. Une voix me rappela à la réalité, je devrais dire une douce et charmante voix.

- **Bella, tu vas bien ?**

Je sentais qu'il était stressé, cela me faisait mal de le voir s'inquiéter pour moi et pourtant cela me réchauffait le cœur. Ce que j'avais redouté après mon viol, c'était de pouvoir lire de la pitié dans le regard des autres, je me rappelle que certaines infirmières, pendant mon séjour à l'hôpital, n'arrêtaient pas de me regarder avec plein de pitié, tout ce que je détestais. Seulement les CULLEN n'étaient pas comme ça, ils faisaient tout pour me faire penser à autre chose et me regardaient normalement.

En cet instant, dans le regard d'Edward, je pouvais y voir de la tristesse, une immense tristesse mais aussi une pointe de colère. Cela me frappa de suite. Je ne pouvais identifier l'origine de cela, seulement je savais que cette colère n'étais pas dirigé vers moi.

- **Euh oui ça va. Désolé...**

**- Bella tu n'as pas à t'excuser. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir t'aider. **

En disant cela, il mit sa main sur ma joue. Je ne pus m'empêcher de m'appuyer dessus. J'aime tellement sentir sa peau contre la mienne. Sa main était chaude et tellement douce.

- **Tu ne sais pas à quel point vous m'avez aidé. Vous êtes là, c'est tout ce qui m'importe.**

**- Oui mais j'aimerais tellement que tu puisses dormir paisiblement, que tout ceci n'ai jamais eu lieu. **

**- Moi aussi Edward, tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point mais... **

Toc, toc, toc. Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase. D'un côté cela m'arrangeait.

- **Je peux entrer ?**

**- Oui vas y Alice, **lui répondis Edward non sans m'avoir lancé un regard avant. Je pouvais voir qu'il était déçu qu'on ai été interrompu.

- **Salut vous deux,** dit-elle en venant s'assoir sur mon lit tout en arborant toujours son sourire. Cette fille est toujours souriante et pétillante de vie, tout ce qu'il me faut en ce moment.

- **Salut Alice,** lui répondîmes nous en cœur.

- J**'espère que c'est pas moi qui vous ai réveillé.**

**- Euh non, on était déjà réveillé,** lui répondit Edward tout en me regardant.

Il devait se douter que je n'avais pas envie de dire à Alice que j'avais encore fait un cauchemar. Cette dernière nous regarda tout à tour puis repris son air jovial. Peut-être avait-elle compris ce que je cachais, je la remerciais intérieurement de ne rien me demander.

- **Bon aller, on doit descendre déjeuner. Ma salle de bain est libre si tu veux Edward.**

**- Euh ok merci. Bon ba... j'y vais. **

Je sentais bien qu'il ne voulait pas quitter la chambre et me laisser. Peut-être ressentait-il le même trouble que moi. Depuis l'incident d'hier, mon trouble envers lui s'était décuplé. J'avais été surprise sur le coup qu'il me prenne la main mais très vite je m'étais sentie bien, apaisée. Je n'avais eu aucune envie qu'il ne la relâche. Malgré toute la tristesse et la peur qui m'habitaient à cet instant là, une partie de moi se sentait bien et en sécurité. C'est pourquoi je lui avais demandé de rester à mes côtés pour la nuit. Je me souvenais de la première nuit où il avait dormi avec moi. Il avait réussi à m'apaiser. Certes, cette nuit, j'avais fait un cauchemar, mais cela devait être le contrecoup des derniers évènements. Tout ça pour dire que j'étais d'autant plus perturbée par tous ses nouveaux sentiments et cela n'allait pas s'arranger.

Alice m'interrompit dans mes pensées en me disant qu'elle me laissait me préparer. Je remarquais que depuis le drame, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de partir dans mes pensées à la moindre occasion. Je me demande quelle tête j'avais dans ces moments-là, tout ce que j'espère, c'est que mon trouble envers Edward ne se percevait pas. Et voilà que je recommençais , non mais je vous jure, ça en devenait pathétique.

Je me repris et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain, une bonne douche bien chaude me permettra de me relaxer et surtout ne plus penser.

Après un bon petit quart d'heure, j'en sortis. Je me séchai rapidement avant de rejoindre ma chambre. Je mis un bon jogging noir avec un petit top rouge, une petite veste de survêt noire et mes baskets rouges. J'avais décidé de faire un jogging aujourd'hui, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas couru et cela me manquait énormément. Je me rappelle quand j'étais plus jeune, Emmett qui m'avais initié à la course. Il avait insisté pour me faire faire du sport, vu que c'était un grand sportif, il voulait absolument que je sois sportive aussi. Il avait vite déchanté quand il s'était rendu compte que je n'étais pas très doué, les seul sports où j'excellais ou plutôt me démarquais, c'était la course et surtout l'équitation. Mais depuis tous les évènements qui étaient arrivés dans ma vie je n'en avais plus fait ou plutôt je n'avais plus voulu en faire.

Je repartis dans la salle de bain me faire une queue de cheval haute et je descendis rejoindre les autres en bas. A peine je fus arriver en bas des escaliers, qu'un gros nounours me prit dans ses bras. Il ne pouvait s'agir que de mon frère. Je pouvais ressentir à travers cette étreinte tout l'amour qu'il avait pour moi, mais aussi l'inquiétude qu'il avait pu avoir hier, chose que je pu constater aussi dans ses yeux.

-** Ça va Em, ne t'inquiètes pas.**

D'un côté c'est vrai, je ne lui mentais pas. Je me sentais bien, une part de moi savait que je ne craignais plus rien vu que …. Jacob et ses amis avaient été arrêtés. Il me sourit en retour non sans avoir essayé de voir si je mentais ou non. Il avait toujours eu cette faculté à percevoir si je disais la vérité ou non, tout comme moi.

- **Tant mieux alors.**

**- Bon Em, tu veux bien la lâché un peu, j'aimerais bien dire bonjour à ma petite belle sœur.**

Nous rigolâmes tous à la réplique de Rose. Em se décala pour que Rose me prenne dans ses bras.

- **Bonjour ma belle, contente de voir que tu vas mieux.**

**- Bonjour à toi aussi Rose, merci.**

Puis ce fut au tour de Jazz, Carlisle et pour finir Esmée, qui comme toujours me serra dans ses bras.

- **Bonjour ma chérie, j'espère que tu as bien dormi.**

**- Bonjour Esmée, ne t'inquiètes pas j'ai très bien dormi.** Je détestais leur mentir mais je n'avais pas le choix, je voulais pas qu'ils s'inquiètent encore pour moi. Et puis à part mon cauchemar, ça avait été vu qu'Edward avait été présent.

- **Très bien, bon on attendait plus que toi pour déjeuner. J'ai réussi à retenir ton frère assez longtemps pour qu'il ne commence pas avant ton arrivée. **

Encore une fois tout le monde rigola y compris moi. Mon frère, lui, bougonna un peu.

- **Oh allez frérot, fais pas la tête,** lui dis-je en le serrant de nouveau dans mes bras.

-** Bon d'accord, mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi. **

-** Et moi alors ?** lui demanda Rose en lui faisant une moue vexée. Ils s'étaient bien trouvés ces deux-là.

- **Oh mais toi aussi ma douce Rose, mon petit sucre d'orge,** lui dit-il en se mettant à ses pieds tel un chevalier servant.

- **Em je t'en pris arrête, c'est de ma sœur que tu parles là.**

**- Bah quoi, j'ai pas parlé de sexe à ce que je saches.**

**- Ouais mais tu étais sur le point. **

**- Dis que je penses qu'à ça aussi. **

**- Eh bah je dirais rien alors.**

Tous le monde rigola. Ça serait bien le genre de mon frère.

- **Bon allez tout le monde dans la cuisine.**

Je me retrouvais assise à côté de mon frère ainsi qu'Edward. Bizarrement personne ne reparla de la veille, même si je me doutais que cela viendrait tôt ou tard. Après le petit déj, je voulus aller me promener et pouvoir ainsi voir Spartan, malheureusement le grand moment arriva.

- **Euh, je penses qu'il est temps qu'on parle un peu de ce qui s'est passé hier et des raisons qui vous ont poussé à vous battre.**

Je sentais bien que Carlisle hésitait à en parler, peut-être redoutait-il que cela soit trop compliqué pour moi. Malheureusement je n'avais pas le choix, je savais bien que cette discussion viendrait un jour. Edward me serra la main de nouveau, comme hier je me sentis apaisée, je lui souris pour le remercier puis retourner mon attention vers Carlisle et les autres.

- **Allons y, je suis prête.**

On partit donc tous s'installer sur les canapés. Edward ne me lâcha pas la main pour autant, cela ne me dérangeais pas, même si tout le monde pouvaient le voir, je m'en fichais. J'avais besoin de lui, je me sentais tellement bien en sa présence. Dès le début, il m'avait troublé mais très vite, j'avais pu me rendre compte qu'il avait cette faculté à m'apaiser rien que par un regard ou en me prenant dans ses bras. Une partie de moi avait voulu lutter contre cette attraction, mais aujourd'hui je voulais juste en profiter un peu, essayer de ne plus penser autant.

- **Bells, t'es sûre que tu veux parler maintenant ?**

**- Oui Em, il faut que je le fasses. Vous avez le droit de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir là. En plus, vous avez été arrêté à cause de moi.**

**- Arrête de dire des conneries. Ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est Jacob le responsable**.

Rien que d'entendre ce nom, je sentis des frissons me parcourir le corps. Edward du le ressentir car il pressa davantage ma main.

- **Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ? **demandais-je en regardant Carlisle.

-** Bella, ma chérie, tu n'es pas obligé de tout raconter, je sais combien ça été dur hier.**

**- C'est très gentil Esmée, mais les autres ont le droit de savoir. Et puis …. il faudra peut-être que je passe au tribunal, je n'aurais pas le choix.**

Rien que d'envisager cette possibilité, j'en avais froid dans le dos. Bon une chose à la fois, pour l'instant on en était pas là.

-** D'accord comme tu veux.**

J'inspirais un bon coup avant de commencer à parler.

**Ce soir-là, Jacob devait venir me chercher pour qu'on aille se faire un ciné puis un resto. J'avais même décidé de mettre une jupe pour lui faire plaisir.** J'eus un rire ironique, si j'avais su. **Il est venu me chercher vers 19h00. La soirée s'était très bien passée. Sur le chemin du retour il m'a proposé d'aller dans un endroit spécial qu'il voulait me faire découvrir. Malheureusement quand on est arrivé au lieu dit, ses potes étaient présents. On leur a dit bonjour puis on est finalement allé se promener. Et c'est là que tout a dérapé. **Les larmes commençaient à couler, sales traitresses. Edward resserra sa prise tandis qu'Emmett me passa son bras autour de mes épaules. **On a commencé à se disputer parce qu'il voulait...**

**- Pas besoin de dire le mot Bella, on a compris. **Je remerciais Alice d'un sourire et continuais.

**- Donc comme je disais, on s'est disputé encore une fois à cause de ça. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre que je ne veuille pas le faire alors que ça faisait deux ans qu'on sortaient ensemble. Je pense maintenant que c'est parce que je ne l'aimais pas vraiment ou tout du moins ce n'était pas la bonne personne.**

En disant cela je regardais en direction d'Edward.

- **J'ai voulu partir avant qu'on ne s'énerve trop, mais il m'a attrapé et a commencé à vouloir... me déshabiller. **Je sentis la pression sur ma main et mon épaule augmentait un peu. **Je me suis débattu et je lui ai donné un coup là où ça fait mal.** Je souris, si seulement cela avait suffit. **Puis j'ai couru vers le lieu où on avait quitté ses amis vu que je n'avais pas les clés de la voiture. Mais quand je suis arrivée vers eux, j'ai vu à leurs têtes qu'ils étaient bourrés. J'ai voulu m'enfuir mais quand je me suis retournée Jacob était là. Il m'a insulté et après ils ….**

-** C'est bon Bella, on en a assez entendu,** m'interrompit Carlisle.

Mes larmes coulaient toujours autant, si ce n'est plus. Des flashs me revenaient encore et encore, je n'en pouvais plus, je voulais que tout cela cesse. Je me libérais de l'étreinte de mon frère et lâcha la main d'Edward avant de me ruer dehors. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie, tout oublier, retrouver ma vie d'avant, quand mes parents étaient vivants. Alors que je sortais, j'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler puis Carlisle dire à cette même personne de me laisser. Je l'en remerciais intérieurement, je voulais par dessus tout rester seule.

Je ne contrôlais plus mon corps, je courais sans voir où j'allais. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je courais quand je me stoppais d'un coup. J'avais du mal à reprendre mon souffle, mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure, une douleur lancinante à la poitrine m'empêchait de bien respirer. Je m'effondrais au sol, j'étais dans une genre de clairière. Je me recroquevillais sur moi-même et me balançais d'avant en arrière. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restais ainsi, je ne percevais plus rien, même pas la pluie qui s'était mise tout doucement à tomber.

* * *

**PDV d'Eward**

* * *

Je ressentais une multitude de sentiments en cet instant. Je passais de la tristesse à la colère. Je bouillais littéralement. Je savais que Bella avait enduré quelque chose d'horrible mais l'entendre le raconter me touchait d'avantage. Cela me rappelait par bien trop ses aspects de mon passé. Heureusement mon père l'avait arrêté, je sentais bien qu'elle était à bout, malheureusement je n'avais pas vu venir sa réaction. Je fus tout d'abord sous le choc quand je la sentis lâcher ma main et se dégager de l'étreinte de son frère. Je n'eus même pas le temps de réagir quand elle se leva et quitta la maison en trombe. Emmett fut plus rapide que moi, il se rua vers l'entrée et voulu la suivre.

-** Bella attends.**

Mon père se leva et lui demanda de la laisser.

- **Elle a besoin d'être seule Emmett.**

**- Mais tu as vu dans quel état elle est, elle va faire une connerie.**

**- Em, chéri, tu sais bien qu'elle ne te ferais jamais ça. **Il la regarda longuement avant de céder.

- **Bon d'accord mais si dans une heure elle n'est pas rentrée je pars à sa recherche.**

**- Edward ça va ?** me demanda Alice en se baissant à ma hauteur vu que je n'avais pas bougé du canapé.

- **Hein, euh oui ça va, ne t'inquiètes pas lili. **Je voyais bien qu'elle était inquiète et ne me croyait pas du tout. **Bon je vais aller voir les chevaux.**

**- Chéri tu es sûr que...**

**- Maman, ça va,** mon ton était plus dur que je ne le voulais. **Je t'assures que tout va bien**, repris-je plus doucement.

- **D'accord,** dit-elle en abandonnant. Je l'embrassais sur la joue tout en lui murmurant **« Merci. Je t'aime »** avant de sortir.

Je me dirigeas vers le haras. Je réalisais tout mes gestes par simple automatisme. Puis je finis pas le box de Spanco, j'ouvris la porte et allai vers lui.

- **Salut Spanco, comment tu vas mon beau ? **Je lui caressais la tête, ce dernier me répondit par un léger hennissement. Il devait sentir que ça n'allait pas trop car il mit sa tête sur mon épaule. **Tu sais toujours quand je ne vais pas bien hein ? Je pensais que j'en avais fini avec tout ça mais on dirait que le destin en a décidé autrement. **Je rigolais nerveusement.

Je restais quelques instants ainsi, j'essayais de ne penser à rien, juste profiter du calme du haras. J'ai toujours aimé cet endroit, depuis que je suis tout jeune, il m'apaise. J'écoutais les battements du cœur de mon cheval. Ce son m'apaisait tout comme celui de Bella. Je secouai la tête pour chasser ses idées, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela.

Au bout d'un long moment, j'entendis la pluie qui tombait sur le toit. Je revenais tout doucement à la réalité. J'espérais que Bella était rentrée à présent. Je décidais de rentrer pour voir si c'était le cas, quand je vis Alice sur le pas de la porte.

- **Edward, est-ce que tu as vu Bella ?**

**- Non pourquoi elle n'est toujours pas rentrée ?**

**- Non et Em commence à s'inquiéter.**

**- J'arrive. **

On venait à peine de franchir la porte que j'entendis la voix d'Emmett.

- **Je n'aurais jamais du vous écouter. Elle est je ne sais où et en plus il pleut, elle va attraper la mort.**

**- Em je t'en prie calme toi.**

- **Me calmer, comment veux-tu que je me calme Rose ! Imagine qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose. Je lui avais promis que je la protégerais maintenant. **

**- Emmett, on va la retrouver, ne t'en fais pas.**

**- Ah oui et comment Carlisle, tu peux me le dire. On ne sait même pas où elle est et en plus la propriété est immense.**

J'essayais de réfléchir où elle pouvait être, vu que ces dernières semaines, on avait passé beaucoup de temps ensemble. Je lui avais fait visiter la propriété. Je me rappelais de son émerveillement à chaque lieu que je lui montrais. Elle m'avait même raconté certaines anecdotes de quand elle était plus jeune. Elle m'avait raconté toutes les randonnées à cheval qu'elle avait pu faire avec sa famille. D'un coup, j'eus un flash. La clairière, on y était allé, il y a moins d'une semaine. Elle m'avait dit que ça lui rappelait un lieu où elle avait l'habitude d'aller avec son frère.

- **La clairière. **Tout le monde arrêta de parler et me fixèrent.

- **De quoi tu parles ?**

**- La clairière, Em, on y est allé Bella et moi, il y a pas longtemps. Elle semblait beaucoup aimer ce lieu. Elle m'a dit que ça lui rappelait celle où vous alliez tous les deux.**

Il du avoir un déclic.

- **Où c'est ? Comment on y va ?**

**- Le plus rapide c'est à cheval.**

-** Alors qu'est-ce-qu'on attend ?**

**- Esmée va me chercher ma trousse s'il te plait, je vais les accompagner.**

**- J'arrive.**

Une minute après, ma mère revint.

- **Tiens et prenez cette couverture aussi, elle aura surement froid.**

**- Merci ma chérie.**

**- Bon, on y va.**

On ne mit que cinq minutes à seller les chevaux. Vu que je connaissais le chemin, je passais devant. Je commençais à stresser, j'espérais de tout mon cœur qu'elle avait pu se mettre à l'abri vu qu'il y avait une cabane pas loin de la clairière.

On arriva là-bas assez vite. Mon intuition était bonne, elle était là, à cinq mètres devant nous, recroquevillée sur elle même. Elle se balançait d'avant en arrière comme le premier matin où elle s'était réveillée à mes côtés. Elle semblait dans le même était, si ce n'est pire. Elle ne semblait même pas faire attention à ce qui l'entourait. J'entendis Em et mon père descendre de leur cheval.

- **Bella, Bella tu nous a fait une de ses peurs.** Em se jeta à ses pieds et la prit dans ses bras.

- **Tiens, mets lui la couverture,** lui dit mon père.

Elle ne semblait toujours pas réagir, comme si elle n'était pas avec nous, son corps était présent mais c'est tout.

- **Edward, je vais avoir besoin de toi. **Je descendis rapidement de Spanco et rejoignis mon père.

- **Que veux tu que je fasse,** lui répondis-je en regardant Bella.

- **Je penses qu'elle est sous le choc, il va falloir que je lui injecte un calmant. Peux-tu lui faire un garrot pendant que je prépare la piqure. **

**- Oui bien sûr.**

Je pris l'élastique, remontais la manche de son pull et lui fit. Elle ne réagit pas pour autant. Ses yeux étaient vides, ce qui me fit une peur bleue. Ses yeux me rappelaient les mêmes que …. _Amy_. On aurait dit qu'elle était morte, si je ne sentais pas son pouls battre ou si je ne la voyais pas bouger, j'aurais pu penser qu'elle nous avait quitté. Emmett me regarda et je pu voir qu'il était mort d'inquiétude, quoi de plus normal. On aurait dit un condamné au bucher. Je me décalais pour laisser la place à mon père.

-** Emmett, tu vas devoir bien la tenir. Même si elle n'a pas l'air de réagir, on ne sait jamais.**

Il hocha simplement la tête. Comme on s'en doutait, elle ne réagit point à la piqure. Environ dix minutes après, le corps de Bella se calma, ses balancements faiblirent peu à peu, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme dans les bras de son frère. Ce dernier la porta jusqu'à son cheval.

- **Emmett, je peux la prendre si tu veux, je pourrais la ramener plus vite.**

Ce dernier sembla hésiter mais accepta quand même. Une partie de moi en était ravie, depuis la nuit dernière et encore plus depuis qu'elle nous avait raconté ce qu'il lui était arrivé, je voulais la prendre dans mes bras, la réconforter, la protéger. J'avais remarqué que quand je la touchais, elle se calmait, ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle aussi avait ce même pouvoir sur moi. Elle me faisait du bien, quand je la prenais dans mes bras, je ne pensais plus à rien, à part elle.

Je montais donc sur Spanco puis Em me tendit Bella. Je la calais du mieux possible contre moi, même si elle était endormie, je tenais à ce qu'elle soit bien installée.

Après que mon père et Em soient aussi remontés sur leur chevaux, je partis au galop. La pluie avait cessé mais je sentais qu'elle était gelée. J'espérais qu'elle ne tombe pas malade. Pendant le trajet, je ne pus m'empêcher de sentir ses cheveux, elle avait une odeur si envoutante, un parfum de freesia qui me consumait. C'était comme une drogue, elle était ma propre marque d'héroïne. Voilà que je devenais complètement dingue, j'étais bon pour être enfermé. Je rigolais à moitié. Je fus interrompu dans mes délires par sa douce voix. Sur le coup, je pensais que j'avais rêvé ou alors elle se réveillait, non cela n'était pas possible vu le calmant que mon père lui avait donné. Je regardais son visage et constatais qu'elle était toujours endormi. J'avais sûrement rêver alors. Je me concentrais de nouveau sur l'horizon quand je ré-entendis sa voix. Je me rapprochais de son visage pour mieux entendre et là ce fut le choc. Elle murmurait mon prénom mais pas seulement. **« Edward, j'ai besoin de toi, ne me laisses pas. Je t'en prie. Je …. »** Je ne pus entendre la fin de sa phrase vu qu'Emmett me criait pour me demander si on arrivait bientôt. Je lui répondis qu'on arriverait dans moins de deux minutes. J'étais déçu de ne pas avoir entendu la fin de ce qu'elle disait, c'était la deuxième fois aujourd'hui.

Deux minutes après, comme je l'avais dit à Emmett, on arriva au ranch. Dès qu'on eu stoppé notre course, Em sauta de son cheval et vint chercher sa sœur, je la lui tendis non sans ressentir une pointe de tristesse. Son contact me manquait déjà. Un vrai accro. Il se dirigea vers le perron où les filles et Jazz nous attendaient.

- **Oh vous l'avez retrouvé. Qu'est-ce-qu'elle a ? Elle n'est pas blessée ?**

**- Ne t'inquiètes pas chérie, elle va bien, je lui ai donné un calmant pour qu'elle dorme.**

**- Emmett va la poser sur son lit et déshabille-la, je vais faire chauffer des bouillottes pour la** **réchauffer.**

Emmett monta donc Bella en haut accompagné de Rosalie et Alice. Pendant ce temps, j'allais accroché les chevaux à la rambarde près du haras. J'aurais voulu les accompagner mais il y avait bien assez de monde avec elle et puis elle dormait, cela ne servirait à rien, même si la voir dormir, était la plus belle chose auquel j'avais pu assister dans ma vie ces trois dernières années.

Finalement je décidais de desseller les chevaux, cela me donnerait le temps de me remettre des derniers évènements et surtout réfléchir à tout ce qu'il se passait ses derniers temps avec Bella . Je sentais que je commençais à trop m'attacher à elle, cela n'était pas si mal que cela, mais je savais au plus profond de moi que ce n'était pas seulement un attachement amical. J'avais l'impression d'être lié à elle, d'une manière qui me dépassait complètement. Je n'avais jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort et déroutant, enfin si pour _Amy, _mais pas aussi fort. J'étais totalement perdu, je ne savais plus quoi penser, ni faire.

Je fus interrompu dans mes pensées par des bruits de pas et une voix.

-** Edward ça va ?**

**- Comment veux-tu que j'aille bien après tout ça, Jazz ?**

**- Ouais, c'était pas trop la bonne question à poser.**

**- Comme tu dis.**

**- Tu sais Ed, je sais que t'aimes pas trop parler mais tu n'es pas tout seul.**

**- Que veux-tu que je te dises ?** Je sentais que j'avais les nerfs à bloc. Jazz ne se formalisa pas de mon ton un peu trop tranchant. C'est ce que j'avais toujours apprécié chez lui, il ne se vexait jamais si quelqu'un lui parlait un peu mal. Il se doutait que j'étais à bout émotionnellement.

- **Ce que tu ressens, tout ce qui te passes par la tête. Quoi que ce soit qui pourrait te libérer.**

Je réfléchissais à ses paroles. C'est vrai que je n'avais jamais vraiment extériorisé ce que je ressentais, tout du moins pas avec ma famille et mes amis. J'avais vu pas mal de psy mais cela avait été un échec. Je restais muré dans le silence. Pourtant je sentais que c'était peut-être le moment de changé, j'en ressentais le besoin, une première. J'inspirais un bon coup.

- **Jazz, je suis complètement perdu. J'ai l'impression que je vais exploser. Je ressens tellement de sentiments que je vais devenir dingue.**

**- Qu'est-ce-que tu ressens comme sentiments ?**

**- De la peine, de la colère et une haine incommensurable envers ses sales bâtard. J'ai l'impression de revenir 3 en arrière. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais la force de revivre ce par quoi je suis passé.**

-** Edward, je sais que tu es à bout mais dis toi que tu as une chance de pouvoir te racheter, comme tu disais avant. Je sais combien tu t'en ai voulu à l'époque de n'avoir rien pu faire, de ne pas avoir eu la chance de la protéger et la sauver. Dis toi que là, tu le peux, tu peux aider Bella a avancé vers l'avenir. En plus, j'ai bien vu que tu es attaché à elle tout comme elle l'est envers toi. **

- **Quoi? **Je ne pensais pas que cela était si visible quoi que Jazz avait toujours eu cette faculté de percevoir ce que les gens ressentaient. Mais ce qui m'intriguait le plus, c'est qu'il avait dit que Bella ressentait la même chose.

-** T'inquiètes, j'ai calmé Alice, elle aussi s'en est rendue compte mais je l'ai prévenu de ne pas vous embêter avec ça. Vous n'êtes pas prêt pour ce genre de chose pour l'instant.**

**- Jazz de quoi tu parles ?** Je devais donner l'air d'un pauvre abruti.

-** Edward, je sais bien que tu veux le nier mais ça se voit que tu l'aimes.**

**- Jazz tu te trompes.**

**- Je m'en doutais que tu dirais cela. T'inquiètes un jour tu t'en rendras compte, quand tu seras prêt.**

J'allais répliquer mais je fus interrompu par la voix de mon père.

- **Edward, y a le commissaire au téléphone, il veut te parler.**

Sa phrase eu le don de stopper mes intentions de démentir ce que disait Jazz. Pourquoi le commissaire voulait me parler, je pensais avoir tout dit hier. Je sortis donc du haras et me dirigeais vers la maison. Je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises, si j'avais su je serais resté coucher ce matin.

* * *

**PDV de Carlisle**

* * *

On venait de rentrer de la clairière. L'état de Bella m'inquiétait au plus haut point, même si j'essayais de faire bonne figure devant Esmée et les enfants. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils s'inquiètent davantage. Mon inquiétude reposait sur le fait que je redoutais qu'elle reste dans cet état léthargique pendant un long moment. Elle avait vécu trop d'évènements douloureux et perturbant et ceci en peu de temps. Elle pouvait tomber dans la dépression.

Je ne voulais pas en parler car on avait déjà vécu cela avec Edward, c'était une période bien trop douloureuse. Esmée venait de mettre les bouillottes dans le lit de Bella. On l'avait recouvert le plus possible vu qu'elle était gelée. Emmett avait insisté pour rester auprès d'elle au cas où elle se réveillerait. Avant de quitter la chambre, je lui avais dit de m'appeler dès qu'elle serait réveillée. Rose était restée aussi avec elle. Ma femme et ma fille étaient retournée dans la cuisine pour préparer de quoi manger même si la faim était le cadet de nos soucis. Je savais qu'elles faisaient cela pour s'occuper l'esprit. Je voulus aller voir mon fils, mais Jazz insista pour y aller. Je le laissais faire, je savais qu'il avait plus de chance de le calmer et le faire parler. Je pris un bon café avant de me diriger vers mon bureau. Je voulais moi aussi, essayer de m'occuper l'esprit et puis il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre qu'elle se réveille.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à ouvrir la porte de mon bureau, le téléphone sonna.

- **J'y vais,** dis-je à l'attention de ma femme et Alice.

- **Allo**

**- Bonjour je suis bien au domicile de Mr et Mme CULLEN?**

**- Oui c'est bien çà**

**- Vous êtes Monsieur CULLEN?**

**- Oui**

**- Bonjour c'est Mr COOPER, le commissaire du poste de police**

**- Ah oui bonjour Monsieur le commissaire. Comment allez vous ?**

**- Très bien et vous ?**

**- Ça peut allez.**

**- Oui donc je vous appelais pour vous dire qu'on avait enfin eu les résultats du labo.**

**- Déjà ?**

- **Oui, j'ai fais avancer les choses plus rapidement, vu l'importance de l'enquête.**

**- Merci. Alors ?**

**- Il s'agit bien des bons individus. **

Je poussais un soupir de soulagement, même si je savais que cela se passerait ainsi, j'étais rassuré. Enfin une bonne nouvelle.

- **Cependant, ce n'est pas tout. On a apprit autre chose. **Et voilà j'avais parlé trop vite.

**- Oui quoi ?**

**- Est-ce que votre fils Edward CULLEN est là ?**

**- Oui mais je ne comprends pas très bien.**

**- Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous ne lui voulons aucun ennui. Est-ce que je pourrais lui parler ?**

- **Oui bien sûr. Je vais l'appeler. Ne quittez pas.**

**- Merci.**

J'étais vraiment curieux de savoir ce que le commissaire voulait dire à mon fils. Je sortis donc et l'appelais. Il mit moins d'une minute pour me rejoindre.

- **Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe papa ? Pourquoi il veut me parler ?**

**- Je ne sais pas fiston, il m'a seulement dit que les résultats étaient bons et qu'il voulait te parler.**

**- C'est génial même si je me demande bien ce qu'il me veut.**

**- Moi aussi.**

* * *

**PDV d'Edward**

* * *

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ce commissaire voulait me parler. Je rentrais donc à l'intérieur et pris le téléphone. Ma mère, Alice et Jazz nous avaient rejoint mon père et moi dans le salon.

-** Oui allo**

**- M. Edward CULLEN**

**- Oui c'est moi**

**- Bonjour, Mr. COOPER à l'appareil**

**- Bonjour Monsieur, pourquoi voulez vous me parler ?**

**- Voilà, c'est assez complexe. En faisant les examens, on s'est rendu compte que l'ADN d'un des prévenus avait été retrouvé sur une autre enquête. **

**- Oui et alors ?**

**- Voilà, l'ADN de Mr ULEY était présent sur l'enquête concernant Mlle BAILEY, votre fiancée. **A la mention du nom d'Amy, je lâchais le téléphone. J'étais sous le choc, tout se mélangeait dans ma tête, Bella, son viol, ses agresseurs et Amy. Ma vue se brouilla et je n'étais plus conscient de ce qui m'entourait. Comme Bella hier je sombrais dans l'inconscient. C'était trop pour moi, trop pour une seule journée.

* * *

**Alors alors,**

**Qu'est-ce-que vous en avez pensé? Ce chapitre vous a plu? A t-il répondu à vos questions?**

**Certaines ont-elles fait de bonnes suggestions?**

**Nous attendons votre avis avec impatience.**

**En attendant nous vous disons à bientôt pour la suite de cette aventure!**

**Merci de votre lecture!**

**Bisous Bisous**

_**Rosarielle**_


	12. Mon passé

**Amies du jour, Bonjour Amies du soir, Bonsoir !**

**Nous revoilà pour la suite de notre aventure !**

**Nous sommes ravies de voir que certaines sont toujours là depuis le début ! Ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir que ce que nous vous faisons partager vous plaise toujours autant. **

**Non seulement vous nous lisez mais en plus vous nous laissez toujours de très sympathiques commentaires ! Ce qui nous touche énormément et nous booste pour la suite car nous voulons encore moins vous décevoir.**

**Merci à **Familykoalo, Claire91, mmccg, littlemissbelly, calimero59, bellardtwilight, aelita48, ely142, bichou85, Galswinthe, tonie, coco-des-iles, lovers87, caropat07, fifer, tacha vaillant, frimousse30, lyllou42, choukinette76, oliveronica cullen massen, bebedamour et toutes les autres qui n'ont pas de compte et celles que j'ai oublié...

**Normalement nous avons répondu à vous toutes (celles qui ont un compte), les autres c'est ici que ça se passe :**

Mariondg : Comme tu n'as pas de compte, nous te répondons ici. Tu viens de prendre le train de notre aventure, merci à toi. Nous sommes vraiment ravies que ce que nous vous faisons partager te plaise. La suite que tu attendais avec impatience, comme pleins d'autres d'ailleurs, est là ! Bonne lecture à toi donc. Et n'hésite pas à nous dire ce que tu penses de ce chapitre.

Punkette : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Ravies que tu aimes toujours ! Voici la suite ! Bonne lecture à toi !

**Je ne sais pas chez vous mais alors moi dans le Sud, Nîmes, je meurs de chaud et languis qu'il face un bon orage pour rafraichir un peu tout ça. **

**Vous vous rendez compte, j'en viens à souhaiter qu'il pleuve au moins un peu !**

**Nous ne vous faisons pas plus de discours et vous retrouvons en bas de ce chapitre.**

**! ! ! BONNE LECTURE ! ! !**

* * *

« Laissons le Passé être le Passé. _Homère, extrait de Illiade »_

* * *

**Fin du Chapitre précédent**

**Voilà, l'ADN de Mr ULEY était présent sur l'enquête concernant Mlle BAILEY, votre fiancée. **A la mention du nom d'Amy, je lâchais le téléphone. J'étais sous le choc, tout se mélangeait dans ma tête, Bella, son viol, ses agresseurs et Amy. Ma vue se brouilla et je n'étais plus conscient de ce qui m'entourait. Comme Bella hier je sombrais dans l'inconscient. C'était trop pour moi, trop pour une seule journée.

* * *

**Mon passé...**

* * *

**PDV de Carlisle**

* * *

L'inspecteur venait d'appeler pour nous dire que les analyses étaient bonnes, elles confirmaient les aveux de Bella. Cependant il avait voulu parler à Edward personnellement. En ce moment-même il était au téléphone avec lui.

Sans que je ne m'y attende mon fils tombait dans les pommes. Ni une ni deux Emmett m'aidait à le coucher sur le divan du salon. _Non mais quelle journée pourrie, Bella puis maintenant Edward._ _Quand est-ce-que les emmerdes vont s'arrêter ? Qu'ils vont finir par reprendre goût en la vie ?_ Je lui donnais une gifle pour qu'il se réveille. Heureusement je n'eus pas à le refaire, Edward revenait peu à peu à lui alors que j'entendais les escaliers craquer.

* * *

**PDV de Bella**

* * *

Quand je me réveillais, j'étais dans mon lit. Je me souvenais parfaitement de ce qu'il s'était passé. Les autres devaient être tous en bas à s'inquiéter. Ne me sentant pas trop mal, je repoussais la couette et descendis du lit. Ma tête tournait un peu puis l'étourdissement cessa aussi rapidement qu'il était venu. J'ouvris ma porte et sortis de ma chambre.

J'arrivais en bas des escaliers lorsque je vis tout le monde autour d'Edward qui était allongé sur le divan du salon. _ Mon dieu, Edward ! Qu'est-ce-qu'il a ?_ Je m'approchais alors de lui et lui pris la main. C'est alors qu'il prononçait le prénom suivant : « Amy ». Qui-est-ce cette Amy ? La fiancée d'Edward ? Pourquoi ne l'avais-je encore jamais vu ici ? Il ne m'en a jamais parlé depuis que je le connais. Edward reprit peu à peu conscience.

- **Bella, tu es là ? Comment te sens-tu ?**

- **Ça va mieux, merci. Et toi ? **

- **Ça va.** Tenta t-il de me rassurer tout en s'appuyant contre le dossier. Je remarquais que plus personne n'était autour de nous.

- **Tu veux boire quelque chose ?** Lui proposais-je.

- **Je veux bien un verre d'eau s'il te plait.**

- **Bien sûr. **J'allais à la cuisine et nous servis un verre d'eau chacun que je posais sur la table basse devant nous en me rasseyant à côté d'Edward.

- **Edward, je peux te poser une question ?**

- **Bien sûr Bella. N'ai jamais peur de me demander quelque chose. Vas-y je t'écoute.**

- **Alors voilà... **J'étais mal à l'aise mais je savais que j'avais besoin de lui demander et qu'il me dise pourquoi il venait de tomber dans les pommes. **Quand tu t'es réveillé tu as prononcé le prénom « Amy ». Qui est-ce ?**

- **Je vais tout t'expliquer Bella …. **Il fit une pause puis commença son histoire. Je savais que ce qui allait suivre concerné son passé. Je m'attendais à tout mais pas à ce qui allait suivre. ** Alors que nous rentrions Alice et moi en dernière année de lycée nous avons fait la connaissance d'une jeune fille. Elle était belle, gentille, drôle... Rapidement nous sommes sortis ensemble. Nous étions très jeunes mais notre histoire n'était pas qu'une simple amourette, nous sommes restés ensemble puis nous sommes fiancées. Je l'aimais de tout mon cœur et je savais qu'elle aussi. Puis un soir, il y a trois ans, alors que je l'attendais pour l'invité au restaurant elle n'est jamais rentrée. Je l'ai appelé un bon nombre de fois, elle n'a jamais répondu. J'ai appelé Alice, Jasper, Emmett, mes parents, sa meilleure amie, personne n'avait eu de ces nouvelles depuis midi. Je n'en pouvais plus de l'attendre tout seul comme un con au ranch, alors je suis partie à sa recherche, un peu énervé qu'elle ne réponde ni à mes appels et qu'elle ne m'ait pas au moins laissé un message pour me prévenir. Je me disais qu'elle était assez grande et que si elle avait voulu me joindre elle y serait arrivée mais j'avais envi d'une explication et ce n'était pas non plus son genre de disparaître toute une après-midi sans prévenir qui que ce soit. Je me suis dit qu'elle devait être chez ses parents, qu'elle me reprochait quelque chose et qu'elle ne voulait pas me voir. La colère montait en moi car je ne savais pas pourquoi elle ne venait pas alors que nous nous étions donné rendez-vous à 18 heure pour aller au ciné. Quand je suis allé chez ses parents ils m'ont dit qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu depuis le repas chez mes parents et qu'ils pensaient qu'elle était avec moi car elle les avait appelé pour leur dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas passé les voir puisque nous avions rendez-vous ce soir-là. Non seulement j'étais en colère mais j'étais aussi de plus en plus inquiet. **Je le comprenais bien. Où était-elle passé cette fille ?** J'ai passé la nuit à la chercher avec l'aide de tout le monde, en vain. Crevé et ne voulant pas avoir d'accident je suis rentré dormir. Je me suis dit que ce n'était pas la peine d'appeler la police car de toute façon, il fallait 48h avant de déclencher l'alerte alors je me suis dit que j'appellerai seulement le lendemain matin car peut-être elle apparaîtrai ou appellerai d'ici là. Mais le lendemain ni l'un ni l'autre. Je suis alors allé à la police avec mes parents. Quand je suis arrivé on m'a demandé d'attendre l'inspecteur COOPER car c'était lui qui s'occupait des enlèvements, disparition et tout ça. Sauf qu'il venait de recevoir un appel comme quoi on venait de trouver une jeune femme nue qui avait été violée la veille. Mon sang n'avait fait qu'un tour, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Nous l'avons alors suivi. Étant médecin mon père a pu approcher et lui expliquer notre raison ici. Mes parents me soutenais alors que nous nous avancions vers le corps de cette jeune. Elle était là, allongé sur le brancard, morte, des bleus et du sang partout. Ne supportant pas la douleur, j'ai fait un malaise. Si seulement... **Il ne continua pas et ce n'était pas nécessaire. J'avais compris. Cette jeune femme était sa fiancée Amy. Je ne retenais plus mes sanglots. Edward toujours assit à mes côtés avait les larmes aux yeux.

- **Tu n'y es pour rien Edward, ce n'est pas de ta faute mais celle de celui qui lui a fait ça ! **

- **Je sais. Maintenant je sais. Tout comme toi Bella, tu n'y es pour rien ! **

- **Vous avez su qui c'était ? **Je n'avais pas besoin de dire : son assassin ou son violeur. Edward avait compris. Il se leva du divan.

- **Non. Jamais...Jusqu'à hier. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que l'inspecteur COOPER appelle tout à l'heure.**

- **C'est pour ça que tu étais dans les pommes quand je suis descendue ?**

- **Oui. Monsieur COOPER venait de téléphoner. Il a d'abord eu Carlisle puis il a voulu me parler personnellement.**

- **Et qu'est-ce-qu'il t'a dit ?**

- **Les analyses qu'ils ont effectuées, comparées à celles que Carlisle a fait à l'hôpital quand ils t'ont trouvé, confirment ce que tu as dit hier à l'interrogatoire. Jacob et les autres vont aller directement en prison. **Mes pleurs redoublèrent. Tout était pratiquement terminé. Pratiquement car je devrai certainement participer au procès. **Et ce n'est pas tout. « Amy va pouvoir dormir en paix » maintenant. L'un des 3, ULEY, était son agresseur. **

J'étais triste pour Edward. Si ce ULEY n'avait pas agressé Amy, elle serait mariée à Edward maintenant. Ils auraient même eu des enfants. La vie était injuste parfois. Comment ont-ils pu nous faire ça ?

Je pris soudainement conscience que j'avais eu beaucoup de chance dans mon malheur. Moi, j'étais vivante. Certes, j'étais blessée et détruite de l'intérieur mais je reprenais goût à la vie chaque jour en étant avec Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Carlisle, Esmée, mon frère et Edward. Comment pourrais-je un jour les remercier pour ce qu'ils font pour moi ? On ne se connaissait pas et pourtant ils sont là depuis le premier soir où je les ai rencontré, dans cette chambre d'hôpital, après que Carlisle est compris que j'étais la sœur d'Emmett. Mon frère, je lui devais tant depuis la mort de nos parents...

Edward s'approcha de moi et s'assit à ma droite, je tournais alors ma tête vers lui et mon regard croisa le sien. Il avait arrêté de pleurer et me souriait. Mon visage striée de larmes mélangées au soulagement et à la tristesse que je ressentais, Edward passa ses pouces sur mes joues pour les essuyer. Je ne pouvais plus détacher mes yeux de ses magnifiques yeux verts.

- **C'est finit Bella. Ils ne te feront plus jamais de mal ni à personne ! **

- **Plus jamais... **

**- Plus jamais... Confirma Edward. C'est promis.**

* * *

**PDV d'Edward**

* * *

- **Tu est là. **Elle était belle, les derniers rayons du soleil couchant donné à ses longs cheveux des reflets auburn et à sa peau une teinte dorée.

- **Toujours. **Une mèche volée dans la brise, délicatement je lui mis derrière l'oreille. Ce qui par ce simple geste vient lui donné des couleurs rosées à ses joues. Elle était alors encore plus magnifique. Elle était là, devant moi, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien. Ce si beau visage ou je venais de lui essuyer ses larmes. Sans vraiment réfléchir, je déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes pour un baisé que je voulais tendre. Mais à mon grand désespoir, non seulement elle n'y répondit pas mais elle se débattit dans mes bras. J'étais allée peut-être trop vite. Elle sortait à peine de son viol et moi qu'est-ce-que je fais, je l'embrasse. Non mais quel con ! En plus ce que je viens de lui raconter n'a certainement pas arranger les choses ! Quel con !

- **Excuse moi Bella, je n'aurai pas du.**

- **Non. Enfin si, c'est moi. J'en avais envie en plus.** Me dit-elle rougissante. **Mais je sais pas toute cette histoire m'a chamboulé et je ne suis pas encore prête. Il y a encore d'autres choses à régler dans ma vie.**

- **Je comprends, ne t'en fais pas. Le simple fait de savoir que tu en avais envi est déjà...** Elle rigola, les joues rosées et je la suivis sans aucune gène.

- **Merci Edward.**

- **Pourquoi ? **M'étonnais-je.

- **De m'avoir expliquer. De m'avoir dévoilée une partie de ton passé et surtout d'être toujours là, malgré tout...**

- **Je serai toujours là Bella. Je vais t'aider à aller mieux. Tu veux bien que je t'aide ?**

- **Oui.** Je lui fis un bisou sur la joue et me lever du divan, prêt à affronter le présent qui commençait par tout dire aux autres et le futur... Son visage comme le mien avait repris des couleurs du au fait de nos aveux de tout à l'heure et elle me souriait.

- **Allez, viens, on va retrouver les autres. Ils doivent s'inquiéter.**

- **Tu as raison.** Dit-elle en se levant également du divan. Je lui prenais la main et nous sortîmes du ranch.

- **Ils sont là-bas. **Lui montrais-je.

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, son frère et mes parents s'étaient tous assis autour de la table sous le cerisier près des boxes. Main dans la main, j'y conduisis Bella.

- **Comment vous sentez-vous les enfants ?** Nous demanda ma mère en nous prenant tour à tour dans ses bras avant de se rassoir et de nous faire de la place.

- **Mieux.** Lui répondis-je.

- **Soulagée. **Esmée lui sourit et Emmett vient la prendre dans ses bras.

- **Elle sait pour Amy.**

- **C'est bien. **Fit mon père.

- **Alors qu'est-ce-qu'il t'a dit l'inspecteur ?** Demanda Emmett. Carlisle et Jasper avaient du leur expliquer que l'inspecteur COOPER m'avait demandé au téléphone. Cependant ils ne savaient pas encore ce qu'il m'avait appris avant que je ne tombe dans les pommes.

- **Les analyses qu'ils ont faite comparé à celle de Carlisle confirme ce qu'on a dit hier. **Je regardais Bella en disant cela. **C'est la preuve qui leur manquait.**

- **Il y aura un procès ?**

- **Je sais pas. Il ne m'a pas dit.**

- **Je l'appellerai tout à l'heure. **Coupa cours Carlisle. Certainement pour ne pas nous angoisser surtout Bella.

- **Mais ce n'est pas la seule chose. Les ADN qu'ils ont prélevé sur Jacob et les deux autres, l'une d'elle, celle de ULEY, a été retrouvé dans une autre enquête.**

- **Amy. **Fit mon père.

- **Oui. C'est pour cette raison que j'en ai parlé à Bella.**

- **Tout est fini petite sœur. **Emmett la prit dans ses bras.

- **Tu viens m'aider Alice ? **Demanda ma mère à ma sœur.

- **Bien sûr maman. **Elles retournèrent au ranch.

-** Il y aura certainement un procès mais je vais essayer de voir avec Monsieur COOPER pour que tu n'y participe pas. **Lui dit mon père. Normalement il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème.

Ma mère et ma sœur revinrent 10 minutes plus tard avec deux plateaux. Ils faisait bon dehors sous le cerisier. Nous passâmes un agréable après-midi à parler de tout et de rien en buvant une tasse de thé et en mangeant des gâteaux préparés par Esmée.

En début de soirée, Alice et Rosalie ainsi que ma mère partirent préparer le dîner du soir, mon père lui, appelait l'inspecteur alors qu'Emmett et Jasper allaient faire je ne sais quoi tandis que moi j'allais faire le tour pour donner à manger aux chevaux.

Quand j'eus terminé, comme tous les soirs, je retrouvais Bella sur la barrière du paddock de son magnifique Spartan. Cette fois je m'avançais en faisant du bruit pour la prévenir de mon arrivée et ne pas lui faire peur comme ça avait été le cas l'autre fois. Je m'assis alors à ses côtés. Bella tourna son visage vers moi et me sourit.

- **Tu est là. **Elle était belle, les derniers rayons du soleil couchant donné à ses longs cheveux des reflets auburn et à sa peau une teinte dorée.

- **Toujours. **Une mèche volée dans la brise, délicatement je lui mis derrière l'oreille. Ce qui par ce simple geste vient lui donné des couleurs rosées à ses joues. Elle était alors encore plus magnifique.

* * *

**PDV de Carlisle**

* * *

Après notre moment tous ensemble autour de la table en bois dehors, je rentrais en même temps que ma femme et les filles pour appeler l'inspecteur. Il confirma ce qu'il avait appris à mon fils puis au cours de notre conversation je lui exposais tous les arguments contre le fait que Bella participe au procès.

- **Je comprends, je vais voir avec le juge, je vous rappelle dès que possible.**

- **Merci. Bonne soirée.**

- **A vous aussi.**

Cela faisait plus de deux heures que j'avais raccroché avec l'inspecteur lorsque Edward et Bella rentrèrent en rigolant. J'espérais qu'à partir de maintenant leur futur se passerait dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Emmett et Jasper, assis sur le divan à regarder un match de basket, se retournèrent en les entendant rire tous les deux.

- **Qu'est-ce-qui vous fait rire ?** Leur demanda et Bella se regardèrent puis finirent pas exploser de rire.

- **Tu ne le sauras jamais Emmett.** Lui répondit Bella.

- **Allez quoi, faites nous partager ! **Insista mon beau-fils, alors qu'Emmett se levait déjà du divan pour les rejoindre.

- **Ce n'est pas la peine d'insister Jasper.**

- **Et Emmett, ce n'est pas la peine de faire le dur avec moi.** Redoubla t-elle de rire en le voyant arriver de sa démarche d'ours.

- **Bon, je crois que c'est peine perdu. **Se renfrogna Jasper.

- **Ta raison mon Jazzou. **Alice vient s'assoir sur ses cuisses.

- **Ouais, pour l'instant. Mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot**. Les informa le frère de Bella en leur faisant les gros yeux.

- **C'est qu'il mordrait presque ton frère.**

- **Ho, toi, ça va hein !** Tout le monde rigola. C'était un joli spectacle. Ma fille avait rejoint son fiancée, Rosalie rigolait tout en tentant de calmer Emmett et mon fils rigolait de bon cœur, chose que je n'avais pas vu depuis longtemps, depuis la mort d'Amy à dire vrai alors que ma femme et moi étions dans l'embrasure de la porte qui sépare le salon et la cuisine. Le début d'un avenir meilleur.

Le téléphone vient malheureusement couper ce moment. J'allais rapidement décrocher.

- **Hallo ?**

- **Re-bonsoir Monsieur CULLEN, c'est l'inspecteur COOPER à l'appareil. Je viens de discuter avec le juge qui venait justement me voir ce soir. Est-ce-que je pourrais parler à Mademoiselle SWAN s'il vous plait ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est une bonne nouvelle alors j'aimerai lui dire en premier. **

- **Bien sûr, je vous la passe. **J'espérais que la demande que je lui avait faite était positive bien que j'étais étonné qu'il rappelle aussi vite.

* * *

**PDV de Bella**

* * *

- **Bella, l'inspecteur COOPER veut te parler.** Qu'allait-il m'apprendre. C'est anxieuse que je pris le téléphone et le mis à mon oreille.

- **Bonsoir Inspecteur.**

- **Bonsoir Mademoiselle SWAN. J'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous apprendre. Vous n'aurez pas besoin de participer au procès qui aura lieu contre Monsieur BLACK, Monsieur ULEY et Monsieur ALTERRA. Les preuves les incriminent directement. De plus, nous avons réussi à avoir leur aveux cet après-midi grâce aux analyses comparées. **

- **C'est vrai ?**

- **Oui. Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. **J'entendais son sourire dans sa voix. **Maintenant je vous demande de mettre tout en œuvre pour aller de l'avant vous et Monsieur Edward CULLEN. Vous le méritez et Edward aussi. **

- **C'est promis. **

- **Bien. Bonne soirée Mademoiselle SWAN.**

- **Merci. Vous aussi.** Je raccrochais et fondais alors en sanglots que je ne pouvais plus contrôler.

- **Bella, qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce-que t'a dit l'inspecteur ?** S'inquiéta mon frère. Je lui sautais dans les bras et lui fis un bisou sur sa joue. Prise dans l'élan je fis le tour et terminais par Edward.

Alors qu'un peu plus tôt j'avais eu peur quand il m'avait embrassé et étais intimidée quand il avait mis une mèche de mes cheveux derrière l'oreille, cette fois je ne pus me retenir de lui sauter pratiquement dans les bras. Puis je le relâchais, un peu gênée tout de même.

-** Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ce ne sont pas des larmes de peine mais de joie. **

- **Tu veux dire que l'inspecteur t'a dit que tu n'aurais pas besoin de te rendre au procès ?** Suggéra Carlisle.

- **Oui.** Lui répondis-je en essuyant mes larmes tout en riant.

- **Je suis contente pour toi Bella. **Me dit Esmée en me prenant à son tour dans ses bras. Le four se mit à sonner. **Je crois que le repas est prêt. **

Après être passée dans les bras de chacun, nous nous installâmes à table. Évidemment, je me retrouvais à côté d'Edward. Celui-ci m'avait pris la main plusieurs fois au cours du repas.

Nous terminâmes le repas au salon où Esmée avait apporté un fondant au chocolat. Miam. Il était délicieux. Comme tout ce que préparait Esmée d'ailleurs.

Les discussions allaient bon train sur comment les affaires du garage d'Emmett et Rose se passait puis le travail de Carlisle et Jasper à l'hôpital qui en profitèrent pour nous raconter quelques anecdotes rigolotes qui s'étaient passées la semaine dernière et enfin le futur de chacun, signe d'espoir. Je l'avais promis à l'inspecteur, j'allais moi aussi devoir et surtout pouvoir faire des projets d'avenir sans avoir peur...

Je tombais de fatigue quand Esmée et Carlisle se levèrent pour nous dire qu'ils allaient se coucher.

- **Bonne nuit les enfants. Nous souhaitèrent ils avant de monter dans leur chambre.**

- **On va y aller nous aussi.** Alice se leva du fauteuil où elle était assise avec Jasper. J'en fis de même.

- **Nous on va rentrer. Demain matin on a un rendez-vous important. **

-** On passera certainement dans l'après-midi si tout va bien.** Rajouta Rosalie.

- **D'accord. Bonne nuit. A demain.** Cette fois, ce fut au tour d'Alice et Jasper de monter se coucher.

Emmett et Rosalie nous souhaitèrent bonne nuit en nous prenant dans leur bras chacun notre tour Edward et moi.

- **Bonne nuit soeurette.**

- **Bonne nuit Grand-frère.**

- **Bonne nuit Ed. **

- **Vous aussi.**

Après que mon frère et ma belle-soeur soient partis Edward et moi nous nous retrouvâmes tous les deux seuls dans le salon. Je voyais bien qu'il hésitait entre me laisser seule et dormir avec moi. Il n'osait pas me le demander je pense. Alors sans dire un mot, je lui pris la main et nous guidais à l'étage. J'attrapais mon pyjama qui était posé sur le lit et allais dans la salle de bain me changer, j'en profitais pour me laver les dents avant de laisser la place à Edward.

- **Je peux entrer ?**

- **Oui, j'ai fini, entre. **J'enlevais le verrou et lui ouvris la porte.

Je posais mes vêtements sur la chaise et me glissais dans le lit. J'éteignis la lampe de chevet de mon côté et me couchais sur le flan gauche. Edward finit par m'y rejoindre quelques minutes après. Voyant qu'il ne me prenait pas dans ses bras de lui même, je lui attrapais la main et passais son bras en travers ma taille. Il finit par me rapprocher de lui et appuyer mon buste contre son torse. Je nichais alors ma tête dans son coup.

Nous finîmes par nous endormir dans cette position, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Plus rien ne pouvait nous arriver maintenant. En tout cas je l'espérai profondément.

Cette nuit là encore, je rêvais que j'étais au galop sur Spartan, faisant une course contre Edward qui montait son magnifique cheval Spanco.

Je me réveillais le lendemain matin, sereine. J'étais prête. Je savais ce que je voulais. Et j'étais prête à tout pour y arriver. Une seule chose, je n'allais pas y arriver toute seule, j'allais avoir besoin de l'aide d'Edward. Celui-ci devait être debout depuis longtemps déjà.

Je pris une rapide douche, m'habillais en conséquence et descendis à la cuisine. Seule Esmée y était. Elle rangeait la machine.

- **Bonjour ma chérie. Tu as bien dormi ?**

- **Oui, merci. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps je n'ai pas fait de cauchemars. **

- **Tout va bien aller maintenant. **M'assura t-elle en me souriant chaleureusement comme elle seule savait le faire.

- **Je vois que tu t'es habillée...**

- **Oui. **La coupais-je. **Où est Edward ? Il est là ?**

- **Oui, il doit être avec la jument de Monsieur DOMANICO. Il vient la chercher en fin de soirée.**

- **D'accord. Je vais le rejoindre. Merci. **

- **Tu ne veux pas petit-déjeuner avant ?** J'attrapais une pomme qui était dans le pot à fruits sur la table de la cuisine et y croquais dedans.

- **Une pomme suffira. A plus. **

- **A plus tard Bella.** Elle rigolait devant mon enthousiasme.

Je sortis du ranch et me dirigeais vers les écuries. Edward était dans la carrière avec avec Prunelle, la jument de Monsieur DOMANICO. Quand elle était arrivée ici elle avait très peur de monter dans un van et s'était impossible de l'y faire rentrer sans lui donner des sédatifs. Aujourd'hui, grâce à Edward, ce n'était plus le cas.

Il sortait de la carrière quand j'arrivais à sa hauteur.

- **Salut Bella ! **

- **Salut Edward ! Alors, ta mère m'a dit que son propriétaire venait la récupérer en fin de soirée? **

- **Oui, sa peur s'est envoilée.**

- **Tu as fait du bon travail.**

- **Je n'étais pas tout seul.** **Sans son aide ça n'aurait jamais marcher.** Me dit-il en lui flattant l'encolure. Il avait raison. On ne peut pas aider une cheval ou une jument si elle n'est pas prête à faire confiance.

Je l'accompagnais remettre la jument dans le près. Dès qu'Edward lui enleva son licol, Prunelle partit au galop puis se stoppa net en plein milieu et se mit à brouter. Nous rîmes tous les deux appuyés contre la barrière.

- **Edward, j'ai quelque chose à te demander. **Lui dis-je en redevenant sérieuse.

- **Je t'écoute...** M'invita t-il à poursuivre.

* * *

**Alors alors, comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre ?**

**Qui a pleuré ?**

**A votre avis, que va demander Bella à Edward ?**

**Faites nous savoir ce que vous en pensé en nous laisser un review ! **

**Vous savez comment faire ? Non ?**

**C'est très simple, cliquez sur le petit bouton en dessous.**

**Bisous Bisous**

**Xo Xo**

**Rosarielle**

* * *

**NB****: Nous avons également un blog dont voici l'adresse : ****http[:]/renaitredesescendres[.]blogspot[.]com/**

**Pensez à enlever les crochés pour suivre le lien !**


	13. Ma promesse

**Salut chères lectrices !**

**Nous revoilà pour la suite de notre aventure !**

**Merci à toutes pour vos commentaires ! **

**Ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir que vous appréciez ce que nous vous faisons partager depuis le début !**

**Normalement tout le monde à eu la réponse à sa review en milieu d'après-midi. **

**Pour celle qui n'a pas de compte ou qui ne s'est pas connectée, dans tous les cas :**

Marine larriven lafi : Merci pour ton commentaire, nous sommes ravies qu'une nouvelle lectrice ait pris le train de notre aventure à 4 mains et de voir qu'elle apprécie ce que nous écrivons. En effet, c'est la première fois que nous écrivons toutes les deux et je dois dire que pour ma part j'aime beaucoup et suis vraiment contente d'avoir demander à Xenarielle93 de me suivre sur cet fic.

**Nous ne vous embêtons pas plus longtemps,**

**comme d'hab on se retrouve en bas.**

**! BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

**Fin du Chapitre précédent**

Je l'accompagnais remettre la jument dans le près. Dès qu'Edward lui enleva son licol, Prunelle partit au galop puis se stoppa net en plein milieu et se mit à brouter.

- **Edward, j'ai quelque chose à te demander.**

- **Je t'écoute...** M'invita t-il à poursuivre.

* * *

**Ma promesse**

* * *

**PDV de Bella**

* * *

J'essayais de réfléchir à la meilleure manière de lui dire, malgré mon impatience de réaliser, il persistait une petite pointe de peur en moi. La peur de ne pas y arriver, de ne plus savoir comment faire. Et si j'avais attendu trop longtemps pour recommencer ? J'inspirais un bon coup et me jetais à l'eau. Dans tous les cas je savais qu'Edward me soutiendrait.

- **Je voudrais que tu m'aides à réaliser le rêve que j'ai fait la nuit dernière,** lui dis-je d'une traite sans même respirer.

- **Et qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe dans ton rêve ?** Me demanda-t-il en me regardant intensément.

Oh non pas ce regard qui me paralyse sur place. Comment je pouvais rester cohérente face à son regard ? Quoi que, chaque geste qu'il faisait me mettait dans tous mes états. Bon allez Bella, c'est pas le moment de partir dans des délires. Comme s'il avait perçu mon trouble intérieur, il mit ses mains sur mon visage pour me reconnecter à la réalité.

- **Désolé, tu disais ?** il eut un petit rire avant de me répondre.

- **Je te demandais ce qu'il se passait dans ton rêve.**

**- Ah oui,** dis-je en rougissant sous l'emprise de son sourire. **En fait nous faisions une course tous les deux, Spanco est au galop et moi je monte Spartan.** Une lueur s'alluma dans ses yeux à l'entente de mon rêve. Il semblait heureux de ma requête.

- **Je te promets que je vais mettre tout en œuvre pour que tu réalises ton rêve Bella.**

J'étais vraiment euphorique, je savais qu'il accepterait mais l'entendre me le dire était encore mieux. Puis il fit un geste qui me liquéfia encore plus que je ne l'étais jusqu'à présent. Un simple baiser sur le front qui pourrait paraître anodin pour tout autre personne, mais pas pour moi. J'acceptais de plus en plus de marque d'affection venant de lui toutes ses petites attentions à mon égard que j'acceptais, représentaient un pas de plus vers ma guérison. Son baiser de la veille avait éveillé en moi des émotions nouvelles. Et moi qui pensait qu'il me faudrait des années avant de refaire confiance à un homme, je m'étais bien trompée et ce grâce à lui. Le destin avait beau s'être acharné sur moi, il m'avait aussi permis de rencontrer des gens merveilleux, sans qui je n'aurais jamais réussi à me relever. Je leur devais tellement mais encore plus à Edward. Cet homme magnifique, gentil, doux, aimant, qui m'avait consolé, rassuré et qui m'avait ouvert son cœur par ce baiser. Je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi il était aussi prévenant avec moi, comme s'il essayait de se racheter de quelque chose en s'occupant de moi. Les évènements de la veille m'avait permis enfin de comprendre ses raisons et on peut dire que j'avais été plus que bouleversée par son histoire. D'une certaine façon j'avais eu de la chance, je n'étais pas morte alors qu'Amy oui. Cela me paraît dingue de penser que je suis chanceuse alors qu'après mon agression je n'aspirais qu'à une chose, mourir. Mourir, pour ne plus souffrir, pour ne plus jamais ressentir cette douleur et cette souffrance qui m'empêchaient de respirer. Or aujourd'hui, je remerciais le ciel de m'avoir laissé la vie sauve, car sans cela je n'aurais jamais rencontré les Cullen, cette famille si aimante et généreuse et _mon_ Edward. Attendez deux secondes, je viens vraiment de dire mon Edward, ça y est je débloque. On s'est juste embrassé et je perds déjà les pédales. On dirait une adolescente bourré d'hormones. Je suis vraiment dingue !

- **Bella ça va ?**

**- Hein ?**

**- Je te demandais si tu allais bien vu que tu viens de dire que tu étais dingue. **

**- Quoi ? Oh non, c'est pas vrai, j'ai encore pensé à haute voix, **dis-je en baissant la tête et en rougissant bien évidemment.

- **Ne sois pas gênée ma belle, je trouve ça très mignon et drôle aussi,** dit-il en rigolant à moitié.

- **Je rêve ou tu te fiches de moi ? **lui répondis-je en levant la tête et en faisant mine de bouder.

- **J'oserais pas, **continua-t-il toujours en riant.

- **Ouais c'est ça, mon œil oui,** lui dis-je en lui donnant une petite tape sur la tête.

- **Eh ! **Il paraissait vraiment choqué par mon geste puis se reprit.** Tu sais que t'aurais jamais du faire ça,** dit-il en me regardant en souriant malicieusement. Oh non pas ça, ce sourire ressemblait étrangement à celui que me fait mon frère quand il veut se venger d'un truc que j'ai pu lui faire.

-** Edward non, je te jure que je hurle si tu me fais quoi que ce soit.**

- **Je prends le risque, **me répondit-il en accentuant son sourire.

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps d'enchainer que je me mis a courir vers le ranch. Malheureusement je ne fus pas assez rapide vu qu'il me rattrapa assez rapidement et me prit dans ses bras avant de me mettre sur son épaule.

- **Arrête, non Edward, je t'en prie lâche moi ! Tu veux vraiment que je te vomisse dessus ?**

J'avais beau crier et lui taper dessus, cela ne l'arrêtait en rien de rire. Il se dirigea vers la grange en me tenant toujours sur son épaule. Malgré la position quelque peu inconfortable, je ressentais un immense plaisir à être aussi proche de lui surtout que je pouvais admirer son joli petit derrière tout impunément. Et voilà que je repartais dans mes délires et fantasmes. Malheureusement je fus stoppée dans mes idées saugrenues quand il me lâcha dans la paille la tête la première. Après mettre redressée quelque peu et essayée d'enlever les brins de paille de mes cheveux, je le regardais avec mon regard le plus noir mais cela n'eus pas l'effet escompté vu que ses rires redoublèrent.

- **Je te déteste !** lui dis-je en essayant de prendre un ton vraiment en colère et dur. Cette fois-ci, il réagit comme je le voulu.

- **Oh allez Bella, c'était pour rire,** me répondit-il en en me tendant sa main. **Je m'excuse, **rajouta-t-il en ajoutant son beau sourire. Je lui souris en retour, puis lui pris la main et alors qu'il me tirait pour m'aider à me relever, j'en fis de même pour le faire basculer dans la paille avec moi.

- **Ah ! **

Je ne pus retenir mes rires devant la tête qu'il m'offrait. Je n'avais pas ri comme ça depuis bien longtemps. Il me regarda avec confusion puis il me rejoignit dans mes rires.

-** Je crois bien que je le méritais. On est quitte on dirait.**

**- Oui, on peut dire ça. Maintenant tu sauras qu'il ne faut jamais s'attaquer à un Swan sans subir sa vengeance.**

**- Alors je crois que je m'attaquerais plus souvent à toi alors,** me dit-il en se rapprochant de moi et en remettant une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

Pourquoi le simple toucher de sa main sur ma peau me mettait dans tous mes états ? Mon cœur ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'emballer et mes joues de rougir.

- **Tu es encore plus belle quand tu rougis.** Ce n'est pas avec ça que ça allait se calmer. Que voulez vous que je réplique à ça ? Même si je savais, je ne pourrais pas vu que mon cœur était déjà out. J'essayais quand même de me reprendre surtout qu'il commençait à descendre sa main sur mon visage.

-** Edward, je...**

**- Chut Bella**, m'interrompit-il en posant son doigt sur mes lèvres, si je ne tentais pas de raisonner mon corps je lui aurais surement déjà sauté dessus rien que pour avoir poser son doigt sur mes lèvres. Ce simple geste m'enflammait entièrement. **Ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais très bien que tu n'es pas prête. Je ne ferais jamais rien sans ton accord. Tu as confiance en moi ?**

**- Oui,** murmurais-je tout doucement même si je savais qu'il m'avait parfaitement entendu. Il me fit encore un de ses sourires que j'aime tant.

**- Désolé si je t'ai fais peur. Je me suis laissé emporter par la douceur de ta peau.**

Et voilà encore un rougissement. Comment il veut que je lui en veuille quand il me dit des choses comme ça. Il veut ma mort, c'est ça.

- **Non ne t'excuses pas, c'est juste que ….** Je n'arrivais pas à finir ma phrase et en prime je baissais la tête.

-** Juste que quoi ?** me demanda-t-il en posant sa main sous mon menton pour me faire relever la tête. **Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire ma belle.**

- **Je … n'arrives pas à comprendre comment tu peux t'intéresser à moi après tout ce qui m'est arrivé.** Je n'osais affronter son regard et baissais donc encore une fois la tête.

- **Quoi ? Mais comment tu peux penser une chose pareil, ce qui t'es arrivé ne change rien à ce que je ressens pour toi. Ne crois pas que je suis aussi proche avec toi parce que je ressens de la pitié. Quand je te regarde, je vois une magnifique jeune femme, intelligente, drôle et tellement d'autre chose. Ce qui t'es arrivé est horrible mais cela n'empêchera jamais les gens de t'approcher ou t'aimer. Je sais que tu te sens sale, détruite mais cela peut changer, on est tous là pour t'aider. JE suis là,** dit-il en accentuant sur ses derniers mots.

Évidemment, je ne pus m'empêcher de pleurer, c'était une des plus belles choses qu'on m'est dite jusqu'à présent. Mes larmes coulaient à flot, un vrai torrent.

**- Oh ma belle**, me dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras pour me consoler. Je m'accrochais à lui comme à une bouée. Il était ma bouée, celui qui me permettait de rester à la surface et de ne pas sombrer. Un peu comme mon frère sauf qu'avec lui c'était plus fort, peut-être parce qu'il était le premier homme qui faisait battre mon cœur aussi rapidement. Je ne sais pas combien de temps on resta ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. C'est comme si la terre s'était arrêtée de tourner, il n'y avait que lui et moi, rien d'autre.

* * *

**PDV d'Edward**

* * *

Je ne pensais plus à rien à part la sensation de son corps contre le mien. Je m'étais laissé poussé par mon envie irrépressible de la toucher, depuis que je l'avais embrassé, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à elle. Elle avait complètement chamboulé ma vie sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Et moi qui pensais que je ne pourrais plus jamais ressentir cela pour quelqu'un. Après tout ce que j'avais vécu, je m'étais juré de ne plus m'attacher à personne, de peur de subir encore une perte. Et pourtant Bella avait réussi à balayer toutes ses résolutions dès le premier jour où je l'avais rencontré. La simple vue de sa personne avait fait remonter à la surface des émotions que je n'avais plus ressenti depuis Amy. Cela me foutait les jetons car plus le temps s'écoulait plus je me rendais compte qu'elle devenait essentielle à mon bien être, à me rendre heureux. Or si je me référais aux similitudes avec ma relation avec Amy, cela signifiait que j'aimais Bella. Cela pourrait paraître merveilleux pour le commun des mortels et ma famille, mais pour Bella et moi cela représentait un immense pas en avant par rapport à notre passé. Je ne sais pas si j'étais prêt à revivre ça et surtout je ne pense pas que Bella était prête à refaire totalement confiance en un homme. Vu ses dernières paroles, cela me confirmait qu'elle était encore détruite à l'intérieur même si le baiser qu'on avait échangé la veille prouvait que sa guérison était en bonne voie. Il lui fallait du temps et moi aussi, même si cela allait être dur de ne pas suivre mes pulsions. Oh ca y est je me mettais à penser comme Emmet, il avait du me déteindre dessus depuis le temps. Bon allez même si j'adorais la position dans laquelle on était, je savais qu'on ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment ainsi, surtout si un membre de notre famille nous trouvait ainsi. Je voyais déjà Alice sauter comme une puce à notre vue, elle nous bassinerait pendant des semaines.

Bella du penser la même chose vu qu'elle se décala légèrement de notre étreinte. Elle me regarda en rougissant encore une fois. Je suis devenu complètement accro à ses petites rougeurs.

- **Désolé de me mettre dans tous mes états, je suis vraiment pathétique hein ?**

**- Non pas du tout, tu es juste émue, c'est tout à fait compréhensible.**

**- Merci Edward**

**- C'est tout à fait normal ma belle, je t'es promis d'être toujours là et je tiendrais cette promesse.**

**- Bon alors on ferait bien de s'y mettre si on ne veut pas qu'on risque de nous surprendre ainsi. Emmett en profiterait pour nous charrier.**

**- Je pensais à la même chose, enfin plutôt Alice. **

On ne pu s'empêcher de rire. On était vraiment sur la même longueur d'onde, encore une chose que j'aimais chez elle. Je me relevais avant de lui tendre la main qu'elle prit rapidement. Son contact m'électrisa encore une fois, rien de nouveau mais je le savourais quand même. Je sentais que ces prochaines semaines seraient riches en émotion vu qu'on allait se côtoyer encore plus si je devais l'aider. Cela me réjouissait d'autant plus, j'allais pouvoir enfin la voir dans son élément et qui sait cela nous rapprochera encore plus. Voilà que j'étais excité comme une puce, comme Alice même si j'essayais de me contenir légèrement pour ne pas faire peur à Bella.

* * *

**PDV de Bella**

* * *

Suite à notre petit moment émotion, on se dirigea vers l'enclos de Spartan. Je voulais aller le voir avant de commencer quoi que ce soit, je savais qu'il comprendrait ma décision d'un simple coup d'œil. Il me comprenait mieux que personne. Edward me tenait la main surement pour me montrer qu'il était présent et qu'il me soutenait. Malgré mon état d'excitation à renouer avec Spartan, je ressentais quand même une pointe d'appréhension, comme tout à l'heure. Cependant la présence d'Edward à mes côtés et surtout le contact de sa peau m'apaisait. Cela m'avait fait bizarre au début, vu que la seule personne qui arrivait à m'apaiser jusqu'ici était Spartan ou Emmett.

On était arrivé à l'enclos où Spartan se trouvait en silence, aucun mot n'était nécessaire après tout ce qu'on s'était dit. Je m'asseyais sur la barrière comme j'ai l'habitude de le faire tous les soirs.

- **Tu veux que je te laisse un peu seule avec lui ?** Je tournais ma tête vers Edward.

-** Non restes, ça ne me dérange pas, **lui répondis-je en lui tendant la main. Il m'offrit son plus beau sourire et accepta.

Spartan était arrivé entre temps, dès que mon regard eu croisé le sien, je me sentais tout d'un coup déconnecté de la réalité. Il n'y avait plus que lui et moi. Je sentais à peine la main d'Edward dans la mienne. Je pourrais rester des heures, des jours ainsi mais je voulais plus, j'étais enfin prête à affronter mes peurs les plus profondes. Il était temps et je ne pouvais plus reculer. Spartan du percevoir la lueur dans mes yeux car il amorça un mouvement vers moi. Un tout petit mouvement qui signifiait qu'il avait compris que j'étais prête et qu'il m'encourageait à avancer. Je lâchais la main d'Edward sans pour autant le regarder, je ne voulais pas me déconnecter de cet instant qui marquerait un énorme pas dans ma guérison et mon avenir. Je descendis de la rambarde et amorça un pas vers mon cheval, on devait être éloigné d'à peu près 15 mètres voir moins.

On y alla pas à pas, à chaque fois qu'il avançait vers moi, j'en faisais de même, mais sans jamais perdre le contact visuel. C'était ça la clé de ce lien si envoutant, mon frère disait que c'était parce que ses yeux avaient la même couleur que les miens qu'on était aussi lié et qu'on comprenait aussi bien. Pour moi c''était tout autre, certes tout se jouer avec le regard mais c'est surtout parce que j'avais l'impression de plonger dans son âme quand je le regardais. Je suis sûre que s'en était de même pour lui. La première fois, je n'avais pas du tout était déroutée ou choquée, au contraire pour moi c'était comme une évidence.

Sans que je ne m'en rende compte je venais d'amorcer le dernier pas qui fit nous rejoindre. Je pouvais sentir son odeur et sa chaleur si envoutante. Qu'est ce que ça m'avait manqué. C'est comme si je rentrais à la maison. Je me revoyais quelques années en arrière, au ranch, avec mes parents et mon frère. Une époque où tout était simple, une vie remplie de bonheur et de plaisir simple comme ma mère qui venait me réveiller en m'embrassant le front, puis mon frère qui entrait dans ma chambre en criant et en sautant dans mon lit. Puis venait le moment du petit déjeuner en famille et après on partait tous s'occuper de nos chevaux. Tous ses moments qui me paraissaient si anodin et banal à l'époque et qui pourtant aujourd'hui me remplissaient de tristesse car je savais que tout cela n'existait plus. Spartan du percevoir mon trouble car il posa sa tête tout doucement, pour ne pas me brusquer, sur mon épaule. Je l'en remerciais en souriant légèrement et savourais son contact. J'osais alors poser ma main sur sa crinière et mue par un instinct qui ne m'avait pas habité depuis longtemps, je la lui caressais. Cela me faisait un bien fou, je l'entendis même hennir de plaisir. Plus aucune barrière n'existait entre nous, plus aucune peur non plus, voilà pourquoi je n'hésitais pas une seule seconde à poser ma tête sur son encolure et entourer sa tête avec mes bras.

- **Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué. **Pour toute réponse il hennit plus fort et balança la tête en signe qu'il était du même avis.

C'est vrai que j'avais pu le voir tous les jours depuis la mort de mes parents mais je n'avais plus jamais pu le toucher, être aussi proche de lui m'avait été trop dur. Or je savais qu'il n'était en rien responsable, personne n'était en faute à part si on considérait que le destin existait. Après leur mort, j'en avais voulu à la terre entière et encore plus à moi-même car j'aurais du être avec eux et donc mourir. Je pense que c'est cela qui m'avait tenu aussi longtemps éloigné des chevaux et surtout de Spartan. Je ne me sentais plus digne de faire ce que je faisais avant. Comment j'aurais pu alors que j'avais perdu cette lueur de bonheur qui m'habitait jusqu'à présent ? C'était ça qui me permettait de faire vivre mon don et ma passion. Mais aujourd'hui, j'étais sur le bon chemin pour retrouver tout ça. Emmet, les Cullen et Edward m'avait déjà grandement aidé et maintenant il y aurait mon cheval, mon ami, mon confident.

* * *

**PDV d'Edward**

* * *

J'étais en total admiration devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi. Lorsqu'elle m'avait laché la main, je n'avais pu m'empêcher de la regarder, peut être qu'elle avait changé d'avis mais non, elle avait sauté de la barrière. Puis elle avait commencer à avancer vers lui tandis qu'il faisait la même chose. J'étais hypnotisé pas le regard de ce cheval, je n'avais pas l'impression de voir un animal mais un être humain. Il émanait de lui quelque chose d'indéfinissable, je n'avais jamais vu ça or j'avais côtoyé de nombreux chevaux depuis ma naissance. J'aurais tellement voulu voir aussi les yeux de Bella à cet instant, pour voir si elle avait cette même lueur de bonheur et plaisir. Quand elle était enfin arrivée à ses côtés, j'avais retenu mon souffle. Est ce qu'elle arriverait à le toucher aujourd'hui ? Elle avait déjà fait un pas énorme. Je la vis inspirer son odeur, je connaissais ça, je le faisais aussi quand je restais éloigné de mon cheval assez longtemps. Puis Spartan posa sa tête sur son épaule et elle le caressa. Elle y était arrivée, ce n'était qu'un petit pas mais c'était déjà énorme. Je ne connaissais pas l'intégralité de son passé concernant ses parents mais cela avait un rapport avec les chevaux donc par ce premier contact, elle reprenait confiance en eux et surtout en elle. Je l'entendis dire quelque chose mais j'étais trop éloigné pour entendre distinctement. Dans tous les cas cela du plaire à son cheval car il hennit plus fort que précédemment.

- **Elle est magnifique.** Je me retournais d'un coup surpris de ne pas avoir entendu ma mère arriver. Elle souriait tout en regardant Bella.

- **Oui c'est vrai, magnifique et époustouflante,** lui répondis-je en retournant mon regard sur Bella.

- **Je suis tellement contente pour elle et pour toi aussi, mon fils, **me dit-elle en me prenant par le bras.

- **Pourquoi pour moi ?**

-** Car elle te rend heureux, tu souris plus depuis qu'elle est arrivée dans nos vies. **Jasper n'était donc pas le seul à l'avoir perçu, quoi qu'avec ma mère j'aurais du m'en douter, elle voyait toujours tout.

- **C'est vrai mais...**

**- Edward laisse faire le temps. Je suis sûre qu'elle ressent la même chose pour toi mais c'est encore trop tôt pour elle. Il faut que tu sois patient.**

**- Qu'est-ce-que tu pense que je ressens ?** Je sais très bien où elle voulait en venir mais je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de lui poser la question.

- **Edward, je sais bien que tu l'aimes. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure.** C'était si visible que ça.

- **Merde !**

-** Pourquoi dis tu ça ?** me demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-** Si c'est si visible que ça, Emmett doit aussi l'avoir perçu. Je suis mort.**

**- Mais non mon chéri, Emmett te connait et il sait que tu es la meilleure personne pour sa sœur. Crois moi, il serait vraiment heureux pour elle et pour toi aussi. Il sait qu'elle a besoin de quelqu'un comme toi dans sa vie. Quelqu'un qui l'aimera et qui prendra soin d'elle.**

**- Il n'a pas peur que...**

**- Edward, ce n'était pas ta faute pour Amy, personne ne t'en a jamais voulu et Emmett a confiance en toi.**

**- Je sais que vous avez raison mais une part de moi s'en voudra toujours de ne pas avoir été là pour la protéger. Même si maintenant je sais que le responsable est sous les barreaux, il me restera toujours ce sentiment d'impuissance.**

**- Oh mon chéri, **me dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras, **j'aimerais tellement pouvoir mieux t'aider et t'enlever cette peine.**

Je savourais son étreinte, cela me faisait tellement de bien d'en parler, ma mère a toujours été à mon écoute. C'est la première personne qui avait réussi à m'approcher quand j'étais à l'hôpital avant qu'ils ne m'adoptent. Elle avait réussi à percer ma carapace si rapidement. Elle était la meilleure mère qu'on puisse rêver avoir.

- **Ne t'inquiètes pas maman, vous avez déjà tant fait pour moi. Vous m'aidez tous les jours en étant à mes côtés. Désolé de t'inquiéter encore plus.**

**- Non c'est bon mon chéri, tu as tout à fait le droit de craquer. Une mère est faite pour ça, partager les moments de joie et tristesse de ses enfants.**

**- Merci maman, merci pour tout,** lui dis-je en l'embrassant.

- **De rien mon chéri... Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais je venais vous dire que le déjeuner était prêt. Dis à Bella qu'elle peut venir quand elle le souhaite,** me dit-elle en m'embrassant avant de repartir vers la maison.

- **D'accord, à tout de suite.**

Je la regardais s'éloigner puis me retournais vers Bella. Cette dernière était en train de tourner autour de son cheval tout en le caressant. Elle semblait redécouvrir chaque parcelle de son corps, Spartan restait calme et semblait savourer le toucher de sa maitresse. Je n'avais jamais vu un cheval autant en symbiose avec son maitre, même le mien avait ses petits moments de folie pendant lesquels j'avais bien du mal à le calmer. Pour tout dire je me demandais même si on pouvait parler de relation maitre-cheval, c'était comme s'ils faisaient parti d'un même être, des âmes sœurs mais avec un homme et un cheval. J'avais pu remarquer que le contact était essentiellement visuel, cela devait être une des bases fondamentales. Puis le toucher en seconde position. Elle ne semblait avoir besoin d'aucun mot pour qu'il la comprenne. C'était un spectacle à la fois bluffant et incroyable. Je ne me sentais même pas capable de les arrêter comme si en parlant j'allais briser leur bulle et ce moment de pure magie.

Pourtant je le devais bien, je m'approchais donc avec regret de la rambarde. Au moment où j'allais commencer à parler, Spartan tourna son regard vers moi, je restais statufié sur place. Cela me faisait le même effet que quand Emmett me l'avait présenté. Je ne sais pas si cela avait duré une seconde ou plus, j'étais complètement hypnotisé par son regard. Puis il tourna la tête vers Bella et hennit en me désignant de la tête. Bella le regarda avant de tourner son regard vers moi et me sourire. Elle lui caressa la tête comme pour le remercier puis se dirigea dans ma direction. Spartan partit dans l'autre sens, surement rejoindre les autres chevaux ou manger. Je me reconnectais tout doucement à la réalité, encore un peu sous le choc. Je n'essayais pas d'y comprendre quelque chose, cela semblait impossible à expliquer. Bella arriva à ma hauteur.

- **Tu veux me dire quelque chose ?** Me demanda-t-elle tout naturellement comme si je l'avais appelée, or ce n'était pas le cas.

-**Euh oui... ma mère vient de me dire que le déjeuner est prêt.** Elle sourit et rigola à moitié, mon ahurissement se voyait autant que ça.

- **Désolé de rire mais ta tête est vraiment trop tordante.**

**- Content de te faire rire,** dis-je en plaisantant avec elle.

- **J'espère que tu n'es pas trop choqué. Je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre la première fois.**

**- Non ça va, Emmett m'avait prévenu et j'avais déjà pu m'en rendre compte quand on est allé le chercher chez vous. Malgré tout, ça reste incroyable.**

- **T'inquiètes tu t'y habitueras même si je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi ça paraît si dingue que ça aux autres.**

**- Ça c'est parce que tu ne l'as jamais vu de l'extérieur.**

**- Peut-être, **elle ne semblait pas pour autant convaincu.

**- Tu es prête à y aller.**

**- Oui, c'est bon.**

Je lui tendis le bras qu'elle accepta derechef, les contacts entre nous devenaient de plus en plus facile et courant. On se dirigea tranquillement vers la maison, on venait d'arriver sur le porche quand elle me stoppa. Je me tournais vers elle pour connaître la raison de son arrêt. Elle se mordillait légèrement la lèvre comme si elle appréhendait ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir me dire.

- **Qu'est-ce-qu'il t'arrive Bella ?**

**- En fait je voudrais que tu ne dises rien aux autres pour l'instant.**

**- Mais pourquoi ?**

**- Je voudrais leur faire la surprise et surtout à mon frère, je sais qu'il sera vraiment heureux quand j'arriverais à remonter Spartan.**

**- D'accord, je ne leur dirais rien mais faut qu'on prévienne ma mère alors.**

**- Merci, **me dit-elle avant de m'embrasser et d'entrer dans la maison.

Je restais pétrifié sur place comme un con, cela m'arrivait souvent ces temps-ci, heureusement qu'Em et Jazz n'étaient pas là, sinon ils m'auraient charrié à coup sûr. Je revenais à la réalité et rentrais pour rejoindre les deux femmes que j'aimais le plus sans compter ma sœur et Rosalie.

- **Il ne manquait plus que toi mon chéri.**

Le repas se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, Bella fit part de sa demande à ma mère qui l'accepta sans juger tandis que cette dernière lui fit pleins de compliments sur ce qu'elle avait déjà affronter. Bella ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir et je pouvais voir qu'elle était aussi très émue des attentions de ma mère à son égard.

Après le repas, on aida ma mère à débarrasser et faire la vaisselle puis on ressortit en direction de l'enclos. Une nouvelle étape s'annonçait maintenant, et pas des moindre. Cependant on irait par étape, je ne voulais pas la brusquer, elle avait déjà renoué mais remonter dessus s'annoncerait peut-être plus compliqué. Quoi que, elle m'avait déjà tant épaté et surpris que cela pourrait se passer de la même manière pour cette étape.

On arriva devant l'enclos, Spartan était déjà là comme s'il savait qu'on allait revenir, ce cheval aussi m'épatait.

- **Tu es sûre d'être prête ?** Lui demandais-je en tournant ma tête vers elle.

-** Oui, **me répondit-elle sur un ton qui se voulait sûre, elle semblait maitre d'elle même et pleine de détermination.

* * *

**Et voilà les amies !**

**Ce chapitre est terminé, nous espérons fortement qu'il vous a plu et donné envi de connaître la suite de cette aventure.**

**Alors, certaines avaient bien découvert ce que Bella allait demander à Edward, bravo !**

**Ça prouve que notre histoire est au moins logique.**

**Faites nous part de vos ressentis ! **

**Vous savez comment il faut faire, alors cliquer sur le petit bouton en dessous...**

**Faites exploser notre boite mail comme vous l'avez fait précédemment !**

**A bientôt**

**Bisous Bisous**

**LiliTwilight et Xenarielle93 = Rosarielle**

* * *

**http[:]/renaitredesescendres[.]blogspot[.]com**

* * *

**Nous vous invitons à venir sur nos comptes personnels pour découvrir nos fictions en attendant la suite de celle-ci ! Vous trouverez les deux liens respectifs sur notre profil Rosarielle.**

**Bonne lecture et merci de nous suivre !**


	14. Reprise en main

Salut chères lectrices !

**Nous voilà enfin ! D****é****sol****é**** pour cette très très longue attente, plein de choses ****à**** faire et pas vraiment d'inspiration. Nous espérons ne pas avoir perdu beaucoup de nos lectrices...**

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, c'est vraiment sympa de voir que vous aimez toujours autant notre histoire.

Nous prenons beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire toutes les deux et à vous la faire partager.

Pour information, c'est une fiction donc bien que je me suis efforcée de rechercher de réelles informations, ce qui est écrit dans cette histoire n'est pas forcément ce qui se passe dans la réalité. Je n'ai jamais eu à faire face à cette situation, en tout cas pas de ce point de vu là, heureusement pour moi d'ailleurs, donc les méthodes employées peuvent changer.

De plus, je pense que celles-ci changent en fonction de la personne elle-même qui aide quelqu'un à remonter à cheval. Il n'y a pas de méthodes types, comme dans tout ce qui concerne l'équitation... technique d'apprentissage, débourrage...

**Nous ne vous embêtons pas plus longtemps,** **comme d'habitude on se retrouve en bas.**

! BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

**_REPRISE EN MAIN_**

* * *

**PDV d'Edward**

* * *

On arriva devant l'enclos, Spartan était déjà là comme s'il savait qu'on allait revenir, ce cheval aussi m'épatait.

- **Tu es sûre d'être prête ?** Lui demandais-je en tournant ma tête vers elle.

-** Oui, **me répondit-elle sur un ton qui se voulait sûr, elle semblait maitre d'elle-même et pleine de détermination.

Je n'avais jamais fait ça mais j'étais le seul en qui elle avait assez confiance pour l'aider à surmonter sa peur et remonter sur Spartan. Là on ne parle pas d'une peur liée au fait qu'on est tombé mais sa peur est due au fait que ses parents sont morts tous les deux en faisant ce qu'ils aimaient tous faire dans cette famille, l'équitation. Par ma propre expérience, lors de mes débuts, sa plus grande peur ne sera pas seulement de le monter dans la carrière mais surtout de partir en balade avec lui. Enfin, ce n'était pas pour tout de suite alors je me concentrai sur le moment présent.

- **J'ai besoin de voir certaines choses avec toi avant qu'on commence cette première séance.** Bella vient se mettre à côté de moi sur l'herbe. **Je suis désolé de te parler de ça, je sais que ça doit être douloureux pour toi mais c'est nécessaire. Ton frère m'a dit que tu ne voulais plus monter à cheval parce-que tu avais peur à cause de ce qui est arrivé à tes parents. **Elle perdit son sourire et regarda l'horizon. **Ta peur vient bien de là ? **Lui demandais-je de confirmer les propos d'Emmett.

- **Oui c'est pour ça. J'ai peur de remonter et de faire une mauvaise chute ou que quelqu'un que j'aime en face une.** Finit-elle par me répondre.

- **Je peux comprendre ta raison Bella. On va y aller par étape. Je vais essayer de t'aider du mieux que je peux. **Je passais un bras sur ses épaules.** Aujourd'hui tu vas commencer par le brosser, lui curer les sabots, tout ça. Il en a bien besoin d'ailleurs, ça ne lui fera pas de mal. **Elle sourit à ma remarque. **J'ai une question aussi. **

- **Oui ? **

- **Est-ce-que tu sais le faire travailler à la longe ?**

- **Ma mère m'avait appris.**

- **Parfait. Donc après qu'il soit tout neuf, tu le feras travailler. On terminera la séance par un pansage. Ensuite il sera l'heure de leur donner leur foin et nous d'aller manger. Tu es prête ?**

- **Oui !**

- **Ok. **Je nous relevais. **On va commencer alors. **** Attache Spartan à la barre, je vais chercher de quoi le panser.** Lui dis-je en attrapant le licol que j'avais laissé là plus tôt et lui tendre.

Quand je reviens avec la caisse, Bella avait sa tête posée sur l'encolure de son cheval et m'attendait. Je souris.

- **Tu te sens de le préparer seule ?**

- **Je pense oui. **

- **Cool. De toute façon je reste avec toi. **Je posais la caisse. **Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut pour le panser dedans. Cure-pied** _(qui comme son nom l'indique va lui servir à nettoyer les sabots de son cheval_), **étrille** _(pour décrotter les parties charnues et s'utilise dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre, le rôle est de soulever la poussière incrustée dans le poil)_, **bouchon** _(utiliser en général après l'étrille pour nettoyer le cheval), _**brosse douce**_ (utiliser en dernier pour retirer les dernières poussières et lustrer le poil), __**époussette, éponge…**_

Après quoi, j'allais m'assoir sur la balustrade de l'enclos de Spanco. Mon cheval vient automatiquement vers moi me détournant de Bella pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité avec son cheval. C'est un moment privilégié important pour tous les deux.

- **Alors mon beau,** le saluais-je en lui tapotant l'encolure.

Au bout d'un moment, je me retournais pour voir où en était Bella.

- **Je termine son sabot et c'est bon. Voilà.** Me prévient-elle en reposant le sabot. **Et voilà, tu es tout beau maintenant, **caressant Spartan. Je descendais de mon perchoir et la rejoignis alors qu'elle posait le cure-pied dans la caisse.

- **Alors première question.** Fis-je en rigolant. **Te souviens-tu du matériel qu'il faut pour le travail à la longe ? **Bella rigolant en entendant ma question.

- **Un tapis de selle, un surfaix** (sangle centrale remplaçant la selle et permettant la fixation de l'enrênèrent), **un caveçon** **qui est en fait un bridon ou filet sans mors, puis les protections pour ses membres et bien sûr une longe.**

- **Et pour toi ?**

- **Une chambrière. **

- **Parfait. Je suis ravi de voir que tu n'as rien oublier.**

- **Moi aussi.** Dit-elle en riant.

- **Allé, viens m'aider à apporter tout ça.** Nous allâmes dans l'écurie.

- **Prend le caveçon avec l'étiquette rouge. C'est celui que je lui ai mis l'autre jour. Et les protections sont dans la caisse derrière toi. Celles qui sont rouges lui vont.** L'informais-je en attrapant le tapis et le surfaix.

- **Ok.**

- **La chambrière est déjà au rond de longe. Tu as tout ?**

- **Ouep.**

- **Super. Comme tout à l'heure c'est toi qui gère. **Je posais le tapis et le surfaix sur la rambarde sachant déjà que ça ne faisait pas peur à Spartan.** Je suppose que tu n'as pas non plus oublié comment on lui met le caveçon et le reste ?**

- **Du tout. **Sourit-elle.

- **À toi de jouer alors**, lui dis-je en retournant là où j'étais plus tôt.

Effectivement elle n'avait rien oublié de comment il fallait procéder. Quand elle eut fini je vérifiais tout.

- **Direction le rond de longe.** Déclarais-je. Elle détacha le licol et nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre lieu de travail de cette séance.

Je passais devant afin de lui ouvrir la barrière. Elle s'arrêta sur la piste et pensa à vérifier la sangle du surfaix avant de se mettre au centre en dépliant la longe. Au moins le fait qu'elle n'est rien oubliée de tout ce qu'elle avait appris me mettait en confiance et certainement elle aussi.

- **Ok. Donc comme ta mère te l'a appris tu vas commencer pas le faire aller au pas. **Lui demandais-je en me mettant derrière elle pour la guider. **Ok, maintenant au trot. Bien. …. Au galop. Parfait…. Comme tu vois lui non plus n'a rien oublié. **

- **Ouais**. Rit-elle.

Nous continuâmes à travailler pendant une demi-heure entre le trot, le pas et le galop, changement de côté….

- **Ok. On va s'arrêter là. Vous avez bien travaillé pour cette première reprise en main. **La félicitais-je en lui faisant un baiser sur sa joue puis en tapotant l'encolure de Spartan.

- **Merci.**

J'allais lui ouvrir la barrière pour lui permettre de sortir facilement et Bella attacher son cheval à la barrière. Je la rejoignis.

- **Tu t'occupes de lui. Je vais commencer à donner le foin. **Lui demandais-je en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

- **Ok, je te rejoints dès que j'ai terminé. **Rougit-elle.

- **D'accord.**

Je partis donc mettre le foin sur la camionnette tout en gardant un œil sur Bella et commençais mon tour en voyant qu'elle l'amener au près. Bella ne tarda pas à me rejoindre.

- **C'est bon ? Tu n'as eu aucun souci ? **

- **Non, aucun.** Me répondit-elle en posant une botte de foin dans le près en face.

- **Super.** Nous remontâmes dans la camionnette. **Je voudrai que tu me dises ce que tu as pensé de cette première séance. Ce qui t'a fait peur ? A quel moment ? Ce que tu as ressenti ? Tout ça…. **Nous continuâmes à leur donner le foin en même temps.

- **Et ben, j'ai bien aimé reprendre le contact avec lui. Le fait de voir que je n'avais rien oublié et lui non plus me motive encore plus et surtout me rassure d'une certaine façon. Je sais que je ne risquerai rien en étant sur son dos. **J'eus un grand sourire à cette révélation. Ce qui la fit encore plus sourire elle aussi. **En fait, je me rends compte que j'ai seulement eu peur au début mais c'était surtout de l'appréhension je pense. Ma boule au ventre s'est envolée dès qu'il a commencé à faire un tour au pas.**

- **Je suis fier de toi ma belle ! On va continuer comme ça, petit à petit, par étape et je suis certain que tu me diras bientôt que tu pars en balade avec lui.**

- **On n'en est pas encore là.** Rigola-t-elle.

- **Non, mais ça viendra.** J'arrêtais le moteur. Nous étions revenus à l'écurie.

- **Alors, quand est-ce-qu'on fait la seconde séance ?** Me demanda-t-elle en descendant de la camionnette pour se diriger vers les bottes de foin qui étaient entreposées derrière l'écurie.

- **Et bien, demain matin je voudrai m'occuper de Prunelle, la Jument de Monsieur DOMANICO.**

- **Celle qui a peur de monter dans un Van c'est ça ?**

- **C'est ça. Il vient la voir la semaine prochaine si tout va bien. D'ailleurs ça te dirait de m'aider ?**

- **J'en serai ravie.** Déclara-t-elle un immense sourire aux lèvres.

- **En début d'après-midi le vétérinaire vient vacciner les chevaux mais dès qu'il est partit on peut travailler avec Spartan si tu veux. **Lui proposais-je en posant le dernier ballot dans le près de Spanco et des chevaux de mes parents et ma sœur.

- **Cool, merci.**

- **C'est normal Bella, je t'ai promis de t'aider et je tiens toujours mes promesses.**

- **Merci.** Me dit-elle les yeux brillants. Je la pris dans mes bras et lui fit un doux baisé dans son cou puis la relâchais pour ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise.

- **Aller, il est temps de prendre une douche, je vous rejoints pour le dîner.**

- **D'accord. A tout à l'heure.**

- **A tout à l'heure Bella.**

Je retournais donc dans mon petit chez moi. Je pris une rapide douche tout en pensant à Bella. Je la trouvais de plus en plus magnifique et ne pouvais pas l'ignorer, j'étais de plus en plus attiré par elle.

Après une bonne douche chaude, je mis un jean et un tee-shirt à manche longue propre et allais au ranch. Je saluais mon père qui venait apparemment tout juste d'arriver.

- **Bonsoir Papa.**

- **Bonsoir mon fils. Bonsoir Bella.**

- **Bonsoir Carlisle. **

- **Votre journée s'est bien passée ? **Mon regard croisa celui de Bella qui souriait à la demande de mon père en venant s'assoir dans le divan. Ma mère vient l'embrasser.

- **On a passé une très bonne journée.** Mon père se tourna vers Bella pour qu'elle confirme.

- **Oui, très bonne journée.** Lui sourit-elle, les joues rosées.

- **Alors c'est parfait.** Dit-il avant de monter les escaliers alors qu'Esmée retournait en cuisine.

Bella et moi rejoignîmes ma mère pour l'aider.

- **Que peut-on faire pour t'aider Esmée ?** Lui demanda Bella.

- **Et bien, il faut mettre la table et terminer de laver la salade qui est dans le bac juste là. Je vérifie la cuisson des pâtes et on pourra manger dès que Carlisle sera redescendu.**

- **Je m'occupe de la table. **Leur dis-je.

- **Alors, comment s'est passé cette première séance ?** Nous questionna-t-elle doucement.

- **Bella se débrouille très bien. Je suis certain qu'elle va rapidement pouvoir remonter à cheval.** L'informais-je sur le même ton. Bella allait lui répondre mais nous entendîmes des pas dans les escaliers.

- **Mmm**, **ça sent bon !** Huma mon père en rentrant dans la cuisine. S'il avait entendu il ne laissait rien paraître en tous cas.

- **Allez, à table.** Déclara ma mère en posant le plat de pâte sur la table de la cuisine.

Nous dégustâmes tranquillement le repas. Bella finit d'aider ma mère à débarrasser la table alors que je retrouvais mon père qui regardait les infos dans le salon. Les filles nous rejoignirent cinq minutes plus tard.

Les infos terminées mes parents se levèrent du divan.

- **On vous laisser les enfants. Bonne nuit.**

- **Bonne nuit les enfants.**

- **Bonne nuit.** Leur souhaitâmes-nous en cœur alors qu'ils commençaient à monter.

- **Ça te dit un DVD, à moins que tu veuilles monter te coucher ?** Proposais-je à Bella.

- **Pourquoi pas.**

- **Je te laisse le choix.** **Regarde.** Fis-je en lui montrant la DVD thèque.

- **Ok. Alors…. L'homme qui murmurait à l'oreille des chevaux, ça te va ?**

- **Bien sûr.** J'étais content qu'elle choisisse celui-ci. Je mis le DVD dans le lecteur et m'assis à côté d'elle sur le divan. **C'est partit. **Le film démarra.

Bella et moi étions très proches malgré la largeur du divan. Je connaissais le film par cœur et ne pus m'empêcher de la regarder. Ses joues étaient légèrement colorées. Était-ce du fait que nous soyons aussi proches l'un de l'autre ? Parce-qu'elle avait remarqué que je posais mon regard sur elle ? J'avais envie de la prendre dans mes bras mais ne voulais pas la mettre mal à l'aise. Je passais alors un bras sur ses épaules. Après tout nous nous étions embrassés et elle ne m'avait pas repoussé. Elle m'avait demandé de lui laisser du temps, ce que je comprenais parfaitement bien après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu.

Quand arriva l'accident Bella cacha sa tête dans mon épaule. Ce qui me fit sourire. J'en profitais pour la coller un peu plus contre moi.

- **Ne te moque pas ! J'ai horreur de regarder ce passage. A chaque fois je fais « avance rapide ».** **En plus maintenant…** Ses yeux venaient de changer en un quart de seconde.

- **Je comprends.** Lui dis-je en redevenant instantanément sérieux comprenant parfaitement à quoi elle pensait. **Si tu veux on change de film, ça ne me fait rien.**

- **Non, non. J'ai envie de le voir. **S'exclama-t-elle en relevant sa tête.

- **D'accord.**

Nous nous reconcentrâmes sur le film. Je n'enlevais pas ma prise sur elle pour autant et Bella ne s'en offusqua pas. Elle finit par poser sa tête sur mon épaule.

* * *

**PDV de Bella**

* * *

Je frissonnais quand la jeune fille se retrouva toute seule en pleine nuit dans le cimetière. Edward attrapa le plaid qui était à côté et le mis sur moi.

- **Merci.** Lui souris-je.

- **De rien.** Me dit-il en me faisant son sourire en coin. Je ne pus que m'empourprer derechef. Heureusement qu'Edward ne pouvait pas voir mes joues rougies grâce à l'obscurité de la pièce.

Je souris lorsque la fille réussit à monter son cheval. J'espérai de tout cœur arrivé au même point un jour, grâce à Edward mon rêve allait peut-être se réaliser. Lui en tout cas il en était certain. Ce qui d'une certaine façon me confortait dans mon choix, tout comme la séance que nous avions eu ce soir. Voir que je n'avais rien oublié et mon cheval non plus, me sentant en sécurité avec lui me poussait à tout faire pour dépasser ma peur. J'avais également envi, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, qu'Edward soit fier de moi, tout comme mon frère et le reste des CULLEN. Leur montrer à eux comme à moi-même, que certes je venais de vivre de mauvaises choses, mais que j'étais une battante.

. - _ - _ - _ - .

Quand je me réveillais le lendemain matin, j'étais dans mon lit. Edward avait du me porter dans ma chambre alors que je m'étais endormi pendant la fin du film. J'étais cependant un peu déçu qu'il ne soit pas resté avec moi comme les autres nuits. Enfin, je me levais et ouvrais mes volets. Je vis Edward qui terminait de brosser Prunelle. Ni une ni deux, je sauter dans la douche. Je lui avais dit que je l'aiderai ce matin. La douche terminée, je me séchais rapidement, m'habillais en conséquence et une couette haute, un peu de maquillage plus loin je descendis à la cuisine prendre de quoi déjeuner rapidement.

Je me servis un verre de jus de fruit que je bus et attrapais une banane que je mangeais en rejoignant Edward dans l'écurie.

- **Salut !**

- **Bonjour Bella. **Me sourit-il d'une façon bien trop craquante à mon goût.

- **Esmée n'est pas là ?**

- **Non, nous sommes tous les deux ce matin. Elle est partie faire quelques courses. Elle reviendra vers midi. Tu veux toujours m'aider ?**

- **Bien sûr !** Lui répondis-je enthousiaste.

- **Cool !** Il détacha le licol de la jument. **Tu peux prendre ce licol qui est juste-là s'il te plait et aller attraper la ponette. On va travailler avec elle aussi. **

- **Aucun problème.** Je pris le licol qu'il me tendait et le suivi dans le près. La ponette nous avait vu arriver et s'était approchée à mon grand soulagement. Au moins je n'aurai pas à aller la chercher au fond du près. Je lui mis le licol et rejoignis Edward qui s'était avancé vers le Van avec la jument.

- **Tu peux me tenir Prunelle s'il te plait, je vais rouvrir les portes du Van.** Il les avait fermées pendant la nuit. Edward s'exécuta puis vient reprendre la Jument. **As-tu une idée de la façon dont on va procéder ? Et pourquoi je t'ai demandé de prendre Pompon avec nous ? **Me questionna-t-il.

- **Et bien, comme Prunelle suit souvent Pompon, je suppose que tu vas essayer qu'elle la suive jusque dans le Van. En fait, Pompon va lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne risque rien en montant là-dedans.**

- **T'as tout compris. **Il m'expliqua comment on allait procéder puis nous nous mîmes au travail.

La matinée était passée rapidement. Nous vîmes la voiture d'Esmée passer sur le chemin, signe qu'il devait être midi.

Lorsque Esmée vient nous voir après qu'elle eut garé sa voiture Edward décida qu'il était temps qu'on arrête pour ce matin. La jument avait assez travaillé et avait déjà fait quelques progrès. Elle était montée plusieurs fois en suivant Pompon avec la porte latérale du Van ouverte puis fermée.

Nous pansâmes les chevaux puis retournâmes au ranch rejoindre Esmée qui préparait le déjeuner de midi. Nous mîmes la table et mangeâmes tous les trois. Nous parlâmes surtout de ce que nous avions fait ce matin.

Nous terminions notre dessert lorsque nous entendîmes klaxonner.

- **Ça doit être le vétérinaire. J'y vais. Bella je te tiens au courant quand il a fini. **

- **D'accord. A tout à l'heure.** Je savais que ça allait prendre du temps avant que le vétérinaire est terminé de vacciner les chevaux. Je décidais d'aller un peu me reposer à l'ombre dehors. Je rangeais la table, montais prendre mon livre qui était posé sur ma table de chevet puis redescendis pour sortir et allais m'installer sous l'arbre, à l'ombre.

Il était plus de 16heures lorsque Edward vient me voir.

- **Tu es prête pour ta deuxième séance ?**

- **Plus que prête !** Il rit face à mon enthousiasme.

- **On a presque terminé alors commence à panser Spartan, comme hier. ****On travaillera à la longe. **

- **Ok. **Il rejoignit le vétérinaire alors que j'allais ramener mon livre et prendre mes chaps et mes gants que j'avais laissé à l'entrée du ranch.

Une fois que j'eus récupéré mes affaires j'allais dans l'écurie prendre un licol ainsi que la caisse et allais chercher Spartan dans son près. Il me vit arrivé de loin et galopa jusqu'à moi.

- **Alors mon beau.** J'ouvris la barrière et m'approchais de mon cheval. **Tu viens travailler un peu. Ça doit te manquer un peu de ne plus faire de balade tous les deux. Mais on va bientôt y retourner, c'est promis. **Comme pour répondre Spartan hennit en bougeant sa tête de haut en bas. **Aller, on va commencer par enlever toute cette poussière. **Je luis mis le licol et nous fit sortir du près. **Je suis sûre que tu l'as fait exprès de te rouler partout pour être aussi sale, c'est pas possible. **J'attachais mon cheval à la barrière en face, comme hier puis attrapais l'étrille dans la caisse prévue à cet effet.

Je venais juste de terminer lorsque j'entendis une voiture s'éloigner et vis Edward qui venait vers moi.

- **Tu es prête Bella ?** Me demanda-t-il lorsqu'il fut à ma hauteur.

- **C'est bon, je suis prête.** Lui répondis-je en mettant ma bombe sur la tête.

- **Alors on y va. **

Nous allâmes au même endroit qu'hier. Je resserrais la sangle et me plaça au milieu du rond tandis qu'Edward alla s'installer derrière la barrière. Nous procédâmes de la même manière que la veille, au pas, au trot, au galop, au trot, au galop, au pas...

- **Bien, arrête-le.** Me demanda Edward en ouvrant la porte. **On va poursuivre cette séance par une balade à pied. Je sais que tu adores te promener dans la propriété et ça fera autant de bien à Spartan qu'à toi de sortir un peu. D'ailleurs je vais amener Spanco avec nous aussi. Tu lui mets seulement le licol, je vais chercher mon cheval. **M'expliqua-t-il partant au box un peu plus loin.

- **Pas de problème. **Il revient moins de cinq minutes plus tard tenant son magnifique cheval marchant derrière lui.

- **En route. **Fit-il en arrivant à ma hauteur. Je détachais Spartan et nous partîmes tous les quatre nous promener tranquillement à travers la propriété.

Nous marchions depuis une demi-heure lorsque Edward s'assit sous un arbre face au splendide paysage. Je laissais Spartan rejoindre Spanco pour brouter. J'avais un peu peur qu'ils s'en aillent mais pas Edward apparemment et j'avais confiance en lui alors...

Une fois assise à côté de lui Edward passa son bras sur mes épaules. Un silence s'installa entre nous. Mais ce n'était pas un silence pesant bien au contraire, reposant, face à cette immensité qui s'étendait face à nous.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me poussa à tourner ma tête vers lui au même moment. Je plongeais dans ses yeux verts. J'étais bien trop proche de lui mais je n'avais pas peur. Je n'eus pas peur non plus quand je sentis ses lèvres chaudes sur les miennes. Seulement surprise et un peu gêné par son geste je me détournais. Edward se recula aussi et enleva son bras rapidement.

- **Nous devrions y aller, le soleil ne va pas tarder à se coucher.** Fit-il.

- **Oui, tu as raison.**

Nous retournâmes au ranch. Edward et moi rentrâmes nos chevaux après les avoir brosser. J'allais l'aider à donner le foin mais Edward me coupa dans mon élan.

- **C'est bon Bella, je vais me débrouiller, va prendre ta douche.**

- **Comme tu veux.** Je posais la botte de foin dans la remorque et partis au ranch.

Pourquoi était-il aussi froid tout à coup ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Est-ce que c'était à cause du fait qu'il m'avait embrassé ? Je montais dans ma chambre prendre ma douche. Pensait-il qu'il m'avait dégouté ? Je ne comprenais pas ce changement, la seule chose que je savais c'est que j'étais énervée maintenant. Ma douche terminée je redescendis aider Esmée en cuisine et me recomposais un visage serein pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

Carlisle finit par rentrer alors qu'Edward nous rejoignit puis nous dînâmes tous les quatre en discutant de tout et de rien.

Edward, prétextant être fatigué par sa journée, nous souhaita bonne nuit et rentra chez lui. Je laissais Esmée et Carlisle regardaient ce qu'ils voulaient et allais me coucher après leur avoir souhaité une bonne nuit.

Je m'installais sous ma couette, au chaud, un livre entre les mains : C'était l'histoire d'une jeune femme qui avait perdu son mari et son petit garçon dans un accident de voiture et qui grâce à l'amour, l'espoir,... avait retrouvé foi en l'avenir... Elle ne les oublierait jamais mais continué à vivre et faire ce qu'elle aimait.

Tant que je n'oublierai pas mes parents et que je continue à penser à eux, ils seront toujours là dans mon cœur. Ils feront toujours partie de moi. J'étais persuadé qu'ils auraient voulu que je continue malgré tout ma vie, que je continue à faire ce que j'apprécie par dessus tout : monter à cheval. Que je rencontre un jour l'amour de ma vie et que je fonde avec lui ma famille. C'était mon avenir et j'avais bien l'intention d'y parvenir. Dans la vie il y a toujours des hauts et de bas, je venais de toucher le fond à cause de Jacob mais grâce à Edward et sa famille ainsi qu'à mon frère j'étais certaine de remonter la pente, je leur devais autant à eux qu'à moi.

Oui, je remonterai prochainement Spartan, tomberai amoureuse et construirai ma vie. Peut-être pas dans cette ordre-là mais c'était ça mon futur.

C'est sur cette note pleine d'espoir que je finis par poser mon livre sur la table de chevet, d'éteindre la petite lampe et finis par fermer les yeux pour plonger dans un rêve... Un rêve où Edward et moi étions respectivement sur Spanco et Spartan, nous embrassant à l'endroit exact où nous nous étions assis cet après-midi. J'étais tellement heureuse dans ce rêve que j'aurai voulu qu'il sois un rêve prémonitoire... Le sera-t-il peut-être un jour. Si son comportement de ce soir change j'entends. Demain, il faudra que je lui parle, lui explique...

* * *

**Vous trouverez sur le blog plein d'information concernant l'équitation... à l'adresse suivante en pensant à enlever les crochets : ****http[:]/renaitredesescendres[.]blogspot[.]com**

* * *

**Et voilà ! Alors qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?**

**Ils avancent étape par étape, ce qui est normal, Bella ne va pas partir avec Spartan au galop dans la forêt dans le prochain chapitre.**

**Pour celles qui ont déjà fait de l'équitation et ont eu un accident savent bien que ce n'est pas du jours au lendemain qu'on y arrive.**

**Il faut du temps, de la confiance et le vouloir vraiment.**

**Pour ce qui est de leur couple si couple il y aura, c'est pareil, surtout à cause de ce qu'elle vient de subir.**

**Enfin voilà, dites-nous ce que vous en avez pensé !**

**A bientôt**

**Bisous Bisous**

**LiliTwilight et Xenarielle93 = Rosarielle**

**Nous vous invitons à venir sur nos comptes personnels FF pour découvrir nos fictions en attendant la suite de celle-ci !**

**Vous trouverez les deux liens respectifs sur notre profil Rosarielle.**

* * *

**La fiction en cours de Xenariell****e93 est « REAPPRENDS MOI A VIVRE ET A AIMER »**** :**

Bella a connu deux drames mais a su remonter la pente grâce à son fils, Lucas, malgré tout elle cache ses souffrances chaque jour à ses proches. Edward lui a connu un drame qui l'a plongé dans la dépression. Elle s'est battu tandis que lui a fuit. Malgré tout le destin en décidera autrement en les réunissant. Cependant tout ne sera pas simple, le passé ne s'oublie pas aussi facilement et ils réapprendront à vivre grâce à l'autre.

Qu'est ce qui a bien pu leur arriver ? Comment se passera les retrouvailles ? Qu'est-ce que le destin leur réserve ?

* * *

**La fiction en cours de LiliTwilight est « A COEUR PERDU »**** : **

Le Destin est ce qui nous arrive au moment où on ne s'y attend pas - Tahar Ben Jelloun -

Certains évènements, rencontres ou autres, peuvent changer le cours de votre vie sans que vous vous y attendiez. Aujourd'hui était un jour comme ceux-là pour Bella SWAN.

Un soir, au détour d'une rue, elle croise un beau jeune homme aux yeux verts et cheveux cuivrés. Pourra-t-elle le revoir un jour ? Après tout, elle ne connait ni son nom ni son adresse, même pas son prénom et c'est la première fois qu'elle le croise dans cette rue. Rue qu'elle emprunte pourtant tous les jours pour aller et revenir de l'Université. La seule chose qu'elle sait, c'est qu'elle est mystérieusement attirée par lui. En est-il de même de son côté ?

Le Destin va-t-il les amenés à se rencontrer ?

Deviendra-t-il plus qu'un inconnu ?

* * *

_**Bonne lecture et merci de nous suivre !**_


	15. Début d'une nouvelle ère

**Salut à toutes et à tous,**

**Comment allez-vous depuis le chapitre précédant ? Tous va bien pour vous ? Vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes en famille et entre ami(e)s ?**

**Moi je suis allez voir mes parents dans un petit village à côté de Perpignan pour Noël et j'ai passé le jour de l'an avec des amis...**

**Enfin bref, je vais pas vous raconter ma vie donc...**

**Nous espérons ne pas avoir perdu beaucoup de nos lectrices, ce que nous comprendrons vu le temps que nous avons mis pour vous écrire et poster cette suite. **

**Pour des raisons personnelles nous avons eu du mal à nous replonger dans cette aventure et avons eu besoin de faire une pause indéterminée. **

**Sans plus attendre et en espérant que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira, nous vous souhaitons une Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Début d'une nouvelle ère**

* * *

**PDV d'Edward**

* * *

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ? Pourquoi j'ai réagi ainsi après notre baiser échangé ? Je sais qu'elle n'est pas prête pour tout ça mais quand elle s'est tournée vers moi je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le faire. Son regard m'a totalement envouté, je m'y suis plongé à corps perdu et n'ai écouté que mon envie de l'embrasser, sans penser aux conséquences. Force est de constater que je me suis totalement planté. Je l'ai gêné et j'ai détruit ce précieux moment de calme que l'on vivait. Mais alors pourquoi je me suis montré aussi distant par la suite, moi qui me suis promis de ne pas la faire souffrir ? On peut dire que je me suis bien planté. Rien n'arrive à m'enlever cette scène de la tête. Cela fait une heure que je suis couché mais le sommeil ne veut toujours pas me gagner. Plein de questions n'arrêtent pas de tourner dans ma tête et je sens que cela ne va pas s'arrêter de si tôt. Celle qui retourne en boucle, c'est comment Bella va réagir quand on se reverra ? Est-ce qu'elle m'en veut ? Le simple fait de penser à ça, me donne encore plus le cafard. Je crois que je ne supporterais pas de la voir s'éloigner. Pourtant elle en aurait le droit vu mon comportement aujourd'hui.

**- Mais quel con !** ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire à voix haute en me tenant la tête entre mes deux mains.

J'en ai vraiment marre de tout ça, il faut vraiment que j'arrive à penser à autre chose ou au moins occuper mon esprit. Je repousse mes draps et me lève. Première étape, fumer une clope. Cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas succombé de nouveau à ma drogue fétiche.

La première taffe me fait un bien fou, je me libère enfin de toutes mes interrogations et profite simplement du moment présent. Malheureusement mon cerveau est bien trop branché sur Bella vu que mes yeux dérivent d'eux même sur la fenêtre de sa chambre. La lumière est encore allumée, peut être est-elle dans le même état que moi, à la différence près, qu'elle se demande peut être pourquoi j'ai agi ainsi avec elle ? Et voilà que ça recommence. Je ne peux pas rester plus de quelques secondes sans penser à elle, ça en devient maladif. Même avec Amy, je n'ai pas été aussi. ….. addictif. Oui c'est bien le mot pour décrire mon état face à Bella, elle me rend complètement « Addict d'elle ». Comme si elle était ma propre marque d'héroïne et que je ne pouvais plus passer ma vie sans elle. Ce sentiment devrait me foutre les jetons, vu que je me suis toujours promis de ne plus jamais aimer de nouveau mais c'est plus fort que moi. Ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais cherché, au contraire le coup de foudre m'est tombé dessus sans que je ne l'ai vu venir. J'aurais dû percevoir les signes le jour de notre rencontre, mais à l'époque, je n'étais pas encore prêt pour tout ça. Elle a changé tellement de choses en moi et ce sans le vouloir ou sans s'en rendre compte. Je me rends compte que le simple fait de ne pas être prêt d'elle, me rend dingue. C'est comme si j'avais un manque, quand je dis qu'elle est comme ma drogue, mais une drogue qui est positive et non toxique. Finalement fumer une clope n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça, vu que j'en suis rendu à ma troisième et que je n'arrive toujours pas à penser à autre chose.

Et d'un coup, une idée germe dans ma tête. Une idée qui ne m'a plus traversé et ce depuis plus de 3 ans. Cela vient encore une fois de Bella. Mu par une force inconnue, je me rue dans mon salon, allume la lumière et m'arrête quelques instants devant ce piano que je n'ai pas touché depuis un bout de temps. Une foule de souvenirs me revient en mémoire comme la première fois où j'en ai joué. C'était ma mère qui m'y avait initié quand je suis arrivé dans la famille. Un moyen d'extérioriser ce que je ressentais à l'époque. Puis toutes les représentations au conservatoire, c'est ma mère et Amy qui m'avaient poussé à m'y inscrire, selon elles, c'était un gâchis de ne jouer que pour moi ou mes proches. Je me souviens de toutes ces chansons que j'avais écrites pour elle, elle était ma plus grande source d'inspiration. Malheureusement sa mort avait mis fin à toute cette source d'inspiration et ce plaisir de jouer. Je me suis donc depuis ce jour, consacré à mon autre passion, les chevaux. Et pourtant ce soir, une nouvelle force m'habite. Je sais que Amy serait fière que je reprenne la musique mais en ai-je vraiment envie ? C'est comme tourner une page. Et même si depuis l'annonce des résultats des analyses, je me sens moins responsable de ce qui a pu se passer, une peur persiste. Suis-je de nouveau prêt à me lancer à cœur perdu dans une nouvelle histoire d'amour ? Certes Bella n'est pas encore prête, mais elle le sera un jour et je ne peux nier mon amour pour elle.

Alors que je suis encore en train de partir dans mes pensées sur Bella, un rayon de lune vient illuminer mon piano. Est-ce un signe ? Et voilà que je commence à croire à ce genre de truc, je deviens complètement dingue. Et pourtant, je me dirige quand même vers lui, l'envie de jouer était trop forte. Je m'assois délicatement sur le banc et ouvre tout doucement le couvercle du clavier. Mes mains tremblent légèrement, l'émotion sûrement. Je caresse les touches une à une en fermant les yeux. J'apprécie simplement le fait de retrouver ce toucher qui m'a tant manqué. Puis je commence à jouer une première note qui résonne dans le salon. Et encore une fois, j'apprécie le moment présent. Ce son qui peuplait mes journées auparavant. J'ai envie de plus, il faut que je vois si je suis toujours capable de jouer. Alors je commence à jouer un air que je ne reconnais pas, mais c'est comme si mes mains étaient possédées par une force invisible. Je ferme les yeux et continue à jouer sans me soucier du reste. Et là une image me vient, le visage de Bella. C'est elle qui m'inspire, c'est elle que j'imagine en jouant cette chanson. Une musique douce, remplie d'amour, de tendresse et surtout d'espoir. L'espoir qu'un jour, elle m'accepte dans sa vie en tant que Petit-ami. Un temps où je pourrai l'aimer librement et lui prouver chaque jour qu'avec moi elle sera heureuse et ne souffrira plus.

Alors que j'arrive à la fin de ce morceau si envoutant, j'entends deux coups à la porte. Je me retourne vers la pendule, 2 h du mat, qui ça peut bien être ?

* * *

**PDV Bella**

* * *

_- **Edward, non ne pars pas ! Je te promets de changer. Je t'en prie ne m'abandonne pas !**_

_**- Désolé Bella, c'est trop tard, j'ai trop attendu.**_

_C'est sur ces dernières paroles qu' Edward part sur le chemin menant au ranch sans se retourner. J'essaye de courir pour le rattraper mais je ne semble pas avancer, comme si je faisais du sur place. Je ne peux m'empêcher de crier :_

_- **Edward! Edward !**_

Je me réveille en sursaut et en nage. Je regarde partout autour de moi pour me rendre compte que je suis dans ma chambre. Ce n'était qu'un rêve ou plutôt un cauchemar. Pourtant cela ne m'est plus arrivé depuis un bon bout de temps. L'attitude d'Edward aujourd'hui doit en être la cause.

Je regarde l'heure, 1h45. Génial, encore plus de 7h à attendre avant de pouvoir me lever à une heure décente. Or je sais au fond de moi que je ne vais pas arriver à me rendormir de si tôt. Ce cauchemar était beaucoup trop intense. Rien que d'y repenser, la bile me monte à l'estomac et des bouffées de chaleur me prennent. Je me lève rapidement et me dirige vers ma fenêtre afin de l'ouvrir en grand. J'inspire alors un grand bol d'air, peut-être pas frais vu la région, mais c'est toujours ça. Je profite quelques secondes de ce sentiment de bien-être avant de rouvrir les yeux. Mon regard se pose alors sur la maison d'Edward et je peux alors constater que la lumière est encore allumée. Une envie irrépressible de le voir me prend, rien que pour me prouver que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Sans avoir plus réfléchi, j'attrape mon peignoir, ouvre la porte de ma chambre et me dirige vers l'escalier tout en faisant attention à ne pas faire de bruit. Le reste du trajet jusqu'à sa maison se fait dans un état presque second. Une part de moi me souffle de courir le retrouver tandis qu'une autre me dicte de faire demi-tour.

Alors que j'arrive devant sa porte et que je me pose toujours tout un tas de questions sur ce que je dois faire ou dire, une mélodie me parvient. Une musique si douce et envoutante que j'en oublie presque les raisons de ma venue ici. Tellement envoutante que je ne me rends même pas compte tout de suite que je viens de cogner à sa porte et que la musique s'est tue. Je reste pétrifiée sur place, sans savoir quoi faire, alors que j'entends ses pas se rapprocher de plus en plus de la porte. Que vais-je bien pouvoir lui dire ? Et s'il ne voulait pas me voir ? Et s'il me fermait la porte au nez ?

Au moment où je suis sur le point de prendre mes jambes à mon cou, la porte s'ouvre sur la perfection faite homme. Oh ça fait un bon moment que je me suis faite à l'idée que mon corps ne lui est pas insensible. Il est vrai, qu'au début, cela me mettait mal à l'aise et surtout je trouvais ça mal vu ce que j'avais vécu, je n'aurais jamais dû ressentir ce genre de chose avant longtemps, très longtemps même. Mais non, Edward était arrivé et m'avait montré que je pouvais faire confiance aux hommes. Dès le premier regard, j'avais senti qu'il était différent, comme si une force invisible me portait vers lui.

J'en suis là dans mes pensées quand une voix me reconnecte à la réalité.

-** Bella ? Que fais tu là ?**

Et là, c'est le gros bug. Que dois-je lui répondre ? Aucun mot ne semble vouloir sortir de ma bouche. Alors je fais la seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit, lui sauter dans les bras. J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou et respire à pleins poumons son odeur. Cette odeur qui a réussi à me calmer à chaque cauchemar. Le fait de repenser à tout ça, me fait de nouveau pleurer.

- **Eh, ma belle, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?** Dit-il en resserrant ses bras sur mon corps. Puis il m'écarte légèrement et sèche mes larmes.

-** Je suis tellement désolée, je n'aurais jamais dû te repousser mais j'étais tellement sous le choc. Au plus profond de moi, j'en avais envie mais …... **

J'étais en mode totalement hystérique.

- **Bella, stop ! Ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est plutôt de ma faute. Je sais que tu n'es pas encore prête mais …..** Il semblait hésiter.

- **Mais quoi ?**

**- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de te le dire, je ne veux pas te mettre mal à l'aise.**

**- Vas-y.**

**- Et bien quand tu t'es tournée vers moi, je me suis totalement perdu dans tes yeux. Et j'ai alors écouté ce que mon cœur et mon corps ont toujours voulu depuis que je te connais. Je sais que ça peut paraître un peu mielleux voire effrayant pour toi mais je ne peux plus me le cacher. Je suis amoureux de toi.**

Je suis sous le choc. Je sais qu'il ressent quelque chose pour moi, vu qu'il m'a déjà embrassé une fois mais l'entendre dire est tout à fait différent. Que dois-je lui répondre ? Que moi aussi je me sens attirée par lui mais que je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre. Qu'une part de moi refuse toujours autant cette idée? Et pourtant, je sais qu'il ne me fera jamais ce que Jacob m'a fait subir. Mais voilà, la peur est toujours là et les souvenirs sont tenaces. Et pourtant, il faut que je lui réponde car sinon il pensera que je ne ressens rien pour lui et je le perdrai pour de bon.

Je le regarde alors et me plonge de nouveau dans ces deux émeraudes qui m'ont envoutée dès le premier jour. Je peux y lire tellement d'amour, d'espoir mais aussi de la peur. Peur d'être rejeté, peur de me perdre aussi. Je sais que cette attente le fait souffrir, et cela me tue. Alors mue par un sentiment inconnu de protection pour cet être qui a pris mon cœur en otage, je lui saute au cou et l'embrasse à pleins poumons. Je ne me reconnais plus, la seule chose que je ressens, c'est de la passion et un besoin irrépressible de me fondre en lui, dans tous les sens du terme. Cette peur de souffrir de nouveau ou de ressentir du dégout ont totalement disparu. Seul reste le plaisir et le besoin qu'il me fasse sienne. Je ressens aussi qu'un véritable combat intérieur fait rage en lui. L'envie de continuer à m'embrasser et aussi me préserver en m'arrêtant. L'instinct de préservation semble le plus fort car au bout de quelques secondes de baiser enflammé, il met fin au baiser, me repousse légèrement, tout en me tenant dans ses bras.

- **Bella, ouahhh. Je …. je sais même plus quoi dire. C'est tellement... ouah ! **Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire face à sa réaction. Il est tellement mignon.

- **Eh! C'est pas marrant! **

**- Désolé, mais tu devrais voir ta tête.**

**- Je te signale que tu m'as pris au dépourvu. Non franchement, tu sais je ne t'ai pas dit tout ça pour que tu te sentes obligée de …..**

- **Edward,** dis-je en mettant un doigt sur ses lèvres, me calmant aussitôt, **je ne t'ai pas embrassé parce-****que je me sentais obligée. Ta déclaration m'a prise au dépourvu. Je savais que tu ressentais quelque chose, moi aussi, mais je ne savais pas comment te le dire. Je t'avoue que c'est encore embrouillé dans ma tête, mais je ne veux pas te perdre. **

**- Bella**, me répondit-il en prenant mon visage en coupe, **tu ne me perdras jamais. Tu es celle qui m'a fait reprendre confiance en l'amour, tu m'as redonné goût à la vie. Comment peut-tu imaginer une seule seconde que je vais te laisser t'éloigner. Je ferais tout pour toi et je saurais être patient. **Pour simple réponse, je l'embrasse de nouveau, mais d'un baiser tendre et pleins de remerciement.

- **Merci.**

Edward me sourit en retour. Un petit silence s'installe mais ce dernier n'est pas gênant. Au contraire, c'est apaisant. Je profite simplement du moment présent en sa compagnie. Malheureusement la fatigue se fait sentir et je ne peux réprimer un bâillement.

- **Tu devrais peut-être aller te recoucher, tu as l'air exténuée, **me dit-il en caressant mon visage avec douceur et tendresse.

- **Non, **répondis-je un peu trop vite sûrement et vivement, **enfin … je veux dire que j'aimerais bien rester un peu avec toi si … ça te dérange pas. **

Et voilà que je me mets à rougir, faut vraiment que je trouve un moyen pour contrôler mes émotions.

**- Non ça ne me dérange pas, viens, rentre, je t'en prie.**

Il me laisse entrer en premier tout en laissant sa main dans le bas de mon dos. A peine entrée dans son salon, je remarque un magnifique piano à queue noir.

- **Je ne savais pas que tu jouais du piano.**

**- Euh … en fait je n'en jouais plus … jusqu'à ce soir.**

**- Ce soir ?**

Il semble mal à l'aise, comme s'il n'était pas sûr de devoir me dire ou non la raison.

- **Tu n'es pas obligé de t'expliquer, je comprends.**

**- Non c'est pas ça, c'est juste que je veux pas te mettre mal à l'aise comme tout à l'heure.**

**- Ah! **est la seule réponse que je peux dire à ce moment précis.

- **Qu'est ce que je disais.**

**- Euh... non, non c'est pas grave. Vas-y.**

**- Tu es sûre?**

**- Oui. **

**- En fait, je n'ai plus joué depuis la mort d'Amy mais … ce soir j'ai eu envie de jouer … grâce à toi. **

Quoi ? Attends, deux secondes, il vient bien de dire ce que je viens d'entendre. Et bien c'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais trouver le moyen d'arrêter de rougir, pas tant qu'il me dira des choses comme ça !

-** Tu sais que tu es encore plus magnifique quand tu rougis,** me dit-il en caressant mes joues.

- **Tu sais qu'il n'y a que toi qui me fasse réagir comme ça.**

**- Tu m'en vois honoré,** me répondit-il en m'embrassant avec tendresse.

Je crois que je deviens complètement accro à ses baisers, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire contre ses lèvres et en profite pour mettre mes mains dans ses cheveux. Dire que je rêve de faire ça depuis la première fois où je l'ai vu. Comme tout à l'heure, le baiser devient de plus en plus intense et fougueux. Et comme précédemment, Edward est obligé de nous stopper, s'il n'en tenait qu'à moi je crois que je n'aurais jamais arrêté.

- **Je crois que ça va vraiment être dur de résister longtemps, surtout si tu y mets tant d'ardeur**, dit-il en rigolant à moitié.

- **Désolée, c'est juste que …..**

**- Et ma belle, tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser, au contraire, ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu sois aussi à l'aise avec moi. Mais je veux qu'on y aille en douceur, je ne voudrais pas que tu regrettes par la suite.**

**- J'ai vraiment de la chance d'être tombée sur toi.**

**- Je te retournes le compliment. **

Et encore un rougissement, je crois bien que je n'arriverai jamais à les contrôler. Alors je décide de changer de sujet pour cacher mon mal à l'aise encore présent.

- **C'était toi qui jouait tout à l'heure?** dis-je tout en m'asseyant sur un des canapés.

- **Tu as entendu ? **

**- Oui, c'était vraiment très beau. C'est de qui, je n'ai pas reconnu.**

**- Je l'ai inventé en pensant à toi.**

**- Vraiment?**

**- Oui, je ne t'ai pas menti quand je t'ai dit que tu m'inspires.**

**- Tu voudrais bien …. me le rejouer. **

**- Avec plaisir. Si tu te mets à mes côtés.**

Nous nous installons alors sur le petit banc. Avant de commencer, il se tourne vers moi, m'embrasse tendrement puis commence à jouer. Une douce musique s'élève dans la pièce. C'est encore plus beau entendu de près, surtout quand on voit le compositeur. Il semble si absorbé par sa musique, il ne regarde même pas les touches, comme s'il était en pleine transe. Il est encore plus beau que d'habitude, c'est comme si une aura l'entourait. Je ne peux m'empêcher de poser ma main sur sa cuisse. Depuis que nous nous sommes embrassés et surtout depuis qu'on s'est avoué nos sentiments je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir avoir un contact avec lui. Pour seule réponse, il sourit d'avantage.

Une foule de sentiments me submerge alors qu'il continu toujours à jouer. Il y a tellement d'émotions dans cette musique que je ne peux m'empêcher de pleurer. Je suis tellement prise par la mélodie que je ne me rends même pas compte qu'il a fini de jouer, jusqu'à ce que je sentes ses mains sur mon visage.

- **Eh ma belle, pourquoi tu pleures ?** Me demande-t-il en essuyant mes larmes.

- **C'est tellement beau, c'est vraiment moi qui t'ai inspiré ?**

**- Oui, pourquoi tu en doutes ?**

**- Oui enfin non je... C'est tellement nouveau pour moi.**

**- Tu sais, ça l'est tout autant pour moi. J'ai l'impression que ça fait des années que je n'ai pas ressenti ce genre de sentiment. Et pourtant, je n'ai pas peur ou plutôt je n'ai plus peur. Le fait que tu m'aies inspiré ce morceau et surtout que tu ai réussi à briser toutes les barrières de mon cœur, me prouve que tu es celle que j'attendais. C'est peut-être horrible de dire ça, mais je n'ai jamais ressenti un amour aussi fort pour quiconque et …. même pas Amy.**

Attends, j'ai bien entendu ce qu'il a dit. Comment peut-il m'aimer plus qu'Amy? Non, c'est pas possible, je dois être en train de rêver. Ouais, je rêve et ce depuis le début. Je ne peux m'empêcher de pleurer, face à cette constatation. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement? Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien lui apporter moi, la pauvre fille qui s'est faite violée. Il est vrai qu'Amy aussi s'est faite violée mais elle devait être une fille tellement mieux que moi. Je me suis toujours considéré comme une fille banale malgré les protestations de mes proches et en particulier ceux qui connaissent mon don. Pour moi, ça n'a jamais été un don, seulement un lien spécial avec les chevaux. A part ça, je suis comme les autres. Alors qu'Edward est tellement beau, gentil, aimant et doué aussi, que ce soit avec les chevaux ou dans la musique. Je suis sûre qu'il doit encore avoir plein de cordes à son arc. Comment pourrait-il être amoureux de moi? Toutes ces constations me tuent à petit feu, tout le bonheur que je ressentais précédemment vient de partir en fumée. Je ne ressens plus rien, à part ce trou béant qui commence à prendre possession de mon cœur. Une douleur fulgurante me paralyse et m'oblige à me plier en deux.

* * *

**POV d'Edward**

* * *

Je n'en reviens pas de ce que je viens de lui dire et pourtant c'est vrai. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi vivant que depuis que je la connais. Maintenant que je l'ai rencontré je me rends compte que c'est elle que j'attendais depuis le début. Depuis que j'ai été adopté par ma famille, j'ai pu me rendre compte de ce qu'est le vrai amour. Mes parents ont toujours été pour moi le parfait exemple de l'amour entre deux personnes. J'ai toujours rêvé de pouvoir connaître ça dans ma vie. Je pensais l'avoir connu avec Amy mais dès que j'ai rencontré Bella je me suis rendu compte que j'avais tord à l'époque. Certes, j'ai aimé Amy énormément, je rêvais de faire ma vie à ses côtés. Mais la vie en a décidé autrement, tout comme elle a décidé de mettre Bella sur ma route. Maintenant que je la connais, je ne vois plus ma vie sans elle. Mon cœur s'emballe dès que je pense à elle ou que je la vois. Elle a même réussi à s'immiscer dans mes rêves dès la première nuit.

Je suis tellement perdu dans mes pensées que j'ai même pas remarqué qu'elle ne m'a pas répondu. Je me concentre de nouveau sur son si beau visage et c'est alors que je suis en état de choc. Elle est en pleur, elle est à moitié replié sur elle-même. La panique m'envahit.

- **Bella, Bella, réponds moi ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?**

J'attrape ses épaules et la secoue légèrement. Elle ne réagit toujours pas. Purée, c'est pas vrai. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a bon sang? Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu dire qui la met dans cet état là? Elle commence à suffoquer et je n'arrive toujours pas à la faire revenir à la réalité. Il faut que je trouve un moyen avant qu'elle ne puisse plus respirer. Je ne peux pas aller chercher mon père, la laisser seule est au dessus de mes forces. Le seul moyen qui me me reste est de lui donner une claque, malgré les remords qui m'assaillent à l'idée de la frapper, je dois le faire.

- **Désolé ma puce,** dis-je ne chuchotant avant de lui donner une bonne claque.

Elle se relève brusquement tout en ouvrant les yeux sous le choc. Je le prends dans mes bras et la serre aussi fort que je peux.

**- Désolé, je suis tellement désolé, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Tu m'as tellement fait peur. **Je l'écarte légèrement et prends son visage en coupe. **Ne me refais plus jamais ça.**

Elle pleure toujours un peu, mais je peux voir à son regard qu'elle est de nouveau avec moi. Je déteste la voir ainsi, je préfère tellement la voir sourire ou rire. Et le moment où elle est vraiment magnifique, c'est quand elle est avec son cheval. Je n'ai jamais vu une femme aussi belle et surtout aussi envoutante.

- **Bella, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Pourquoi as tu réagi ainsi ? **Elle semble hésiter et chercher ses mots. **N'aies pas peur, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. **Elle inspire un bon coup avant de commencer à parler.

- **Désolé je … ne voulais pas te faire peur. Tu m'as ….. tellement surprise et choqué...**

**- Choqué ? Mais pourquoi ?**

**- Tu m'as …. enfin tu m'as dit que tu …. m'aimais plus que tu n'as jamais aimé Amy. Je ne peux pas … enfin comment veux-tu que j'y crois?**

**- Mais c'est la vérité pourtant. Pourquoi je te mentirais ?**

**- Je suis tellement banale...**

Je ne peux m'empêcher de l'interrompre. Comment peut-elle penser une seule seconde qu'elle est une fille banale. Elle est loin de l'être. C'est la femme la plus belle et la plus ensorcelante que j'ai pu rencontrer. Emmett a raison, elle ne se voit vraiment pas comme les autres la voient. Elle a vraiment une piètre image d'elle mais cela ne m'étonne pas vu ce qu'elle a vécu. Cela me rend encore plus malade que j'ai pu l'être auparavant. Heureusement que ses violeurs sont en prison car je crois que j'en aurais fais de la chair à pâté à ce moment présent.

**- Bella, ma puce, regarde moi, regarde moi, je t'en prie.** Elle leva son regard larmoyant vers moi. **Je te jure que je suis on ne plus sérieux. Tu n'es pas banale et tu ne l'as jamais été. Même si je ne te connais pas depuis longtemps, je sais que tu n'as jamais pu être banale. Tu es la femme la plus courageuse que j'ai pu rencontrer. Malgré tout ce que tu as vécu, tu te bats tous les jours pour t'en sortir. Tu ne t'apitoies pas sur ton sort, au contraire, tu essayes de faire plaisir à tout le monde. Je te promets de te montrer et te prouver tous les jours que tu es une femme extraordinaire et que tu me mérites.**

Elle ne répond rien mais je peux lire dans ses yeux que mon discours l'a touché et a eu un impact. La petite lueur qui les habitaient il y a moins d'une heure est revenue. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire et l'embrasser. Elle ne me repousse pas ce qui prouve mes dernières observations. Comme précédemment un feu ardent me consume, Bella est vraiment une créature fascinante. J'ai imaginé ce moment des millions de fois depuis que je l'ai embrassé la première fois. Mais rien n'était aussi fort que ce qu'on vient de vivre. Notre premier baiser échangé était tout timide. J'étais mort de trouille ce jour là quant à sa réaction, tout comme ce matin pendant notre balade. Mais ce soir, tout est différent. Déjà parce-que c'est elle qui m'a embrassé en premier et surtout dans l'intensité de nos baisers. Dès que je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes j'ai l'impression de renaitre. Il n'y a plus rien qui existe à part elle et moi. La terre pourrait s'arrêter de tourner que je ne m'en rendrais même pas compte. J'ai pu remarquer que Bella est dans le même état que moi à ces moments là une partie de moi voudrai aller plus loin mais je sais que c'est encore trop tôt et surtout je veux y aller en douceur.

Le manque de souffle nous oblige à nous arrêter.

- **Je ne te promets pas que je vais réussi à me voir comme tu me vois mais je vais faire des efforts.**

**- Ne t'inquiètes pas je serais là quand tu auras une rechute.**

Pour toute réponse elle me sourit, cale sa tête dans mon cou et entoure mon cou de ses bras. Je plonge mon visage dans ses cheveux et respire avec délice son odeur si envoutante, un doux parfum de freesia. Je pourrai rester des heures ainsi. Malheureusement le temps vient se rappeler à nous quand je l'entends bailler.

- **On devrait peut-être aller se coucher.** Elle semble déçue, tout comme moi.

**- Est-ce que je peux …. rester dormir avec toi. Je … j'ai peur de faire un autre cauchemar.**

Mon cœur se gonfle de joie à sa demande même si une pointe de tristesse m'envahit quand je me rends compte qu'elle fait de nouveau des cauchemars et ce à cause de moi.

- **Bien sûr ma puce.**

Elle rougit face à mes paroles et je ne peux que la trouver encore plus belle. Je me lève du banc et lui tends la main qu'elle accepte en souriant. Je la guide vers l'escalier en laissant ma main dans le bas de son dos. On arrive très vite à l'étage et donc à ma chambre. La lumière de la lune se reflète sur mon lit. On s'installe dans le lit en silence. C'est la première fois que je suis anxieux à dormir avec elle alors qu'on la fait des dizaine de fois quand elle faisait ses cauchemars. Peut-être est-ce parce qu'on s'est avoué nos sentiments. En tout les cas elle semble dans le même état. J'essaye de prendre sur moi en m'allongeant et en lui tendant la main pour l'inviter à s'allonger dans mes bras si elle le souhaite. Elle lève ses yeux vers moi, je lui souris pour l'encourager et la rassurer. Elle me sourit en retour avant de prendre place dans mes bras. Je referme immédiatement mon bras sur elle et inspire son odeur. Je me sens à ma place avec elle dans mes bras, comme si cela avait toujours été ma place sur cette planète.

- **Merci pour tout Edward. J'ai tellement de chance de t'avoir, **dit-elle après s'être redressée et en me caressant le visage.

- **Moi aussi j'ai de la chance de t'avoir. **Puis je l'embrasse encore une fois. Je crois que je ne m'en lasserai jamais et j'aurai beaucoup de mal, à partir de maintenant, pour me contrôler à l'embrasser. Nous Nous séparons encore avec difficulté et essoufflés. **Bonne nuit ma puce.**

**- Bonne nuit.**

Elle me fait un dernier petit baiser puis repose sa tête sur mon épaule. Je cale ma tête dans son cou et m'endors comme un bébé. Je sais que l'on vient de franchir un énorme cap dans notre relation. Je ne sais pas de quoi demain sera fait mais je veux seulement profiter de l'instant présent, sans penser au lendemain. Tant que Bella est à mes côtés je suis prêt à tout affronter. Ma seule priorité à présent c'est elle et son bonheur.

* * *

**Alors alors,**

**Comment avez-vous trouvé ce nouveau chapitre ?**

**Faites-nous part de vos impressions ! Bonnes ou mauvaises c'est toujours intéressant.**

**Pour information, sachant que je (LiliTwilight) pars à Venise demain soit Samedi 18 Février pour une semaine vous n'aurez pas la suite avant 15 jours. Cependant, je vous promets de faire tout mon possible pour vous l'écrire avant la fin du mois !**

**En attendant je vous invite à lire la fic de Xenarielle93 dont je suis la correctrice :**

**www[.]fanfiction[.]net/s/7084373/1/reapprends_moi_a_vivre_et_aimer **

**Bisous Bisous**

**Xenarielle93 + LiliTwilight = Rosarielle**


	16. Un pied à l'étrier

**Salut chères lectrices !**

**Nous revoici ! Comment ça va vous ? Mon voyage à Venise était génial ! Celles qui sont amies avec moi sur Facebook on pu voir quelques photos.**

**Nous vous remercions pour toutes vos reviews. **

**Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir répondu plus tôt mais je suis partie le lendemain du poste du chapitre précédent et pour préparer mon voyage j'ai eu pas mal de chose à faire...**

**Pour me faire pardonner je vais prendre le temps d'y répondre ici :**

**mmccg : **Merci pour ton commentaire et de nous suivre toujours malgré nos délais...Voici enfin la suite tant attendue ! Nous espérons qu'elle te plaira tout autant que les précédents chapitres. Bonne lecture.

**Maryfanfictions** : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire très sympathique. Nous sommes très contentes que notre précédent chapitre t'est beaucoup plus et espérons que celui-ci te plaira également. Bonne lecture à toi!

**Calimeron59 **: Merci pr ton review. Oui, ils sont mignons tous les deux... on avance petit à petit. Xenarielle et LiliTwilight espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture.

**Coco-des-iles** : Merci pr ton com. Effectivement, le rapprochement entre nos deux tourteaux se fait petit à petit. La réponse à ta question - vont-ils le dire aux autres membres de la famille ou non ? - se trouve dans se chapitre tant attendu. Nous espérons qu'il te plaira tout autant que les précédents. Bonne lecture à toi.

**Aelita48** : Ravies que notre chapitre t'est plu. Nous espérons que celui-ci aussi. Merci pr nous donner ton avis. Bonne lecture.

**Caropat07** : Merci pr ce commentaire très sympathique ! Ça fait vraiment plaisir ! Chapitre tout en douceur, on avance dans leur relation qui n'a pas fini d'être compliqué au vu de ce qui est arrivé à Bella... C'est pour cela qu'elle doute beaucoup mais Edward est toujours là pour la rassurer. De rien, c'est un plaisir d'écrire ensemble et de vous faire partager ce que nous faisons. Nous espérons que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture donc.

**Littlemissbelly** :Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir que l'histoire vous plait toujours autant malgré nos délais de publication. On avance en douceur, petit à petit, pour construire au final des bases solides que ce soit du côté de leur histoire d'amour et du côté de l'amour des chevaux... Nous espérons que ce nouveau chapitre tant attendu te plaira tout autant que les précédents. Bonne lecture.

**Liily54** : Tout d'abord Bienvenue à toi nouvelle lectrice ! Nous sommes ravies de te compter dans notre cercle de lectrices. (J'ai vu que tu m'as demandé en ami sur Facebook et j'ai bien sûr accepté). Merci bcp pour nous avoir laissé ton avis plus sympathiques les uns que les autres au cours de nos chapitres. Désolée de ne pas t'avoir répondu plus tôt, ce n'est pas bien de ma part, tu as tous les droits de m'engueuler pour ça, d'autant qu'en général j'essaie de répondre dès que je le peux! Toutes les réponses à tes questions vont se trouver au fur et à mesure de nos chapitres... Pour information, nous n'aimons que les happy-end... C'est un plaisir pour nous d'écrire ensemble et ça l'est tout autant de vous faire partager notre aventure. Nous espérons que cette suite te plaira également et sera à la hauteur de tes attentes. Bonne continuation dans ta lecture. Bonne lecture. A plus tard.

* * *

**Chapitre 16 – Un pied à l'étrier -**

* * *

**PDV d'Edward**

* * *

Voilà maintenant quelques semaines que Bella et moi sommes en couple. Tout comme pour les leçons d'équitation que je lui donne, nous avons pour l'instant décidé d'y aller doucement et ne souhaitons pas mettre les autres au courant.

Hier soir tout le monde est venu manger au ranch. Nous avons passé une très agréable soirée. Vers minuit, mon père et Jasper sont partis à l'hôpital en urgence après avoir été appeler suite à un accident grave. Les filles sont restées dormir au ranch avec Bella et vers deux heures du matin, après avoir embrassé Bella lorsque les filles étaient parties se brosser les dents, je suis rentré me coucher.

Le lendemain, après leur départ dans la matinée, j'en ai profité pour aller seller Pipou et Bella se préparer pour une nouvelle séance. Elle a fait beaucoup de progrès depuis sa reprise en main et j'en suis très fier. D'ailleurs au vu de ses progrès j'ai l'intention de lui faire essayer quelque chose aujourd'hui. C'est pourquoi nous allons travailler avec Pipou et non Spartan.

- **Ma mère est partie ?,** demandais-je à Bella lorsqu'elle me rejoignit.

- **Oui, elle est allée faire quelques courses,** me répond-elle. Je boucle le surfaix et rejoins Bella. Je passe mes bras dans son dos et la rapproche de moi. **Ne t'inquiètes pas, on va y aller doucement et je te promets que si tu ne te sens pas bien on arrêtera tout dans la seconde. Il y a deux jours tu m'as dit que tu étais prête à essayer de remonter sur Spartan et j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi depuis, je pense... non... je suis certain que tu peux y arriver. Tu vas voir c'est un amour, tu ne risques rien avec lui, **la rassurais-je en nous rapprochant de lui** C'est sur lui qu'Alice a appris à monter à cheval, tu lui demanderas. **Elle caressa son encolure.

- **D'accord.** Aillant son accord, je défis le licol, pris la longe et nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre lieu de travail.

- **Tu vas t'échauffer un peu pendant que je commence à le faire travailler, ensuite tu prendras ma place et après si tu te sens vraiment prête on commencera,** lui exposais-je la séance.

Elle referma la porte. Je lui fis faire deux tours du rond de longe en courant, un autre les genoux levés, un troisième les talons-fesse, puis après je lui demandai d'arrêter de courir et se mettre sur l'herbe pour échauffer ses poignets, ses chevilles, son cou...

- **Allez, viens me rejoindre.** Bella rentra dans le rond. Je lui tendis la longe alors que Spanco continuait à galoper et me plaçai derrière elle. **Maintient son galop, voilà comme ça. **Au bout d'un moment je lui fis reprendre le trot puis le pas. Je finis par lui demander son accord pour commencer réellement la séance alors qu'elle était complètement concentrée sur ce qu'elle était en train de faire. **Tu es prête ? **

- **Oui,** me répondit-elle un moment après. Je savais qu'elle avait entendu ma question et lui avais laisser le temps de me répondre.

- **Bien. Arrête-le alors.** C'est ce qu'elle fit. Spanco arrêté, Bellareplia la longe qu'elle me donna et nous nous rapprochâmes de mon cheval. **Tu es sûre de toi ?** Lui demandais-je en la regardant dans les yeux. **Je ne veux te forcer en rien. Je ne veux pas que tu essaies simplement parce-qu'on est là maintenant mais parce-que tu en as réellement envi et que tu te sens prête.**

- **Je suis prête, j'ai envi d'essayer, d'aller plus loin que le travail en main,** m'affirma-t-elle. **Je te ****fais confiance. Et j'ai confiance en lui aussi.**

- **Moi j'ai confiance en toi.** Lui dis-je avant de poser délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Sachant que nous étions seuls nous ne risquions pas de nous faire prendre par ma mère ou qui que ce soit. **Avant que je t'aide à monter, promets-moi que si quelque chose ne va pas, si tu veux descendre, si tu as peur ou je sais pas, tu me le diras ?**

- **C'est promis. **Bella me rendit mon baiser et se plaça face à Spanco. T**u te souviens comment on monte quand quelqu'un t'aide?**

- **Oui.**

-** Donne-moi ta jambe alors.** J'attrapai sa cheville. Je l'aidais à prendre de l'élan puis Un, deux et trois. A trois, elle sauta en l'air et passa sa jambe droite par dessus pour ensuite s'assoir à califourchon sur le tapis, les mains toujours accrochées au surfaix. **Ok, comment tu te sens ?**

- **Super bien !,** me sourit-elle joyeusement. Je ne pus que lui sourire en retour !

-** On continue ? **

- **Oui !**

* * *

**PDV de Bella**

* * *

- **Marche Spanco,** fis-je après avoir respiré un bon coup. C'est toujours un peu angoissée que je fis deux quelques tours au pas. Bien sûr je sais très bien que je ne suis pas prête pour galoper loin de là. La voltige a toujours était une activité qui me plaisait beaucoup à l'époque, c'est comme ça que ma mère m'a appris à monter elle aussi. Je me rappelle encore de notre Ponette, Prunelle, je l'adorais. Je me souviens que j'avais été très triste lorsque ma mère m'avait appris qu'elle la vendait, je lui en avais beaucoup voulu, jusqu'à ce que la future propriétaire, une jeune fille d'à peu près mon âge, vienne la chercher avec ses parents. Ma colère avait immédiatement disparu lorsque je lui avais parlé et que j'avais fait ça connaissance. J'avais alors su qu'elle s'occuperait très bien d'elle et qu'elle l'aimerait autant que moi si non plus.

- **Ça va toujours ?**

- **Ça va très bien. **C'est la stricte vérité.

- **Je voudrai que tu lâches ta main droite et que tu la mettes sur ta cuisse. **Moi j'aimerai plutôt que ça soit lui qui mette sa main sur moi. Bella concentres-toi enfin !

Edward me fit faire d'autres exercices : la main droite sur ma tête, la main gauche sur ma cuisse puis ensuite sur ma tête, les deux mains sur les cuisses, les mains dans le dos...

_**Deux semaines plus tard – (PDV de Bella)**_

Nous étions en train de faire une nouvelle séance d'équitation. J'avais de moins en moins peur et Edward avait au cours des séances depuis la première fois, augmenté les difficultés. J'étais en ce moment même, à califourchon, dos à la tête de Spanco.

- **Allez ma Bella, remets-toi dans le sens de la marche**. Je m'exécutai et tapotai l'encolure du cheval pour le remercier. Après quelques pas j'avais envi d'aller plus loin. Je voulais essayer d'aller au trot.

-** Edward ?**

- **Oui mon amour ?** Nous étions de plus en plus complice depuis la première fois où nous nous étions avoués nos sentiments.

- **J'aimerai essayer quelque chose.**

- **D'aller au trot ?** Je n'avais pas eu besoin de préciser, il avait compris de lui même, ne me demandez pas comment.

- **Oui.**

- **Je pense aussi que tu es prête. On va essayer. Tiens toi bien, resserre tes mollets, regarde devant toi, voilà. **

Sous la demande de mon petit-ami son cheval partit au trot. Le stress que j'avais eu deux minutes plus tôt partit rapidement.

- **Ça va ?**

- **Ouep ! **J'étais heureuse d'avoir dépasser cette étape.

- **Si tu continues comme ça on va pas tarder à essayer le galop.** Je ris à sa remarque. **On va malheureusement devoir s'arrêter là ma belle.** Nous dûmes mettre fin à la séance lorsque nous entendîmes la voiture de Carlisle sur le chemin.

- **On dirait. **Edward fit Spanco au pas et l'arrêta.

C'est vrai que Carlisle et Esmée vont au restaurant ce soir. Ce qui signifie qu'Edward et moi serons juste tous les deux seuls.

- **Je suis très fier de toi Bella. Tu fais beaucoup de progrès,** me félicita-t-il en s'approchant de nous.

Il m'aida à descendre, m'embrassa tendrement et nous retournâmes à l'écurie pour panser Spanco.

Une fois les soins donnés et Spanco dans son prés, nous rejoignîmes Carlisle et Esmée qui était arrivée entre temps au ranch.

- **Salut M'an. **Nous trouvâmes Esmée dans la cuisine. Edward attrapa deux verres qu'il posa sur la table avant de les remplir d'eau. **Où est passé papa ?**

- **Il est sous la douche. Les enfants, je viens de faire quelques courses donc pour ce soir vous piocherez dans le frigo ce qui vous fait envie. Je vous ai pris par contre deux glaces pour dessert. Comme je savais pas quel parfum tu aimes Bella, j'en ai pris deux, vous choisirez.**

- **Merci Esmée c'est très gentil, **la remerciais-je, gênée qu'elle est pris plus à cause de moi.

- **De rien ma belle, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de t'avoir avec nous, **me rassura-t-elle en me caressant la joue. Cette femme est vraiment adorable !

Son geste me fit me rappeler ma mère et je deviens aussitôt triste. Elle me manque terriblement, tout comme mon père d'ailleurs. Je ne suis pas sûre de ce que je ferai si Emmett n' était plus là lui aussi. On dirait pas comme ça en le voyant mais c'est un vrai nounours. Je comprends facilement Rosalie lorsqu'elle l'appelle « mon nounours adoré ».

- **Esmée ?, **entendîmes-nous Carlisle appeler sa femme alors qu'Edward me passa le verre qu'il m'avait servit, ce qui me sortit de ma rêverie.

- **Oui mon chéri ?**

- **Tu peux venir j'ai terminé de prendre ma douche,** l'informa-t-il.

- **D'accord, j'arrive. Esmée quitta la cuisine et Edward en profita pour se rapprocher de moi.**

- **Ça va ma Bella ?, **me demanda-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras. « Ma Bella ? ». juste ce petit nom me redonna le sourire. Dieu que j'aime ça. Les moments comme ça...

- **Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas,** le rassurais-je.

- **Tu m'accompagnes donner à manger aux chevaux pendant que mes parents se préparent ?**

- **Si tu veux oui,** lui souris-je.

Nous allâmes donner à manger aux chevaux et quand nous revînmes Carlisle était dans le salon.

- **Bonsoir les enfants.**

- **Bonsoir P'a**

- **Bonsoir Carlisle.**

Esmée descendit à ce moment-là en robe noire. Elles était magnifique.

- **Tu es magnifique ma chérie.**

- **Merci,** lui sourit-elle tendrement.

- **Tu es très belle maman.**

- **Ils ont raison tous les deux, vous... **Elle me fit les gros yeux ce qui fit rire Carlisle et Edward. **Enfin, Tu êtes superbe.**

- **Merci les enfants.**

Après leur avoir souhaité une bonne soirée et mis leurs manteaux, Esmée et Carlisle partirent aux restaurant. Edward et moi étions enfin seuls.

- **Bon, je vais prendre ma douche,** lui dis-je.

- **Ok, j'y vais aussi. On se retrouve ici dans une heure.**

- **Ça marche. **Edward m'embrassa et partit chez lui. J'en profitai pour monter dans ma chambre et choisir des vêtements propres puis allai dans ma salle de bain, me déshabillai et rentrai sous la douche. L'eau me fit du bien et détendit mes muscles endoloris. Je sens que je vais encore avoir droit à des courbatures.

Une fois propre et sèche, je mis les vêtements que j'avais posé sur mon lit - jean, tunique bleu, ceinture marron et ballerines – puis redescendis au salon. Edward était y était déjà, assit sur le divan en train de regarder la télé, ses pieds sur la table basse. Dès qu'il me vit, ile me fit une petite place et je l'y rejoignis pour m'installer entre ses bras, ma tête sur son torse, mes jambes allongées sur le divan. Nous finîmes par choisir une émission qu'il y avait et nous la regardâmes avant de dîner.

J'avais du finir par m'endormir car lorsque je me réveillais une couverture était posée sur moi et Edward n'était plus là. J'entendis du bruit dans la cuisine. Je repoussai la couverture, me dirigeai vers le l'endroit du bruit pour découvrir Edward qui était en train de s'affairer à découper des tomates en rondelles.

- **Salut !**

- **Salut mon amour.** Je m'approchais de lui pour déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes. **Tu as bien dormi ?**

- **Mmm, comme un bébé.** Il me sourit tendrement, disposa les rondelles de tomates sur la salade et m'embrassa à son tour. **Je peux t'aider ?, **lui proposais-je alors qu'il s'essuyait les mains.

- **Et bien en fait j'ai fini,** me répondit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

- **Bien chef. Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que tu nous as préparé de bon ?, **lui demandai-je curieuse.

- **Non. Surprise. **Je lui fis les gros yeux et baissai le menton.** Ne fais pas cette tête, tu es mon invitée ce soir, **rit-il en passant sa main sous mon menton pour me relever la tête.** Et puis c'est pas grand chose tu sais. Quand j'ai vu que tu dormais, j'ai voulu te laisser te reposer et j'en ai profité pour préparer notre dîner, **m'expliqua-t-il.

- **T'es un amour, **me radoucis-je, plaçant mes bras dans son cou. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassai. Nos moments comme celui-ci sont un pur bonheur. Je n'ai plus peur de l'embrasser ou qu'il m'embrasse, bien au contraire, si je m'écoutais nous ne ferions que ça, nous embrasser. Cependant, certains gestes me mettent mal à l'aise et j'en ai honte. Honte de ne pas pouvoir lui donner ce qu'il veut, honte de ne pas être une fille comme toutes les autres, honte d'être une fille salie et je me demande alors comme fait-il pour être toujours là, protecteur, gentleman et me redonner le sourire. Je finis par mettre fin à notre moment de tendresse et m'écartai un peu de lui. Je crus dans son regard que mon geste l'avais blessé.

- **Est-ce que tu as faim ?, **lança-t-il joyeusement.J'ai du me tromper, peut-être, j'espère.

- **Très, **lui souris-je.

- **Ça tombe bien, moi aussi.** **Tu peux mettre la table pendant que je prépare notre plateau repas ? **

- **Comme ça je ne verrai pas ce que tu as préparé c'est ça ?**

- **Ouep !, **rigola-t-il.

- **OK! **Dis-je en prenant tout ce dont j'avais besoin.

La table mise devant la télé, je m'installai en attendant Edward. Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard, notre plateau dans les mains qu'il posa sur la table avant de venir me rejoindre par terre sur les coussins pour déguster notre repas tout en regardant la télé.

Le repas qu'Edward avait préparé pendant que je dormais était délicieux. Les infos et notre repas bien entamé Edward me proposa d'aller prendre un peu l'air.

- **Nous mangerons notre dessert en revenant devant un DVD ?,** me proposa-t-il.

- **Je veux bien oui.**

Le soleil commençait lentement à descendre mais il faisait bon dehors. C'est main dans la main que nous fîmes le tour des paddocks tranquillement. Pour finir par Spartan, mon amour de toujours. Il arriva au galop dès qu'il nous vit.

- **Alors mon beau,** le saluai-je en rentrant pour m'approcher de lui. **Je suis désolée, je t'ai un peu délaissé ces derniers temps. Mais je te promets que ça va bientôt s'arranger,** m'excusai-je tout en le caressant. Alors que je m'appliquai à lui faire des papouilles sur son front, Spartan posa sa tête sur mon épaule et ferma les yeux. **Tu aimes ça hein ? Oui que tu aimes ça. **Je finis tout de même par arrêter au bout d'un moment. Je sortis de son prés et Edward referma la porte avant de reprendre ma main. **A demain mon beau.**

Nous montâmes la petite colline et finîmes par nous assoir sous un pommier, mon dos contre le torse d'Edward, ses bras autour de mon corps.

Le soleil se couché. Le paysage était magnifique avec les chevaux tranquilles dans leur prés en dessous de nous, les champs à perte de vue.

- **Un jour je t'emmènerai voir un soleil couchant encore plus beau que celui-ci.**

- **C'est promis ?**

- **Promis,** me confirma-t-il avant de m'embrasser tendrement. Lorsque nous mîmes fin à notre moment de tendresse le soleil s'était couché et il n'allait pas tardé à faire nuit. On va rentrer. Edward se leva et m'aida à en faire autant.

Nous retournâmes au ranch pour voir notre DVD tout en mangeant notre glace qu'Esmée nous avait prise.

- **Alors qu'est-ce qu'on regarde comme DVD ?**

- **Ben je sais pas, qu'est ce que tu me proposes ?,** lui demandai-je ne connaissant pas leur DVD thèque.

- **Nous avons des films d'horreur comme Scarry movie même si je t'avoue que moi ça me fait pas peur mais bon, ou encore... Si non nous avons des films romantiques ou à l'eau de rose comme Au temps en emporte le vent, Roméo et Juliette... Je peux également te proposer L'homme qui murmurait à l'oreille des chevaux.**

- **Qu'est-ce qui te fait envie ? On regarde ce que tu veux. Je te laisse choisir, tu es mon invitée ****ce soir, rappelle-toi.**

- **D'accord, alors je veux bien voir, si ça te va aussi bien sûr, « L'homme qui murmurait à l'oreille des chevaux », **lui répondis-je hésitante.

- **Si tu veux, ça me va aussi,** me sourit-il.

- **Merci.**

Edward chercha notre DVD dans le meuble à côté de la télé. Il y avait l'embarra du choix.

- **Il n'est pas là. Je dois l'avoir chez moi. Je reviens, je vais le chercher. **

- **D'accord.**

Ne revenant, il ne doit pas le trouver, je décidais d'aller chez lui pour lui dire que ce n'était pas grave, on va regarder autre chose, pas la peine qu'il mette sa maison sans dessus-dessous juste pour ce DVD. Je toquai à sa porte.

-** Entre Bella, **m'invita-t-il tout en cherchant toujours ce fameux DVD.** Ha ! Il est là ! Je savais bien que je l'avais ici !,** s'exclama Edward alors que je rentrai un nouvelle fois dans son salon.

Edward mit le DVD, pendant ce temps j'allais chercher deux cuillères et les deux pots de glace puis nous nous installâmes pour de bon sur le divan, dans la même position que quelques heures plus tôt.

Le film démarra, un cheval galopant dans le sable... C'est en piochant tour à tour dans les deux pots de glace que nous nous plongeâmes dans « L'homme qui murmurait à l'oreille des chevaux ». J'adore franchement ce film depuis gamine et si vous me connaissiez vous n'auriez pas à me demander pourquoi.

Deux heures et quarante minutes plus tard, le générique apparu. Nous nous levâmes du divan et rangeâmes notre plateau pour que tout soit propre avant qu'Esmée et Carlisle ne reviennent.

- **Bon, je vais te laisser dormir,** me dit mon petit-ami tout en me prenant dans ses bras après que j'eus mis nos assiettes au lave-vaisselle et que tout fut rangé.

- **Ok. Merci pour cette soirée.**

- **Merci à toi.**

-** Bonne nuit mon cœur.** Edward me sourit et m'embrassa en entendant ce premier mot d'affection de ma part.

Un dernier baisé échangé, Edward rentra chez lui. Je montais dans ma chambre et me mit en nuisette pour aller me coucher.

J'éteignis la lumière de ma lampe de chevet et m'installa pour la nuit après avoir rabattu le drap sur mon corps.

* * *

**PDV d'Edward**

* * *

J'étais couché depuis quelques minutes lorsque j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir puis quelqu'un rentrer et marcher dans la maison. Mais qui ça peut bien être ? Bella ? Ni une ni deux je descendis de mon lit et sortit de ma chambre.

C'est alors que je me retrouvai nez à nez avec une Bella en nuisette, les jambes nues... Mmmm...

- **Bella ?,** fis-je surpris de la trouver là. **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là mon amour ?,** m'inquiétais-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

- **J'arrive pas à dormir.**

Sans rien rajouter de plus ni l'un ni l'autre, je l'emmenai dans ma chambre. Nous nous installâmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre et nous finîmes par nous endormir.

* * *

**PDV d'Alice**

* * *

- **Bon, je vais réveiller Bella, ça fait déjà une demi-heure que je suis là et elle n'est toujours pas debout.** **On a plein de choses à faire avant la soirée de ce soir.** En effet, nous avions décidés d'aller manger au restaurant puis d'aller au cinéma ensuite et Bella m'avait promis de venir faire les boutiques avec moi aujourd'hui. Rose doit nous rejoindre à midi et passer l'après-midi avec nous.

Je montai les escaliers et toquai à sa porte.

-** Bella. Debout, il faut te lever, c'est l'heure.** Rien. **Allez Bella. **Toujours rien. **Bella tu es là ?** Encore rien. Bon, je vais devoir rentrer la réveiller. Quelle marmotte franchement ! **Je vais rentrer, j'espère pour toi que tu es habillée ! **J'ouvris alors la porte et rentrai dans sa chambre. Bizarre, les volets ne sont pas fermés et il n'y a personne dans le lit. Mais où est-ce qu'elle est ? Mmm, soudain j'eus une idée. Non, c'est pas possible.

Je redescendis et trouvai ma mère dans le salon.

- **Alors ?,** me questionna ma mère tandis que je me dirigeai vers la sortie.

- **Elle n'est pas dans sa chambre,** lui répondis-je en ouvrant la porte.

- **Pardon ?** L'entendis-je de dehors.

* * *

**PDV de Bella**

* * *

- **Bella, mon cœur, réveille-toi. Je viens de voir la voiture d'Alice.** C'est en sursaut que j'ouvris les yeux et me levai.

- **C'est vrai, je lui ai promis d'aller avec elle faire les boutiques.**

- **Si elle ne te voit pas chez les parents elle va débarquer ici et tu la connais elle va se poser ****plein de questions...**

- **Tu as raison.** Edward m'embrassa et partit faire diversion.

* * *

**PDV d'Alice**

* * *

C'est à grand pas que j'allais chez Edward. A pas de velours, j'entrais. Sachant où était sa chambre j'allais vers la porte qui se trouvait à ma droite mais fut coupée dans mon élan alors que mon frère sortit de sa salle de bain.

- **Salut Lili. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

- **Salut fréro. Je viens chercher Bella. Tu ne saurais pas où elle se trouve pas hasard ?**

- **Non pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?**

- **Parce-qu'elle n'est pas chez les parents.**

- **Et bien elle est certainement allée voir Spartan.**

- **Maman s'est levée de bonne heure et elle ne la pas vu non plus donc à moins que Bella ne se soit pas couchée de la nuit, j'en conclue qu'elle a dormi ici avec toi. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ?**

- **J'en dis que...**. Il n'avait pas finit ça phrase que nous entendîmes un grand bruit dans la chambre.

- **Mmm, elle est certainement allée voir Spartan... Mon oeil oui. **

- **Bella tu peux sortir. **

- **J'arrive.**

- **Tiens !** Edward rigola. C'est une Bella toute rouge qui sortit de la chambre.

- **Bonjour Alice,** me salua-t-elle honteuse. Elle n'avait pas à avoir honte d'avoir dormir avec mon frère. J'étais même contente pour tous les deux. J'espère secrètement que ça aille plus loin entre eux. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'étais venue la chercher ce matin.

- **Bonjour Bella. Toi et moi on a beaucoup de chose à se dire mais pour l'instant je te rappelle que tu m'as promis que tu viendrais avec moi faire les boutiques. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que ****je suis venue te chercher il y a de ça une heure.**

- **J'ai pas oublié Alice. Il faut que j'aille au ranch chez tes parents prendre mes affaires.**

- **Ok, on y va.**

* * *

**Alors alors,**

**Est-ce que au moins ce chapitre vous a plu ?**

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

**On vous revoit bientôt**

**Bisous Bisous**

**Rosarielle**


	17. Une très longue journée

**Bonjour à toutes, voilà enfin la suite de notre fic que vous avez du attendre pendant plusieurs mois.**

**C'est complètement de ma faute mais j'ai eu un travail très prenant pendant cet été et j'ai été beaucoup occupée ailleurs ce qui m'a empêché d'écrire et relire ce chapitre, la seule solution aurait été que je ne dorme pas pour pouvoir le faire.**

**Vous vous demandez certainement pourquoi pas pendant le week-end ou le soir après le travail mais en fait je n'ai pas eu de jours de repos depuis le mois de Mai. Et oui ! C'est illégal mais je travaille avec mes parents donc... Et le soir j'étais avec une bonne amie que je ne peux voir que pendant l'été donc j'en ai profité pour être avec elle...**

**Enfin, maintenant depuis le 11 Novembre c'est plus calme donc j'ai pu un peu reprendre tout ça, voilà pourquoi à partir de maintenant vous pourrez avoir la suite de l'aventure de notre famille.**

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Une très longue journée**

* * *

**POV d'Edward**

* * *

Pour la discrétion on repassera. De toute façon je me doutais bien qu'avec Alice on avait peu de chance de lui cacher notre secret bien longtemps. D'un côté je suis content que quelqu'un soit enfin au courant car je suis fier d'être l'homme qu'elle a choisi, surtout après tout ce qu'elle a vécu. Si je m'écoutais, je le crierai au monde entier tellement je suis fou amoureux de cette femme. Mais d'un autre côté, je sais que Bella n'est pas prête à ce que tout le monde soit au courant. Malgré notre rapprochement, je sais bien que certains gestes la gêne. Le chemin est encore long avant qu'elle soit complètement à l'aise. Voilà pourquoi j'interromps Alice avant qu'elle ne sorte pour rejoindre Bella. Cette dernière est presque sortie en courant pour échapper quelque peu à ma sœur, même si on sait tous les deux que c'est peine perdu.

- _**Alice tu as deux secondes à m'accorder**_.

- _**Bien sûr grand frère mais dépêche toi car on a pleins de choses à faire avec Bella,**_ me répond-elle avec son sourire made in Alice Cullen, ce qui entre nous ne présage rien de bon.

- _**C'est de Bella que je veux te parler**_.

- _**C'est bien ce que je pense alors, c'est génial,**_ dit-elle en me sautant dans les bras.

- _**Oui mais promets moi de ne pas la harceler, elle n'est pas encore totalement remise malgré qu'on se soit rapproché. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle soit de nouveau chamboulée.**_

- _**Edward tu me connais, **_justement_**, tu sais bien que je ne veux que son bonheur.**_

- _**Oui mais je sais aussi comment tu peux être quand tu es excitée par quelque chose.**_

- _**Ok je ferais attention.**_

- _**Ah et autre chose, ne dis rien aux autres. On préfère y aller doucement et garder ça pour nous pour l'instant. Même si c'est râpé avec toi.**_

- _**Ok grand frère, pas de problème. Bon, je vais rejoindre ta petite chérie, **_dit-elle en souriant. Puis elle m'embrasse sur la joue avant de sautiller vers la sortie. _**Ah oh fait, ce soir rendez-vous à 19h tapante à la maison des parents. Bonne journée grand frère.**_

Je plains ma Bella, malgré ce que ma sœur vient de me dire, je suis sûr qu'elle va vouloir en parler avec elle. Heureusement que Rose doit les rejoindre vers 12h, au moins Alice devra se taire sur ce sujet-là et parler d'autre chose.

Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais faut que je me mette au boulot maintenant. Et moi qui pensais rester encore un peu au lit avec ma « petite amie ». Ça fait toujours aussi bizarre d'employer ce nom, je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir un sourire niais quand je pense à elle. Faut vraiment que je me contrôle pour la soirée de ce soir sinon on se ferra prendre par les autres. La journée va être longue avant que je puisse la revoir et la toucher je suis vraiment devenu totalement accro à elle. Si on m'avait dit il y a un an que je tomberais de nouveau amoureux et ce encore plus que d'Amy, j'aurais ri au nez de cette personne et lui aurais envoyé mon pin dans la tronche. Et pourtant, ça m'est bel et bien arrivé et je sais qu'aujourd'hui je ne pourrais plus vivre sans elle. Voilà pourquoi il m'est aussi difficile de la laisser partir loin de moi, même si elle est avec ma sœur et Rose. Une part de moi ne peux s'empêcher d'avoir peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose et je ne pense pas que cela changera tellement, elle m'est devenu vitale et indispensable.

* * *

**POV de Bella**

* * *

Il a fallu que je me prenne les pieds dans ce maudit tapis, non mais vraiment je suis maudite. Moi qui voulais garder notre relation secrète encore un moment, on peut dire que c'est raté. Voilà pourquoi je me suis dépêchée de sortir pour rejoindre ma chambre même si je sais qu'Alice ne lâchera pas l'affaire. J'espère qu'Edward lui demandera d'y aller mollo, car je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'aller dans les détails. Alice a beau être un amour avec moi depuis qu'on se connait, j'ai pu me rendre compte aussi que quand elle veut quelque chose elle l'obtient très facilement. Mais elle ne me connait pas encore aussi bien, mon frère lui sait très bien que quand j'ai dit non, c'est non elle pourra donc faire tout ce qu'elle veut, elle n'obtiendra rien.

J'occulte quelques instants ce sujet pour pouvoir me faufiler dans ma chambre sans me faire prendre. Heureusement pour moi, Esmée n'est pas dans la cuisine, je peux donc facilement monter les escaliers et pénétrer dans ma chambre. J'attrape un pantacourt en jean, un top rouge et des sous-vêtements rouges également. Puis je parts me doucher et me préparer rapidement pour ne pas qu'Alice ait à attendre encore plus longtemps. Après m'être séchée, je me maquille légèrement puis retourne dans ma chambre pour enfiler mes converses, chercher mon sac, ma veste et mes Ray Ban. Et me voilà prête pour une journée de torture avec une Alice survoltée, j'en suis sûre elle va me bassiner pendant des heures pour tout connaître de ma nouvelle relation avec son frère : le rêve !

A peine arrivée en bas des escaliers qu'elle me saute dessus.

_**- Enfin tu es là ma petite Bella ! Oh mais tu es magnifique comme ça, même si tu aurais pu mettre d'autre chaussures,**_ dit-elle en faisant une moue déçue.

_**- Alice, ça sera très bien pour faire les magasins, sauf si tu veux qu'on s'arrête toutes les heures pour faire une pause,**_ dis-je en souriant connaissant très bien sa réponse.

_**- T'es folle, on aura jamais le temps de trouver tout ce qu'il nous faut,**_ me répond-elle en s'écriant.

_**- Donc sujet clos,**_ dis-je tout en allant chercher une pomme vu qu'on n'a pas le temps de déjeuner.

Le trajet jusqu'au centre commercial s'est fait dans la musique et la bonne humeur. Bizarrement Alice ne m'a pas encore posé de questions sur ce matin, je me doute, la connaissant, que cela ne va pas durer très longtemps

_**- Alors Bella, prêtes pour une super journée de shopping ?,**_ me demande-t-elle toute excitée

_**- Oh oui génial,**_ lui dis-je en faisant un immense sourire.

_**- Allez Bella, tu pourrais être un peu plus enthousiaste,**_ dit-elle tout en me prenant par le bras et en me menant vers le premier magasin de la journée.

_**- Mais je suis très enthousiaste.**_

_**- Ouais c'est ça et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre.**_

_**- Oh désolé mon altesse,**_ dis-je en lui faisant la révérence.

_**- C'est ça, fout toi de ma gueule, tu t'en mordras les doigts ma vieille, crois-moi,**_ dit-elle en rigolant.

Pourquoi je sens que sa réponse ne sent pas bon mais alors vraiment pas bon ? J'aurais peut-être du m'abstenir sur ce coup-là.

On vient de finir notre deuxième boutique et tout ça en 1heure. Mon dieu, achevez moi maintenant si vous avez pitié d'une pauvre âme en peine comme la mienne. Comment peut-on passer autant de temps dans un magasin ? Et le pire c'est que l'on a déjà 5 sacs de fringues dont 3 pour moi. Cette fille veut ma mort, ce n'est pas possible autrement ! Ou alors c'est pour se venger de ma pauvre blague de tout à l'heure. Moi qui pensait déjà avoir vu le pire, je crois que là je viens de toucher le fond et le sujet tant redouté va enfin arriver.

_**- Tiens ma petite Bella, une boutique qui va beaucoup te plaire comme à mon frère.**_

**- _Euh …. Alice. Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée._**

_**- Oh allez, je sais bien que vous n'en êtes pas encore là mais il faut prévoir le coup**_.

_**- Alice ! Ca devient vraiment gênant là !**_

_**- Bella, je ne veux te forcer à rien mais que dirais-tu de quelques nuisettes, cela n'engage rien.**_

_**- Pas trop extravagante alors.**_Car même si je ne lui dirai jamais qu'elle n'a pas vraiment tord, au fond je sais bien que je ne peux décemment pas dormir avec Edward dans les pyjamas que j'ai.

_**- Tu me connais,**_dit-elle en souriant et en m'entrainant en sautillant dans la boutique.

_**- C'est bien pour ça que je te dis ça, je te connais quand t'es excitée par un truc.**_

_**- Oh t'es vraiment comme mon frère, vous faites une bonne paire tous les deux.**_

_**- Qui fait une bonne paire ?,**_demande une voix derrière nous.

**- _Oh Rosalie, te voilà enfin, tu en as mis du temps._**

_**- Désolé une urgence au garage. Bon alors vous ne m'avez pas répondu, qui fait une bonne paire ?**_

Et voilà que je deviens toute rouge, non mais franchement pourquoi il a fallu qu'elle arrive pile au moment où Alice parle d'Edward et moi. On doit être maudit, c'est ça, on est maudit.

_**- Non je disais qu'il lui fallait une bonne paire de talon pour ce soir, non mais c'est vrai elle ne peut pas venir au resto en basket, **_lui répondit Alice.

_**- C'est sûr qu'avec une robe ça ferait tache, **_acquiesça Rosalie. Merci Alice. Ca je ne lui dirai jamais.

Je peux remercier Alice sur ce coup là même si c'est elle qui a failli me vendre. Rose a l'air d'avoir gobé notre mensonge, tant mieux pour moi. Ça va déjà être assez dur de garder le secret maintenant qu'Alice est au courant.

Pendant que Rose se dirige vers la cabine d'essayage après avoir choisi quelques ensembles, Alice en profite pour m'emmener vers les nuisettes.

_**- Bella tu peux de nouveau respirer tu sais, on s'en est sorti.**_

_**- Ouais mais c'était moins une. Bon vu maintenant qu'elle est là, on arrête d'en parler.**_

_**- Mais je voulais te poser pleins de questions et te donner des conseils**_, dit-elle en boudant à moitié.

_**- Merci mais non merci Alice. Tu sais, on veut y aller en douceur alors …**_

_**- Ouais je sais, mon frère me l'a dit mais je suis tellement contente pour vous que …**_

_**- Je sais Alice, je te promets que si j'ai besoin d'un conseil je viendrai te voir.**_

_**- Oh merci,**_ me dit-elle en me sautant dans les bras, _**surtout n'hésite pas alors, surtout si ça concerne comment t'habiller pour lui plaire.**_

_**- En quel honneur ce câlin les filles ?,**_ nous demande Rose qui comme par hasard est revenue, encore une fois au mauvais moment. On dirait que c'est fait exprès qu'elle arrive toujours au moment où on parle de ce sujet.

_**- Bella vient d'accepter que je lui paye toutes ses fringues aujourd'hui et sans rechigner.**_

_**- Quoi !**_ ne pus-je m'empêcher de crier à moitié.

_**- T'es sûre qu'elle a dit ça Alice ?,**_ demande Rose en nous regardant à tour de rôle, pas convaincue pour un sous.

_**- Mais oui ! C'est juste que je lui ai un peu forcé la main mais elle s'en remettra.**_

Tu parles, elle a carrément tout inventé. Et le pire c'est que je ne peux pas dire le contraire maintenant car sinon Rose se doutera forcément de quelque chose. Finalement je suis vraiment maudite. Vivement ce soir que je retrouve Edward même si on ne pourra pas être aussi tactile que quand on est seul tous les deux. Au moins Alice sera obligée de se taire et ainsi on évitera ce genre de situation qui est totalement à mon désavantage, faut bien l'avouer.

_**- Je crois Bella que tu t'es fait avoir en beauté par notre reine de l'entourloupe,**_ dit Rose en rigolant.

_**- Je te le fait pas dire, j'aurais du rester coucher ce matin,**_ boudais-je pour appuyer mes dire.

_**- Oh aller Bella, ce n'est pas la mort, tu verras tu me remercieras après. Surtout pour cette belle nuisette que je viens de te trouver, oh et celle-ci aussi,**_ dit-elle en commençant à m'en mettre deux dans les bras.

_**- Je vais mourir,**_ fis-je au bout de deux minutes alors que je croule sous le poids de je ne sais combien d'ensemble.

_**- Bella, qu'est-ce qu'on a dit ? Sans rechigner tu te souviens ? Allez, vas m'essayer tout ça pendant que je vais voir le reste.**_

_**- Oui chef,**_ dis-je d'un faux air enthousiaste.

Je pénètre alors dans la cabine et commence à essayer ce qui me semble être le moins osé. Visiblement pas grand chose. Et dire que je lui avais demandé d'y aller en douceur. Tu parles ! Ca rentre par une oreille et ça ressort de l'autre avec elle. M'en fiche, je n'essayerai pas tout. Elle est complètement folle ! Si elle croit que je vais la laisser m'acheter ces bouts de tissu qui ne cachent quasiment rien, elle se fout le doigt dans l'œil. Va falloir que je lui mette le holà, sinon elle va vouloir m'acheter tout le magasin et il en est hors de question !

_**- Allez Bella, sort qu'on voit un peu ce que ça donne,**_ me crie Alice de derrière le rideau.

Je respire un bon coup, me regarde une dernière fois dans le miroir et ouvre le rideau tout en m'avançant vers les filles qui sont assises sur les fauteuils juste en face de ma cabine. A peine sortie, Alice saute de sa place en frappant dans ses mains. Comme je disais, elle est totalement folle. Comment peut-on être aussi excitée pour des vêtements, franchement ?

_**- Oh tu es magnifique Bella, cette couleur te va à merveille.**_

_**- Elle a raison, tu es superbe Bella,**_ renchérie Rosalie.

_**- Si vous le dites.**_

_**- Oh allez Bells, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'aimes pas ?!,**_ se renfrogna Alice.

_**- Si mais pas au moins de me qualifier de magnifique..**_

_**- Bella,**_ dit Rose en s'approchant de moi et du miroir devant lequel je me regarde_**, je sais que tu as du mal à te voir comme tu es et ce encore plus après ce qui t'es arrivée mais un jour ça changera. Et on sera toujours là pour t'aider à voir qui tu es vraiment derrière cette carapace que tu t'es fabriquée. Tu es quelqu'un de formidable et ne laisse pas ce qui t'est arrivée te gâcher la vie. Tu as le droit de vivre et de te sentir belle. N'arrête pas de vivre à cause de tout ça, tu as le droit de t'habiller sexy, cela ne veut pas dire que tu lances un appel aux mecs que tu peux croiser. **_

Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce genre de discours mais cela me toucha vraiment. J'ai l'impression qu'elle a réussi à percevoir tout ce que je ressens et ce sans l'avoir exprimé. Moi qui pensais que j'arrivais à mieux cacher mes doutes, je me suis plantée et en beauté apparemment.

_**- Eh ma belle, ne pleure pas. Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer,** dit-elle en essuyant mes larmes._

_**- Non c'est juste que je ne pensais pas être si prévisible.**_

_**- C'est tout à fait normal que tu ressentes ça, mais je voulais juste te montrer que tu es bien plus intéressante que tu ne le crois. Je sais que tu n'as pas eu une vie très facile ces dernières années mais il ne faut pas cela t'empêche de profiter de ta jeunesse. Tu as le droit au bonheur et bien plus que tu ne le crois. Je suis sûre que tu trouveras bientôt quelqu'un qui te fera te sentir belle et sexy. **_

_**- Elle a raison Bells et qui sait, peut être que tu l'as déjà rencontré,**_dit Alice en me faisant un grand sourire.

Non mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait. Pourquoi elle s'est senti obligé de rajouter ça. Elle veut vraiment qu'on se fasse choper ou quoi ? Moi qui pleurait il y a deux minutes, maintenant je serai plus du genre à vouloir étriper quelqu'un. Ce quelqu'un n'est autre qu'Alice, qui d'ailleurs à l'air d'avoir remarqué mon changement d'humeur vu que son sourire vient juste de se changer en grimace.

_**- Bon, on devrait peut être aller à la caisse, c'est qu'on a encore pleins de magasins à faire, **_dit-elle en prenant les ensembles que j'ai déjà essayé et en se dirigeant vers la caisse.

Rose qui bien sûre n'a rien capté de mon regard d'avertissement regarde Alice s'activer avec interrogation.

_**- Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? **_me demande-t-elle

_**- Elle a bu trop de café ce matin, c'est pour ça.**_

_**- Elle sait pourtant que ça lui réussit pas. **_

_**- Que veux-tu, c'est Alice. Tu la connais, elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Bon, je vais aller me rhabiller.**_

_**- Ok. Moi je vais rejoindre l'excitée de service,**_ dit-elle en partant vers la caisse tout en rigolant.

Après avoir renfilé mes affaires, je partis rejoindre les filles à la caisse. Bien entendu Alice me paya tout et je pu voir qu'elle m'avait rajouté encore un ou deux ensemble. C'est pas possible, on ne peut pas la laisser cinq minutes toute seule sans qu'elle ne dévalise tout le magasin.

Il est 17h et je suis complètement vannée. J'ai réussi à arrêter la folie d'Alice à peine une demi heure ce midi pour manger et là encore une fois pour boire un café. Heureusement la journée est finie, tout du moins le shopping. Évidemment il reste encore la préparation pour ce soir, ce qui sous-entend soin de la peau, coiffure et maquillage... En fait, mon calvaire est loin d'être fini.

Vivement la soirée en elle même que je puisse décompresser et revoir Edward. C'est la première fois depuis qu'on s'est avoué nos sentiments que je suis restée aussi longtemps éloignée de lui et cela me coûte vraiment. Je ne pensais pas que je pourrais de nouveau tomber amoureuse et surtout aussi « accro » à quelqu'un. Je me voyais déjà finir seule, me persuadant qu'aucun homme ne pourrait vouloir de moi après avoir été salie de la sorte. Et je suis tombée sur Edward, un homme tout aussi brisé que moi mais qui a su me redonner confiance en moi. Un homme comme lui, je ne pouvais qu'en rêver. J'ai encore du mal à croire qu'il m'a dit m'aimer, cela me paraît tellement ... improbable. Rose a certainement raison, il est peut être temps que j'arrive à me voir autrement. Il est vrai que quand je regarde Edward, je peux lire dans ses yeux tellement d'amour et j'ai aussi l'impression d'être belle. Même avant quand j'étais avec …. Jacob, je ne ressentais jamais cela. Il avait toujours tendance à me reprocher de ne pas être assez féminine ou de ne pas faire d'effort. Mais aujourd'hui avec Edward, c'est totalement différent. Même avec mon vieux pyjama, qu'il avait pu voir une nuit où j'avais dormi avec lui, il m'avait dit que j'étais très belle. Sur le coup je ne l'avais pas cru, croyant certainement qu'il me charriait mais non, il m'a assuré que même avec un sac poubelle je serais la plus belle femme qu'il a jamais vu. Sur le coup je n'ai pu m'empêcher de rire et me moquer de lui moi la plus belle femme, tu parles. Et puis maintenant qu'on s'est rapproché j'ai pu me rendre compte de la véracité de ses paroles.

_**- Ououhhh... Bella... Tu m'entends ?**_

_**- Euh … quoi ? Tu disais ?, **_lui demandais-je en sortant de mes réflexions.

_**- Je te demandais si on pouvait y aller, on doit encore se préparer pour ce soir.**_

_**- Euh oui. Excuse-moi Alice. J'étais …**_

_**- Dans tes pensées, **_finit-elle pour moi en souriant.

_**- Oui c'est ça, **_dis-je en me levant pour les suivre. Je suis sûre qu'elle croit que je pense à son frère, quoi que pour le coup c'est vrai.

Le trajet du retour se fait dans le calme, je peux en profiter pour me reposer un peu. Alors que je suis en train de partir vers le monde des rêves, je sens une légère caresse sur ma joue. J'ouvre péniblement les yeux, déçue de devoir me réveiller. Mais la vue qui s'affiche devant moi, me redonne tout à coup la pêche.

_**- Bonjour toi, **_me dit la plus belle voix qui soit avec son sourire à croquer.

_**- Salut, **_le saluais-je en souriant bêtement.

_**- Tu sais que tu es magnifique quand tu dors, **_me complimenta-t-il en me remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

_**- Est ce que je suis en train de rêver ?**_

_**- Non, pourquoi ? **_s'étonna-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

_**- Parce que j'étais avec Alice et Rose en train de vivre la pire journée qui soit dans les boutiques et quand je crois me réveiller tu es là. **_Pour toute réponse il se met à rigoler et me caresse la joue. _**Je suis sûr qu'Alice va être contente de savoir que tu as aimé cette journée, **_fit-il en continuant de rire.

_**- Pourquoi je vais être contente ?, **_demanda la principale concernée qui vient de revenir cherche des sacs dans le coffre.

Edward explose nouveau mort de rire et je ne peux m'empêcher de le rejoindre dans son fou rire.

_**-Vous seriez pas en train de vous foutre de moi par hasard ?, **_dit-elle en mettant ses poing sur ses hanches nous regardant tour à tour ce qui ne fait que redoubler nos rires._**Vous n'avez pas intérêt sinon je ferais exprès de faire une gourde devant les autres,**_ dit-elle en souriant. On peut dire que cela nous fait tout de suite retomber sur terre.

- _**T'oserais pas Alice,**_ dit Edward en s'approchant d'elle.

- _**Tu sais de quoi je suis capable grand frère quand on m'embête...**_

- _**Bon ok, on arrête, nous sommes désolés Alice,**_ dis-je en mettant mon bras sur celui d'Edward afin de le calmer.

Je sais très bien qu'Alice nous dit ça pour rigoler mais je connais aussi Edward maintenant. J'ai pu remarquer depuis qu'on s'est rapproché qu'il est très protecteur envers moi, voir même un peu trop parfois. On dirait qu'il a toujours peur qu'il m'arrive quelque chose. Surement que cela est du à ce qui est arrivé à Amy.

_**- Edward tu sais bien qu'elle ne le ferait pas.**_

_**- On sait jamais avec elle, quand elle a une idée en tête tu sais comme moi qu'elle ne l'a pas ailleurs.**_

_**- Oh allez frérot, je rigole, écoutes un peu ta petite chérie. **_

Edward et moi soupirons face au petit nom qu'elle a utilisé. Finalement il a pas si tord que ça, si elle n'arrête pas de faire des sous-entendus comme tout à l'heure, ce soir on est cuit.

_**- Bon allez c'est pas tout ça, mais on doit encore se préparer pour ce soir. Alors, dernier bisou et direction la maison Bella,**_ dit-elle en prenant les derniers sacs et en sautillant vers la maison de ses parents.

On ne peut pas s'empêcher de soupirer une fois de plus. Je me retourne vers Edward et plonge dans ses bras. J'ai besoin d'un peu de réconfort pour affronter la phase préparation.

_**- Je sens que la soirée va être longue, **_dit-il en plongeant sa tête dans mon cou. Je frissonne face à ce contact. Dans ses bras, j'oublie tout et me relaxe totalement.

_**- Ummmmmmmm, **_est ma seule réponse.

_**- C'est pas en faisant ça que je vais te laisser rejoindre ma sœur.**_

_**- Ça ne me démangerais pas si tu me séquestrais chez toi, **_dis-je en souriant après m'être décalée pour le regarder.

_**- Ne me tente pas ma puce, je suis bien trop faible quand ça te concerne.**_

_**- Je m'en rappellerai à l'avenir, **_dis-je en l'embrassant.

Comme toujours quand on commence à s'embrasser mon corps s'enflamme et le baiser qui commence tendrement devient très vite passionné. On se sépare au bout de quelques secondes, à bout de souffle mais satisfaits. Malheureusement une voix suraiguë nous ramène sur terre.

_**- Les deux minutes sont largement fini.**_

_**- Je crois que je vais la tuer, **_dis-je en faisant une moue dégoutée.

_**- Et je t'aiderais volontiers,**_ me répond-il avant de sourire et m'embrasser de nouveau.

_**- Bella ! **_crie-t-elle de nouveau.

_**- Bon tu ferais mieux d'y aller avant que ma mère ou Rose ne sorte pour voir ce qu'il se passe.**_

_**- Tu as certainement raison. Tu me manques déjà.**_

_**- Toi aussi mon amour. **_

Un dernier bisou et me voilà partit pour souffrir pendant au moins 2 bonne heures. A peine arrivée à hauteur d'Alice, que cette dernière m'embarque dans les escaliers et m'emmène à la salle de bain.

_**- Bon vu que tu es restée plus longtemps avec ton cher et tendre, tu n'as plus que 5 min pour te doucher.**_

_**- Quoi ? Non mais tu rigoles, on a largement le temps pour se préparer, il est que 17h45. **_

_**- Sans rechigner, sinon …..**_

_**- Oui c'est bon j'ai compris,**_ dis-je en entrant dans la salle de bain en fermant la porte d'un coup sec.

Qu'est ce qu'elle peut être énervante parfois. Pour seule réponse à mon geste, Alice rigole avant de partir, sûrement vers sa chambre. Et en plus, ça la fait rire. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être le dindon de la farce des fois. Non, ce n'est pas qu'une impression. Bon vu que je n'ai que cinq minutes, je vais essayer d'en profiter. A peine entrée sous le jet je me relaxe quelque peu. La chaleur de l'eau détend peu à peu mes muscles endoloris et le parfum de mon gel douche préféré m'apaise également. Je ressorts beaucoup plus tranquille et apaisée de la salle de bain. Malheureusement je sais que cet état ne va pas durer.

Je pénètre dans ma chambre et peut voir qu'Alice vient de finir la coiffure de Rose. Cette dernière se lève et Alice me fait signe de m'assoir. Le calvaire va commencer.

Pendant qu'Alice s'active sur ma coiffure, Rose en profite pour me maquiller. Je ne sais pas combien de temps, elles s'activent sur moi tout en discutant de choses et d'autres. La fatigue des derniers jours et de la journée ont raison de moi, je somnole à moitié. Alors que je commence à m'endormir plus profondément, Alice me réveille pour que je puisse m'habiller. Pour une fois elle n'a pas fait dans l'excès, cette robe me va encore mieux que quand je l'ai essayée ce matin. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être belle et même sexy. Cette pensée est vraiment déstabilisante vu que j'ai toujours eu du mal avec mon image. Niveau maquillage, Rose a fait dans la légèreté, tout comme la coiffure qui se compose d'un chignon avec quelques mèches qui dépassent.

_**- Tu es splendide !, **_s'exclamèrent-elles en chœur.

Les mots me manquent tellement je suis bluffée par la vision de mon corps dans le miroir.

_**- Tu n'aime pas, **_commence Alice à s'inquiéter.

_**- Non... c'est superbe, **_la rassurais-je._** J'ai juste du mal à me reconnaître.**_

Les filles sourient à ma réponse. Après m'être remise de mon choc, je suis les filles dans l'escalier pour rejoindre les garçons au salon. Les filles et moi commençons à rire quand on voit la vue des mecs face à nos tenues. Emmett a les yeux exorbités et la bouche grande ouverte, Jazz n'est pas mieux alors que d'habitude c'est celui qui montre le moins ses réactions même si ses yeux ne cachent pas ce qu'il peut ressentir. Mais le regard qui me retourne le plus c'est celui d'Edward. On dirait qu'il vient de voir un ange. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir face à son regard. Après le choc passé, les gars s'avancent vers les filles pour les embrasser, j'aimerais bien pouvoir en faire autant avec Edward et je peux lire dans ses yeux qu'il pense la même chose.

_**- Tu sais que tu es magnifique, finalement j'ai bien fait de te laisser partir te préparer, **_me complimenta-t-il au creux de l'oreille en chuchotant alors qu'il s'était rapproché de moi.

_**- Merci, **_dis-je en rougissant de nouveau_**. **_

Comme je le disais précédemment dans la journée, je sens que la soirée va être longue mais peut-être pas pour les même raisons.

Comment je vais faire pour rester concentrée pendant des heures au resto ainsi qu'au ciné alors que la seule envie que j'ai c'est de sauter sur Edward pour l'embrasser et passer toute la nuit dans ses bras ?

* * *

**Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensez ?**

**Pensez-vous que nos deux tourtereaux vont pouvoir tenir ? **

**Vous croyez qu'ils vont arriver à ne pas se faire prendre pendant la soirée?**

**Des souhaits pour cette soirée?**

**La suite au prochain épisode.**

**Xo Xo **

**Bisous Bisous**


End file.
